October 10th
by BlackBee
Summary: Kyuubi and Naruto both have plans for their lives. Plans that don't involve getting a mate. So when they are forced into an arranged mating by their fathers, what are they to do? KyuuNaru. Warning: Yaoi. Rated T for now, may bump rating up later.
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY!

So this is another one of the stories I have been working on that I mentioned in my profile. Inspired by the story Must Be Dreaming by aloukou101. Unfortunately that story hasn't been updated in 2 years and I doubt it's gonna get updated again soon :/. Still both chapters are a good read.

However do note I said **_inspired by_**. SO I assure you my story will be different :)!

**NOTE:** Like I said in my profile this is a sneak peek. I will focus most of my efforts on Technically I Never Lied and the From A to Z story. So this is my lowest priority. Although I will work on it don't expect any updates until Technically I Never Lied is close to completion.

**EDIT: **I forgot a warning! I'm sorry! I need to say that concerning the gender of the tailed beasts, although I think they are all guys, I am making their gender match their jinchuuriki. Meaning Nanabi and Nibi will both be girls. Every other tailed beast is a guy. Sorry for not putting a warning before hand.

With that said please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"And so Kurama, that is why you need a mate!" The head of the Kitsune Clan rattled on to his barely listening son. Kyuubi rolled his eyes. He had heard this lecture a million times. Because Kyuubi was next in line to becoming the head of the Kitsune Clan, his father being the current one, he needed to continue the line. His father had been trying to find suitable mates but Kyuubi didn't like any of them. Now he could see his father reaching the end of his patience.<p>

"I don't get it Kurama. Why can't you choose someone? Can't you at least tell me what's wrong with all of your potential mates? I mean they were from good clans, seem powerful or at least potentially powerful. So what is it? What personally turned you off?"

Kyuubi sighed. There was plenty wrong with his father's 'choices'. Too much to say in the short time they were allowed to sit together. Kyuubi thought about trying to condense it but eventually gave up and met his father's stare with an irritated one of his own.

"Does all of this have to matter right _now_? Honestly I've barely reached maturity as is and I would like to enjoy the rest of my childhood without worrying about-"

"Don't you understand?" Kyuubi's father roared interrupting Kyuubi. Kyuubi tensed at the sight of his father's blazing yellow eyes. "I don't know how many times we have to go through this Kurama before it finally gets stuck in your thick head! You NEED to find a mate early. You CANNOT just wait until the last minute for these kinds of things. The duties the head of the Kitsune Clan have are NOT lightweight and cannot be pushed aside! Just ask your mother," for a brief second, Kyuubi saw a flicker of sadness in his father's eyes before it disappeared and all he saw was anger again.

"I know you want to enjoy the time you have left as prince. I know we all have long lives with plenty of time compared to other living beings. But you know what? That's just it! We ALL have long lives and plenty of time. Plenty of time to cause mischief and chaos! Plenty of time to make mistakes that we could be spending the rest of our lives fixing! As head of the clan you need to dedicate of lot of your time to ruling Kurama so that you can avoid these mistakes. The Kitsune Clan has been ruling these dry parts for centuries now and one wrong move could undo all of it. You won't have time to search for a mate once you takeover. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND THAT?"

Kyuubi said nothing. He only bowed his head. His father sighed through his nose in an attempt to calm down.

"Look, I went through the same thing at your age. I understand what you're going through. But you cannot do anything about this. I needed to find a mate early and so do you. Now I have contacted an old friend of mine with a son that is of similar age to you. Only a few millennia younger. You will meet this boy next week. You will court him and you will take him as your mate. Unless you can find someone else between now and the next red moon, you will have no choice in this. Do I make myself clear Kurama?"

"Yes sir," Kyuubi mumbled still not looking up. Kyuubi's father nodded. "Good. Now go do something. You are dismissed."

Kyuubi did a short, almost mocking bow, and quickly left the room. He nearly slammed the door shut but managed to hold himself back. He didn't however stop himself from running full speed to the training grounds. He needed let off some steam.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Kyuubi was still awake. He sat on a bench on the third floor balcony, staring at the full moon above him. He hasn't seen his father since their little meeting earlier, but that could be because the demon was too busy dealing with the aftermath of Kyuubi's 'temper tantrum'. He was probably having a tough time getting Kitsune servants to restore the training grounds(all 79 of them) to their former glory and at the same time rebuild some of the bathhouses. That 'training' he did earlier did serve its purpose in letting him blow off some of the anger that was birthed within him at the beginning of his father's lecture. But it didn't rid him of all of it.<p>

He still found it hard to believe that his father did this. It was preposterous. Maddening. Completely unbelievable. He was _nearly_ a nine-tailed fox for God's sake; how is it that he must let his _seven-tailed_ father control his life like this?

Kyuubi let out a heavy sigh. In a week he would meet his future mate. In the next three months they would be practically attached to the hip for the courtship period. And then finally, on the second Monday in October(the 10th he believed), they would be bound together for the rest of their very long lives.

Damn. It. _All._

Kyuubi didn't desire a lifelong partner. He didn't _want_ kids. He didn't want _anything_ to do with his clan. All he cared about was his power. He wanted to get stronger. To be as strong as he could possibly be. No wait! Even stronger. Kurama may be his birth name, but he was also called 'Kyuubi' for a reason. At eight-tails he was _that_ close to finally fulfilling his namesake. It was his destiny to do so.

It was the one thing he and his father could agree on.

But even then, Kyuubi never told the head of the Kitsune clan how his ambitions went even further. For one day, Kyuubi planned on changing his nickname when he reached the ultimate power.

Kyuubi planned on becoming the legendary Juubi.

According to the stories there had only been one. It was a being so powerful, that it could bring total despair and destruction to the world. Multiple rumors sprung up around the nearly mythical beast. About how it could destroy mountains and raise tsunamis with the flick of its claw. A being of such power that it was respected and feared by all.

So it was such a shame that it disappeared centuries ago.

In fact, his father said that it disappeared shortly before Kyuubi was conceived.

Aside from the horrible mental image that gave him, Kyuubi was greatly upset when he found out he may never get to meet the greatest demon that ever lived. But he comforted himself with the knowledge that he will one day be able to do all that he did. He was almost to the point where he will be able to destroy mountains and raise tsunamis with one of his tails. He always comforted himself with that knowledge and his father used to too.

Until that whole mess with his mother. Now it's nothing but 'find a mate! Have kits! Prepare for your duty as head of the clan!' drivel day in and day out.

Kyuubi scowled. Damn it all.

"You know, you shouldn't frown so much. Saw the mess you made by the way," a smooth voice said from behind him. Kyuubi wasn't surprised when Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan walked up and stood beside him. He smelled his friend the moment he entered the Kitsune estate.

"I believe I have every reason to frown. You would too if you were in my situation," Kyuubi almost sounded like he was sulking. But that would be beneath him. The black cat demon beside him chuckled. His cat ears and cat tail flicked in amusement.

"Is your father giving you grief about finding a mate again?"

"He's at the end of his rope now."

"Really? What's he done?" Itachi sounded too amused for Kyuubi's liking. That's why it gave him a tiny bit of pleasure to tell him these next words.

"My father has finally taken the situation out of my hands and into his own. He went to speak to 'an old friend of his' and in one week I will meet my future mate," Kyuubi explained.

"What?" Kyuubi was pleased to see Itachi's shocked(and slightly angry face). That's what he got for laughing at his problem. Itachi used to have the funniest reactions to news about Kyuubi's love life(or lack thereof). He always got so angry and at the same time tried so hard to hide it, that it ended up being incredibly obvious. But as Kyuubi rejected more and more suitors he calmed down more and more. The return of the not-so-stoic Itachi was incredibly satisfying to watch.

"Are you sure that you and-" Itachi started but Kyuubi interrupted him.

"Yep! Father left no room for argument. The one who I'm meeting _has_ to be the one and there is no 'or else'."

"Oh," Itachi's voice sounded strangely strained to Kyuubi. As if this situation caused him a lot more grief than it was supposed to. Kyuubi had his suspicions but he wasn't about to bring them up.

"So…do you know anything about this…future mate of yours?" Itachi asked. Kyuubi ignored the anger_jealousy_ brimming in Itachi's voice and looked up at the stars.

"Not much. He's a boy. Several millennia younger than me. Annnnd that's all I know," Kyuubi answered with a shrug.

"I see," Itachi seethed. "A male huh?"

"I just hope he's of the submissive type like you Itachi. I refused to allow myself to be dominated," The red-haired Kitsune said. Normally Itachi would argue against Kyuubi labeling him as 'a submissive type', but this time he just looked aghast that Kyuubi actually sounded like he would go through with this.

"You-You're actually going to accept this? What happened to controlling your own life?"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. He thought about telling Itachi that there wasn't a chance in hell that he would allow this courtship to go all the way through and that for now he will pretend to go along with it until he can come up with a fool-proof plan; but he hadn't seen Itachi this freaked out since his little brother Sasuke got lost in the ravines.

"There must be some way you can get out of this," Itachi said hurriedly, already trying to think. Kyuubi let out a breath of air.

"Father _did_ say that if I find someone else I am truly happy with he'll drop the whole thing. But the problem is finding someone else I'm truly happy with."

"It shouldn't be that hard…" the Uchiha said in a surprisingly quiet voice.

"Yeah. Right," Kyuubi snorted. "If I hadn't found someone in all this time then what makes you think I can find someone in just three months?"

Itachi remained silent.

"I don't even want a mate," Kyuubi said. He missed the look of hurt and rejection that appeared in Itachi's eyes before the black-haired demon finally sighed.

"For what it's worth, I _do_ believe you are capable of falling in love with someone Kyuubi. You just need to spend a little more _time_ with that someone. And since you really don't want to meet with this demon or fall in love with anyone else then maybe…a companion you've had for a while could work?"

"What are you getting at Itachi?" Kyuubi growled out.

"I'm saying…my father as well wants me to find a mate. And while he hasn't been as pushy as your father I assume he will at some point. So perhaps…maybe…to appease them both…_we_ could…you know…" At Kyuubi's look Itachi added, "It's just a suggestion."

Kyuubi looked away in thought. He had always suspected Itachi felt more for him than he said; that the cat demon's feelings exceeded that of friendship. They had been friends for the past one hundred years and Kyuubi could admit he enjoyed Itachi's company.

But…

He had never, not _once_, thought of Itachi in that way. He had always been more of 'the calm friend' to Kyuubi when compared to his crazy group of friends. The quiet voice of reason that was dependable in any kind of situation. It was for that reason why Kyuubi went to Itachi to complain about his father. While his other friends would be of no help, at least Itachi could provide a good distraction for his father while Kyuubi figured a solution out. He was always ready to help in whatever way Kyuubi needed him and never deviated from Kyuubi's plans.

But it looked like Kyuubi underestimated Itachi's feelings.

"I'll have to talk to my father about it," he finally said and he could _feel_ the excitement coming off of Itachi.

"Okay then. Let me know how it goes okay?" Itachi smiled and put his hand on Kyuubi's shoulder. Kyuubi didn't return the smile or even look at Itachi. All he could do was tense slightly under the hand that was on his shoulder for a couple of seconds longer than it should've been. Finally Itachi left leaving Kyuubi alone on the balcony.

He sighed, fox ears and tails lowering. He was really beginning to get a headache from all of this.

* * *

><p>And there's the first chapter introducing Kyuubi and people who will be important either throughout the story or much later on! Don't go away just yet! Next is Naruto's side. Please tell me what you think :)!<p>

EDIT: Changed it so that Daitaru calls Kyuubi Kurama.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

More in Minato's POV but I hope Naruto's character comes across just as well. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"M-My Lord! My Lord!" A brown-haired kitsune exclaimed scarmbling into the library. "Naruto-sama has done it again! He has defaced your statue in the garden!"<p>

A tall blond man sighed and put down his book. "Very well. Lead me to him," he ordered. The guard bowed.

"Yes my Lord. Right this way."

Meanwhile a smaller blond that looked very much like the tall blond sat on top of the paint-covered statue of his father, laughing like there was no tomorrow. His golden blond fox ears and tail twitched excitedly as his mischief-filled blue eyes scanned the perimeter, looking for his father.

"This ought to call the old man out. Mom gave him this statue so he has to fight me now! Hehehe!" He snickered. His eyes brightened when he saw the familiar form of his father turn the corner with that one loud, overprotective kitsune leading him. He stood up tall and waved his arms.

"Hey! Hey dad! Look! Like what I did to mom's gift!" He taunted. The guard's tail bristled as he bared his fangs.

"Naruto-sama how could you? Why can't you show some respect-" the kitsune was cut off by Minato holding his hand up. He looked over the statue. Once a proud-looking depiction of himself, a lovely gift from his late wife, now an embarrassing picture. Naruto had painted silly spirals all over his clothes and on his face made it look like he was crying with crazy teeth and...was that a bow in his hair? He looked at Naruto with an exasperated look which Naruto returned with a grin.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing?"

"Pulling a prank," Naruto simply answered.

"A prank is one thing but this is not a simple prank you little brat! You defaced the statue of your honorable father! What drove you to do such a heinous thing?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and flipped off the guard, "I don't answer to you!"

"Naruto," Minato narrowed his eyes in warning. He then turned to his sputtering guard. "You are on guard duty now aren't you? Why don't you return to your post Iruka-san. I'll handle Naruto."

Iruka looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it. With one last glare at Naruto he left. Minato turned to see his son grinning at him.

"This offends you doesn't it? Makes you want to fight me huh? Well come on old man I've learned a few new tricks since our last scuffle," Naruto boasted falling into a fighting position. Minato sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"Is that what this is about? Another plea for a fight?" He asked. Naruto frowned and crossed his arms.

"Well yeah. You've been ignoring me for these past three weeks dad. I had to get your attention somehow!" Naruto glared. A pout formed on his face and his ears lowered when he pointed out his father's lack of attention to him. If there was one thing the son of the Namikaze Clan (nicknamed the Golden Kitsune Clan) head loved, it was attention. Being ignored by _anyone_ was completely unacceptable in his eyes. Especially being ignored by his father. Minato knew this very well and sheepishly smiled in apology.

"Sorry Naruto. I didn't realize I was blowing you off. But to be honest something has come up involving you and I've been spending these past weeks dealing with it."

"Really?" Naruto blinked. He then looked weary. "If it's anything super bad it wasn't me. I'm being framed!"

Minato laughed. "No Naruto it isn't bad! It's actually pretty...good in a long run. How would you like to help bring two clans together?"

"Bring...two clans together? How? By fighting?" Naruto asked tilting his head in confusion. Minato coughed into his hand.

"No...not exactly. More like...You're not in love with anyone right now are you?"

Naruto squinted his eyes and crossed his arms. "Not exactly. It's hard paying attention to love when you have to focus on becoming the next great demon legend. But Sakura-chan _has_ been looking pretty cute lately," Naruto grinned rubbing his chin in thought. Minato gulped. It wasn't that he was afraid of his child. Despite his constant challenges and his large bravado, his son was still too young and inexperienced to get the best of him. But his son was also a lot like his mother, right down to the hot temperment and stubbornness.

"Well I hope you understand then that physical looks aren't everything. Sakura-san is of the Haruno Clan isn't she? Since that clan doesn't have much in terms of er...power, there wouldn't be too much pride in marking her. But _this_ clan Naruto, oh boy are they strong!"

Naruto frowned. "'Marking'...?" His eyes steeled into an icy blue as he glared coldly at his father. "Father what did you do?"

Minato winced. Naruto usually stayed away from polite terms such as 'father' when refering to Minato. The fact that used it showed he was pissed. Oh boy. Here comes Kushina's legendary temper. He sighed heavily.

"Listen Naruto. You know things between us and the Kitsune Clan have been strained ever since your mother died. This is the perfect chance for us to patch things up. Now I know you've never met him but the heir is quite powerful and-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Naruto shouted, fangs bared and tail bristling angrily. "How could you do this to me? Arranged mating-are you mad?"

"Naruto I just told you. He's powerful and we need to-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT HOW POWERFUL HE IS! When I vowed to defeat you I meant I was going to do it using my _own_ strength, not anyone else's! I'm going to make a name for myself BY myself! I don't need a _mate_ to do that! And I don't give a damn about the relations between our clans-fuck them! If they're mad about mom's death then that's their problem! We didn't kill her! And we were hit harder by it too! If they want to sit there and be mad about it then fine! Let them suffer over it by themselves!"

Minato was quiet for a few seconds, letting Naruto get all of his anger out. When Naruto finished speaking Minato quietly said, "I knew this would upset you Naruto but...I'm sorry but the deal's already been done. You're too young to understand this right now but you need to mate with Daitaro-san's son. You will."

"I'm not mating with _anybody_," Naruto snarled.

"You have to. I'm sorry Naruto but it's for the best," Minato said firmly. Naruto let out a roar and charged his father. Predicting this, Minato blocked and dodged his furious son's attempts to reaarange his face.

"Fuck you! I'm not getting involved in this political bullshit! How about _you_ fucking mate with him huh? Your sad ass could use another fuck buddy since mom isn't around anymore!"

At that sentence Minato lost all of his patience. His blue eyes flashed red and with a loud growl he backhanded Naruto. Naruto flew across the garden before slamming roughly into the ground and shoving up against and partially breaking the wooden stairs leading to the house. He groaned quietly and attempted to get up but his attempt was futile as Minato in the next second was on top of him, harshly grabbing his hair and shoving his face into the ground. Minato leaned down so that his mouth was near Naruto's ear.

"Now you _know_ your mother meant more to me than that. She was the love of my life and I will _**not**_ tolerate you insulting our relationship like that. You understand me?" He said in low and dangerous tone shaking Naruto's head a little. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and with a grunt he nodded his head a little.

"Good. I swear kid you do _**not**_ want to know what I'll do to you if I _**ever**_ hear you speak like that again. Strong demons do not let their anger get the best of them. Only weak and immature demons make stupid mistakes like you just did. I am your father and although I've been lax in my parenting of you, never forget that you _**will**_ respect me always. Is that clear Naruto?"

"Y-Yes sir," Naruto mumbled into the dirt. Minato loosened his hold a little.

"Good. Now, I know you're upset but this cannot be changed Naruto. Unless you find someone else to fall in love with and who agrees to accept you in return, you will be mated with the heir of the Kitsune Clan in three months time."

_'That's my birthday...'_

"W-We've been through this before...it won't work," Naruto whispered. The raw hurt in his son's voice made Minato pause. His blue eyes glazed over in rememberence of Naruto's previous suitors. All of them horrible. All of them Naruto fought with. All them tried to hurt his only son. One of them...Minato's looked at Naruto's shoulder. Although it was hidden by his haori, Minato will never forget what lay there. He shook his head.

"I understand your fear son. But I assure you that this will be different," Minato said softly. He had now released Naruto's hair and was petting him instead.

"How? They hate us."

"They don't hate us. It's just things aren't what they once were. And besides, I met with Daitaru-san myself and we both agreed to help make this as civil and cordial as possible. His son also has had a slew of suitors that he didn't get along with as well. Don't worry. Kurama-san won't be like the others. I promise you."

_'Kurama...?'_

Minato frowned. "I just need _you_ to also behave yourself. Daitaru's son _is _older and he has a higher number of tails than you. So please Naruto don't go picking fights with him. Try to keep yourself presentable and any disagreement you have please try to resolve it in a peaceful way if you can."

Naruto stayed silent. Minato sighed.

"Promise me you'll really try with this one Naruto. Promise me."

"...I promise...dad. I promise I'll try."

Minato smiled and sighed in relief. "Good. You will meet with him in a week's time and I want you to be ready by then. There should be a few books on the Kitsune Clan in the library you can read. Try the books in your mother's favorite section," he pointed out before getting off of Naruto. Naruto slowly rose to a stand and when he did he kept his head bowed. He stood still in front of his father despite the strong urge to stretch. Minato put his hand on Naruto's head.

"You can do this Naruto. You're mine and Kushina's son. Sure the last couple of suitors didn't work out, but to this day you are the only demon I know who has so many friends outside of your own clan. Outside of your own demon species even! You can win this one over. Just be yourself and think positively and it'll all work out," Minato said. He gave Naruto a quick peck on the forehead before turning around to leave. He was only hallway across the garden when Naruto called out his name.

"Dad?"

Minato stopped and turned around to see Naruto staring determinedly at him.

"If this whole thing works out like you say it will...then it won't change anything," Naruto held his fist out, "even if I am mated to someone more powerful than me, I'll still keep trying to defeat you. One day, I'll take over this clan as the strongest kitsune there is. Believe it."

Minato's eyes widened for a second before he smiled in pride.

"I haven't a doubt that that day will happen son. I have faith in you. Now hop to it!"

Naruto smiled back and turned around. He hopped over the broken stairs and was about to go inside when the voice of his father stopped him.

"Um, where do you think you're going?"

Naruto paused and turned to face his father. He tilted his head in question and his ear twitched once in confusion. He was heading to the library to look up his mother's adopted birth clan like he thought his father wanted. Minato pointed towards his statue.

"You still have a statue to clean up."

"Eh?" Naruto exclaimed. Minato grinned in reply.

"Hop to it! I'm not going to let the greatest representation of me have a bow in his hair. And before you start whining, no. You may not have a servant clean this up. As great a prank as it may be, you still got caught in the end. As punishment, you fix your own mess."

Naruto pouted but he could see his father's logic. In the kitsune world pranks were considered more noteworthy than battle skills. The bigger, better, and more effective(and more offensive) the prank, the more respect one got. But the biggest part of all pranks is not getting caught right after setting one in motion. Sure Naruto avoided capture while painting the statue, but he was supposed to let everyone see his work on their own first and run around panicking before he admitted it was him. The fact that he exposed himself right after his finished painting the statue, makes his prank pretty much a failure.

With a sigh, he slowly walked towards the statue, mumbling curses under his breath. Minato only smiled brightly and cheerfully said, "I'll send someone with cleaning supplies out soon. You just stay right there and make sure no poop from above gets on it! Or you're cleaning that up too!"

"Daaaaad!" Naruto groaned.

* * *

><p>And so ends the sneak peek :)! In this chapter, you learn how demon parents discipline their children :P. Also hopefully you note that both Kyuubi AND Naruto have anger issues XD!<p>

Again please tell me what you think :)!


	3. Chapter 3

TA-DA!

In celebration of reaching the halfway point for TINL here is chapter 3!

Though I can't take _all_ of the credit. Thank you so much for the people who reviewed asking for more! You motivated me to get this chapter out sooner than I had expected :). I'm still keeping this as last priority until TINL is finished though(and by that point I should be comfortable enough to upload even more stories :D!)

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"K-K-Kurama! What have you done!" Daitaru screamed his amber eyes wide as he stared at his son in shock. Kyuubi paused in his drinking of a human drink called 'so-da' and raised an eyebrow at his father.<p>

"What? Did I not dress myself right this morning?" He asked examining his red and brown attire. He had to hold back a snicker when his father snarled at him.

"Your hair! Your long, gorgeous hair! What did you do to it?" He exclaimed pointing at Kyuubi.

"Oh!" Kyuubi muttered with a small smirk, fingering his red-orange hair. It was custom for high-ranking demons of great strength to wear their hair long in their human forms. This was especially true for regal demons or those in clans but Kyuubi never understood the point. Long hair always just got in the way and he always woke up every morning having to tie his own back to get through the day. He knew which days were bad and which days were good depending on if he lost his hair tie or not.

Though his hair was nice his ego will allow him to admit. It was a deep red-orange, down to his ass practically but was incredibly soft and silky. When he was younger, it was as long as he was tall so he would play with it all the time; biting it, pulling it, running it through his hands, rolling around in it, wrapping himself up in it, chasing it along with his tails, etc. He still had memories of his mother yelling at him for chewing on his 'gorgeous hair', but it was his father who really pushed Kyuubi to grow it out and keep it long. However given recent events Kyuubi found it necessary to show his dad his place(read: he was spiteful enough to get revenge in a way his father couldn't stop him).

So he cut his hair. The ends were now tickling the sides and back of his neck and the top stuck up a little almost like fire. The only part he left alone was his bangs which still fell into his eyes. He looked in the mirror this morning and he didn't think he looked half bad if he said so himself. In fact, he never realized how much his long hair made him look like a female demon. His new, short hair made him look younger, but much more masculine at least. His father has the same-colored, long hair and he was _certainly_ the woman to his mother when she was around. Kyuubi almost laughed out loud at the thought but had enough self-control to keep it in. However he could stand to anger his father a little. Old bastard deserved it.

"I was training earlier. Accidentally burned most of it off," he shrugged. "No big deal."

"No-No big deal? Kurama you meet Naruto-san tomorrow! Do you have ANY idea how much time I spent praising your strength? How are you supposed to prove my words right with your hair looking like _that_," Daitaru sputtered.

"Father, my strength is my strength. My hair won't determine that. Calm down," Kyuubi coolly pointed out before leaning back on the tree he was in and taking another sip of his so-da. He made a point to sound annoyed but inwardly he was laughing his ass off. His old man was about to have a conniption!

"How can I calm down when you have ruined your image so much? Long hair represents regality, elegance, and grace! Only the top tier demons have such locks."

"Top female demons," Kyuubi muttered under his breath. His father didn't hear.

_"Short hair_ is for common, weaker demons," Daitaru said short hair like it was poison.

"Minato Namikaze of the clan you're forcing me to mate into has short hair and an impressive record. What of his strength father?" Kyuubi mumbled again under his breath. He was started to get irritated with his father's tirade. It was just _hair_.

"Long hair represents power and strength as well and so without your long hair just what kind of image do you think you're going to present? A weak one I assure you!"

"I don't _feel_ any weaker at all. God_damn_ it father!" Kyuubi finally had enough. He stood up on the branch he was sitting on. And just to spite his father, instead of jumping down to the ground he hopped down from each branch with the grace his high status installed within him. Once he was in front of his speechless father, he crossed his arms.

"Do you even hear yourself right now? My hair is gone. It left in an accident during training. You lecturing me on its _importance_ won't bring it back. Oh wait you know what? Maybe it will! Keep up the talking father, your voice _does_ have the power to make time move slower," He sneered.

"Watch how you speak to me boy," his father threatened darkly. His seven tails came out and fanned behind him threateningly. Kyuubi rolled his eyes. Father and son have had talked _this_ talk plenty of times since Kyuubi had become an eight tails. The Kitsune heir was very confident his father was all bark and no bite. He made his threats and yet never attacked Kyuubi. Whether it was because Kyuubi was stronger at this point or what he didn't know. They haven't had a battle since Kyuubi was a six-tails.

Nevertheless Kyuubi folded his ears back in submission. Even if he was more powerful, that didn't mean he wanted to prove it yet. To defeat his father would mean he would take over as head of the clan which is something he's been avoiding for a while now. No need to screw it all up for the sake of pride.

"Just keep calm okay? I'm sure my _hair length_ won't be the end all be all deciding factor for Naruto. Besides, the Namikaze clan seems to believe otherwise and Kushina certainly thought short hair was attractive."

"I've had enough of you. Go do something useful other than be lazy in a tree!" Daitaru growled out clearly irritated with his only son. Kyuubi shrugged.

"Just saying," he said before drinking the last of his so-da and walking out of the gardens.

* * *

><p>"Oiiii Naruto! Naruto! Gaaah, where is that son of mine?" Minato asked as he wandered his estate.<p>

"Naruto! Son? Where are you? Rrrgh," he growled. His ear twitched in annoyance. Naruto had to leave soon. He trusted only Iruka and Kakashi to make the journey with him and he knew it would still be a long journey no matter how fast the two were. He sniffed around for the freshest trail of his only son's scent but unfortunately it smelled like Naruto had been everywhere recently.

Minato sighed. He had better not be hiding. No wait, that couldn't be. They've been talking about this all week; Naruto knew what he had to do and he knew he had to do it. Besides, his son was no coward. He might try to con or fight his way out of a situation, but he never ran from it. Not to mention he gave Minato his word a week earlier that he'd try. He knew his son would never go back on a promise and not just because it was the kitsune way.

If only Minato remembered that when telling Naruto to get ready. "Promise to be ready in an hour okay Naruto?" What was he thinking not saying that?

"Naruto! Where are you? You have to go!" He tried one more time. If his son didn't answer within the next five seconds something will have to be done.

"Will you stop shouting? I'm right here!" Naruto poked his head out of the room to the right of Minato and glared at him. Oh, Minato smiled. There he was. He then frowned.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Yeah but I was packing so I figured you could wait a bit," Naruto replied before stepping back into the room again. Minato shook his head. Naruto had never been the most respectful, but this past week he had been taken his disrespectful nature to the farthest it could go. He was constantly testing Minato to his very limit and it seemed the more time Naruto thought about his situation, the more he acted out. To his credit Minato had yet to retaliate and has managed to keep his cool so far but this...vacation of sorts was something he was looking forward to he had to admit. He walked into the room after Naruto to see his son had obviously done some..._remodeling_ without letting him know...again.

Now instead of a nice sitting room it was an open garage of sorts. And right in front of Minato was Naruto's personal carriage; a nice, sturdy carriage which can withstand many attacks. As was customary, he and Kushina got it for Naruto when the boy was a mere child. However, instead of choosing a typical noble design(as was also customary), he and Kushina let Naruto design it. Naruto was always a bit independent for his age so why not they thought. Well now the carriage was orange. And blue. And gaudy. And an eyesore. But Naruto loved it and that's what mattered...sort of. He was of teenage years now so hopefully he'll want to redesign it soon. Very soon.

"Oh! You're almost done putting everything into your carriage. Great," Minato pointed out. Naruto stood beside him, arms crossed while Iruka and Kakashi threw all of his things in the carriage.

"Do you really need that much ramen though?" he asked after seeing Iruka and Kakashi each carry an armful of the human food.

"Yes. It's good food," Naruto curtly replied.

"Don't I know it. Your mother used to shovel twenty cups of ramen in her mouth a day," Minato laughed. But the younger, golden kitsune obviously wasn't in the same cheerful mood.

"How come you're not coming with me?" He asked. Minato stopped smiling.

"Naruto I told you. I can't go now, I have things to do here."

"And why do I have to go there? Why can't _he_ come _here_?"

"Look don't you want to get out of the compound? You love seeing new places remember?" Minato pointed out. He didn't want to tell Naruto the truth. That during his meeting with Daitaru, the red kitsune _insisted_ on Naruto going to their place instead of the other way around. He made it pretty clear that he didn't trust Minato or his grounds to keep Kyuubi safe.

Because he didn't keep Kushina safe.

But Naruto didn't need to know that. He already didn't trust the Kitsune Clan.

"Look, in about two months' time I'll visit to see how you're doing okay? I promise."

"You're letting me be around these people, on my own, without any protection whatsoever. Do you trust them that much?"

Minato was silent. He didn't have an answer for that. Or at least, he didn't want to tell Naruto his answer. How his instincts were screaming no, he didn't trust them. How maybe he could deal with another week or so of Naruto's disrespectfulness. How he could not believe he let that seven-tailed _rat_ blame him for the death of his mate and is now letting his only son and the one person he cared about above all others now that Kushina was gone in said rat's care-no in his _son's_ care for three whole months and-

No. This is for the best. Kushina would be happy that her adopted clan and her new clan were patching things up. And his wild, lovable, independent Naruto could use some companionship with other kitsune. He already was ostracized by the kitsune in the immediate area. A change of location would be good for him. It would help him.

Naruto had apparently grown tired of waiting for his father to answer and said, "if he hurts me, I'm going to fight him."

"Don't do that. He's stronger than you so just run away," Minato said automatically. Ever since Naruto learned to talk he's been making claims of kicking the butts of older and stronger demons. Minato has said that one phrase(substituting the 'he' with a 'she' a couple of times) a lot these past hundreds of years and every time he said it Naruto would give the same reply, "I don't run away! On my honor as Naruto Namikaze I will never run away!"

But this time, Naruto turned towards him, expression serious, and replied, "I never run away. You might as well give me your last good byes dad because you may _never_ see me again."

Minato's eyes widened. His ears and tail stood erect as fear and fury flowed through him. The thought of Naruto being killed in this ordeal occurred to him and he was seriously about to stand up and call the whole thing off. But then he noticed the humor in Naruto's blue eyes.

That boy!

They both laughed as Minato ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Hey! We're done here."

"Kakashi-senpai! Show a little more respect! We are done packing the carriage my lord. Naruto-sama when you're ready," Iruka bowed after elbowing Kakashi. Kakashi rolled his one eye at Iruka's display and Minato couldn't entirely blame him. Kakashi had been his servant when Minato was still a young, oddly-colored kitsune trying to become strong. And Iruka had been helping Minato and Kushina take care of Naruto since the boy's primary communication was only yips and barks. They were both practically extended family members. Still Minato could appreciate Iruka's respectfulness.

"Alright Naruto time to go. Be good. Behave. And all that junk," he lectured pulling his first born into a tight hug. His heart warmed when Naruto returned the hug.

"I'll be myself dad. I promise you!" Naruto then pulled away and headed towards his carriage. He got in and Iruka closed the door. With one last bowed towards Minato, Iruka picked up one side of the carriage while Kakashi held the other side and they both started walking.

"Knock him dead son. Not literally!" Minato waved. He saw his son wave back before Iruka and Kakashi picked up the pace and disappeared. Minato kept waving.

"Stay safe..."

* * *

><p>Kyuubi sighed in annoyance as he sat in the incredibly large, front garage alone and waited.<p>

Wearing a beautifully embroided haori and hakama, Kyuubi looked every bit like the regal demon he was(even without the long hair) and matched the nicely, though simply, decorated garage. Too bad this wasn't the outfit he was wanted to wear. This morning he had gotten up and spent much more time then he would've liked on deciding on what to wear. He wasn't looking something good. He was looking for something bad.

At first he was looking for the plainest outfit he could find, but his father must've snuck in during the night and switched all of his outfits. Perfect, he thought sarcastically, until he got the genius idea for a prank. And he almost got away with it too. He was in his full demon form, heading to the front room when father appeared out of nowhere and forced him to show him what he put on.

Or to be accurate, what he chose not to put on.

Let's just say Kyuubi had a thought. Why not give the little demon an eyeful of what he'll never have?

Too bad his stick-in-the-mud father had to put an end to that. He immediately pulled him aside and tried to dress Kyuubi himself(as if he couldn't do it on his own. The nerve!). Although Kyuubi accepted the outfit grudgingly enough, he had to draw the line at the hair extensions. What was his father even _doing_ with such things?

So now here Kyuubi sat. Alone and frustrated. His-ugh-intended was going to be here any moment...unless something happened to him on the way, Kyuubi smirked. The thought made him regret _not_ telling his other friends about this whole mess. Maybe they could've stopped the little Namikaze on his way here. It would be a nice test of his ability at the very least if he survived. Of course, he thought with a scowl, there's a chance that even that plan could be foiled by goodie-goodie Hachibi, who Kyuubi swore was part human with the way he acted. And since he was a fellow eight-tails, he could easily sway the others into ignoring Kyuubi's plan(well, not Ichibi. He was an idiot plan and simple. A chance to cause havoc he won't be able to ignore. He could also probably get Nanabi if he bribed her enough).

There was always Itachi, but Kyuubi was choosing not to speak to him lately. The cat demon has clear romantic feelings for him. Plain and simple. This wouldn't be too much of an issue if the persistent cat demon hadn't been trying to make things political. As in 'let my father talk to your father'.

As in, THE GODDAMN SITUATION HE WAS IN RIGHT NOW!

Kyuubi hated anything to do with his clan's politics. So no, having his father cut the deal with stranger he was supposed to mate with to make one with a good friend who he had only met a hundred years ago was NOT going to make him feel better. Why? Because it's still political! So Itachi was officially on Kyuubi's ignore list for the time being. He was angry enough that not only did he not bring up Itachi as a potential suitor to his father, but he also lied to the cat saying he did but that his father forced him to at least get to know Naruto at first.

That ought to keep him quiet for a while. It didn't when Kyuubi told him the news. Itachi went on quite the tirade listing all of Naruto's faults and vices. But Kyuubi tuned him out after a description of Naruto's second fault(very impulsive apparently) came out of his mouth. Not just because he figured Itachi was making them up out of jealousy, but also because he quite honestly didn't care what Naruto was like. They won't get together anyway.

Since then they haven't spoken, but their lack of communication also meant that Kyuubi was on his own in figuring out how to get out of this whole mating thing.

No worries. You don't make it to eight tails by being dumb and lucky. And you certainly can't make it to nine-tails or above without being cunning and intelligent. Kyuubi will figure a way out of this. He's always been good at making a situation turn out in his favor.

Just like his mother.

There was no time to think however, as at that moment Naruto arrived. The carriage was impressive.

His own carriage was a nice crimson with a black lining to match his full demon form. It was also much bigger since he came from a more prestige and much older clan. Although this carriage certainly wouldn't be able to hide anywhere, at least it showed this smaller clan had style. That was one good thing he guessed, but not enough to make him change his mind. The two oddly-colored kitsune carrying the carriage set it down. One was brown and smelled as nervous as anything. The other was silver and looked as bored as Kyuubi felt. They both bowed in his direction but when they stood up straight they each said some things.

"Take care of him please." Alright Kyuubi won't. But he'll make sure he's properly fed, sheltered, and clothed during his incredibly short stay here. That was some nice threatening intent the brown kitsune was trying to hold back.

"Good luck." What? Was the silver one implying something? The tone he said that with indicated he wasn't talking about their relationship. But with another bow he and the brown kitsune both left the garage before Kyuubi could ask him to elaborate.

Now it was just him and Naruto in the room. It was customary for the future mates to meet alone first; no outside influence and all that. It's funny thought because by this point it was too late for his and Naruto's relationship. When Naruto came out Kyuubi planned on being blunt and to the point. He didn't want this. It was his father. He wasn't interested in a relationship with _anyone_. And as long as the golden kitsune kept his distance for the next three months while Kyuubi planned how to get himself out of this mess, there would be no problems.

But Kyuubi first had to wait. And wait. And wait. Naruto wasn't coming out. He raised an eyebrow. Strange, did Naruto slip away? Was this a trick of some sorts? His ears twitched when he heard the very faint sound of soft...snoring. Kyuubi growled. Either his intended-but-not-gonna-be-mate actually fell asleep during the walk here or he was screwing with Kyuubi. You just never know with other kitsune.

Either way, he wasn't coming out. So Kyuubi got up and headed towards the carriage but paused right in front of it. The personal carriage of a high-ranking demon was sacred in that only the mate and children of the demon can enter it(Kyuubi personally found the rule incredibly stupid. The only benefit was finding a place to avoid his father). If he walked in, Kyuubi was pretty much guaranteeing that he will mate Naruto.

If someone found out that is.

But no one but Kyuubi and Naruto was in the room and judging by the rhythmic sounds of Naruto's breathing and heartbeat, Kyuubi could tell the boy was fast asleep. So it wouldn't hurt to just peek in and get a good look at him. It would give him the advantage. He could spot or sniff out any flaws on the boy and use them to keep him away(because books don't tell you that shit about living demons).

So Kyuubi silently opened the door and stepped in. The first thing he did was close his eyes and take a whiff. He noticed a pleasant scent. Incredibly pleasant. A lot like fresh air during a rainstorm. Kyuubi didn't see a lot of rain in this area since it was mainly hot and dry. So the scent of rain was always his favorite scent because it always smelled new, unique, and pure. The Namikaze grounds were in an area with much more diverse weather, but the scent was so strong that Kyuubi figured his intended was someone who enjoyed the outdoors. Kyuubi opened his eyes.

And nearly forgot how to breathe.

His new potential mate was..._beautiful_.

That was the only way he could describe him. Naruto laid curled up right in front of him. Soft, golden blond hair in short and spiky locks fell on his face, almost camouflaging his similarly colored ears. Smooth tan skin made up his face and neck as everything else was covered by clothing(his hands were tucked into his sleeves under his head). An almost perfectly cute face, slightly round with a few mature edges telling Kyuubi that Naruto was still in the process of maturing(and Kyuubi was too but he almost done) with dark blond lashes softly brushing against his whisker-marked cheeks. One long, golden tail wrapped around his body but Kyuubi could tell from the moment he stepped in that that wasn't his only one(and he could tell WITHOUT looking at his stupid hair-length).

Damn...

Without even knowing it Kyuubi's father had chosen a perfectly, physically-compatible mate!

Too bad Kyuubi wasn't a horny demon driven by sexual urges.

Kyuubi has learned very well that in a long run, looks don't guarantee happiness in a demon mating and they certainly wouldn't guarantee Kyuubi's happiness. Only power could do that.

Maybe if he and Naruto had met before this whole thing they could've bumped around in bed. But now Kyuubi held no interest. Lust certainly but no urge to claim this beautiful creature as his own.

This really beautiful...wonder how his lips feel?

They were slightly pinkish and plump. Probably soft. Would he taste nice? Hmm.

Kyuubi licked his lips and crouched down. As he slowly crawled towards Naruto he thought one innocent little taste of Naruto's lips inside his personal carriage wasn't guaranteeing anything. Like he said, he wouldn't mind mating in a _physical_ sense with Naruto. Kyuubi reached Naruto and slowly lowered his head until he was right in front of the sleeping kitsune's face. His breath felt warm, smelled slightly of ramen as well. Just one...little...taste...

Kyuubi nearly yelped when he was suddenly against the wall and felt a dagger against his neck. How did the boy move so fast?

Those thoughts were forgotten once he took one look into Naruto's clear, sapphire blue eyes. They were as gorgeous as the rest of him...

Naruto was glaring at him but his eyes weren't angry. They were more inquisitive, as if he was analyzing Kyuubi. Eventually it must've dawned on him who Kyuubi was because he loosened his hold on Kyuubi and pulled his dagger away. A beautiful smile stretched across his face.

"Sorry I thought you were an intruder. Good thing I had my dagger or else I would've just scratched your handsome face off with my claws."

Right now Kyuubi would say something sarcastic in reply. Perhaps telling Naruto that no, no he wouldn't have scratched Kyuubi's face off. His five-tailed ass was too weak. But the ability of speech seemed to have left him for the moment. It could have something to do with the fact that Naruto was pressed up against him, his chest moving in sync with his own. And that was definitely his tail that was rubbing oh so slowly up against Kyuubi's thigh. The ability to talk was even harder to remember as Naruto tilted his head in a way that oh so subtly seducing.

"I'm Naruto," he purred. "You must be Kurama. And I see you're in my personal carriage already? Pssh, you sure didn't waste any time did you? And you haven't even seen me naked yet..."

His eyes were half-lidded. That sly, lustful smile. Naruto was seducing him. He was seducing Kyuubi and...and...it was working! Remember that thought earlier about Kyuubi _not_ being a horny demon driven by sexual urges?

Neither did Kyuubi.

Naruto bowed his head with a slight pout but his eyes were filled with a teasing spark when he said, "aww is my Kurama shy?"

Kyuubi twitched. My...Kurama...? This boy...

With the challenge to his dominance already(and the claim of ownership implies that they will be mated) Kyuubi regained the ability to move and to speak. He coughed into his hand and (gently!) pushed Naruto off of him.

"Let's take this outside. It's too...cramped in here," Kyuubi said. If Naruto was offended by the light dig at his status he didn't show it as he tucked his dagger back into his sleeve and slipped his hand into Kyuubi's.

"Whatever you say," he smiled as Kyuubi lead him out.

* * *

><p>And there you have it :D! It was a lot of fun writing the difference between the Kyuubi-Daitaru relationship and the Naruto-Minato relationship. If only they actually liked each other, then they could exchange parenting tips. Still no Naruto POV but don't worry! Now that Minato is out of the picture you'll be hearing his thoughts a lot more often from now on!<p>

EDIT: The reason I had it in Minato's POV is because 1) it's fun to write in and 2) I wanted to show you the POV of the surviving parent :)!

To those curious as to what's going on between Naruto and Kyuubi keep in mind that Kyuubi, as 'controlled' as he is, still hasn't reached adulthood yet or all of the real self-control that comes with it(read: he's still a horny teenager no matter what he says! Though to be fair, it's _Naruto_. Who can resist him huh lol?). As for Naruto, he made several promises to his father and he has no intention on going back on them. But Naruto's and Kyuubi's first meeting isn't over yet and I promise you I will make the conflict interesting ;)!

So I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think! 'From A to Z' coming up next!


	4. Chapter 4

HERE it is! With less than 10 minutes left!

So sorry for the delay! I was interrupted in the writing of this chapter ._. Thanks to all of those who reviewed :)!

EDIT: Also I love NaruSaku. I think it's a cute couple. But it's not gonna happen in this story. Naruto has a crush on her right now, but they are simply really good friends here and the crush won't be a HUGE problem(cuz Kurama's gotta win his heart ya see?). Though that isn't to say it won't be a problem...maybe

_Anonymous Review Reply;_

_Nami152: Thank you! Here's the rest of the first meeting and I hope you like it as well :D. Yeah Kakashi would know to warn Kyuubi XD. Iruka's too busy being the other way around(that is, worrying for Naruto's safety instead haha)._

_Anonymous: Thank you as well :)! D'aww you're making me blush XD! Kyuubi can't hide it all can he lol? You'll see in this chapter that Naruto's pretty bad at it too ;P. AH! I'm so happy to hear that 8D!_

_CharityK: Wait no longer for here it is! Naruto's POV is in this chapter and horny Kyuubi makes a slight reappearance hehe._

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Once out in the front room, Naruto immediately took a whiff and looked around the room. Kyuubi observed him doing so and felt the need to point something out before Naruto jumped to conclusions.<p>

"This is the front garage, the most boring and plain room in the Kitsune Clan's estate. The reason you were brought here is because my father wanted you to think he was much more humble than he really is."

"Really?" Naruto smiled a little raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, really," Kyuubi said absentmindedly. It was hard to focus when he couldn't help but notice how well Naruto's hand fit into his. It was soft of course and really warm.

"So the rest of the estate looks much more grand?"

"Straight out of a catalogue."

"Haha wow," Naruto laughed. He had a light, tingly laugh. It sounded nice to Kyuubi's ears as they twitched. Naruto then pulled his hand away from Kyuubi's and for a brief second, Kyuubi felt the strongest urge to take it back. But the urge died when Naruto wrapped his arm around Kyuubi's arm and slinked on up to him. It was typical behavior for a mate.

Which is why it snapped Kyuubi out of his lustful mindset.

What was he doing? He couldn't let Naruto get close or his whole plan will fall to shambles! Sure that plan is nonexistent but it would suck if it failed before Kyuubi even got started! He needed to regain control of himself. He needed to stop letting Naruto control his senses. He needed to stop letting his senses control him! Kyuubi's only goal in life was to become the Juubi. A mate had no place in his life.

So he pushed Naruto off. A bit rougher than he intended but he wasn't about to apologize. It helped that Naruto didn't look hurt, just really confused.

"Look. I know we are intended to be but that doesn't mean I want you crawling all over me got it?" He demanded as slight killer intent filled the room. He knew the killer intent was a bit much but Kyuubi wanted to get his point across. Instead of cowering like he had hoped, Naruto only crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"So you really are shy?"

"No I am not _shy_. I want you to keep your distance is all. I have no intention of committing typical mate acts with you and it is to your best interest to_stay away from me_ during the duration of your visit. Clear?" Kyuubi said crossing his arms as well. "And also for that matter, I did not give you permission to refer to me as Kurama. Only my father may do so. _You_ call me what everyone else does. Kyuubi...sama." Blunt and to the point. Sure he left out the whole 'this was not my idea' thing, but the way Naruto acted had Kyuubi itching to show Naruto his place. Even now, as Naruto's expression took on a shocked look, Kyuubi still felt the urge to bring Naruto to his knees.

This urge intensified when Naruto, instead of cowering or whimpering or doing _something_ submissive, only smirked and raised an eyebrow, arms still crossed.

"Is that so? Well then _Kyuubi_, I can't promise you I'll abide by your wishes. You look like a tough cookie to crack. I like a challenge," Naruto purred as he winked at the reddening fox demon. He was mocking him. Kyuubi pictured slamming Naruto against a wall with his teeth in his throat while the little worm pleaded for mercy before his cries turned into strangled moans and were finally silenced as Kyuubi tore the little dipshit's throat out.

But Kyuubi was above acting on such impulses. Sort of.

He at least knew that throwing out years and years of patience would not be worth this little bug stain in front of him. Killing Naruto would only get him involved in clan politics. But make no mistake. There are other ways to get revenge and Kyuubi is a kitsune. It was in his nature to come up with creative tricks of the sort. So for now, he snorted and turned away from Naruto, as if he was a lesser being not worthy of being replied to.

Naruto only smiled and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Are you going to lead me out? No? Well okay I guess I'll just help myself then," Naruto said heading for the door. To anyone else it could've looked like Naruto was just being independent. But Kyuubi scowled as he easily saw Naruto's action for what it really was.

A dominance act.

"Actually _brat_, I am the host here. So I will lead you around," Kyuubi said grabbing Naruto's hand. He smirked at seeing a furious spark appear in Naruto's eyes. And his body may have gotten a little excited but because that shouldn't happen, Kyuubi did his best to ignore it. Naruto ripped his hand away.

"Brat? Who the hell do you think you-...I mean...sure haha brat. Haaaa that's a cute nickname for your future mate hahaaaa brat. Ahem, well then sure Kyuubi," Naruto said making a dramatic display out of putting his hand back in Kyuubi's. "I will allow you to give me a tour of the place."

Kyuubi twitched. Allow him too? This boy was challenging him at every corner! Did he not realize the difference in their power? Surely...showing his dominance wouldn't technically mean he's committed to this. If Kyuubi got into this little battle but at the same time planned-no. He shook his head. He needed to keep his distance. He couldn't let Naruto become more attached than he already was. One little mishap and disaster could follow.

Naruto can start his little challenges. But Kyuubi won't lower himself to accepting them.

That didn't stop him from boldly dragging Naruto from the room, clearly trying to show whose boss.

* * *

><p>There was no tour to be had though. That had to wait until tomorrow.<p>

When Naruto arrived it was dinner time as Daitaru(who appeared out of freaking nowhere as soon as Kyuubi and Naruto left the room) kindly pointed out. And so Kyuubi, Naruto, and Daitaru were sitting in a nice dining room enjoying dinner because first dinner of soon-to-be-mates had to be enjoyed with one mate's parents or parent. Dinner between the couple alone came on the third night and thereafter until about the second month where dinner would be enjoyed with the other mate's parents or parent. So all three males were enjoying the food.

But not each other's company.

Or at least Kyuubi wasn't.

He glared heatedly under his bangs as Naruto chatted amicably with his father. Little bastard. He could at least wipe that trail sauce off of the corner of his mouth because Kyuubi was feeling the urge to lick it off himself and he really didn't _want_ to feel that urge. He also didn't want to be sitting in this seat watching Daitaru and Naruto get along like they were best pals.

And it wasn't even because Naruto was getting along with his father in a way Kyuubi hadn't in months. No. It was because the more Daitaru liked Naruto, the harder it would be to get out of the situation. Every insult and dig against Naruto that Kyuubi could come up with to convince Daitaru that Naruto was not ideal for the clan was being thrown right out the window tonight(in hindsight, maybe he should've listened to Itachi. Even if he was lying the cat demon probably would've given him some gold had he bothered to listen). Daitaru was a stubborn demon. If he liked Naruto, there was little Kyuubi could do himself to change that opinion.

Which means, he's going to need Naruto to ruin this whole thing. Damn it.

Kyuubi was brought out his mulling when he heard his father's loud laugh.

"That's interesting Naruto-kun. I didn't think Minato would let anyone touch that statue and yet here you are, able to paint it with no one stopping you. Wow haha! Ahem, on to other matters, have you and Kurama been getting along well enough?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. Why didn't his father ask _him_ that question? Doesn't matter though. Hopefully Naruto can fuck up the answer and get his father to realize this is a bad idea(fat chance though as it is more likely Daitaru will blame Kyuubi if they aren't getting along.) Naruto frowned and glanced at Kyuubi for a quick second before smiling widely.

"Yes me and Kyuubi have been getting along well enough for our first meeting ever."

Uh oh. Daitaru didn't look happy. He frowned and said,

"Kyuubi?" He then glared at his heir. "Are you not letting your future mate call you by your birth name Kurama?"

Kyuubi gritted his teeth and his eyes flashed with anger(because he _saw_ this coming but it still annoyed him) before he smiled a clearly fake and strained smile.

"What better way to make him feel welcome then by allowing him to call me by the name everyone else calls me? You're the only one in the entire clan who calls me Kurama. It's to help him fit in you see."

Daitaru started to look skeptical but he was soon distracted by Naruto nearly choking on his food.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Naruto waved catching his breath again. "I just had a really funny thought."

Kyuubi just had a funny thought of Naruto accidentally choking to death. Or better yet, Naruto AND his father accidentally choking to death. He couldn't stop his smile, but when Daitaru growled at him he mentally rolled his eyes and put on a fake concerned look.

"Are you sure you are alright Naruto? Maybe you should return home and we do this another year."

"Kurama!"

"What? If blueberries nearly kill him how will he survive the rest of the compound let alone me?" Kyuubi was biting off a lot he knew. Daitaru never appreciated his son's 'sense of humor'. When his mother was around Daitaru was a lot more tolerant of it, but afterwards his fuse stick shortened considerably. Now Daitaru's face matched the color of his hair and his amber eyes glowed with anger. As Kyuubi folded his ears back in apology, he seriously wondered if his father had the guts to attack him in front of Naruto.

Naruto, who Kyuubi _swore_ was smirking before he smiled an innocent smile.

"Thanks for your concern _mate_," Kyuubi cringed. "But my name's Naruto Namikaze and I can handle whatever is thrown at me! Those blueberries didn't even crack my armor!"

'Whatever is thrown at him' huh? Cocky little brat. Kitsune demons were known to have a much better awareness of what they can handle. Picking and choosing their battles was par de course for the entire species...barring a few overconfident types. Kyuubi can't wait to test how well Naruto lives up to those words(or fails to). But with those same words, Daitaru calmed down considerably and he smiled at Naruto.

"Now that's the kind of attitude I like to hear! But I can imagine you must be tired now. You've had a long journey after all and the travel I can't believe was easy. Kurama take Naruto to his quarters. Or yours if you so prefer."

Kyuubi shivered. Whether he did so because his father already wants him to skip four weeks of courtship and go right to the point where he and Naruto would share a room or because the image of Naruto lying beneath him flashed in his mind, Kyuubi didn't want to know.

He also didn't want to know what would happen if push his luck with this one. Even as an almost-all-powerful eight-tails, Kyuubi knew he still had battles to pick and choose. The look in his father's eyes and the silent command of _'do not defy me boy' _indicated to Kyuubi that this was one battle he should let alone.

He stood up and was about to walk out of the room(assuming Naruto would be smart enough to follow), when he heard his father cough into his hand. Kyuubi paused, gritted his teeth, and walked back to Naruto. He held out his hand for the blond kitsune and nearly squeezed harder than he should've when Naruto smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed his hand gripping the red head's. Kyuubi resisted the urge to grumble out loud. No need to give his father more reasons to gripe at him later. Naruto turned towards Daitaru and bowed.

"And thank you sir for the meal. It was very delicious!"

Daitaru smiled gratefully at Naruto. Kyuubi knew it was because if there was one thing Daitaru loved more than anything, it was to be complimented on his cooking. What started off as a little hobby to starve off the loneliness soon grew into being the reason the Kitsune Clan didn't have cooks anymore. Granted Daitaru _did_ know how to cook. And he did know how to prepare Kyuubi's favorite dishes; anything spicy and anything with blueberries in it. So Kyuubi couldn't complain and he also couldn't stop himself from also complimenting Daitaru on dinner tonight.

For some reason, Daitaru looked happier than he should've when Kyuubi complimented him. As he led Naruto out of the dining room, Kyuubi couldn't figure out why.

* * *

><p>"Great excuse back there. You want me to feel welcome by calling you the name everyone else calls you? You know that's not how mates work!" Naruto pointed out. A glare was on his face but his bastard of an intended mate wouldn't turn around to see it.<p>

Kyuubi completely ignored the blond behind him. Naruto continued talking anyways.

"As your future mate I should be above and beyond 'everyone else' and be able to call you want I want to! I should call you Kurama just to spite you!"

Kyuubi twitched but didn't respond. Naruto smirked at his reaction, how slight it was.

"Or maybe I should do better? How about I call you what no one else has called you? What do you think of the name Kyuusan?"

"Do you ever shut up!" Kyuubi finally snapped. Naruto's eyes gleamed. Bingo. As long as he could get a reaction, his little game would be fun and actually work.

"Oh? Am I bothering you? Well I'll have you know something," Naruto said getting right in front of Kyuubi. The older fox demon paused and raised an eyebrow and was about to 'silently' communicate to Naruto to step the fuck out of his way. But he quieted as the furious spark returned to Naruto's eyes.

"I can be a _hell_ of a lot more annoying. Once I figure out how to get under your skin I will do so every chance I get. It's in my nature to piss those off who are pissing _me_ off. And you _Kyuubi_ are pissing me off a lot! So you either tell me what's your deal, or I make your life a..." Naruto trailed off as if remembering something before clenching his fists and muttering, "Goddamnit."

He took a deep breath and looked at Kyuubi straight in the eye. "I just want to know why you hate me so much! If you tell me I can..." Naruto shuddered and took a deep breath once more, "_try_ to correct it."

Kyuubi stared at Naruto for a few seconds before crossing his arms. "I don't hate you."

"Huh?"

"I don't hate you. Not entirely. I just hate this situation I'm in. I don't _want_ a mate. I have plans for my life that don't involve having one. I just don't like you by default because you're a part of this situation," Kyuubi's expression melted into a glare. "And by appealing to my father the way you did at dinner tonight, you just made this situation ten times worse."

"Wait so...that's why you're being so hostile? You just don't want a mate and because I'm arranged to be yours you don't like me by default?"

"Exactly. Good to know you can understand some things."

"Oh," strangely enough, Naruto actually sighed in _relief_. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Were you expecting me to say something else?"

"No nothing! Never mind me. So you don't want a mate at all huh?"

Maybe had Kyuubi cared in the least bit he would've asked Naruto to elaborate on his thoughts, but Naruto knew he didn't.

"Not at all," was all he said before he walked around Naruto and started heading down the hallway. Naruto took this as a silent command to follow. With his bottom lip poking out a little, Naruto follows the red kitsune until they finally reached a door. Naruto noticeably brightened when he saw the color of the door.

"How'd you know orange was my favorite color?" He asked. Kyuubi muttered something Naruto couldn't quite catch, even with his advanced hearing, and opened the door.

The room was pretty. There were four, large walls painted a mauve color with white decorative crown molding around the ceiling(there was a swirl pattern too! How cute!). large dresser, that had to be made up of those beautiful Dark Wood trees Naruto saw when he was coming up to the compound, stretched across the wall beside him leading up to the door. And on the other side of the door was a large wardrobe. Right across from them were two large windows and a glass door leading to a patio. The south and north walls were plan but the south wall at least had a door that Naruto assumed lead to a toilet.

In the middle of the room was a large, full circular bed. There was an elaborate headboard attached to it but thanks to Naruto's keen eyesight he could see it was detachable(which Naruto could appreciate. He did like to snooze in his demon form from time to time and the headboard would've made that a bit uncomfortable). It had purple covers with white swirls on it and many orange and red pillows. When Naruto finally stepped into the room, he felt the softness of the orange-red wool carpet under his toes.

The room was pretty. And plain. A bit _too_ plain for a compound that's supposed to look like it's 'right out of a catalogue'. Hmmm.

"This is where you will be staying for the duration of your visit," Kyuubi pointed out.

"It's nice," Naruto said looking around. "But I thought you said everything looks grandiose here."

"Everything decorated by my father yes. This room however, was decorated by my mother. She had a taste for the alternative I guess."

Oh. Mystery solved at least. He should probably apologize for subtly insulting Kyuubi's strangely absent mom, but Kyuubi didn't _look_ insulted. And Naruto didn't want to apologize. So he didn't.

"Hm. Well I'll like it here until I move into your room," Naruto noticed Kyuubi's tails bristle but he continued, "speaking of which, where is your room? Next door or across the hall?"

"Neither my room is on the third floor!" Kyuubi said hastily. He grabbed the door handle and quickly said, "Need anything else from me? No? Okay then good night." Before shutting the door and leaving Naruto alone.

"GOOD NIGHT! SEE YOU IN THE MORNING KYUUBI MY MATE!" Naruto shouted loudly, ensuring Kyuubi would hear him. He snickered at the thought of the red-head getting angry over it but what did he care? Third floor? Obviously this room wasn't meant to be Naruto's room and Kyuubi just put him here on his own. When two soon-to-be mates are courting, they are close to each other's side day and night to get used to each other's presence.

But princely Kyuubi wanted nothing to do with this. Then again, Naruto didn't either.

* * *

><p>Everyone may call you handsome. But your attitude sucks.<p>

Everyone calls Sakura-chan's cute, but she's also better to be around. She only snaps at me when I do something stupid. Sure she can get violent, and with her really sharp cat claws and godly strength when she gets violent it freaking _hurts_. But most of the time, we get along really well. She may have been a white cat demon from a not-so prominent clan, but she was the only demon I knew I wouldn't mind mating with.

I could see her and only her by my side when I became a legend.

But now, I'm stuck with _you_.

Fuck my life!

You're not hot! No you are not insanely hot at all. I mean, who finds a powerful build, broad shoulders, chiseled face(that shows you're nearing the end of your immaturity. Goddammit I hope I'm not that far behind), nice hips, and the cutest ass I've seen since Sakura-chan attractive?

Not me! Because if I did, I would wish you'd wear those hakama that fit so snugly around your hips over and over and over. But I don't!

The only thing you have going for you are your hair and your ears. They're not much different than mine. I wonder if you even noticed that? That we had the same hairstyle(short and spiky yeah!) and ears only yours is red and mine are gold? I bet not. Cause you're a bastard and bastards don't noticed things like that(still I wonder if I'll ever touch them?...Not that I really want to!).

Your eyes aren't that special as well. Red and fiery, like your hair. Psh, at least _my_ eyes are different! And those stupid tails of yours weren't even that soft when I accidentally touched them 18 times without you noticing!

...

Who the hell am I trying to kid?

Your eyes made me lose my breath when I first looked into them in my carriage. It sucked because I had just remembered how to breathe by them(if I can admit you're hot I can admit seeing you for the first time made me forget how to breathe. But only to myself!). But I don't think you noticed that either. Just like how I don't think you noticed me admiring your butt cheeks beneath your wagging tails when you led me to my room.

Good!

I don't _want_ you to know I think you're hot.

I already hate myself for it. Because I don't _like_ you.

I have never met such an attitude I hated I swear! Once upon a time, my best friend Sasuke and I didn't get along. But we got over it! Although it _does_help that I can't _blame_ him for being such an asshole. His clan is made up of the weirdest people. The only two normal ones are his mom and him(his dad and brother are just too quiet for my liking). When he's around them(except his mom and brother) and when he's around me and our friends, it's like he's two totally different people.

But what's your excuse? Bet you don't have one, do ya? You're just an asshole because you're an asshole!

Oh wow you have eight magnificent tails! Big freaking whoop! That doesn't scare me ya know! I told you I can handle anything you throw at me even your amazing power.

At least your dad was civil and polite to me! He laughed at my jokes and looked at me in the eye and talked to me as if I was someone important. I'll admit I didn't expect it. For the past...how long has it been? Whatever for the past however long it's been since my mom's death, he hasn't been very nice to my dad. I had thought that his beef with dad would extend to me, but I was pleasantly surprised to see it didn't.

Why can't you show the same courtesy asshole?

Though...I can't say though that I didn't see this coming. I never got along with the kitsune back at home. Fu and Utakata says it's because my 'charming' personality shows up everywhere _except_ around other kitsune. I would've ignored them had Gaara and Roshi not backed them up. And then Neji also said that his "byakugan sees a difference between me with other demon species and me with kitsune".

So I tried hard tonight. I did-I really did damn it.

I'm glad _someone_ managed to appreciate it! It's just too bad it wasn't my mate. Seriously, you have the ideal body and the ideal power for a mate, but I'd choose your father over you! Seriously!

But...

It's only day one and I see you aren't as bad as some of the suitors I've had. At least you're honest to me. At least when we're alone, I don't have to ready my claws or pull out my dagger or... And you don't hate me because of my mom. That's another plus I think.

But!

I still don't like you! And I don't want to be here at all! The only enjoyment I've gotten so far is Daitaru's cooking and this comfortable bed and staring at a nice face that just happened to be yours(still I'd rather look at Sakura-chan. If only she could be in the same room as you...shit I mean I wish she could be here _instead _of you.)!

But.

I promised my father I'd try. And we kitsune, if nothing else, are demons of our word.

_But..._

Since you don't want to mate and _I _don't want to mate, maybe we could work something out? After all, we kitsune are opportunistic as well. I may have promised my dad and I do intend to keep that promise. But I can find a loophole. I can find a way to help us both. I'm already thinking of a genius idea right now(that may or may not work depending on your cooperation).

But who knows if you'll be able to even hear it. Maybe if you don't annoy me so much tomorrow, I can help us both out.

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

Have things gotten interesting? Naruto and Kyuubi both know what they want but which want is stronger? The want to get out of this? the want for each other's bodies? Or in Naruto's case, the want to live up to his word to his father? Which he has to do haha.

Daitaru and Kyuubi interactions are fun. Kyuubi's such a brat to his dad.

Sorry about the horrid description of the room! I'm not a home decor expert and one of my weaknesses is description. To be honest, descriptions aren't important in this sotry(let your imaginations of what things look like run wild!) but practice makes perfect and I need to start now if I want to get better. I am open to improvement so if anyone has any tips to spare I'd love to hear them(and don't worry I will try to improve on my own time as well XD)!

Since TINL is close to completion(only 3 more chapters of actual plot to tell) this will be my number one priority soon :)! Chapter 5 maybe I'll get out after chapter 9 of TINL is out or the story is finished. Shouldn't take as long as this did(assuming I don't get interrupted again) because I actually know what I want to write for it :D.

So yeah I hope you enjoyed this and that it was worth the wait! Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is.

I am terribly sorry for the delay! But at least it's pretty long? Broke 8000 words haha.

_Anonymous Review Reply:_

_Nami152-_ _Yay! Glad you liked it :D! Naturally Iruka is a mother hen hehe ;P. He just fits the mold. Well they admit their attraction to each other. They just reeeeeeeeeally don't like it and THAT is what will cause problems haha. Naruto's suitors WILL be explained soon enough. He just first has to trust Kyuubi enough to tell him about it. But rest assured you won't have to wait that long! In this chapter their relationship actually made progress :D!_

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sun hadn't even risen yet the next morning but Kyuubi was awake and walking through his compounds, clearly on a self-imposed missions. He would glance all over and sniffed around indicating to anyone else walking around at this hour that he was looking for something or someone.<p>

Unfortunately every single one of them assumed he was looking for Naruto and felt the need to tell him again and again that Naruto was still in his room and probably waiting for him to pick him up and give him the tour this morning. Kyuubi had to kindly tell each and every one of them that he was aware of that and they should fuck off and let him go about his business.

He was looking for a different kitsune. This kitsune, although not a part of the original Kitsune clan, was particularly important to Kyuubi. Whenever the heir was stuck in the kind of situation he was in now, this particular kitsune was always the only one who helped him out. The only problem was that this particular kitsune also happened to be a bit of a loner(when not around his two friends at least) and always quietly went off by himself to be introspective or something.

It annoyed Kyuubi sometimes to have to search him. But his services were quite worth it. Now if only he could...Ah! There he was. In the north garden. Kyuubi immediately dashed towards that destination and when he got outside he saw exactly who he was looking for. The kitsune was in full demon form, but his fur was a much darker red than any of the red-furred kitsunes occupying the premises. And when he turned around to see who was disturbing his peace, Kyuubi saw circle grey eyes that were unmistakable. Kyuubi grinned.

Nagato Uzumaki. Just who he needed right now.

Nagato quickly morphed into his human form and smiled a small smile at Kyuubi.

"I never took you for being an early riser Kyuubi-sama. What brings you here?"

Kyuubi walked up to the older kitsune and pulled out a folder containing a bunch of papers from his shirt.

"Got a little something for ya if you're up for it," Kyuubi said waving the folder in the air. Just like always, Nagato's eyes brightened when he saw the folder.

"Could it be-?"

"Yep! My father is writing up a treaty of sorts with the whatchamacallit clan south of here. Or rather, he wants _me_ to write up a treaty. Says it's good practice for me when I become head or something. But I don't think I'm fit for writing such a delicate piece of literature. Are you?" Kyuubi asked. But he already knew the answer as he handed the folder to Nagato, who took it eagerly.

"Are you kidding? I've been bothering Daitaru-sama for months about relations with that clan. And now I get to write the treaty? This is wonderful! Wait until Yahiko and Konan hear about this!" Nagato happily exclaimed as he started reading the background info. Kyuubi waved him off as he turned around to head back in.

"You're welcome weirdo. Have fun," he said as he headed back in. Once again he found himself praising the heavens for having Nagato be with Kushina when they were found and taken in by his father. Nagato proved himself to be an invaluable ally when his father went on the whole 'head/heir of the clan' tirade.

While Kushina always poked fun at the him for being forced to do all of that work(something he got revenge for by constantly beating her in arm wrestling challenges), Nagato was always standing right behind him, giving him advice and pointing out useful things to do. Eventually, Kyuubi realized that Nagato literally could just do the work himself AND have a hell of a lot more fun doing it. So they made a little deal and the rest was history.

And now because of that sweet, sweet deal, Kyuubi could go catch a few more hours of shut eye. Nagato was right in that he wasn't a morning person. When his father dragged him out of bed earlier to make that last minute treaty(apparently forgotten by Daitaru himself in the crazy mating business), Kyuubi about nearly had a fit. His self-control didn't come through this time in that his toilet room now had to be fixed(something his father was none too happy about), but at least it wasn't too bad. But whatever time for some more sleep!

"Kurama! Ah, there you are."

Or not.

Kyuubi sighed quietly in irritation and turned to face his father.

"What?" He asked. And surprise, surprise, his father frowned.

"What are you doing out here? Is the treaty done?"

"It's being worked on," Kyuubi answered. It was a part of his and Nagato's deal. If Daitaru ever found out that Kyuubi wasn't doing his work and was instead getting Nagato, who no matter how beloved was still an outsider, to do it, there's no telling what kind of chaos would follow. So Kyuubi and Nagato had to promise each other to keep quiet about the whole thing.

Of course, Nagato isn't doing all of this for free. Although he accepted the job of actually doing the work easily enough, his silence on the other hand, couldn't come without some kind of repayment(and Kyuubi _knew_ it was that Yahiko guy who put Nagato up to it. Nagato himself was too sweet and kind to ask any favors of his adopted family much less blackmail. But Yahiko wasn't). Now Kyuubi had to spend one week of each month doing Nagato's chores. This week he remembered, was this month's week. He believed it was Nagato's turn to take out the trash. Great.

"Kurama!"

"Huh?"

"Do not space out while I'm talking to you!" Daitaru scolded. Kyuubi yawned and rubbed his eye tiredly.

"Sorry pops but it's too early for me to me to focus on anything other than that treaty you gave me right now. If you want to talk then let me go nap for a few hours and when I wake up I'll be allll ready to listen," Kyuubi said as he turned to head back to his room. A hand on his shoulder however stopped him from doing just that.

"Argh! Lazy son of mine! I was telling you that Naruto-kun is awake and ready to go on his tour now."

That woke Kyuubi right up.

"What!" Nonononono, Kyuubi can't deal with early birds! Daitaru nodded his head.

"That's right he's awake in his room right now. And since you're up and about and the grounds are pretty quiet, it's the perfect time for you to give him the tour."

"But-But what about the treaty? I need to go back to my room and finish it!"

"Nice try Kurama but you've been trying to pull that trick since you were 600. It didn't work when you didn't even have a treaty to finish, and it won't work even when you do. Your 'beauty sleep' can come later as can the treaty. Naruto-kun needs your attention right now."

Kyuubi slumped his shoulders and groaned. His father glared at him angrily.

"That attitude better stop Kurama! Naruto-kun is a very decent kitsune and good mate material. If you keep acting the way you are now you could completely ruin your chance at a happy mating just like how you ruined all of your previous chances! I'm surprised you didn't ruin it last night with the way you acted during dinner. I mean, you didn't even talk to Naruto-kun, you glared at him in the most undignified way, and you even made a _joke_ out him choking! And I still can't believe you won't even let him call you by your birth name! I know you don't think much of 'tradition', but name calling is an important aspect of mating. And I thought about your excuse, if I can even call it that, a lot last night and I have deemed it to be unacceptable. It sounds as if your embarrassed of the name I bestowed upon you. Is that it Kurama? Kurama!"

Kyuubi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists so hard his knuckles were white. He expected this speech was coming. But he still felt like strangling something. Preferably the person standing right in front of him. Who the hell was this lonely old man to _lecture_ him on a _happy_ mating? And how to act _properly_ during courtship no less? Need he bring up Daitaru's failed relationship with his mother?

No. Kyuubi was angry. But he wasn't that angry.

"If you haven't heard me these past couple of months father," Kyuubi gritted out through clenched teeth, "I don't _want_ a mate. So forgive me for not being excited about this." He ignored his father's questioning about his name. Daitaru rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh I've heard your whining alright. Have you heard me? You _need_ to do this. Time is running out and if you don't have a mate now you'll never get one. And you are not forgiven because even if I can't forcibly change your mind on this matter, I can encourage you to change it yourself. You have stubbornly refused to even listen to my encouraging and I'm just trying to make sure this doesn't bite you in the butt."

Kyuubi bowed his head and said nothing. Daitaru's expression softened and he let out a sigh.

"Standing here arguing with you is only keeping Naruto-kun waiting. Go now and give him a tour and we can resume this talk later."

Kyuubi did nothing until Daitaru growled out "now Kurama!" After which Kyuubi stomped off in the direction of the stairs that lead to the lower levels/the hall that had Naruto's room. When he passed his father, he let out a low sounding snarl to let his father know how angry he was.

May his father rot in Hell.

For the first time in a very long time, Kyuubi wished his mother was here instead.

* * *

><p>"Finally! Thanks for keeping me waiting furball! Haven't you heard the saying a demon's day starts before the sun's does?" Naruto scolded tapping his foot. Kyuubi glared at him from the doorway of his room.<p>

"I came to take you on a tour of our grounds. NOT to hear your smart little mouth!" He shouted back. Naruto only smiled sweetly in response.

"How can I not accept your apology when you put it that way? This incredibly smart mouth forgives you Kyuubi," he said sweetly clasping his hands in front of him. Kyuubi scowled in response. It will be hard to ignore this cheeky, little bastard when he's as annoying as they come.

"I'm going to pretend you are mute from now on," Kyuubi declared turning around. He didn't see Naruto's eyes gleam as he poked out his bottom lip, ears folded back, and skipped up to Kyuubi.

"Awww don't play that game. I love it when you speak to me," Naruto smiled and grabbed his intended's arm. Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched. All throughout the first floor Kyuubi's shout could be heard,

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Followed by the echo of Naruto's giggle. The servants and clan members all around just shook their heads and smiled before carrying on what they were doing before. Their young heir was too easily flustered sometimes. It was cute but they didn't dare let him know.

* * *

><p>"The Kitsune grounds have 79 training grounds, 19 bath houses, 29 gardens, 9 balconies, 119 bedrooms, 49 nurseries, 89 sitting rooms, 9 garages, and 39 bodies of water," Kyuubi explained sounding like the bored tour guide he was. He hadn't been planning to speak at all after Naruto grabbed him out of the blue when he picked him up(after he SPECIFICALLY told him to keep his distance. Did he have trouble following orders or something?), but after the third room they went into where Kyuubi did nothing but pick up the trash, Naruto demanded like the little brat he was for Kyuubi to explain stuff to him.<p>

And since Naruto had a loud voice and Daitaru's office was on this floor, Kyuubi disdainfully had to comply.

He glanced behind him to see Naruto unaffected by Kyuubi's lack of enthusiasm. He looked around curiously, despite the fact that this was only the first floor and he had already seen some of it already. How childish, Kyuubi thought rolling his eyes.

"We also have 3 large dining rooms, one of which you ate in with me and my father yesterday, and 3 large kitchens."

"Wow this place is way bigger than our compound!" Naruto exclaimed. It took all of Kyuubi's will power to hold his tongue and not make a sarcastic reply. Obviously Naruto was playing some sort of game with him and it would be wise for him to not keep rising to his bait.

"Are you going to show me all the rooms?" Alright Kyuubi couldn't stop himself this time.

"Are you crazy? Why in the seven layers of hell would you want to see 119 bedrooms?"

"Well I want to see the gardens! And the bathing houses! I like baths!"

"Well of course I will show you a few of those!" Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "We'll start with the gardens. But that will all come after we finish this floor."

"Well okay..." Naruto quieted down. Until he noticed something. "Hey why are we skipping all of these doors?"

Truthfully, because none of them had trashcans in them. Kitsune were resourceful demons who believed wholeheartedly in recycling so very few things ended up as 'trash'. However what did end up as trash, was mainly on the first floor. Next stop was Daitaru's office.

"Because they are all like your room except differently designed. I'm showing you my father's office right now."

"Oh. Okay!"

They reached his office soon enough and after knocking on the door and receiving no answer, Kyuubi led Naruto in. Typically Daitaru didn't like anyone to go into his office without permission but Kyuubi was sure he wouldn't be mad if Kyuubi let his new favorite pet look around a bit.

All he said was "this is my father's office. He does his stuff in here" before going to pick up the trash. Kyuubi should hope that Naruto doesn't want any more than a brief description of each room. Because that was all he was going to get.

Apparently Naruto didn't care too much about this room for he asked no annoying questions. He actually looked a little cute silently sniffing at everything curiously. A little cute. Just a little. And Kyuubi needed to grab a little trash. But as soon as he pulled out the bag filled with paper from the trash bin, Naruto found something that made him vocally express his interest.

"Heeeey! I didn't know your dad read _these_ magazines," Kyuubi looked up and Naruto was right in front of him grinning a perverse grin as he picked up a magazine out of the trash bag Kyuubi was holding. The Kitsune heir shuddered and nearly dropped the trash bag. Ewwww lonely old man!

"This is great! Now we can have inspiration in the bed-Hey why is a page missing? And it's the page showing the best one!" Naruto whined holding up the magazine so that Kyuubi could see. Kyuubi looked annoyed as he scanned the magazine. It wasn't that he didn't want to look at the admittedly hot, scanty-clad female demons on the pages. But whining was something he never liked, especially when it was so trivial and someone was whining about it to him.

"Why would your dad tear out a page? Does he have a crush on one of them?"

How should Kyuubi know? Why should Kyuubi care? Daitaru's personal feelings were his business not his son's. And-wait. Kyuubi analyzed the magazine further and quickly realized something. The page wasn't torn out. It was burned. There were excess charred pieces of paper in the crease. Odd why would his old man burn a page in a magazine? Kyuubi was startled when Naruto slammed the magazine shut, nearly slamming it on his nose.

"Oh look! This is a recent edition! Edition number 23. That means there are plenty of copies elsewhere we can read. Ok then, I'm not upset," Naruto crumbled the magazine into a ball and dropped it on the floor right in front of Kyuubi. Kyuubi scowled.

"Pick that up!"

"You're the trash man, not me babe!" Naruto poked his tongue out teasingly.

"Why you..."

"You look so strong picking up trash Kyuubi! I don't know why you're doing it," Naruto started fanning himself, "But it sure makes me hot-"

"You know, I can't wait for this whole thing to fall apart and for you get kicked out of here!"

Naruto flinched, as if that physically stung him. He then quietly walked up the crumbled magazine and picked it up.

"Sorry," he mumbled lowly. "I was just teasing."

He put the trash in the trash bag Kyuubi was holding and went to go silently observe the rest of the room. Kyuubi didn't want to think that the reason his stomach felt so heavy was because of guilt. He knew better than most that kitsunes were naturally mischievous creatures who liked to tease and Naruto was just doing what came naturally. But he didn't have time to deal with 'what came naturally'. He just didn't. So he certainly was fine with the silence while Naruto looked over his old man's belongings.

But he couldn't really explain why when Naruto spoke just a few seconds later, clearly not angry, his stomach felt just a touch lighter.

"Hey is something wrong with your dad?" Naruto asked looking in Daitaru's top drawer in his desk. And he was doing something wrong!

"Yes most likely. He chose you as a potential mate. You who finds it perfectly okay to go looking through my father's stuff without permission!" Kyuubi scolded closing the drawer without looking in it. Naruto frowned a small frown.

"Fine."

"Look let's just finish the rest of the tour. Don't ask too many questions and it'll all go smoothly. As a matter of fact don't even talk that much got it?"

"But I was about to ask you to tell me the history of your clan! I mean isn't this clan one of the oldest?"

Kyuubi slapped his forehead in annoyance. "Read it in a book! There's bound to be plenty books about my clan out there!" He snapped. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was explain the entire history of his clan. It brought back horrid memories of when he was a kit and forced to do that on an hourly basis as a part of his studies.

"I already did. I just wanted to hear it from an insider," Naruto mumbled.

"Then ask someone else like my father. He'd be happy to talk your ear off about that. Now let's go and get this over with," Kyuubi said. When he turned towards the door he could've sworn he saw a dark scowl appear on the blond's face. But he wasn't scared. Nor did he care. Because if Naruto tried to pick a fight with _him_, he'd eat him alive.

* * *

><p>"And finally this here is the third dining room which doubles as a ballroom of sorts. We will be in here tonight when you meet the rest of my clan."<p>

"Spacy," Naruto commented as he walked into the huge and roomy room. They had just been through most of grounds. Kyuubi made sure to at least show Naruto something new everywhere they went, but he moved fast if only to make up for the fact that Naruto was being so scarily silent. Kyuubi truly wasn't afraid of him, but he felt like he had to be on guard when Naruto was like that. He never really realized that even in the span of one day he was already used to hearing Naruto's voice.

So it was strange _not_ to hear it. But he wasn't about to tell him that. So it was to his secret relief when halfway through the tour, Naruto started talking again. ...He _really_needed to get out of this situation soon.

"You know all of the rooms and stuff that are here?"

"No."

Naruto ignored the sarcasm. "Do you own anything personally?"

Kyuubi scoffed. "Of course. For everything there is I personally own a piece. I have my own bedroom, my own bathing house, my own balcony, my garden, my own-"

"Can you show me?"

"No."

"Come on. The bedroom at least?" Naruto spoke in a low tone and his eyes darkened in lust. Kyuubi just blinked twice at Naruto before tilting his head and smiling sarcastically.

"You're so cute!" He cooed. He laughed loudly when Naruto scowled and stomped his foot. While Naruto pouted Kyuubi looked around the ballroom. The servants were already starting to set things up for the big dinner tonight. Fresh burgundy paint on the walls, golden, floor-length candle holders, tables and chairs, and of course the large alcohol keg was set up. Kitsune can't go to a party and NOT have alcohol. They weren't the very definition of alcoholic; that title belonged to the tanuki. But they certainly will accept any and every opportunity to have a drink.

Tonight everyone will get drunk. Well, Naruto and he couldn't because they were underage, but Kyuubi was a skilled eight-tails now. When kitsune are drunk they still maintain a sense of perception and awareness so it was always sheer luck that Kyuubi managed to slip by them a few times. But against an eight-tail level illusion? They wouldn't last.

The son of Daitaru stopped thinking about alcohol when noticed something about the decorations.

A table was just set up. A table with what looked like a red cloth made out of silk right next to a golden candle holder. _Hmmm_.

"Um, Kyuubi-sama? Naruto-sama?" A meek voice called out. Kyuubi quickly turned to see a pink-haired kitsune servant twiddling her fingers glancing between him and Naruto.

"Um, I'm really happy you both think the table display looks nice, but um we have to finish decorating..."

"Huh?" Kyuubi asked without thinking. The servant(he couldn't quite remember her name. She was new though as he couldn't remember seeing a pink kitsune before) looked at him and her face reddened heavily.

"Uh you were both staring at it so intently that I assumed you both liked it. I hope you do because I uh was the one who decorated it."

He _and_ Naruto were staring at it? Well that explained why he was so quiet these past few seconds but why was he staring at it too?

"Oh I think it looks beautiful Ms.!" The blond exclaimed. "The colors complement each other nicely. Red and gold aren't my favorite but you made them look really nice together!"

The servant turned to Naruto smiling gratefully. "Thank you Naruto-sama." The servant turned back to him, her cheeks tinged red. "Um you both can stay if you'd like but if you could just uh stay to the side it would be really appreciated!"

"Hmm, where is my father?" Kyuubi asked.

"Um Daitaru-sama is in the uh third kitchen cooking the um meal."

Well that was exceptionally great news for Kyuubi. Daitaru was sure to be working all day then. He stretched and said, "Ah good. That means I can leave then." Kyuubi started to leave.

"Oh so there's more to the tour?" Naruto called out.

"No. But I have something I wish to do. Alone," he added when he saw Naruto start to follow. The servant said a small "excuse me" and scurried back to what she was doing before.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Naruto whined. Kyuubi shrugged. Though it was technically his problem he didn't want to do anything about it. So he won't.

"You know the grounds now. I'm sure you can find something to do. Just stay away from the third kitchen," the red-head yawned. He then ignored Naruto's pout and left. Finally he could do what he's wanted to do since his dad dragged him out of bed this morning. Sleep.

And yes he was going to do it _alone._

* * *

><p>And now it starts, the real test.<p>

If Naruto thought appealing to his father was tough, Kyuubi could only imagine how he must be feeling smiling and talking with all the rest of the members of his clan. And he hopes Naruto is feeling a large amount of nerves that make him mess up eventually.

Because right now Kyuubi could see Naruto was conversing with them easily. Too easily. Mating was a loooong, permanent process. And with clans, there couldn't be the risk of having one of their own mate with someone they don't like. So in the very beginning, the potential mate meets the family of the more prestige clan so that the family could approve before the mate did. After all love was a stubborn emotion. And no one wanted to deal with a stubborn clan member in love with the wrong person.

The Kitsune Clan was an extremely old clan, one of the first in existence. Two of the members were still alive from the first generation and they made sure everyone knew that. The clan's grand old status made them a prideful bunch that put the honor of the clan very high on their list of priorities; second only to mischief. However what separates the Kitsune Clan from other prideful and old demon clans was that the Kitsune Clan was much more open-minded enough to outsiders, as Nagato and Kushina have proven. But only if the outsider proves themselves worthy first.

All Naruto needed to do was slip up just a little and he would be history.

"Aiieee! Kushina had such a cute little son," his cousin squealed pinching a nervous looking Naruto's cheeks. Of course, Kyuubi sighed, maybe it could take more than that. Damn Kushina's influence on the clan. Even in her death she STILL had to cause him problems. Kyuubi never hated the girl, but he never saw what made her so special that warranted the fawning of all of the other kitsunes. She was an annoying, loudmouth bitch if you asked Kyuubi. He took a sip of his drink.

"Aren't you a little young for that drink?" Asked a voice behind him. Kyuubi smiled. In his opinion, Nagato was the only Uzumaki worth caring about. He turned to see Nagato smiling at him and holding the same drink in his hand.

"My father won't care. He's too busy right now," Kyuubi looked over to where his father was. Daitaru was drunkenly laughing with one of the two oldest kitsune in the clan, Kyuubi had to admit that he admired that old coot. He was so old and beat down, he couldn't stand up for long periods of time. But unlike the other old coot, this old coot came out of his room whenever he could and partied it up with the other kitsunes.

"He'll probably start caring when I do something wrong," he said. Nagato frowned.

"You're not planning anything for this occasion are you?"

"No of course not," Kyuubi lied. Of course he was. Even if Naruto wasn't winning over the other kitsune, Kyuubi would still pull this prank off. It was the perfect one and he noticed it right away the moment he walked in. Oh father, he inwardly snickered. Flammable table cloth? _Candles_? Even if he was just following 'tradition' and trying to make things fancy, Kyuubi seriously thought Daitaru would've known better. Nagato shook his head.

"If I don't know anything, then I can honestly say I couldn't do anything to stop it. But anyway, I wanted to tell you I finished the treaty. I think it addresses every concern both of our clans have and is the best compromise if I do say so myself!" Nagato puffed his chest out and his five tails swished behind him with pride.

"Good job weirdo," Kyuubi grinned. "Be sure to leave it in my father's office tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

"Because I was giving the blond brat a tour all day. He'll wonder when I had time to sit down and do it."

"Ohhhhh...Excuse me one moment please," Nagato hurried out of the room. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at his departure before frowning. Damn. He did want to ask Nagato to go and screw with Naruto. He could actually get away with it since he wasn't the one who being forced to mate with the blond and his opinion actually counted for something.

Oh well. Maybe his prank will ruffle some fur.

It was perfect, Kyuubi grinned. The word 'flammable' was also perfect when said flammable object was near fire. And if Kyuubi could just sneak over to the table without anyone looking, he'll show them all what a perfect combination fire and flammable make. All he needed to do was cut a long piece of thin, nearly invisible, similarly flammable string(this step was completed as said string was in his shirt. Then he needed to 'accidentally' break the curtain rod so that one side of it goes up(also already done as he did so when Naruto was introduced and everyone's attention was on him). Then he needed to turn towards the curtain and 'notice' the broken rod his clan members would be too drunk to see(the table held the food, but the Kitsune clan members always went to the keg first to get drunk. Always. Without fail) and offer to tie it down with some string leaving the end of the string on the table. And finally, not actually tie string, but leave in a position where the slightest movement would make it fall onto the tall candle.

The first three steps were done. Now all he needed to do was...

WHAT?

S-Someone started the prank?

Indeed Kyuubi rubbed his eyes and looked a second time. That was definitely some incredibly thin, red string swaying by the table, one end on the table itself, the other just barely hanging onto the curtain rod and dangerously close to falling onto the lit candle. Then, Kyuubi's drunken cousin stumbled to the table and completed the prank.

As expected, the table set on fire and caught everyone's attention. They ran up to the table and began talking over one another.

"OH MY INARI!"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

"THE FOOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU DRUNKEN FOOL?"

"I'M FEELING REALLY HUNGRY NOW DAMN IT OSWALD!"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

"THE BEAUTIFUL DESIGN IS RUINED THANKS TO YOUR CLUMSINESS!"

"It wasn't me! It was a set-up!"

...

"You mean a prank?"

"Oh my Inari it's brilliant!"

"But so ill-timed."

"Perfectly timed you mean. We drunken idiots could've never noticed this happen!"

"I like it! Our food is gone and the table looks like flambé. How inconvenient for us. Where will we set our drinks?"

"The table cloth doesn't look half bad on fire. But I am still mad! The hours I put into sewing that thing up! Ooooh I don't know whether I hate or respect this prank."

"Uh well now that we know I'm not at fault for this genius we should probably put the fire out right?"

Kyuubi didn't run up with the rest of them. He had more pressing thoughts at hand. Who in the hell could set up his prank before him? Everyone here was too drunk to do it except Nagato but Nagato left! So who? Who could've done it? Kyuubi looked around frantically and he saw the one other person who didn't run up.

Naruto was standing there, arms crossed and an evil smirk on his face.

Kyuubi was stunned. It was...Naruto?

At that moment Naruto turned to look at him and they met eyes. Naruto's smile softened to one of his big, happy smiles and he winked before turning around and sauntering out of the room.

Kyuubi stood speechless for a few seconds. His mind was trying to comprehend how the charming, little Naruto could pull off a prank he had thought of. How he could've_thought_ of the same prank he thought of(because he didn't tell the blond about it and he didn't say anything out loud at all). Naruto did a spectacular prank...against what could've been his future in-laws no less! Then he remembered:

_"Uh you were both staring at it so intently that I assumed you both liked it."_

Of course. Earlier they were thinking the same thing! That...warranted Kyuubi's respect actually. Because he could always appreciate a good prank even if he thought of it first. But Naruto was supposed to be his intended and he couldn't...

Kyuubi shook his head and immediately ran out after the blond.

* * *

><p>He quickly traced his scent to one of their smaller gardens. Naruto was sitting under a tree, kicking his feet lightly in a small pond. Kyuubi would've probably taken the extra 5 seconds to admire how serene Naruto looked sitting there, but he needed to get things set straight.<p>

"That was a nice trick you pulled back there."

"Thanks."

"I mean it. I really respect...ed it."

A moment of silence before Kyuubi spoke again.

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing here."

"I don't want to mate with you either."

"So if you-what?"

"You thought I wanted this? That I went up to my dad and said, 'oh daddy dearest, I'm so lonely. Set me up with a hot guy I don't know'?"

Kyuubi probably should just focused on the fact that Naruto not wanting to mate with him made things a HECK of a lot easier, but his perverted mind only focused on one thing.

"'Hot'?" He repeated smirking and raising an eyebrow. Naruto scoffed and turned away but Kyuubi saw his face redden and his tail wagged from side to his in nervousness.

"Don't get so full of yourself! I'd be blind to not see you're attractive. However your attitude turns me off way more than your looks turn me on...fuck," Naruto said slapping his hands over his mouth. The Kitsune heir chuckled. How cute, this loudmouth little dipshit _was_ attracted to him after all! It was also cute how his ears folded back and his tail curled around him in frustration at his little slip up. Why not? Kyuubi will show that he is capable of hospitality, just to repay Naruto for the laugh he got out of him tonight.

"I don't blame you for slipping up like that brat. If my self-control was on your level, I'd admit that I find you attractive as well."

"HAH!" Naruto shouted turning around to point at Kyuubi accusingly. Kyuubi grinned in amusement.

"I said that on purpose brat."

"Hmph!" Naruto pouted turning back around to face the lake and crossing his arms.

"In all seriousness if we weren't in the situation we were in, I wouldn't mind meeting you in a comfortable and private area."

Naruto faced Kyuubi and looked him up and down. "One night stand at most. I'd just hear you talking and decide I never want to see you again."

"Same to you brat," Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched in irritation. He just gave the blond brat a compliment and _that's_ how he repays him? Naruto stuck his tongue out and flipped Kyuubi the bird. The red-haired kitsune had to resist the urge to stick his tongue out back. And no it was NOT because sticking it out would also give him the urge to go over and press it onto Naruto's own pink tongue. But because it was so childish and beneath him. It's what a _kit_ would do. He returned the finger gesture though.

Naruto glared before sighing and looking at the ground.

"I didn't know who you were until a week ago you know. My dad just sprung this on me and told me I can't do anything but go through with it. And I can't fight him. He beats me every time. I'm just as much a victim in this as you are."

Kyuubi wasn't surprised Naruto didn't know him. Although he knew Kushina would've spent plenty of opportunities telling Naruto about the 'snot-nosed, pompous, angry son of Daitaru'(seeing as how she took many opportunities telling Minato about him), Naruto was what, a toddler when she died? Kyuubi was only a child but he remembered all of the 'poor baby Naruto' comments from his fellow clansmen. Kushina may have been rash and kind of dumb, but she was admittedly pretty kindhearted compared to most demons(must be an Uzumaki trait) and so Kyuubi knew that Kushina wouldn't teach a toddler to hate. Especially not _her_ toddler. But back to the matter at hand.

"You should've told me that earlier. It makes things way easier then."

"No it actually doesn't," Naruto sighed. "I promised my dad I'd try." Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"You idiot! Kitsunes are bound by their word!"

"I know that idiot!"

"Then why didn't you know that you never make a promise for something you don't want to do? Even I know not to give promises out lightly!"

"Look I made my dad upset okay? I just said it so that I can make him feel better."

"How decent of you. You are definitely Kushina's son." Kyuubi said sarcastically. Even though he was right. Naruto was being sweet because he honestly cannot remember the last time he did something for his father just to make him 'feel better'. Usually he did things to avoid conflict.

Naruto didn't reply. He just buried his head into his knees and Kyuubi's ears twitched as he heard Naruto stifle a whine. For reasons Kyuubi couldn't understand, all of the anger within him slowly disappeared after hearing Naruto's cry. He also found himself thinking things he normally wouldn't like how he could at the very least empathize with the boy. No one else he knew, or at the very least cared about, was forced to go through this bullshit. And Naruto is now the first suitor he had come across that hated this situation as much as he did.

Although his foolish promise ruined any chance they had at using this to their advantage, a pushy father who doesn't listen to you is something Kyuubi knew all too well. Maybe tonight, just this night, he could be..._nice_. He slowly walked up and sat down next to the blond and noticed out of the corner of his eye Naruto bring his head up in surprise.

"So I guess you aren't the one I should be mad at," Kyuubi paused as it was a struggle to get out these next words(having said them so few times in his life and never before on his own free will).

"I was wrong to treat you that way."

And then because it was just too strange for him he added, "Sort of. You shouldn't have made that stupid promise."

And _then_ because he thought that negated what he had said earlier he finished up with, "But you aren't the one I should take my anger out on."

And then he decided shut up because he didn't want to talk too much and end up putting his foot in his mouth. He also decided not to look at Naruto when he heard the boy ask, "Do you really mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't," he answered. And he meant it. Although he was not above manipulation, he only employed it when he knew he could get something out of it. And what could he get out of being nice to Naruto at this point? Well other than a less annoying 'intended', nothing really.

"Wow that's...nice of you. I didn't think you had any humility in you."

Kyuubi turned to see Naruto smiling an admittedly very pretty smile at him. He smirked and looked away because he could feel his face heating up. And even though they've already admitted they were physically attracted to each, Kyuubi still had his pride to think about. If Naruto wasn't blushing he was definitely not going to see him blush.

"Don't get used to it! I've just had a little too much alcohol tonight really."

Naruto laughed before facing the lake again. A calm silence settled between the two. It was strange once more not hearing Naruto talk, and yet it was different from the earlier silence. Kyuubi actually liked this quietness. It didn't feel like Naruto was going try and claw at him the moment his guard was down or something.

"You know, I promised my dad I would try with you."

"So you told me five seconds ago."

"No don't you see," Naruto shook his head. "I promised I would try with _you_," he grinned that grin kitsunes grin when they have a plan. Now if only he could tell Kyuubi what this plan was instead of repeating things. Seeing his confused look, Naruto elaborated more.

"You've made it clear that you don't really want this. And I'm telling you that I don't really want this. So if neither of us wants this why are we doing it?"

"Our fathers," Kyuubi answered slightly annoyed. Would Naruto get to the damn point?

"Sooooo I promised my dad I would try and win _you_ over. _Not_ your father! Which leaves us with a little thing called opportunity," Naruto winked. It took a few seconds for Kyuubi to really understand what Naruto was saying but once he understood he lit up like a light bulb.

"You're saying that you're allowed to convince my dad this is all a bad idea! And make him call the whole thing off! Since his opinion is the only one that matters-"

"And my dad's opinion matters too!"

"But you only promised to make _me_ approve of you, not him...YES! Plan B is a go!" Kyuubi shouted pumping his fist up.

"Plan B?" Naruto asked tilting his head. Well to be precise this is Plan A but Kyuubi's pride made him let Naruto believe that Kyuubi came up with another plan on his own. And theoretically this was his idea since he had it since Naruto had dinner with his father. With Kyuubi's lack of response Naruto continued talking.

"Because I promised my dad, I'm still going to try my best to seduce you and get you to fall in love with me."

"That's fine," Kyuubi hastily said. He was just excited that he _finally _had a way to get out of this! No mates for him! And he could finally get back to working on making the title of Juubi his.

"Yes! We're partners now!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his arms around Kyuubi's neck. The close proximity forced Kyuubi's nose to be filled with Naruto's heavenly rain scent. So it was with sheer force of will that instead of wrapping his arms around Naruto and pulling him closer to smell more of that scent, Kyuubi (gently!) pushed him off.

"I get you have a promise to fulfill but the hugging is a no. Let's just bump fists," Kyuubi said holding his fist out. Bumping fists wasn't the only way to finish making a deal, but it was one of Kyuubi's favorites ever since his friend Hachibi introduced it to him. Naruto looked disappointed but quickly brightened up.

"Kay!" He shouted grabbing and bumping his fist into Kyuubi's. The older kitsune grinned a foxy grin.

"We have ourselves a plan."

* * *

><p>So you do have some humility after all!<p>

I guess it takes some serious action for you to actually acknowledge a person. Had I known all it took to get your attention was a prank I would've done it on the first day!

Kitsunes are such strange creatures.

I think that because none of my friends ever really appreciate my pranks. Most of them would always got mad and if their families were around then I'd always get sent away. And the worst part is that they'd ALWAYS know it was me! Every time! I remember one time when I pulled one against the Hyuuga family as a greeting. It wasn't even that big or that bad and I didn't even say a WORD but I heard Hinata's father say to her 'don't ever mate with him'. It didn't hurt, because he was a stick in the mud anyway and I would die if I ever had to have HIM as an in-law. But at the end of the day it made me realize that I needed to be more careful when greeting one's family. Pranks were only meant to be played against my own family and people I don't like and NOT against a clan I'm supposed to sell myself too.

But I just couldn't help myself!

It was _so perfect_! I mean hello! Flammable objects? A candle right there? It was a match made in heaven. The perfect combination! And all of them were so drunk that it was just so incredibly easy to leave a few illusions and slip away to set it up. I knew it had to be done the moment you showed me the room.

I'm glad that it helped me.

Did you notice when we were talking tonight you didn't look at me with the disdain or contempt you held before? It's a step up.

This morning you made me so angry I couldn't even speak. Here I was trying to get you to like me. I complimented your clan, I was interested in it and its history, hell I even dabbed into seduction! But noooo you just had to go and be difficult didn't you! I had to be silent! If I didn't I would've yelled and cussed and shat all over my promise!

But it was kind of strange. I'm not used to giving people the silent treatment. In fact I've never really done it before. I didn't think it would be effective, especially not against you. I actually thought it would _help_ me since you wanted me to shut up. But then you had to go and act _weird_. You kept glancing at me like you were waiting for me to talk and when I finally did you looked all relieved and then you weren't as much of a jerk as you were before. I don't get you Kurama I really don't.

But thanks for showing me that the silent treatment really is effective. Even though it didn't seem to help you fall for me, it got you to be the tiniest bit nicer.

But even so, given your attitude this morning I never would've thought that you of all people would've fallen for my pity party. Not that it was a trick, I really was feeling low. It's just so hard for me to get along with other kitsunes! The entire time I had to just stand there and smile and not really know what to say while everyone just cooed over how much I looked like my mom! I wonder how it would've gone if they weren't drunk and actually had to listen to me speak. Would they turn away from me like every other kitsune has? Like you did? And I was so confused because for since my mom's death our clans haven't been getting along but tonight and yesterday everyone(but you) has been so nice to me! And I had to think, if they only like me because of my mom, what will happen when they get to know the real me? I would be miserable if I had to keep playing the 'perfect mate' role for the rest of my life. It wasn't pleasant thinking.

I just never thought that you'd cheer me up. To be honest, I'm really glad it was you did. When I told you that I didn't want to be your mate, everything stung. My whole body stung a lot and I knew it was because I was going back on my word to my dad. But when you came and sat down next to me and started being actually _nice_ to me, all the pain went away.

So I think you're strange. And I still don't like you that much. But I also think we may have actually gotten along a little tonight. You impressed me with your pseudo-apology, one I could actually forgive. We're not friends I know, but maybe this means you'll be nicer to me? It'll be easier to follow through with my promise if you're nice to me.

But I still don't like you.

At least we're helping each other out in a long run. I was determined not to say anything after this morning, but you were sweet tonight so I decided you deserved the help. Showing that our relationship would never work out to your father will be EASY I assure you. And it technically falls within my promise because I would be making you happy and that should count as 'trying'.

My fears of what would happen when your family looks past my mom's face when they look at me haven't been relieved, but that's okay. As long as you don't fall for me, we will be able to part ways soon enough and never worry about this again.

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

Naruto's POV was so hard for some reason! But at least he and Kyuubi shared a moment of kinship. It's a start!

So again I'm sorry for the delay. Site glitches and a busy Friday combined with an unexpected looong nap kind of pushed the release date back :(. But I hope you all liked this! And I hope I'm not creating any plot holes or anything _.

Naruto and Kyuubi's little plan will be explained more in the beginning of the next chapter. But if you are confused the basic premise is that Naruto promised Minato he would try 'with this one' meaning Kyuubi. But as you have seen, Kyuubi's opinion matters very little in the grand scheme of things. The one(s) whose opinion DOES matter is Daitaru's(and Minato's). And Naruto didn't promise to 'try' with him. So basically Kyuubi's thinking in chapter 4 that Naruto can screw things up for them by messing with Daitaru can happen, but at the same time if Naruto just genuinely tries to appeal to Kyuubi he won't be breaking his promise.

Does that make sense? If not just let me know and I'll try to explain it better.

Next to be updated is Demons Can Love Too. I cannot give a concrete date for when that'll be updated unfortunately :(. Next week I have two midterms. But I can still try and work on them(spend all of free hours studying? Psh. Hell no). The week after is a break week so expect a lot of updates then :).

As always please let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

HERE IT FINALLY IS! Chapter 6!

Okay, I meant it when I said I was ready to have it up two days ago, but a storm + power outage + impatience/messing with things I shouldn't = no internet. Thankfully there is a genius living in this house or I would have to call my service provider and I do not want to do that :(.

So yeah sorry! I'll be more careful next time haha.

_Anon Review Reply-_

_Nami152- EEEE! You just bring a smile to my face XD! I'm so glad you're enjoying this haha! Thank you so much for your reviews :D! I can't tell you exactly what chapter Sasuke and Itachi will come into play, but it will be soon! Naruto and Kyuubi first need to establish a connection so that the Uchiha bros can screw it up lol._

_yesshe-257378(because you have PMs deactivated I'll reply here)- Thank you for your criticism :)! The thing is I kind of planned this story's structure to be 2/3s of Kyuubi's POV(3rd person) and 1/3 of Naruto's POV(1st person). And the reason for that is because both of them have some growing up to do(Kyuubi moreso than Naruto which is why he gets most of the chapter) and I want to show both of their thoughts as they grow. And yes, Naruto's POV is incredibly hard to write(the hardest part of the chapters it shows up in). But I need a little challenge if I want to improve haha._

_Naruto's POV is also suppose to be his thoughts before he goes to bed(like he's under the covers and these are his thoughts before he goes to sleep). I apologize to you(and other readers) for not making that clear earlier!_

_HOWEVER, I took what you said about it not flowing smoothly into consideration and changed it up a bit. It's still in 1st person, but I hope it is better than before. If not please let me know and I will continue trying to make it better. Thank you for your thoughts :)! And this chapter answers the 'how will they get to Daitaru' hehe!_

Kay that is all!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready for this? You cannot mess this up."<p>

Naruto closed his eyes and grinned. "My whole job is to mess things up!"

"Don't get smart with me brat you know what I mean! Are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready your lordship. You can stop asking me already," the blond fox demon grumbled. Kyuubi quietly scoffed, wishing Naruto would get rid of that attitude.

He shouldn't be surprised that Kyuubi was questioning him. For the past few days they had been spending a lot of time together. Everyone was happy, but Kyuubi knew that if they knew what they were REALLY doing together they would be very upset.

All Naruto and Kyuubi have done was talk about the plan.

Every conversation involved it. Even their first dinner was about the plan(much to Naruto's annoyance. Kyuubi could tell Naruto just wanted to enjoy the food and maybe talk about something else but he had the rest of his life to do those things. They needed to figure out how to get out of this now). The only time they didn't talk about it was when they talked about the prank.

_"I still can't believe we had the same idea," Kyuubi shook his head. He didn't want Naruto to know he actually thought the whole thing was funny because he still didn't know how to really treat Naruto himself. Did it matter if they became friends in this whole ordeal? Or was it better to keep him at a distance? Subordinate allies were always useful, but these were some pretty special circumstances for 'recruiting'._

_Naruto didn't feel the same way as he snickered loudly. "Great minds think alike!" He exclaimed. Kyuubi hid a smile. He had a cute, little snicker._

_Things were silent as Naruto and Kyuubi ate. As much as Kyuubi wanted to get back to planning, Naruto insisted they take a full five minute break from talking about that. Kyuubi tried to argue but Naruto reminded him of his promise to his own dad and that Kyuubi himself promised to 'help' him(read: not be difficult). Kyuubi then had to grudgingly agree. He only made that promise because it was easier to have Naruto cooperate if he thinks Kyuubi is helping him._

_He wondered how long he would be able to take the silence before he thought of something._

_"By the way, where did you get the red thread?"_

_"From the outfit you wore that day."_

_"What? When? You didn't touch me at all during the tour and after that I slept in my room until it was time for the dinner!" And for that very dinner he wore solid gold._

_"Exactly," Naruto smiled a secret smile. Kyuubi decided to not question it any further. He wasn't sure his mind could handle the implications._

That was quite the brief conversation and to this day Naruto's secret smile haunted his thoughts. It was so strange how his body wanted to imagine more but his mind certainly didn't. It was too awkward for him. Until he knew where to put Naruto in the grand scheme of things, future friend or temporary ally, Kyuubi had to keep all thoughts related to the blond's attractiveness(and things could come about because of that attractiveness) at a minimum.

With that, Kyuubi could only focus on the planning. And it shouldn't be that hard. But Naruto found it just absolutely necessary be so damn difficult, the red-head thought as he watched Naruto walk up to the door leading to his father's library and pause.

"Don't you think this is a little too simple?"

Like that.

"No," Kyuubi sighed annoyed. "It's perfectly fine."

"I'm just saying. I have years of tricks under my belt and I think this particular one is too easy for me."

Kyuubi growled. The prank was his idea and he only thought of it because he wanted to make things easy for Naruto AND appeal to his 'I don't want to hurt anyone' thing. The prank was relatively simple. Daitaru was a very neat and _very_ orderly kind of person. Any of his personal rooms like his bedroom or his office was the quintessential example of cleanliness(which is why stopping Naruto from going through the head demon's drawers was more of a favor to the blond than anything). But two doors down from his office was the room he valued more than any other room in the compound; his personal library.

Books upon books of crap Kyuubi didn't care about lined the admittedly small room. It was all ordered of course. Daitaru cared about that room so much, that even he couldn't go in there unless Daitaru was standing there watching him, reminding him over and over again to put any book he read for his studies back in the correct place.

This clean-freak attitude wasn't a species thing. It was more of a Daitaru personal quirk since Kyuubi, and from what he could remember his mother, never cared to much about picking up after themselves. And neither Naruto nor the other kitsunes he knew had a problem with a hair or piece of clothing out of place.

So this (failure of a)prank was simple, yet perfect. All Naruto had to do was mess up his library. Take books off of the shelves and leave them on the floor or in different positions. That's it. And instead of running away and letting Daitaru fret, he was supposed to stay there until he got caught. And that's where Kyuubi came in. The heir was supposed to go find his father and lure him to the library. Once there he'll see Naruto messing things up, get angry at the blond, and decide that a messy demon with no respect for his things could not be a part of the clan, and kick him out.

EASY! If Naruto would just make it so! Kyuubi HAD other ideas but each one was shot down by Naruto because they "caused pain to others" or "the effects would be too drastic". They were beginning week two of the courtship and he could not tolerate Naruto's complaining.

"If you don't like this you could always go do my other suggestion. I'll go find our biggest knife and you go stab my father in his sleep."

Naruto frowned. "No! I don't want to-"

"Hurt anybody or do something drastic I know. So why can't you do this simple thing without complaining?"

"Well Sooooorry!" Naruto retorted glaring and placing his hands on his hips. "Cut me some slack okay? The truth is I'm just not used to doing this."

"What do you mean you're not used to doing this? You're a fox! You do this all the time!"

"Okay, revenge pranking I do. Pranking to cause a little harmless mischief? Yeah I do that too. But pranking to actually get someone to hate me? Nope sorry."

Kyuubi slapped his forehead in frustration. Naturally he would get the perfect 'intended', someone who didn't want to be an intended. And what else should happen but that perfect intended be incompetent. There's always some kind of setback.

"Alright listen, perhaps I overstated it earlier. My dad won't _hate_ you for messing up the order of his books in the library. It's just he will probably get incredibly angry. Angry enough to decide you aren't worth it and kick you out."

"That does not make me feel better."

Kyuubi was reaching the end of his patience. So difficult this blond was! He _could_ violently show Naruto his place but Kyuubi wasn't a fool. He knew such an action would get him absolutely nowhere. Actually it would make him go backwards. He needed to be smart about this...Desperate times call for clever measures. A certain promise should come in handy here.

"Could you just mess up the library? Just do it..." Kyuubi smiled his most handsome smile, the one he made when he wanted something. "For me?"

Doing things for his fiancé was a great way for Naruto to fulfill his stupid promise to his dad. He wondered if Naruto could tell that too. Either way it worked for Naruto looked away and finally mumbled a 'fine' and walked inside the Kitsune head's library.

Now Kyuubi knew he should turn around right now and go find his father, but something told him to stay behind and watch Naruto for a bit. He rationalized that he needed to make sure the younger kitsune did what he was supposed to do.

And...He did. The first thing he did when he walked in was take a random book from a shelf and drop it on the floor and then grab another book to put it in its place. Rinse and repeat. It was good, but he was moving a little too slow and looking a little too bored for Kyuubi's tastes. So he decided to stick around a few seconds longer, just in case Naruto needed a few shouts of 'encouragement'.

But...He didn't. It didn't take long for Naruto's inner fox to shine through. Kyuubi witnessed before his very eyes Naruto transform to the eager trickster he truly was. His bored frown quirked up into a mischievous, almost maniacal, grin while he quickened his pace. Books flew across the room(some coming close to hitting Kyuubi's face by the door frame) and across the shelves as Naruto took "plan A: rearranging the library" to a whole new level.

It was certainly something to see Naruto act this way. There was nothing quite like witnessing prank in action, but watching someone as cute as Naruto do one so excitedly...

And Kyuubi better get out of here. Minimize. He needed to keep minimizing those kinds of thoughts.

* * *

><p>He found his father easily enough in his bedroom resting. A quick mention of his personal library and Daitaru was up and moving faster than Kyuubi to his private sanctuary.<p>

It was good that they were moving so fast but Kyuubi did wish they moved just a little bit slower. Not because he didn't want to interrupt Naruto's fun or because he was actually worried about the blond kitsune's welfare or anything. But because...because.

But they reached the library soon enough and Kyuubi tried hard not to let out a whistle of amazement while Daitaru gasped. The room was a complete mess. It looked like a tornado had gone through it or a wind spirit somehow got in and sneezed. Violently. Books were scattered along the floor and the shelves were a colorful arrangement of different books...too colorful. Kyuubi could've sworn purple books were only in the second floor library. And for that matter where were Daitaru's black books?

And right there in the top corner was a colorful Naruto. He had climbed up the bookshelf and was now speedily throwing books onto...a cart? Kyuubi then understood what Naruto just did.

That sneaky fox. Switching Daitaru's books with books from other libraries. Kyuubi knew it was pointless to fight his own instincts. And it may be weird now, but if he could give Naruto respect when they weren't working together then it shouldn't be harmful or anything if he does it now. More respect duly earned little blondie.

Kyuubi couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from quirking up into an amused smile. But his smile quickly disappeared at the sound of his father's angry roar.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Naruto was startled and fell from his high perch. Kyuubi _almost_ instinctually took a step forward and raised his arms a little before realizing what he was about to do. He inwardly chastised himself. He wasn't even needed! Naruto righted himself quickly and landed on his feet, completely unharmed.

But judging by the silence of his father, he may not be that way for long.

* * *

><p><em>"I wish to talk to your intended alone Kurama."<em>

And Kyuubi granted that wish, but not all the way. Still Daitaru better be grateful Kyuubi at least partially got it right. He was ways away, far enough that he couldn't hear their muttering, but close enough that his sharp eyes could still pick up every detail of what was going on in his father's library(except his father's face as the man's back was to the door).

Kyuubi had a small debate in his head before finally just admitting that he wasn't just sticking around to see if the plan went right. But also because he wanted to protect Naruto should his father attack him. Although it was hard to imagine as he had never seen his father attack anyone out of anger. But he also never witnessed what would happen if someone messed up his library.

And his honor dictates that because it was his idea in the first place he owed it to Naruto to save him from Daitaru's wrath. The kid may have been able to surprise him in his carriage with that dagger, but that was a fluke(it was!). Kyuubi highly doubted he would be able to get the advantage over his father. He would definitely need Kyuubi to step in.

A tingle of excitement ran through his body at the thought of fighting his father again. It had been much too long since he had proved his strength to the head demon and as long as his reason for battle was to protect Naruto, Daitaru couldn't force his title onto him. Kyuubi licked his lips in anticipation. So he gets to get rid of Naruto and fight his father? This really was a good idea.

Only...Kyuubi frowned as he couldn't see his father or Naruto ready themselves for a fight. Naruto looked smug and obviously had to be saying things that would get under his old man's skin. But Daitaru wasn't moving at all. And there was no blood lust or killer intent of any kind coming from the room. Maybe it was because Naruto's nervously swishing tail was giving the whole plot away. He needed to stop that.

And-wait...okay it looked like Daitaru was talking but...why were Naruto's ears folding back? Daitaru's posture didn't look threatening at all! So there was no reason to drop the smug act. Kyuubi scowled. Naruto needed to man up damn it because he's supposed to keep acting like a remorseless asshole! He's supposed to be proud that he messed up Daitaru's office and-

Wait...why does he look confused? Just what the hell was his father saying?

Kyuubi's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he saw his father bend down from his height of seven feet and HUG Naruto. Naruto looked just as confused and when he looked in Kyuubi's direction and their eyes met, Naruto made it clear he didn't understand at all what was going on.

That didn't stop Kyuubi from mouthing 'what's going on' albeit a bit more profanity-laced than he intended. Naruto simply shrugged. Daitaru then straightened up and with his hands on Naruto's shoulders, said a couple more words to the boy. Kyuubi could see Naruto's eyes widened and now his curiosity was eating him alive. He twitched his ears in the direction of the two hoping to at least catch something. But his father must've stopped talking as he patted Naruto on the head and then left in the opposite direction of where Kyuubi was.

Kyuubi watched Daitaru walk away, wanting more than anything to just run up and ask the old bastard what was it he said to Naruto, why he wasn't angry Naruto messed up his sanctuary, and why he _hugged_ the blond kitsune he just met a week ago when he hasn't hugged _him_ in...ew forget that last question(why did he even think that?).But doing so would probably tip him off that this whole thing was planned.

Besides Naruto was walking towards him now with an odd expression on his face. No need to confront his father when Naruto had all the answers.

"Well? What happened?" He immediately asked.

"The plan failed. I don't think your dad was nearly as angry as you said he would be," Naruto answered still with that thoughtful expression.

"What did he say to you?"

Naruto slowly shook his head. "He wasn't angry..."

Kyuubi highly doubted that was all he said. But before he could 'ask' Naruto to elaborate the golden kitsune distracted him with another statement.

"I think he _really_ wants us to go through with this," the blond mumbled. Kyuubi sighed in frustration. That really better _not_ be Naruto sounding like he wanted to _give up_.

"Yeah because you didn't try hard enough."

"What the hell are you talking about? I did my part! All you did was play fetch! Maybe _you_ should try harder since this was _your_ stupid plan in the first place!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi quickly shushed him because people were in hearing range. Loud brat. But at least he still sounded like he would go through with this.

"Hmph! _Fine. _I have another idea anyway. And this time I'll help you since you so clearly need it."

Naruto growled and crossed his arms but Kyuubi only became _slightly_ worried when he saw a smirk appear on the younger kitsune's face. "Fine. But just so you know..." Naruto's voice lowered a pitch and his eye lids lowered so that his blue eyes met Kyuubi's red ones through his dark blond lashes.

"I'll be doing this 'plan A part 2' for you as well. However..." Naruto smiled sultry and placed his hands behind his back, "you may need to smile again like before. It serves as great encouragement."

"Smile like what?" Kyuubi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Earlier when you were trying to get me to do what you wanted, that handsome smile on your handsome face," Naruto said lowering his head and looking away. It Kyuubi a few seconds to understand what Naruto was referring to and when he remembered he grinned. He still wanted to know what his father really said, but if Naruto was going to make himself a sitting duck for a little teasing.

"What? Like this?" And he smiled. Naruto swayed on his feet and brought his hands up to his cheek.

"How it makes me swoon," he said with a teasing smile. Kyuubi then noticed his cheeks were tinged red, but Naruto quickly turned around so his back was facing him.

"And it encourages me to do my absolute best! Onward to the next step!"

The young heir shook his head and jogged after his intended. "Lower your voice loudmouth! And you're supposed to be following _me_!"

* * *

><p>"This is the new plan?" Naruto asked unimpressed.<p>

"It's better than the first one."

"It's the same damn thing as the first one only replace library with the third kitchen!" The blond pointed out.

"So the method is a little similar. But it's still better."

"How exactly?"

It was better because he could better anticipate Daitaru's reaction this time around. One day his father wasn't feeling up to making him a snack so the ever self-sufficient Kyuubi roped his friend Ichibi into helping him cook. They failed spectacularly to make a decent dish and left the third kitchen a mess. The punishment Kyuubi received that day has yet to be matched. It _would_ work this time around...but he didn't need Naruto laughing at him.

"Just trust me."

"Oh well _there's_ an idea," Naruto said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "How about no? What the hell are we doing here? I'm not gonna do a thing until you tell me," he said stubbornly. Kyuubi inwardly groaned. Would he have to convince Naruto to do what he wanted every time?

"Just think! You've been here a week. You see my dad loves to cook in this kitchen. Just imagine what his reaction will be when he sees it messed up!"

Naruto blinked and looked up in thought. "Well I guess you have a point there. I can see that he cares a lot about this room. I'm just a little skeptical because if messing up his library didn't work, how are you so sure that this will?"

"Because I am. Just _trust_ me on this."

"Hehe you really want me to just trust you huh? Either you're hiding something or...you're starting to see my approval as something to gain," Naruto smiled. Kyuubi scoffed.

"Get over yourself. Your trust or approval or whatever means nothing to me."

"So you have something to hide?"

Kyuubi's face reddened. "Just shut up and start picking this kitchen apart! You stay over there and I'll stay over here."

"Kay kay bossy," Naruto stuck his tongue out. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the childish act and faced away so that he could tear apart the kitchen in peace. But there was no peace. Not with Naruto around.

"Hey! Hey!" The blond exclaimed.

"Oh what now?" Kyuubi glanced behind him. At least Naruto could move more than his lips. Gah...at least he was still doing his job is what Kyuubi meant to think.

"I bet I can mess up my side faster than you mess up your side."

A challenge? As much as Kyuubi would love to prove himself to be better, he didn't want to keep rising to Naruto's baits. Turning back to his own task, he answered;

"It doesn't matter how fast we get this done. What matters is how the kitchen looks in the end. I don't care if it takes us an hour or two minutes as long as by the time my father sees this place it looks like a tornado had hit."

"Like your room?"

"Don't talk about my room!" Kyuubi twitched. He still didn't like to think about that. His room wasn't even a stop on their tour! But so far no one has bothered him about Naruto not knowing where his room is which means the blond brat somehow found it on his own...

"It'll be easy for me to get this place looking like it. I don't think I need your help at all with this. You just watch me," Naruto said smugly.

"Hah! That's what I did with the library and look how that turned out."

There was a pause of silence from Naruto's end. And then he heard the blond say, "you were watching me mess up the library?"

Kyuubi mentally slapped himself. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I only wanted to make sure you did what you were supposed to be doing!"

"Oh. Would you like me to return the favor?"

The teasing tone made it clear. Obviously Naruto wanted to play around. And maybe...to be honest...it wouldn't _hurt_ to tease back a little. Because Naruto was already establishing some kind of control with this game he was playing. Maybe if Kyuubi beat him in his own game, that'll show the little brat his place. As long as he heard the sounds of Naruto doing his job, there really wasn't anything to lose. He just had to remember, future friend? Or temporary ally?

"Why not? You could learn a few things watching me."

"Is that an invitation?"

"One that does not stretch beyond the kitchen," Kyuubi answered. Once they were done with the kitchen and Daitaru saw it there would be no need to mess up anymore rooms. Besides he already gets enough flak for his 'temper tantrums'. If he and Naruto destroyed one more room Daitaru might start getting suspicious and blame him.

"I'm actually not very picky. Wherever you can do it best, I would love to watch."

"Where I do it best? Probably the training grounds actually." Ever since he was a kit he's been destroying those grounds. Sometimes intentionally, sometimes not. Sometimes in the heat of anger, sometimes when bursting with pure adrenaline. No matter how many times it is renovated, Kyuubi will find a way to destroy it.

"Makes sense. A lot of action happens there anyway. Where's your next best?"

"The bath houses definitely." It was his father's fault. He kept rebuilding the damn things next to the training grounds. Yes, no one wants a sweaty and/or injured kitsune walking through the compound. But really, if you're going to build your precious bath houses right next to the place that Kyuubi fully lets loose(as he has proven time and time again), then you're kind of asking for it.

"My, my, my," he heard Naruto laugh.

"What about you?"

"Well I'm not particularly old-fashioned but I do pretty well in the bedroom."

At that Kyuubi blinked. What is the point of destroying your own room? Sounds kind of stupid, thought the kitsune that destroyed his own toilet a chapter ago.

"But I like having a beautiful scene to look at so there's beautiful waterfall at our compound where I do it best at."

What hell does scenery have to do with...they weren't talking about destruction were they?

"So you do it best at the training grounds or bathhouses huh? Kinky."

No. They weren't.

"I like unorthodox destruction."

It was after that that Kyuubi burst out laughing. Here they were, trying to get out of this dirty situation, and this brat was making dirty jokes. Whether it had something to do with his promise to Minato or not this kid was a little ballsy...

"Aw man you figured it out didn't you?"

"You're being obvious about it now."

"But I wanted to jerk around some more! Do you see how quick time passes when we do it together?"

"Oh sure. And the faster time passes, the closer we are to the point where you leave."

"Exactly! So is there any reason not to do it? Hm?"

Since things suddenly went quiet on Naruto's end, Kyuubi turned around and faced him. They met eyes and Kyuubi couldn't tell if Naruto was being serious or not. And he couldn't identify this strange feeling in the air. But he hid the strange feeling inside of him with a smirk.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is. My father is right around the corner, coming in for his afternoon snack."

And lucky for them, the kitchen did indeed look like a tornado went through it.

* * *

><p>It would work. It should work. It has to work. Because there Daitaru was standing in front of Naruto with his hands on his hips. This time Kyuubi was close enough to hear his father. His ears and tails twitched in anticipation.<p>

"Well done Naruto-kun!"

His jaw dropped.

"This prank is marvelously offensive! My kitchen this time I see, hah! Had I come upon this later and not known it was you I probably would've given the _exact_ reaction you're looking for."

_What?_

"Though I must advise you once again, to truly pull off a successful trick you must make your getaway _before_ I come upon this. Understand?"

Naruto grimaced and grinned a strained grin. "Sure."

"Good! Now I must ask you to let Kurama know of this. Inari knows that boy is always trying to find ways to make me 'lose my cool' so to speak. He should be around here...somewhere."

Kyuubi flinched back as his father looked in the direction he was hiding.

"Ah well, you'll find him. Enjoy the rest of your day Naruto-kun," and with another pat on Naruto's head, Daitaru left.

"No way in hell," Kyuubi muttered. He came out of hiding and walked towards Naruto.

"No way in hell! How the fuck did that just happened?"

"I'm telling you, he _really_ wants us to go through with this Kyuubi."

"But this is his kitchen! His _kitchen_! He didn't even tell you to clean it all up..." Kyuubi muttered that last sentence almost jealously. But of course he didn't because he _wasn't_ jealous that Naruto wasn't even punished.

"Good because I would've made you help me anyway," Naruto muttered back teasingly. But Kyuubi was no longer in the mood. That's twice now they ruined something precious to Daitaru and he didn't react at all in the way Kyuubi thought he would. Was he tricking _them_? This was some kind of ploy wasn't it? Daitaru knew what was going on and now was screwing with them.

"So since your plans have been failures it looks like we're gonna have to try one of my-"

"He's just messing with us. This would be just like to screw around on such an important matter. He's probably playing a game with us. Well we need to make him crack first! Let's attack his bedroom next."

He only took two steps forward before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back at Naruto annoyed, ready to tell him that the 'no touching' rule is still applicable when he paused at the sight of the furious spark in his eyes.

"Listen up! I don't really know how you forgot but it looks like I have to remind you that we made this deal as _partners_ Kyuubi. That means MY OPINION MATTERS TOO!"

"Tch. What do you know about getting my father to agree to our demands?" Kyuubi scoffed.

"Well what do you know? You have done a completely shitty job at getting him to listen so far!" Naruto pointed out. The Kitsune heir opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. Naruto was right. He had never really been good at getting his father, either of his parents really, to listen to him.

"As for what I know, I know that your dad really, really, _really_ wants you to get a mate. So it looks like, to me, that he will look past everything I do and see it as a good thing. Unless I do something irreversibly bad like murder or something, I think our chances at getting your dad to hate me are slim. And NO, I will not do something that bad."

"So what do you propose genius?" Kyuubi asked sarcastically. He hated how Naruto was right about this.

Naruto grinned. "Lucky for you, I have a good idea. I say that instead of trying to get your dad to think of me as a bad person, we show him that our relationship is a bad relationship!"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. That idea didn't actually sound half bad.

"Think about it," Naruto elaborated, "your dad must care about your happiness right? Well if he sees us in a 'relationship' that makes you, or us both, miserable, then he has to call the whole thing off right?"

The older fox highly doubted the 'cares about your happiness' part, but Naruto did give him an ingenious idea. Incredibly ingenious. One that would be sure to hit Daitaru right where it hurt and possibly make him give up on trying to get Kyuubi another mate again.

If he could emulate a bad relationship with Naruto that reminded Daitaru of his relationship with Kyuubi's mother then..._hmm_. This Naruto kid certainly was good for ideas. It surprisingly wasn't too hard for Kyuubi to admit that...to himself at least. He didn't want to have Naruto getting a big head and thinking he earned his respect(and he hasn't earned all of it yet anyway).

"Alright. I approve of this idea. We'll do it."

"Yes!" Naruto pumped his fist. "Now how do we do it?"

"Do what?"

"A bad relationship!"

"You're kidding. This is your idea and you don't even know what to do?" Kyuubi asked incredulously. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"Cut me some slack! I never actually witnessed a bad romantic relationship. I mean, from what I remember my parents really loved each other before my mom died."

Kyuubi held his tongue. Of course...

"And I don't pay attention to what my friends' parents are like..."

"Well what about those previous suitors of yours? My father told me that you had a slew of horrible ones in a romantic relationship with you," Kyuubi was just pointing it out. He figured Naruto was suffering from a ditz moment and now that he was reminded that he actually did have some romantic experience beforehand, he'll be more confident and a lot less stupid at this.

He didn't expect the oppressive killer intent that filled up the kitchen. And he didn't expect those beautiful, sapphire blue eyes to darken into a bluish black color. The snarl Naruto let out sent made Kyuubi's tail stiffen a bit.

"I would _**hardly**_ call those 'romantic' relationships."

"...Are you okay?" Kyuubi asked. Not entirely out of general concern but also because this was quite a 180 in attitude.

"_I'm_ fine. But thoughts I'm having aren't. I don't like them. Any of them."

"Your suitors?"

Naruto was silent.

"Were they all really that bad?" And coming from a member of his species, which thrives off of offensiveness and general bad behavior, this is noteworthy.

"What? Do you need a demonstration?" And before Kyuubi could answer Naruto marched right up to him. Next to them was a table that had a vase of flowers on it. Naruto reached out and ripped the flowers from their hold, knocking the vase and the table over in the process. He shoved the flowers into his mouth, swallowed and then let out a loud belch, assaulting Kyuubi's very sensitive nose with the strong scent of lilacs.

"YOU LIKE THAT? NO ONE RELEASES AIR LIKE ME!" Naruto shouted. What the fuck? Kyuubi pinched his nose and stared at Naruto in disbelief. What exactly was this kid doing?

"Do you like that shirt?" Naruto asked in his normal voice. Still reeling from the strong scent and confusion, Kyuubi looked at his red shirt and said, "it doesn't hold any particular special value if that's what you're asking."

"GOOD!" Naruto shouted. And before Kyuubi could react, Naruto tore off a part of the sleeve and shoved it into his mouth. "Cause the color reminds me of my faaaaaaaaaaaaavorite drink," he swallowed. "Blood!"

Now Kyuubi understood. And once he did he looked absolutely horrified. "You almost dated a glutton!"

Naruto slumped his shoulders and lowered his ears. "Sad to say, yeah. _Almost_. That pig showed up waaaaay early on when me and dad had lower standards and a higher tolerance threshold. We finally kicked him out after he bit my tail because it reminded him of butter."

Kyuubi winced in slight sympathy. "Oh. Wow. Well at least you learned your lesson on having standards. My father set me up with a whale once and we kicked her out the by the end of the day because of her disgusting table manners."

At that Naruto cracked a smile. Whale demons were one of the demon species notorious for their large eating habits(others being pig demons and bug demons). But whale demons are also known for placing themselves above other large eaters and claiming that they eat 'properly' and 'with manners' and can 'control their stomachs'. Obviously the fatass Kyuubi spent a day with missed those memos.

"Really?"

"Yep," Kyuubi nodded. "In my father's mind a glutton is one of the bad ones."

"Yeah well my glutton was one of the tame ones," Naruto muttered lowly. Kyuubi paused and waited for Naruto to elaborate only for the blond to stay silent. He caught the scent of distress coming from the blond and there was an odd urge to quell it...It wasn't like it even mattered _now_ about bad suitors. Maybe once this is all over they can trade stories.

"Well then, rest assured that you won't even need to remember the worser ones' habits. I already have the way you should act in mind." If it overlaps then tough balls for Naruto. But the blond perked up.

"I'm willing to listen as long as I don't have to think about them."

"Good. In that case we can get started now. Now come here and I'll explain our roles."

* * *

><p>They were out on the front lawn sitting on the warm grass.<p>

"Okay there he is. And start!" Kyuubi whispered.

"UGH! I'm SO BORED!" Naruto groaned flopping onto his back. "Isn't there anything new and exciting we can do?"

"You've only been here a week Naruto. Give it a little time we'll find something."

Naruto rolled onto his stomach. "A week is long enough I think. And so far we've done nothing but some boring talking. Where's some exciting shows? Trips? New destinations! I wanna travel Kyuubi! Let's go somewhere!" He exclaimed taking Kyuubi's hand in his own. The eagerness in his expression _almost_ had Kyuubi seriously believe him and agree to travel somewhere. Naruto was a damn fine actor. And he did actually want to get out of his compound, if only for a little bit. But they literally could not do that now.

"We're still in the first month of the courtship period. You know as well as I do that that means we stay put," he said pulling his hand away. It fit the role he was playing but he mainly did it because his hand was starting to feel a little too comfortable in Naruto's.

"Fine," Naruto pouted. "Then after this whole mating business is over let's go travelling! I want to go out and see new and exciting places! Being cramped in a compound just doesn't sound appealing to me."

"No can do. I have my duties as heir. I'm sorry but we'll have to be staying here for a long while."

Naruto growled and crossed his arms. "You've got to be kidding me! Can't you ignore those things?"

"Obviously your father didn't install much responsibility in you did he? Being an heir yourself you should know I can't do that."

Naruto glared spitefully at Kyuubi. Leaning forward and lowering his voice he harshly whispered, "hey! Leave my dad out of this!"

Kyuubi whispered back, "Shh! Don't break character!"

Sitting back, Naruto still had the glare on his face. Kyuubi could appreciate it actually. It added a much needed realistic tone to the whole thing and his father was looking incredibly uncomfortable. Perfect!

"Then take it all with you or something!"

"That would completely negate the point of even _having_ a compound if I could just _travel_ all the time and do my work with me. Look just don't worry okay? I'll make sure you're never bored here."

Naruto huffed and looked at him. "Promise?"

Kyuubi paused. Was Naruto serious about that? Seriously? He guessed it didn't really fall within the realm of 'impossible' to keep Naruto entertained since they would be working together. But if he promised would that mean that he has to deal with him all the time? What if he wanted to sleep or something and Naruto wanted to play?

Damn it Naruto put him in a tough position! Although they were acting, promises were just too sacred in the kitsune species to just lightly be given out, even as a joke or during an act. If he agreed to this, it was a real deal. (Naruto did the same thing when getting him to promise to help him with his promise to Minato. He asked him 'promise you'll help me?'. How exactly could Kyuubi say no when they were supposed to be working together?) But...it shouldn't be the end of the world if he agrees. They had an alright time in the kitchen didn't they?

"I promise."

Naruto smiled. "Good. I'll make sure you uphold that promise as well."

Out of the corner of his eye Kyuubi saw his father slowly walk away.

"Is he gone now?"

"Yeah."

"So you're absolutely sure this is going to work?"

"Of course. All you have to do is act constantly unsatisfied and I just have to be a stubborn jackass who refuses to compromise. My old man will be packing your things saying 'this isn't working out' in no time."

"He didn't look happy did he?"

"Not at all brat. Unlike before he's actually being affected by this. We may just be broken up by the end of the month!" Kyuubi pointed out excitedly. He wished he could say by the end of the week but he knew better. This was satisfying nonetheless.

When Naruto made no reply, Kyuubi turned to look at him. He saw him with his arms crossed and a glare on his face.

"What?"

"You called me brat again. I don't like it!"

Well Kyuubi wasn't about to start calling him Naruto. Even if he was good at ideas and tricks, there was more towards getting Kyuubi's respect than that. What of Naruto's power? His lack of maturity? But instead of being mean, Kyuubi wanted to tease. He was in a good mood now since it looked like this plan will work. So he grinned.

"Think of your promise to your dad. It would help that promise if you allowed me to call you a cute, little nickname."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but then smirked. He then leaned forward, placing his hands onto Kyuubi's thighs making the older kitsune blush.

"What're you-"

"Cute nickname for your mate huh? I think that's something that needs to be two-way. From now until we break up you will be my Kyuusan!"

With a red face and a madly twitching ear, Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's wrists and pushed his hands off of his thighs.

"You know, calling me a name other than the one I gave you permission to call me is _not_ going to woo me over. In fact, it'll do the opposite."

With a laugh Naruto leaned forward once more. "But Kyuusan is the nicest, fitting nickname I can think of. But I can call you something else if you'd like," he purred.

Kyuubi placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and (gently!)pushed him away. "Look I know what you're doing but cut it out! It's not going to work!" And Kyuubi was horribly embarrassed to note that trembled the tiniest bit at the end. Damn this blond kitsune.

Naruto laughed again but backed off. "Okay. I know it's a little too early in the game to be pushing you _too_ far."

"Hmph! There won't ever come a point when it's _not_ too early!" Kyuubi said standing up. Facing away from Naruto he also said, "now come on. Let's just go eat dinner, go over the plan once more, and make it so that I won't have to see you for the rest of the day."

Naruto stretched and yawned. "Yeah I am getting kind of tired. I was never really a night fox ya know?" He said getting up and walking with Kyuubi towards the compound. "I've always been an early fox. 4AM is a breeze for me to be up but past 10PM and I am out like a light."

"Hah! I'm the exact opposite. Not for anything in the world will you have me in a position where getting up early is a required habit. Now staying up _until_ 4AM, easy peasy," Kyuubi bragged. Naruto smiled widely next to him.

"Well then maybe we can learn from each other! You can teach me to stay up and enjoy the night life and I'll show you how to wake up before the sun and what perks that brings."

"What at all is beneficial about waking up early?"

"For you specifically? I'm much more 'energetic' in the mornings," Naruto winked. The blond giggled loudly and Kyuubi rolled his eyes. He found himself grabbing Naruto's wrist and pulling him along to pick up the pace.

* * *

><p>What a day.<p>

I don't think Kurama really understands what we're going up against here.

I don't even know if _I_ understand what we're going up against.

I can believe that the library and the kitchen were as important as Kurama says, but man Daitaru _really, __**really**_ wants his kid to settle down. I can't believe he was so thankful to _me_ for sticking around! Yeah Kurama has an attitude problem but...I mean other than that...hm never mind. I do deserve a little praise for putting up him so far.

At least we stopped the 'make me look bad business'. Stupid Kurama, trying to get me to do stuff I don't want to do. 'Do it for me' were his words. With that stupid _fine-looking_ smile on his face…Er! Hah! I should've told him I knew that plan would blow from the start and I didn't even have to know Daitaru to know that!

I wasn't kidding when I said I never pranked anyone before with the intention to get them to hate me. It's something that always happens by _accident_! But no way am I gonna tell Kurama that! Even if he doesn't give me unnecessary pity, which I know he won't, I didn't need to give him another reason to think I suck. Hmph...And I don't really suck because who's been coming up with the successful ideas here? That's what I thought.

Where was I? Oh yeah, Daitaru likes me for sticking around this long and not heading for the hills or contacting my dad to complain by the third day. Speaking of my dad, I miss him. I bet he's sleeping right now. And I bet he slept all day yesterday and the day before that and maybe even the day before that. He and Kakashi and Iruka, I bet they're all relaxing. The only reason they had to run around was me and so without me they're probably resting a lot.

Stupids! I'm going to come back faster than ever and if they get lazy on me then they can't stop me from...that's a good thing actually.

Oooh I keep getting distracted! Maybe that says something about my stay here. I don't feel as stressed as I was when I first showed up. I guess a week of messing with Kurama will do that, because he's fun to tease. It relaxes me! Cause I'm so good at it! Even if I hadn't of made that promise to my dad, I wouldn't be able to help myself.

He gets just like Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba when I tease them. Maybe it's a high class, snooty, arrogant guy thing. Cause Lee never gets what I'm saying and every other guy either ignores it or is Sai and I just don't get that crow. But Kurama is kinda different. He sounds like he wants to tease back sometimes. Does that mean something? Or am I just getting confused?

Whatever it is, I have to say he looks kinda cute when I do tease him hehe. Such a shame that someone as determined and hot as him has to be an asshole! There's always something like some kind of setback in all the situations I'm put in. I mean I know I don't want this but I would like to _enjoy_ it until it's over. We're better than before but it's not enough in my opinion!

Until he stops looking down on me and starts joking with me or at least just...I dunno stop sounding so _happy_ to be rid of me, then I won't be happy! Psh. I should let _him_ know how happy I'll be when I get out of this mess too! But would that go against my promise? It's so hard it all balancing out! I give ideas to get us broken up, but it makes Kurama happy and that counts as trying right? Right because I don't feel any pain when I do it.

And I do even more by flirting with him, cause I know he wants me. He wants me physically at least. At least I have _that_ to take advantage of. But if I say to his face that I don't want to be here, it hurts! Maybe I am dumb for making that stupid promise. I want to complain but I can't! Or maybe I can if complaining _with_ Kurama instead of _to_ Kurama or anyone else _about_ Kurama will count because if I complain _with_ him we'll be agreeing on something and thus get along.

I think. I'm confusing myself. Maybe I should just keep doing what I'm doing. Watch what I say during the day and think at night. Hehe. And everyone says _I_ don't think Pshhh.

But I can do this. If Kurama's right and this will be over as soon as he says it will be, then keeping it all in won't be so hard. And once I get home I can let it all out to dad, Kakashi, and Iruka. Dad deserves to hear me scream because this is his fault. And Kakashi and Iruka aren't innocent either because they could've done a better job standing up for my rights!

And once I'm done screaming, I'll get back to making myself a legend! I'll defeat dad, become head of the clan, and become the most powerful kitsune there is! Hehe now I'm kind of excited just thinking about it!

I feel like getting up and running or training or-oh look it's 10:01.

...Zzzz.

* * *

><p>And finished!<p>

So all of you who guessed the plan wouldn't work, congrats! You were half right :)! All of these stubborn folk under one roof lol.

Now that things have _finally_ been set up, from here on out it will be straight-up bonding as the main plot and the subplots :P! So the next chapter will be a little different.

So you finally learned about one of Naruto's suitors, a glutton that will eat everything including Naruto. More will be revealed as time goes on(and as Naruto begins to trust Kyuubi) and trust me the worse has yet to come hehe.

I hope Naruto's POV was alright! Hell I hope the whole thing was alright lol.

Please let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7 :)!

Something a liiiiitttle bit different(as in more focus on a subplot). I kind of hinted at it in the last chapter. And this is longer than I thought it would be hehe.

_Anon review reply:_

_LOVE ME_- Thank you so much :D! Yep denial runs through their veins at this point. And as time goes one they will deny more and more until they can't anymore hehe. And glutton isn't the worst...Thank you again for your review!

_Nami152-_ Haha thanks :)! Poor thing work and finals D:! Hope you can relax now! Thank you! My biggest goal here is to not move things too quickly(but not too slowly either) so it's good to hear the pace is going nicely. Some newish events happen here pushing things even more hehe. Wait no longer :)!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ah the great feeling that comes with waking up in the(mid)morning and knowing <em>exactly<em> what you were going to do.

Kyuubi knew that feeling all too well today. Last night he plotted and planned in between messing with his cousins and raiding the fridge, and now he has many, many, many plans to help him see through this giant plot. Too bad Naruto had to miss out on the fun, but he should've woken up when Kyuubi went to get him. The kid sleeps like the dead.

He didn't want to admit he owed Naruto a thanks for kick-starting his brain into plotting overdrive, but he knew he did owe the little demon. That's why after they get through today's purposely uncomfortable late morning walk with his father; he was actually going to do something nice for the little brat. So long as Naruto stayed on the back porch like he ordered and not sneak off to his room again. One little bathroom break after Kyuubi told him the plan, and he catches the little dipshit with his hand on his door and a way too innocent smile on his face. The back porch was the closest Naruto was going to get to his room under his watch.

He had just turned the corner when he saw the door to his father's room open and someone come out. Only it wasn't his father, it was the Kitsune Clan doctor.

Kyuubi frowned. That's strange. Was his old man relapsing into that 'period' again? Daitaru was usually never sick, but the heir did recall a period of time when Daitaru did nothing but throw up and could barely get out of bed. It was right after the loss of his mother and it was probably the most hellish time of the young heir's life(and not just because he had to take on his father's duties while the man was incapacitated). Since then there'd be sporadic times when Daitaru would suddenly get sick. Kyuubi had always assumed that despite their relationship, father truly did miss his mother and that the longing affected him physically. It was sad, but the old man was too stubborn to admit it. So Kyuubi just left it alone.

Except now Daitaru's illness may just interfere with the plan! Crap!

"Hey! Doctor!" Kyuubi shouted walking up to the red-orange kitsune. The doctor looked at him confusedly.

"Yes Kyuubi-sama?" She asked.

"How's my father? Is he okay to go for a walk right now?"

"Oh I'm sorry Kyuubi-sama but Daitaru-sama isn't even here."

"What?"

"Yes. Poor thing has been so uh stressed out lately. So I told him a week away for relaxation would be the best kind of medicine and he left not too long ago while you were sleeping. I was just in there to um change his sheets for when he gets back!" the doctor said subtly hiding her briefcase behind her.

The last sentence she said and her action flew right by fox demon's head. A week? A whole week because he's stressed? What the hell does he even have to be stressed about! Kyuubi was the one in a stressful, life-altering situation now not him! Because of him actually!

The Kitsune heir let out a half-shout half-roar of anger and stomped away. He didn't bother asking where his father went.

A week of stagnation. Great! Just great!

* * *

><p>Kyuubi hardly cared if he looked like a child in front of Naruto. He was angry when he stomped onto the back porch where the younger kitsune was sitting and slurping on some ramen. Somehow already adept at dealing with his not-intended's temper, Naruto spoke up.<p>

"Who's gotta burn now?" Kyuubi stopped and glared at him.

"My father!" He spat before starting to pace back and forth, muttering curses to himself.

"That's no one new!" Naruto pouted. What? Does this blond brat think everything's gotta be like entertainment or something? But oh well he needed to rant.

"_And_ the doctor for giving my father the ridiculous idea to take a vacation! What vacation does HE need?" And why NOW of all times? How _convenient_ he decides to get away the moment he and Naruto finally settle on a sure-fire plan. Too convenient. Son of a bitch why does his father always have to make everything so hard!

"One from you?" Kyuubi stopped pacing and narrowed his eyes at the blond brat.

"Not funny."

"It's not that bad. I know my dad's seeing this as a vacation from me," the golden kitsune shrugged and ate up the last of his noodles. Kyuubi felt like pulling his hair. Naruto didn't seem to be getting this.

"_Yes. _And that is a _completely_ understandable act on your dad's part. But you see we aren't _dealing_ with your old man right now. We are trying to get under my father's skin and we can't _do_ that when he's not here!"

Naruto drunk all of the broth, wiped his mouth, and looked down in thought. The red-haired demon looked at him expectantly. Suddenly the golden kitsune perked up.

"I get it now! We have to wait to do our walk! And all the other things you said that would make your dad uncomfortable!"

"YES! You do get it! Now you understand why I'm mad right?"

"You're not a very patient guy are you?" Kyuubi scoffed and crossed his arms looking away.

"Says you! I've been plenty patient with my father lately. If anyone's impatient it's you. I've never met anyone so damn excitable in my life. Always running ahead of me and shit," He pointed out. He ignored all of the times it was him who went ahead and dragged Naruto along.

"I can't help it. You make me so excited," Naruto smiled, batting his eyelashes for added affect. Luckily for Kyuubi's pride, he was too annoyed right now to be embarrassed by the boy's flirtations. So instead he stared at him blankly and said,

"Very funny."

Naruto poked his tongue out and winked in response. And before the Kitsune could reply to that, he quickly asked a question.

"So when did he leave?"

"I don't know. Sometime this morning because I was asleep." And had he been awake you could bet a tail he would've prevented Daitaru from leaving. In fact that added another layer of suspicion to this whole 'vacation'. Daitaru leaves at a very inconvenient time for Naruto and Kyuubi, and he also leaves early in the morning when his son would be guaranteed to be fast asleep under the covers. And no one in this realm could wake Kyuubi up before he wanted too except Daitaru.

"Ohhhhh that was him! I heard some commotion going on at around 5 when I finished bathing. It sounded like someone was leaving so I guess it really was your dad." That made the older demon pause.

"Wait. You heard this and didn't think to come and get me?" He asked accused, his red eyes flashing in anger. Blue eyes glared right back.

"I did! I went right up to your room and knocked on your door, LOUDLY I might add. And I yelled 'Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Someone's leaving!' but all I heard in reply was your snoring! You sleep like the dead or something."

Oh. Right. Kyuubi thought back and vaguely remembered being brought out of his slumber by Naruto's voice. But since it was the blond brat and not his father he ignored it and went back to sleep. Well it's not entirely _his_ fault. He's not a morning person!

"Something has to be done about that. You're plotting _without _me which is a huge no-no. And I'm experiencing important stuff without you which is also not good. We need to find some way to connect or something," Naruto said bringing his hands together. "Because I can't bang on your door every morning looking like a maniac!"

He had a point. Their sleeping schedules may cause some trouble down the road.

"Ahem. Well then next time I give you permission to-" Kyuubi shuddered and sighed. "Enter my room and wake me up if something happens while I'm asleep. But you may _only_ enter my room when I'm asleep and _only_ when something related to our situation happens got it!"

Dear Juubi he hoped Naruto wouldn't abuse his new privilege.

"Okay! And you have permission to do what you need to wake me up. And uh, FYI?" Naruto smiled and tapped his lips. "These are the most sensitive parts of my body."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

But now back to the problem at hand. They were in a rut because there was no Daitaru around.

"So what now Kyuusan?" And Naruto's playing games again. Perfect.

"You were NOT serious about that..."

"I was!"

"Yeah well you either can it and go back to calling me Kyuubi or..."

"Or...?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

"You're not scaring me," Naruto smirked leaning towards Kyuubi. The red fox demon was silent for a few seconds before he bared his fangs in a crazy grin.

"You really do have some guts kid. I could physically tear you apart, put you through some unimaginable mental horrors, or make it look like you're going back on your dad's promise, and you're not scared at all?"

Naruto shrugged. "What would you do without me?"

Clever kid.

"Alright but to end this little bicker, I'll have you know that," Kyuubi paused, he couldn't believe he was going to resort to this again. "I would really like you more if you just called me Kyuubi-sama liked I ordered in the first place. Kyuusan is just so...blah."

"What about Kyuuban?"

"No."

Now the eight-tailed fox knew his hearing was top notch. He could hear things from miles away if he focused his hearing just the tiniest bit. And Naruto's voice was loud enough already. But when the blond muttered something so quietly that sounded suspiciously like, "Okay I'll save that name for our future child." Kyuubi wondered if he should get his ears checked.

"What?"

But Naruto pretended he didn't say anything.

"So what do we do now?"

And Kyuubi also pretended Naruto didn't say anything.

"WE don't do anything together. You can just-"

"Ah ah ah Kyuubi," Naruto wagged his finger. "You promised me that you would make sure I was never bored."

Kyuubi blinked. Oh...yeah. Naruto leaned forward excitedly.

"Let's do something right now! Because as of this moment I. Am. Bored," he yawned. At that Kyuubi felt the stab of pain and the uncomfortable prickly sensation that came with going back on a promise. This little sneak! He probably planned that from the get go! If this was a part of his stupid promise to Minato then Kyuubi might need to strangle something. He felt like blowing stuff up right now.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I feel like destroying things anyway."

* * *

><p>"OOOOoooooo! The training grounds!" Naruto gushed. They had been here before on their tour, but Kyuubi understood his excitement because this was the first time they were going to use it. He himself hasn't used it since Naruto got here so he was feeling a bit rusty.<p>

"We're at 1 of 79 and as I told you it stretches alllllll the way over there."

"So cool! What're we going to do?" Naruto asked getting a bit too close to Kyuubi for the fox's comfort. The reason he brought Naruto here wasn't only because he felt the need to get violent, but because it was a loophole in his promise. He had to make sure Naruto was never bored and training did just that. But to be able to get away from him at the same time he needed a legitimate excuse and that excuse came in the form of Kyuubi's power and training tactics being too great for little Naruto. He might accidentally hurt the Namikaze heir.

"Whatever you want. Training grounds one through ten focuses on weapons training and the rest is for the bigger stuff."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted pulling his dagger out from his sleeve. "I need to practice with this again."

Kyuubi eyed the weapon. It was the same one Naruto pulled out on him more than a week ago.. It didn't look much different. Still black handle with an orange kitsune printed on it, though the blade looked sharper. He wondered if it was all he used.

"We have more if you need them."

"Nah! I've been keeping this thing sharp during my stay here," Naruto bragged swinging his blade around. "And I'm not good at throwing these things. Although I would like to try wielding _two_ daggers hehe." Naruto then looked at Kurama curiously, "Do you ever use them?"

"No way! My body is my greatest weapon," he bragged puffing out his chest.

"Really? I'm usually pretty clumsy with my body. I dunno why but with my dagger I'm more...what's the word...Graceful? Coordinated?"

Kyuubi crossed his arms and gave Naruto a questioning look to which Naruto elaborated.

"I just feel like I have more control over a weapon than I do myself. Remember when we first met in my carriage-"

"You haven't told anyone about that have you?" Kyuubi asked hastily. Because remembering the carriage also made him remember the little rule about mates. It wasn't like that rule was ingrained into their blood something like a promise. But it was a pretty sacred rule that most of the demon community followed. 'Most' meaning he and Naruto are the exceptions. And Kyuubi would not like to find out who else was willing to ignore that rule. Naruto stopped swinging his dagger and looked at him.

"No I'm not that stupid. Anyways I meant what I said about clawing your face."

"Clawing my face," Kyuubi repeated with a deadpanned expression. Was it occurring to Naruto that although their planning for tricks may be at similar levels there was still a VAST difference between physical power between them?

"Yep," Naruto nodded. Apparently not. "I can always stop my dagger quick enough, like this."

At a lightning fast speed Naruto brought his dagger up to Kyuubi's neck, stopping it _just _before it reached the skin. The red-eyed demon didn't even flinch.

"Or this."

And then Naruto brought the dagger to his own neck and Kyuubi's fingers twitched the tiniest bit. He cursed himself for his instinctual movement. Like Naruto would _really _hurt himself in a demonstration.

"But I can't stop my claws the same way," and to demonstrate this, Naruto readied his claws before bringing them down at the same speed on his arm. He didn't stop in time and blood was drawn. Kyuubi stood corrected. Naruto will hurt himself to prove a point. At least it wasn't fatal.

Kyuubi had a good idea about why he hurts himself with his claws but not his dagger. Young demons such as he and Naruto were still growing and getting used to their changing bodies. Young demons with a powerful lineage, also the case with him and Naruto, had a tougher time because they were growing with a lot of latent power that they've inherited.

Despite their incredibly long lifespans, a demon's body developed incredibly fast, too fast for most to pick up on. This meant that most children woke up each morning having no idea about the strength they would have to control or the speed. This development continued until adulthood where then the responsibility of refining the body belonged to the demon itself. It was up to him or her to keep the body in shape as genetics has done all it could to keep the body alive during childhood. This is why the two Kitsunes from the first generation were still around. They kept up with their training(although one of them is going to kick the bucket soon if he just stays inside of his room all damn day).

Inside him and Naruto right now was a flurry of movement, Naruto's faster than his because he was younger. Muscles were being made stronger, bones were made less brittle but at the same time lighter. Their teeth were designed for an omnivorous diet but what was sharp was becoming sharper and what was flat was gaining slight sharp points. This was so that they could keep their beloved diet, but at the same time tear into their enemies with ease with their powerful jaws.

Of course this process wasn't the same with all demons. What Naruto and Kyuubi were going through now was also happening to many demon species built for a balance between speed and strength(baring a few things exclusive to the kitsune species of course such as preparing their bodies to handle advanced, reality-warping illusions). Heavier, stronger demon species for example, will not get lighter bones because the bones needed to support their massive bodies(such as Hachibi the ushi-oni demon. He was among the slowest of Kyuubi's friends but could break bones with the flick of his finger.)

This is why the weapon business still boomed. At a young age parents get their children a weapon for them to hold onto and practice with. Using that weapon they exert all of the control needed for their bodies' power, onto a single point. As they grow, they learn more and more about how to use that control on other areas of their bodies, typically starting with the limb controlling the weapon. Once they grow and experience enough to control their own bodies and their power, they can still keep the weapon but are much more powerful.

Kyuubi was a special case. As a kit he already exerted outstanding control over himself; control that made his clan proud and actually give him the choice of wanting a weapon or not. Kyuubi declined to focus on perfecting his control and he did not regret that decision as training his body so often is what allowed him to reach eight tails at such a young age(too bad this control over his body didn't exactly extend to control over his power otherwise he'd be a ten tails by now).

Naruto's dagger meant that his parents pegged him as a very close range fighter at a young age. Interesting. But also irrelevant.

"Well then while you stay here and work on that, I'll be over there doing my own training." He paused and realized that Naruto could probably see straight through his ploy if he didn't act fast. So he quickly said, "I'll hang around training grounds 40-50 if you need anything."

It worked as Naruto lost the skeptical flash in his eye and nodded in satisfaction.

"Kay!"

And with that Kyuubi bid Naruto a small wave and headed towards where he said he would be for some much needed venting/training.

* * *

><p>Despite all the destruction he causes, precision <em>is<em> something he's been working on. It just also happens to be the hardest part of his training.

Seriously. Picking a target and trying to do damage to it and ONLY it is so much harder than it looks. It's Kyuubi's worst area. He aims his illusionary techniques at one person, and yet manages to catch the next four or five people surrounding that person in it. His blasts of concentrated chakra are the worst though.

Right now he stood in training ground 45 wearing only his pants(his shirt having been burned off a looooong time ago). He just shot a small ball chakra towards the dummy in front of him. It was meant to go into the dummy and blow up in there; its size ensuring that only the dummy would feel the brunt of it. But somehow it blew up early and it destroyed not just the dummy, but some of the surrounding trees and singeing the grass as well.

It was times like this that Kyuubi wondered if there was such as a thing as too much power and whether he was suffering from it. He had been at this for hours but so far has made no progress in controlling the amount of power he releases. Kicking the ground in anger, he thought about what he really hated about this whole thing.

They had the same amount of tails and he was slightly superior in strength. But that _hardly_ mattered because Hachibi was just so much better at control than him!

They had always been neck and neck. As each one of their friends dropped off at their respective tail number, he and Hachibi kept going and they both reached eight tails one right after the other(Hachibi right after Kyuubi). But the differences between them manifested just as quickly. Kyuubi was better when it came to pure chakra strength. His chakra blasts and other special techniques did more damage than Hachibi's, even when neither of them were holding back. But when it came to _controlling_ that chakra strength, his eight-tailed friend was better. Their spars were always equal because of this.

His chakra attacks did more damage and his speed was much better. But Hachibi's superior physical, brute strength along with his perfect control was what allowed him to catch up. By using too much power in his attacks, Kyuubi spent his energy quicker allowing the ushi-oni to claim victory half of the time. Their score was now 47-47 when it used to be Kyuubi always won. Don't get him wrong. He respected his ushi-oni friend's strength, but this evenness was so new to him. Even with the other beasts from Ichibi to Nanabi, he's always had the higher amount of victories when they had the same number of tails.

So he was anxious to get ahead and become a ten tails. Because a part of him knew the reason Hachibi was so good was because he was so comfortable with his eight tails of power. After witnessing years and years of him being an awkward four tails, five tails, six tails, and seven tails, he finally found his niche as an eight tails. It was meant to be for him. Just like how Ichibi was meant to be a one tail(although Kyuubi liked to joke that he was a one tail because his fatass was too lazy to try and get stronger).

But that was how things were with demons. You were born with a certain amount of power, and the number of tails you are depends on that amount. Reaching that amount, was the goal of every demon, as any less and you haven't reached your full potential. And that was the problem the eight-tailed fox had now.

Say for example there was a fence in front of Kyuubi and all of his friends. And in that fence, were nine holes the size of a human eye. And each one of them had to shoot their best chakra shot through that hole without damaging it or widening it. From Ichibi to Hachibi, there's no problem. Each one of his friends were comfortable with their amount of tails and can unleash their full potential but at the same time exercise perfect control. The size of the hole, for them, is perfect.

But for Kyuubi it's not. He's the only one who would break the hole. He's the only one who would struggle to shoot his best through that hole without any excess damage. It's like the fence represents some sort of block on his power. He doesn't feel like he's reached his full potential, and he can't control what he has reached. He wants to push more, add more power, but at eight tails his body wasn't ready. It was physically blocking him from what laid within. Kyuubi was an awkward eight tails and he knew it.

But that fact didn't bother him _that_ much. He felt too powerful for his body, how cool is that? It reassured the fact that he had more power to grow. He won't stop feeling that way until he becomes Juubi. Now if only it wasn't so damn hard to reach that point.

At that second he heard a loud thud and an 'OUCH!' that sounded a lot like Naruto's voice. With a sigh and small smile he thought to himself, at least while he's feeling like this there's always Naruto. He immediately dropped the smile once he realized he was thinking of the blond brat _fondly_. What did that mean? It meant something that needed to be dwelled on later. He needed a break anyway.

Kyuubi sped off in Naruto's direction and came across the blond on the ground in front of a dented tree. He was rubbing his head looking mighty irritated.

"What happened?"

"I ran into this stupid tree!" Naruto growled twitching his ears. But all movement from him stopped once he looked at Kyuubi.

"What happened to the daggers?" Kyuubi laughed going up to Naruto. Without thinking, he held out his hand. By the time he realized what he was doing Naruto had already grabbed it and pulled himself up. Hopefully he won't mention it. ...if he mentions anything at all why is he staring at him? Kyuubi snapped his fingers and that snapped the Namikaze out of whatever trance he was in.

With a red face Naruto quickly said, "Sorry my head hurts! Anyways, I needed to take a break from that. If I want to get stronger I have to focus on other things like my speed. And that means running from training ground one to here as fast as I can," he explained. Naruto then pulled a small watch out of his clothes and when he looked at it he let out a loud "FUCK!"

"What?"

"Look at my time!" Naruto shouted holding the stop watch up to the other fox's face. Kyuubi did look at it...and didn't see a problem.

"4.33333333 seconds? What are you upset about that's great for a five tails," and Kyuubi meant it. The distance from Training ground 1 to here(training ground 47) was over 200 feet. To travel that distance in under 5 seconds was something even Nagato couldn't do. And hell Gobi's time was 4.30 seconds. But that's because he's a horse-dolphin demon so speed is his strongest point.

"It may be good for me but compared to my dad this is so slow! He can run this distance in about three seconds! Or 3.57 seconds to be specific."

Kyuubi refrained from expressing annoyance as his time was 3.63 seconds. It made sense as Minato was well-known for his speed(there were rumors abound that the man could actually _teleport_), but...come on. But the Kitsune forced himself to let it go because his rivalry was with Hachibi not the older and obviously more experienced Minato.

Instead he tilted his head and his ears twitched in confusion. "I'm trying to make sense of your logic. Minato is an eight tails right? So of course he would be faster. 200 feet in 4.333333333 seconds may not be the fastest but it's hardly slow."

Naruto shook his head. "You don't get it! I'm Naruto Namikaze and I shoot big! I aim big! I want to BE big! Much bigger and better than I am now. I have to be if I want to beat my dad. You understand that don't you?"

To a certain extent maybe. He has been an eight tails for some time now and he's been trying hard to forget how it felt to be weaker than his father. But thinking back to his six-tailed days and beforehand, he did remember a burning desire to show his old man up. Arrogance and pride had a lot to do with it. Being told constantly that he was a genius and so powerful for his age and then constantly losing to his father ruffled his ego a bit. Even as a seven tails he felt the sting because he knew that even though they matched in number of tails, Daitaru's experience far outweighed his.

Now he knew he had to be stronger. But the thought of proving so didn't appear as much in his mind anymore because of what it would lead to. Unless he finds a reason to fight him again, like defending Naruto, proving his strength against his father was out of the question. And did that disappoint him?

Yeah. It did. A little.

So it was slightly different from Naruto, but he still nodded in his direction.

"I'm not a genius. I know I have a lot potential in me, but I don't have the natural talent that most of my friends have. So I have to work really, really hard all the time. And I want to! One day, my best will awe-aspiring! And legendary! My name will be known all throughout this realm, not as the son of Minato, but as THE Naruto Namikaze! The Best and Strongest Kitsune there is!"

The way he spoke of it affected Kyuubi somehow. Like a part of him actually believed this blond brat actually had a chance at making a name for himself. Maybe it was the confidence in his voice or the determination shining in his beautiful eyes. Or maybe it was because the Kitsune heir liked to shout the same thing in his sleep. Speaking of which...

"Hmph! You'll have to beat me first you know."

"Psh! You don't look so tough. I mean I guess you are stronger than me for now. But just you wait I can easily catch up."

"Do you really believe so?" Kyuubi asked, a crazy grin starting to stretch across his face.

"I don't just believe it. I know it," Oh this poor, naive little boy. Being unafraid of him was one thing, but underestimating him? Even if his goal was admirable, Naruto had to realize that talking big and working really, really hard, wasn't enough against someone who also talked big and worked really, really hard. Time to show this cocky boaster his place.

"Well then. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you what you are trying to 'catch up' to," a sly smile appeared on the Kitsune's face as he used his index finger to beckon Naruto to follow him.

* * *

><p>This had to be the first time Kyuubi liked the fact that he used too much power.<p>

Standing there concentrating, knowing that he was just about to blow Naruto's mind was giving him a good feeling. He glanced at the blue-eyed demon and inwardly smirked as he saw him looking confident and curious. Just _wait_ until he could see what Kyuubi can do. He was going to destroy a few training grounds as a result of this, but who was here to punish him? Nobody!

So with that in mind, Kyuubi grinned a psychotic grin(or tried to but it was hard with his mouth full) and braced himself before leaning forward and letting it all loose.

He immediately closed his eyes so that the excess power wouldn't accidentally strike him there. But he could feel the effect. The ground rumbled and blast was loud as trees were uprooted, rocks were obliterated, training gear and supplies were blown away, and the chakra practically roared. The feel was empowering, especially knowing he was doing it to show off. So he added a little more, just to prove he could.

The whole thing lasted longer than normal and when it was finally over and Kyuubi opened his eyes, he was proud of the damage. For miles there was nothing in front of him. Literally nothing but dirt. And a few stray objects, but that had to be because of the lack of control thing. He was _aiming_ in front of him but he knew the chakra whiplashed to the side at points.

In the distance both he and Naruto heard an 'AWWW NOT AGAIN KYUUBI-SAMA!'

But neither of them paid it any mind. Instead Kyuubi had to focus on relaxing himself after such a large burst of power. Still not perfect yet. Once he becomes a nine tails(and then a ten tails) there won't be a mandatory relax period. And the delivery of the attack will be much smoother.

Once he relaxed he turned towards Naruto with his tails wagging behind him in pride. That pride only grew once he saw the look of complete awe on Naruto's face. In fact, the golden kitsune looked like he was drooling a little. Hah! He will never get tired of having that kind of effect on people. Having that effect on Naruto, gave him a particular giddy feeling as well.

"I call that a Beast...Beam..." In actuality, he and his friends called it a Beast Ball. But it wasn't exactly a ball this time around. He was working on that. But while he could still fool Naruto, Kyuubi could stand to be a little prideful.

Then he smelled a scent in the air. The scent wasn't bad. It was actually good. Very good. It reminded him of something. Something he smelled before...during certain time periods...leading up to certain periods...from one-arousal! That's what it was!

Aww shit was there some weirdo watching him and Naruto train? Sometimes losers would sneak onto the Kitsune grounds. Of course they were never able to cause much trouble, but it creeped Kyuubi out immensely when he caught some of them watching him train. He was ready to find the perpetrator when just like that the scent was gone. It was gone before he could pinpoint the location. Crap.

Naruto walked up to him really red in the face.

"That was pretty amazing Kyuubi," he said in an abnormally squeaky voice and squeezing the edge of his shirt tightly. Kyuubi didn't even noticed that as he was too busy sniffing around for the intruder. Weird he couldn't smell anyone around other than him and Naruto. It wasn't possible for anyone to escape from here without leaving a fresh trail. And the only other scents were worn with age.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"You had to smell that earlier right? I think someone is watching us."

He noticed Naruto stiffen beside him and looked at him curiously. What was his problem?

"What? You're not in any danger if that's what you're worried about."

"No, no I'm not worried about that hehe!" Naruto hurriedly said waving his arms in front of him. "But uh, what scent are you talking about?"

"You had to have smelled it! Someone was watching us and got aroused."

"I didn't smell that!"

"Really? Because there was a sweet and kind of tangy-"

"NOPE! Didn't smell any-wait sweet and tangy? I mean nope! Nope I didn't smell anything other than you and your power!"

Naruto is a bad liar Kyuubi surmised. He was talking too fast and reeked of nervousness. If you're gonna lie, you gotta be calm and sound natural. Duh. Now to figure out the reason behind the lying.

"Did you catch the person?"

"What person?"

"I know you're lying!"

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cut the bullcrap brat I know you know what was behind that smell."

"You know what sweet and tangy remind me of?"

Kyuubi had enough of this game. So he spoke without thinking.

"For Juubi's sake aren't mates supposed to be truthful to one another!" And as soon as he realized what he said, a split second later, he wanted to hurt himself. Kick his own ass a few times. Bury his head underground. Anything to punish himself for speaking so thoughtlessly!

Naruto's jaw dropped and he gaped at him in shock making it worse.

"D-Did you just imply...?"

Yes! Accidentally! But instead of answering he crossed his arms and glared at Naruto. Daring him to take what he said seriously. He couldn't explain himself at that second because he was too embarrassed to open his mouth again, fearing he'll make things worse. It was quiet between the two for some time. And in that time, Kyuubi inwardly debated the pros and cons of trying to explain himself to Naruto, like try to pass it off as part of Naruto's promise to Minato. But then Naruto mercifully changed the subject.

"S-So you know what sweet and tangy remind me of? Food! I'm hungry for some dinner!" Kyuubi was actually a bit thankful towards Naruto for this.

"Well with my father gone we're on our own. Everyone else usually fends for themselves."

"Can't you order them to cook for us?"

"I don't need them to do that!" He snapped. They already knew he was spoiled, but he's not _that_ dependent! And hell why not make sure Naruto isn't either?

"Can you cook?" He asked.

"No."

"Then you may just learn your first lesson in staying up late tonight. For the stomach; be willing," Kyuubi said leading Naruto inside.

* * *

><p>The second kitchen looked like a hurricane, tornado, and a typhoon banded together and took it on. And me and Kurama had to be contenders for the worst cooks in the world.<p>

Haha, we've been at this cooking thing for hours but so far we've made nothing but a mess! But I'm kind of having fun. Kurama and I are being horrible at this thing together, but I wonder if I look as cute when I'm frustrated.

"Work! Work! Work you stupid thing!"

Hehe he's kicking the oven again. I don't think that'll make it work, but I guess I don't mind watching him do it. His face all red and those powerful muscles hunched up making him look bigger. It reminded me of the training grounds...

How embarrassing, getting aroused like that. And it was over a stupid scent change! His spicy scent spiked with danger as he showed his _**powerful**_ power and blew away all of the Earth in front of him and his tan muscles were flexed as he braced himself and his soft hair was blowing back like a flowing red river...STOP IT MIND! I'm going to hit myself! Repeatedly! If Kurama wasn't in the room I'd do it right now. I can't afford to get it up again because I was nearly caught the first time!

My stupid body is only LUCKY that I managed to divert Kurama's attention from the whole thing...Although he kind of helped by making that 'truthful mates' statement. That was a funny thing to say. I know I can say some 'out-there' stuff without thinking, but things of that scale(I'm trying to forget this morning)? I wonder if that meant something...for our blossoming friendship. Whatever, I hate my body sometimes. I have to use this week of nothing to train it.

"ARGH!" Buuuut what happened today shouldn't stop me from getting a _little_ amusement out this heehee.

"Is it on?"

"Yeah it's on," he said checking the glowing green light once more. "It just won't get hot. Why does this thing always work for everyone but me? I hate human contraptions." I hate them too sometimes but Kurama's just being too funny right now. And focusing on this and my sleepiness will distract me from...thingsIdon'twantothinkabout!

"Maybe you should try being gentle with it."

"Gentle?"

"Try complimenting it. Tell it, it always does a good job and you're sorry for overworking it."

"Ha. Ha! HA! You're so funny!"

He went back to kicking it. He's kind of stubborn I guess hehe.

"You know, if you like being rough I'll have you know that's okay with me. Gentle is kind of boring you know? You can treat me the way you treat the oven all morning long. You have my consent." I have a promise to fulfill so saying this kind of stuff shouldn't change either right? And it's not like he ever takes them seriously.

"Okay now is not the time. I'm starving here!" Point proven!

"And whose fault is that?"

"Nobody's. But for the sake of _our_ stomachs how about you get over here and help me work this thing!"

He's so demanding sometimes I swear. But now I'm too tired to argue. It's starting to feel like it is 3 in the morning. Hmmm the clock shows...10:45. How the hell can it only be that late? I couldn't stop my large yawn before I walked over to help him. It may just be me but I think he saw it because he was looking at me oddly. Whatever. Looking this thing over...I have no fucking clue what I'm doing here. Even on a good day things like this escape me. I can barely function when I'm tired! Besides, the only food I really knew how to make was...huh. That's right.

"Why do we even need the oven?"

"What?"

I smiled at him because I had an idea and I knew he'd listen to me. After I finished yawning first.

"For the stomach be willing! Be willing to eat whatever right? Well I know how to use a stove! Ever had cup ramen?"

"That stuff? It's not something I eat often." Poor thing! Ramen was food of the strongest beings! Kurama just had to eat some!

"Well it's my faaaaaavorite food. I have several of them in my room and of many different flavors! You should go and pick out what want." I'd go in place but I was getting really sleepy. "You can bring me whatever because I like them all. Don't worry I'll stay right here."

I really had no intention on going anywhere. But to prove it to Kurama and to just do it, I laid down on the floor.

After that Kurama's words were a mumbled blur and I think he left or maybe he didn't but I didn't know because as soon as my head was on the floor I blacked out.

...

And now I feel awake but not really because what am I doing? The walls are moving and they are red like the hallways for some reason and not white like the kitchen. And I'm sort of curled up against some...one? A chest maybe. I don't know. It feels warm and kinda comfy. I had to sound out my content and get closer. And when I did the some...one? Stopped and my pillow rumbled and there was this low 'hehehe' sound in my ear. Huh. Now we were in front of an orange door.

"Go to sleep brat."

I don't know who said that but good advice.

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

Awww Kyuubi carried Naruto back to his room! And now Naruto is making his feelings 'obvious' lol.

Oh and sorry for all the description and stuff. I hope it makes sense! The point of that is showing the kinds of obstacles Naruto and Kyuubi have to go through to reach their goals in life. Soooo I have something there. I really hope it all made sense lol. If not please ask and I will explain to the best of my ability.

Also I know people are anxious to see more suitors and Uchihas right? Well I can confirm now another Naruto suitor will be revealed next chapter and the Uchihas are gonna show up coming verrrrrrrrrry soon!

So as I have said on my other stories(sorry ahead of time to those who have seen this on all of my other stories. This should be the last time I say this), but I have a poll up. Please look at it if you have the time :)!

Please tell me what you think of this chapter :)!


	8. Chapter 8: Intermission

And finally here it is! Chapter 8!

First off I must give credit to College6Jazz as it was thanks to her review that this particular chapter even happened XD. I was originally going to skip the whole week(really bad idea I know but I didn't want things to move too slowly) but her review somehow got my brain working and then this chapter happened :D!

And in light of that, this chapter is in a different format. It's all in Naruto's POV(third person) and it's just three short scenes that happen over the week. Like, none of this happens on the same day okay?

_Anon__ Review Reply:_

_story lover- I'm really sorry for the long waits! In general: Writing these chapters takes a while due to editing. Since I write long chapters I have to do a LOOOOT of reading over to make it presentable(and I still miss typos lol). And I have other stories to work on and so I'm trying to balance it all out._

_Recently, from the beginning of July until the beginning of August I was on vacation in an area where I had no internet access. And my computer broke during vacation so I had to wait a week to get new one. Then I wanted to wait until I could get my notes for my stories but my mom miraculously fix my old computer long enough for me to get my notes onto my new one. Then these past few days I've been writing and editing this all out lol._

_Sooo sorry for the waits. I try to move as fast as I can. And just know that it is veerrrrrrrrrrrrrryy unlikely I'll ever abandon my stories. I love writing, Naruto, and KyuuNaru too much :D._

_Guest- Thank you so much :D! No it is not too much lol. Kyuubi will actually have some rivals for Naruto. One is introduced(though you already know him) at the end of this chapter(though he's not exactly a romantic rival...you'll see what I mean lol). And once Naruto's friends come into play they'll stir up some trouble.(as a reminder, Naruto already has a small crush on Sakura and he needs to get over that. And at the top of my head one maybe two of Naruto's friends like him. Also his suitors). So don't worry! Kyuubi will have competition hehe._

_Guest #2- I hope you mean that in a good way haha. Thanks though :)._

**NOTE: **Okay remember this is a double update so chapter 9 is coming up right after I upload this chapter.

**NOTE2: **Also, due to the fact that this is an extra chapter of sorts, another Naruto suitor will be revealed NEXT chapter. Good thing you don't have to wait too long for that!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Naruto needed food. It was lunch time so he sat on a bar stool at the counter in the second kitchen. A steaming bowl of ramen was in front of him, but it was untouched. Why? Because the steaming bowl of kitsune udon across from him was also untouched.<p>

And here he thought he was being nice when he decided to try and make lunch for the both of them. It was day three of their week together, doing nothing about their situation, and he was already out of steak-flavored ramen(Kyuubi's favorite kind). Of course the fact that they are eating his ramen for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and even to snack on may have something to do with its shortage. But anyways, since Kyuubi was offering to reimburse him with more ramen(bought with his own money! How sweet of him!) Naruto decided to be daring but nice, and try to make another dish.

Kitsune Udon wasn't _that_ hard to make. It was similar enough to ramen...sort of. Kyuubi's meal looked fine. It _tasted_ fine, to Naruto at least. So all he needed was his partner to confirm that it was okay. But that blasted kitsune was nowhere in sight!

With an impatient sigh, Naruto tapped his fingers on the counter he was leaning on. Five minutes. That's how long he's been waiting for Kyuubi to show up. Granted it was only five minutes ago that he started cooking the meals, but still. He expected to be dining with company by the time he turned off the stove. Just what could be taking that guy so long?

Not wanting to wait a second longer, Naruto got up and hurried towards the Kitsune heir's bedroom. Placing an ear against the door, he was pleasantly surprised to _not_ hear the sound of snoring, meaning Kyuubi was actually awake. But he could also hear the kitsune's breathing and some sort of rummaging or whatever, as if he was looking for something.

Naruto frowned. Okay so Kyuubi was awake and apparently doing something. Something that made him late for the lunch he _promised_ to enjoy with Naruto. And what could the golden kitsune do about it? Well if he's looking for something four eyes were better than two. But he's not allowed in the older fox's room unless it has to do with the fiancé situation. And sure he didn't promise it, but Naruto was raised to practice common courtesy and decency.

But...if he helps Kyuubi now, they could go eat lunch faster which means they could get more training done which means they will be stronger which means they'll be less tired in the evenings which means...this all somehow connects back to their situation! Plotting more, there we go. With that and nod, Naruto quietly went in.

Kyuubi wasn't in his messy room, but there was a light on in his toilet room and his scent was strongest there.

He could hear water running. Was Kyuubi grooming himself? Naruto grinned at the thought. Kyuubi's hair had grown out a bit since they've first met. Whereas before it barely reached the nape of his neck, now it cascaded just past his shoulders. Naruto could only imagine what grooming it must be like. His short, blond locks only needed to be brushed every once in a while, but that hair on Kyuubi's head probably required more.

It was really soft he knew so he probably washed it a lot. Naruto snickered at the thought of washing it himself but instead of Kyuubi's cinammony-scented shampoo he switches it out with something fruitier as a joke. And then maybe he could offer to brush it but instead of the soft brush he'd use the one with hard bristles. But he'll brush softly to keep Kyuubi from catching on. And he'll keep brushing and brushing and brushing with care and then maybe he'll have to run his fingers through it and...Fit it with girly bows! Yeah, yeah and braid it with colorful ribbons and other girly stuff! Yeah haha...ha. Naruto's heart rate sped up as he realized where his thoughts were going. They were getting 'romantic' again...

Now he _really_ needed to deal with Kyuubi. His attitude had to be the one thing that could completely wipe away those kinds of thoughts. So without warning, he barged into Kyuubi's toilet room.

"Aha! I caught you red-handed!" Naruto shouted pointing at the stunned Kitsune. The red-head was standing in front of his mirror. In one hand was a lock of his beautiful red hair and in the other were some small scissors.

"What the hell are you talking about? Caught me red-handed; this doesn't even concern you! In fact what the hell are you doing here? Didn't I give you specific instructions about when you can enter my room? Do you have a reason relating to our situation?"

Well sure he did. It was just a very large stretch. And it was also a reason that he didn't feel like explaining(or defending) to Kyuubi so he deflected the question with another one.

"Why are you cutting your hair?" He asked and was very thankful when his partner scoffed and faced the mirror again.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm cutting my hair short because I want to. Some demons can enjoy the long-haired look, but I don't."

"But I like your hair as it is! It's so nice and pretty!" Naruto gushed.

"When your opinion on my hair starts to matter I'll let you know," Kyuubi said bringing his scissors up again.

"What if I told you I also like your hair short? Does it matter now?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a riot? Because you are. Now hush and let me finish!"

Naruto was slightly disappointed. Even though he was acting a bit earlier with his gushing, there was some truth to his words. He liked Kyuubi's hair. It wasn't soooo long, but in fact just long enough. Kyuubi could probably do a lot with it to make himself look even more handsome...

You know as a thought and not really having anything to do with Naruto or anything. Kyuubi could go around town looking handsome for reasons totally unrelated to Naruto. He winced each time Kyuubi snapped the scissors and more hair fell out. Finally the older demon paused and sighed.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"I wanted to run my fingers through your hair. Just once you know?" Immediately after he said that Naruto bit his tongue. That was one of his thoughtless comments. Or to be more accurate, a comment that really should've _stayed_ in his thoughts.

"Okay then. Next time I'll dwell on my hair length just for you," Kyuubi said as he started cutting his hair again.

"Really?"

"Yeah sure."

Naruto could immediately tell Kyuubi was being sarcastic. But despite that, he kept playing along anyway(because hey Kyuubi was _playing _with _him_ instead of kicking him out) and in the spur of moment decided to go farther beyond. Just to see if he can get away with it.

"Wow a compromise for me? You're so thoughtful!" Naruto then jumped on Kyuubi's back and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist in a hug. With his nose buried where his hair used to be, Naruto could pick up the lingering scent of cinnamon-scented shampoo and it sent a tingle through his body. Maybe he's been spending too much time being really physically close to Kyuubi. His scent wasn't supposed to affect him like this already.

"You almost made me poke my damn eye out with these scissors!" Kyuubi yelled shaking Naruto off. The mischievous blond laughed and poked his tongue out.

"It'll come right back," he pointed out.

"Not my whole eye! Get out of here!" The Kitsune heir pointed towards the door. But Naruto could pick up the traces of humor in his partner's eyes and tone so he ran out of the toilet room cackling and knowing he would be alright. But before he left the room he doubled back and said,

"Oh! Your Kitsune Udon is ready by the way. It's steaming hot so you better come down now!"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>"Alright since we are certain you have more potential than five tails. Let's do this."<p>

Naruto hopped from each foot excitedly. This was actually the most excited he's been all week. And this was actually the happiest he's been since he got here.

Maybe his dad was right to constantly brag about him doing the impossible. Naruto certainly didn't believe when he first got here that he could _**ever**_ convince Kyuubi to help him with his training. Hell he still couldn't believe he did it. But here they were, on one of the many training grounds(Naruto forgot which) with large and small dummy rocks all stacked up neatly to the side of them(courtesy of Kyuubi).

This act of kindness was incredibly new so Naruto vowed to be on his best behavior and give all of his attention to his partner. He needed too. Not just as a repayment for doing this in the first place, but because this was crucial to his goal. Becoming a six tails will put him one step closer to fulfilling his potential which makes him one step closer to becoming a legend(and put him one step ahead of some of his friends).

"So when I was a six-tails, that's when I learned how to break things with my chakra. You know, grabbing them and crushing them. Like this."

Naruto watched in awe as Kyuubi formed a large clawed hand made of solid chakra, and extended over to the pile of dummy rocks. In one swift moment he picked up one of the larger rocks and instantly, in front of Naruto's eyes, it was crushed beyond recognizable belief. The crumbled remains fell onto the ground like rain drops and Kyuubi pulled his chakra back.

"So awesome," Naruto gushed before turning to the smug-looking Kyuubi. "What's after that step?"

The smug-look instantly fell from his intended's face and a red blush settled in. Naruto inwardly giggled. Kyuubi sure blushed a lot. It was kind of cute, but he has learned by now(through experience and overhearing others) that pointing that out to him wasn't the best idea.

Kyuubi coughed into his hand and mumbled, "Well I haven't exactly..." Then he perked up and Naruto was met with the familiar anger he knew all too well.

"That doesn't even matter now! You shouldn't even worry about that until you learn how to make a hand of chakra and break objects with it. Got it?!"

"Yeah I got it," Naruto laughed. Forming a hand made of chakra was easy. Like, one-tail easy. But using to handle objects, including your opponent, was something else. Like, something only those who have reached their full potential(or are close to it) at five tails can do since this was essentially perfecting chakra control. Naruto honestly couldn't predict where his full potential lied, but he hoped it was somewhere close to his dad and Kyuubi(and definitely ahead of Sasuke hehe). And this lack of fine control over his chakra hinted that he had a lot more in him didn't it?

Thus far he's only been using his chakra hands to slap people(and occasionally flick them) because whenever he tried to grab them with his chakra hands he couldn't hold the form long enough to complete the grabbing motion. This led to his chakra dissipating, slight and very small crush wounds on his opponent, and someone laughing at him. It's only with his tails(chakra or real) that he could adequately grab something(and he could swing like a monkey demon too!), but after today it won't be that way anymore!

"Alright loudmouth, since we are working with hands it makes sense to get a good idea of what you're trying to replicate with your chakra. So go grab that small dummy rock over there and try to break it with your bare hands. Concentrate hard are what you are doing because it's important."

"Okay!" Naruto runs over and grabs one of the smaller ones from the pile. Paying utmost attention to what he was doing, he exerted most of his strength and was shocked when it didn't break instantly. So he exerted all of his strength and that's when it broke.

But he wasn't happy. He wanted to break it instantly. He wanted to impress Kyuubi.

"Wait, wait! I can break that instantly!" He shouted turning to the red-head. Kyuubi just raised an eyebrow at his eagerness.

"You don't have to. The whole point of that exercise is to get a good feel of the grabbing and crushing motion with your hands so that you can replicate that motion with chakra. You _did_ get a good feel for it right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then we can move on! Now make your chakra hands."

Naruto grumbled a bit. He _could_ break that thing instantly. He had the strength and he really, really wanted to show Kyuubi that. But he forced himself to let it go. He had to remember the goal. And he'll impress Kyuubi when he crushes the dummy rocks with his chakra!

Concentrating, he formed two large chakra hands that were yellow in color as opposed to Kyuubi's red(he inherited his chakra color from his father) and then looked at the other kitsune for instructions on what to do next.

"Alright now try to pick up that large dummy rock on the top. Remember, your chakra hands are an extension of your hands. Chakra may be more flexible but it can work in the same way. Just replicate the grabbing motion."

Naruto tried to pick the dummy rock up with one hand but he accidentally knocked it over. Through sheer force of will powered by the thought of embarrassing himself in front of Kyuubi, he caught it with his other hand.

But chakra really was an extension of yourself with a bit more mental concentration needed to balance out the physicality. And both Naruto's physical and mental prowess were both noting that this dummy rock was really heavy for just one hand. So he quickly brought his other chakra hand over and held it with both hands. Too his relief, the dummy rock was no longer in danger of falling over and his chakra wasn't in danger of disappearing due to strain.

Two hands wasn't bad. It wasn't. He could still impress Kyuubi.

"Alright now give it everything you've got and crush it!" Naruto could see Kyuubi punch the palm of his hand and felt energized. He would impress him this time. He would! And not only that, but he'll get this exercise down easy and be a step closer to his goal!

But as he concentrated and concentrated and squeezed and squeezed, the chakra wasn't doing anything. It rippled, but it didn't crush,

"Remember the motions! Grab and squeeze and crush! Picture muscles and shit if you have to! Just crush it you can do this!"

Naruto was incredibly thankful for Kyuubi's words of encouragement. He was expecting a 'pathetic' or a 'just put it down you obviously can't do it'. But that's not what he got. Whoa, Naruto froze.

Kyuubi encouraged him.

Holy Shit.

Well _now_ he was _really_ pumped. And so pumped he was, that he gave it his all. Straining the muscles in his arms and hands and straining his mental muscles, he focused all he could to crush this damn dummy rock. He closed his eyes and that's when he _finally_ felt the sweet, sweet feeling of the dummy rock being pushed inward. He didn't stop concentrating for a second. He didn't even open his eyes to see how he was doing. He just focused and strained and focused until-

"Okay you can drop it now."

At the sound of Kyuubi's voice all his concentration stopped and he dropped what remained of the dummy rock. He opened his eyes and excitedly looked at his work.

A frown slowly formed on his face.

"Good job," Kyuubi smiled. "You managed to crush one of our biggest and toughest dummy rocks."

Good job? Good job?! What was Kyuubi talking about!? Naruto did a terrible job! Look at it! The dummy rock was now in the shape of an hour glass! How the hell can Kyuubi say _that_ was good when he managed to crush the same kind of rock into a bunch of little pieces!?

"I did terrible," he mumbled. Kyuubi frowned.

"No you did fine. Really good even."

"I need to do that again. I need to be able to do what you can do!" Naruto said frantically already forming his chakra hands again. He was stopped by Kyuubi appearing in front of him and grabbing his wrists.

"What you did now was good brat. Look you can keep practicing if you want but don't overdo it. You have ways to go before you can do what I did."

Naruto wrenched his wrists away. That is not what he wanted to hear.

"I can do what you did, I can! Just watch me!"

"You know a part of getting stronger is keeping a realistic view of your power. There are things you just physically cannot do as a five tails! We're pushing it hear with crushing these things with chakra so just be happy about that."

What happened to encouraging Kyuubi? He went from 'you can do it' to 'stay where you are, you can't go further.'? That is _not_ what Naruto wanted to hear!

"You just don't want to see me get any further than you!" He accused pointing at Kyuubi. A rash, probably really dumb and false accusation, but Naruto was really starting to get angry damn it.

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't even know why you'd think I'd think you're a threat-"

"You calling me weak?!"

"No you arrogant dumbass! I'm saying we're on the same side here!"

"Then why are you discouraging me from going further!"

"Because I'm trying to HELP you! Overworking yourself is the most common way other demons screw themselves over and I just don't want the same to happen to you!"

"Why not?!"

Kyuubi finally went silent. He glared fiercely at Naruto, in a way that almost had the blond flinching back. But he held his ground. And soon it became clear that Kyuubi refused to satisfy him with an answer.

"I can do it," he repeated.

"No you can't," Kyuubi replied. "In the future maybe. But right now you can't."

"You know what? I don't need your negativity! Why don't you just beat it?! Come back by the end of the day and I'll PROVE to you that I can crush those rocks in the same way you can!" Naruto shouted.

"You arrogant fool," Kyuubi spat at him. The disgust in his tone actually made Naruto pause for a second. "You can lie to yourself all you want but it makes no difference. Reflect on what you are saying and see if you notice how idiotic you sound. You're trying to compare yourself to an eight tails. You're like a kit that's trying to run before he's learned to walk! You don't have the control yet. There's no beating around it. If you want the control over your chakra then _work_ for it. But don't pretend that you already have it and have perfected what takes A LOT of practice to do!"

Kyuubi turned away from the stunned Naruto.

"I introduced you to this training exercise because it's the fastest way to perfect this technique. Keep practicing if you want."

He started walking away.

"And the next time you try and throw my hospitality back in my face I'll leave you to **rot**," he growled out sending shivers down Naruto's spine(and not in a good way).

Seeing him walk away, this time in complete silence, made Naruto's insides wrench and his heart pinch in a way he wasn't too familiar with. He felt guilty before so he knows what that feels like. He also knew what it felt like to go back on his promise to Minato about wooing Kyuubi. But this is like a bit beyond both of those. Kyuubi was just trying to help and he didn't want Naruto to get too ahead of himself. But he lashed out at him, and took everything he said as a personal affront to himself.

He was frustrated because he wanted to get better and impress Kyuubi _so bad_. But he just screwed that up. He acted shameful. This is how he ruined it with other kitsunes too. Sometimes when they did better than him he'd get so mad and jealous that he'd attack. And it's really bad because he bragged about being a hard worker. He knew there was no such things as shortcuts and if he hadn't done it before, how could he claim to know it now?

So guilty and ashamed...that's what he felt.

How could training make him feel better? Lowering his ears he almost let out a few whines, but he stopped himself because that wouldn't help either. Plus it was just so childish.

The only thing would help, would be an apology on his end. Naruto had his pride just like everyone else. But he refused to let it destroy what Kyuubi and he were doing; bonding. Besides he was an initiator at heart, and even when he wasn't in the wrong he'll make the first move. Sometimes, he has to.

So he perked himself up, steeled his resolved, and followed the scent of power and the sound of explosions.

* * *

><p>"Kyuubi! Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted holding onto Nagato's arm and dragging him to the young heir. "I really like this guy."<p>

Naruto looked up at Nagato, his blue eyes large and shining with sincere adoration. He liked how Kyuubi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he snuggled the laughing Nagato.

"He is cute Kyuubi-sama."

"EEEEEE!" Naruto squealed. "He likes me Kyuubi!"

He wasn't trying to exaggerate. Okay so maybe he was putting on a _little_ show for Kyuubi. But he was really happy he met Nagato this morning and they started talking. He had always known that his mom had another family member(Uzumaki-born) in the Kitsune Clan. But he had no idea the other member was pretty much the polar opposite. His mom was loud, sunny, and outgoing. This guy was quiet, rainy(if he had to pick a weather to describe the man), and reserved. But he was nice nonetheless. And the conversation they had as the sun was rising made Naruto happy.

"You should've introduced us earlier!"

"I guess it took a few days for Kyuubi-sama to trust me to be around his intended."

Kyuubi gritted his teeth, "That...is NOT the reason I didn't introduce you two. I could honestly careless if you have an interest in this boy Nagato."

"Then why the wait?" Naruto pouted. "Me and Nagato bonded almost instantly this morning. It would've been great if we could've done this earlier."

Naruto could clearly see the annoyance in Kyuubi's eyes as he turned to look at him.

"Like I needed you to become distracted while you were with me...Do not take that the wrong way!"

That's funny because Naruto was just about to accuse him of being jealous. But since he insists he isn't then he certainly wouldn't mind Naruto doing this.

"I knew we were meant to be close, even before we officially met," Naruto swooned. He was hamming it up as much as he could and Kyuubi's angry reaction was so worth. Along with Nagato's laugh of course.

"But you just met this morning! What in the world could Nagato have done to catch your attention beforehand?"

"Nagato carried me back to my room a few days ago."

Much to Naruto's confusion both of the men went silent. Kyuubi calmed down considerably and Nagato stopped laughing. Naruto didn't quite understand why what he said caused this riff. He honestly didn't know who carried him back to his room that night, but Nagato seemed like a likely candidate didn't he? He was nice enough that's for sure. And being Kushina's son he had to look out for Naruto when Kyuubi didn't(at least, that's what he said this morning).

Even stranger than the silence was Nagato looking at him in clear confusion, and then when he looked at Kyuubi, Kyuubi looked at Nagato oddly. It was almost like the heir was silently commanding him to do something. Nagato smiled and nodded as if he understood and then spoke.

"A few days ago? You'll have to forgive me Naruto-kun my memory's a little fuzzy. I do distinctly carrying something attractive and sweet-smelling to a room. Perhaps it was you."

Well that would make sense...if it weren't for Kyuubi's reaction. Whatever the heir silently told Nagato to do he did the exact opposite. Naruto feel the anger coming off of the older kitsune in waves.

"Don't. _**Even**_ Nagato. You know _damn well_ that wasn't you who carried the brat back. It was me."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "That was you? You were the one who carried me back to my room?"

Kyuubi crosses his arms and turns away. "Of course! Who else in this place could've done it?"

"Ah that's right! What I carried was a large bag of sugar from the pantry to one of the kitchens. My mistake Naruto-kun. And Kyuubi-sama, I'm surprised you corrected me so quickly," Nagato had that grin kitsunes grin when they know a secret, but Naruto was too busy dwelling on the fact that Kyuubi was being unexplainably nice to him to notice it.

"Don't make a mountain out of this or come to silly conclusions weirdo. I only corrected you because I can't stand it when idiots take credit for my work!"

"If you say so Kyuubi-sama. But why so angrily?"

Kyuubi and Nagato's bickering became background noise as Naruto tried to wrap his head around the fact that Kyuubi took him to his room. There couldn't have been a reason that benefited Kyuubi to do that right? How would Naruto sleeping on the kitchen floor or in a comfortable bed make any difference to the guy? Especially since Daitaru was gone at that point so there really wasn't anything related to their plan to do...And actually leaving him out would've been better because it would make their relationship look bad.

And to his knowledge no one has talked to him or Kyuubi about this. Nagato looked confused when he brought it up...Which means Kyuubi must've did it without anyone finding out.

So Kyuubi brought him to bed...because he wanted to?

How...incredibly _sweet_ of him.

The week was almost over and blond just now realized how nice Kyuubi's been to him this past week. He deserved something special.

Naruto smiled an incredibly big, genuinely happy smile, and came back into the conversation.

"That is completely different Nagato! We made a deal!"

"Ahem!" Naruto cleared his throat catching the attention of the two boys. "This is nice and all, but I'm starting to get a bit bored. Sooo Nagato?" Naruto turned to face his older, blood-borne cousin, and stared up into his grey eyes. Nagato smiled gently back at him and answered with a soft, "Yes?"

Naruto could hear Kyuubi grumbling, as if he wanted to say something but didn't want to give his jealousy away. But he didn't need to worry. Naruto already decided to stop the game and make it quick and painless for him.

"I want to call you my big brother! Can I? Can I please?!" He asked, quite happy when out of the corner of his eye he saw Kyuubi's jaw drop.

"Why yes, of course! I would love to have my hot-headed cousin's son as a little brother."

"Yay!" Naruto shouted, because he was really happy with this. But now Kyuubi required his attention. The poor boy looked embarrassed and Naruto knew it was because he was assuming something else was going on between the two. Aww. And in return for his kindness, Naruto was willing to do what he wanted for a while.

"That's all I really wanted to ask you," Naruto said stepping away. "I hope to hang out with you again soon, but for now I wanna be with this guy," he turned towards Kyuubi, who quickly stood up straight and looked disinterested.

"Hang out with me huh? There's no need. You may go and hang out with your new big brother. I have no need for you right now," Kyuubi said waving them off. Naruto laughed a bit before stepping closer to the heir.

"Yeah but I have a need for you. And that is a need to repay your kindness from a few days ago. So!" Naruto hooked his arm in Kyuubi's and winked at the blushing demon. "For the next few hours it's just you and me buddy. And it's whateeeeeeever you wanna do. Ooh! We can go paint over one of your dad's pictures like you've wanted to do! Kay?"

"But-"

"Kay! Bye Naga-opp! I mean bye big brother!" Naruto waved to his cousin, who could barely wave in return because he was laughing so hard.

"Wait until the others hear about this!"

"Ugh! Brat you've ruined me!" Kyuubi groaned. But he didn't stop Naruto from dragging down the hall.

"Quit your complaining; let's go start painting!"

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

Haha Nagato's a platonic rival but a rival nonetheless for Naruto's attention ;).

Hope you enjoyed that!


	9. Chapter 9

And here is chapter 9!

We are back on track in this on. It also happens to be the longest chapter in this story O_O(over 9300 words. I really like keeping track of that stuff). I was really surprised it turned out so long. My outline looked so short lol. But once I start writing...

Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The week flew by pretty fast for Naruto and Kyuubi since they had training to do every day. And during that time Kyuubi noticed Naruto get more and more comfortable with being here in general, his training, him, and the other clansmen, particularly Nagato. Naruto looked up to the much older demon as a big brother. It didn't make Kyuubi jealous per se...at all...<p>

Anyway! They were right smack dab in the middle of the third week. They had only a week and half left of their first month together so it was pretty crucial that they really step it up. If they end the first month on a really bad note then the second month was guaranteed to also start off on a bad note. And since Daitaru comes back from his vacation today it was crucial that they get this 'really bad note' started.

"Aren't we starting kind of early?" Naruto asked from behind him. "I mean your dad isn't even here yet."

"It's never too early to start sabotaging my old man's plans for me. Besides we need to be set up perfectly for when he does return. It's important that the first he sees when he gets back is not us getting along, but us fighting."

"Yeah I guess so. But he's not supposed to come back until evening right? Can't we run around some more? I almost caught you yesterday."

Kyuubi blushed in remembrance of yesterday afternoon. Away from the watchful eyes of his other clansmen and servants he and Naruto played what is _**very**_well known to be a bonding game; tag. In full demon forms they ran around an open field and between trees trying to catch each other.

The game was a very intimate game if you will. Played by a group of friends? Showcasing friendship. But played by only two people? That was when it is known to be played between only the closest of demons. Either between a parent and child, siblings(though Kyuubi wouldn't know for sure since he's an only child), or...lovers. Kyuubi was shocked when Naruto first brought it up. Even though they've stomped on several rules of intimacy so far, the game of tag was one even he respected. It was like...sacred. Not exactly promises sacred, but _almost_. Maybe right below it.

How Naruto managed to convince him to play it with him, he didn't want to think about. He remembered Naruto jabbering about speed or whatever along with every other rule they had broken. But the reason he didn't want to think about it because he didn't think it was Naruto in the end who convinced him, it was himself. Kyuubi shook his head.

He had fun and won every game. Naruto couldn't catch him but he could always catch Naruto. It was fun, but it wasn't romantic because he won every round. So there. Right?

Kyuubi was broken out of his thoughts by the feeling of Naruto pushing on his back. Glancing behind him, he could see a impish smile on Naruto's face.

"Taaaag," he said in a sing-song tone. "You're iiiiit."

"Cut it out brat!" Kyuubi whispered turning back around. "We're inside so you need to stop with the nonsense before someone sees us!"

Convincing Daitaru of their sour relationship, he realized, was also gonna require convincing the other clansmen of their sour relationship. It was hard enough already since they liked Naruto, but it was made even harder because Naruto seemed to have this problem where he attempted to get along with Kyuubi in public. In private sure they can laugh and joke and help each other get stronger, but in public? No. Kyuubi had no idea who go blabbing to Daitaru about their scheming(if he wasn't aware of it already) and he didn't want to find out.

It was okay to get along some of the time since even Kyuubi's parents had their okay days. But all the time and they'll definitely know something's up if they only act out in front of Daitaru. And joking about tag was out of the question. So Naruto's playfulness had to stop. Luckily in the past week he has gotten to know Naruto well enough to know how to get him to stop.

"We can play tag another time, but for now you should get excited about another thing."

Naruto stopped his snickering long enough to say, "Ooo what?"

Resorting to this was like resorting to flirting with Naruto to help him with his promise to Minato, shudder-worthy. But it was necessary as it was pretty important to their scheme.

"We're going to my room as a part of this idea I have. Stay quiet."

"You're inviting me into your room!?" Naruto asked excitedly. Kyuubi certainly saw that coming, but was grateful when Naruto whispered it instead of shouting it.

"Yes I am blondie." What Kyuubi didn't see coming, but should've, was Naruto jumping onto his back in a tight hug.

"Hurray!"

He should've seen this coming. He really should've. But the fact that he didn't change the fact that he will...allow it. In their week of training and getting used to each other's presence, Kyuubi learned that Naruto was very physically affectionate. It started with a hug when he was trying to cut his hair again. Then it led to grabbing his hand when he wanted to go somewhere, shaking him when he was excited, and all other things little. Eventually he realized he had somehow relaxed his 'no touching' rule when it came to Naruto and didn't even know it until near the end.

Rather than try to rationalize it, he decided it wasn't worth the brain power and let it go. As long as Naruto's touches had no romantic intent behind them, he could deal with it.

Naruto hopped off of the Kitsune's back and started running forward. "Come on let's go!"

"Hold it brat! You lead me to my own room I will unleash hell," because even though he's been there before for trivial reasons, that didn't mean Kyuubi was comfortable at all with the thought of this excitable, flirtatious blond brat leading him to it like something spectacular will happen.

"Aw Kyuubi," Naruto smiled innocently. "Don't be silly. I don't even know where your room is."

"Good boy," Kyuubi nodded before walking ahead of him. "And there's no real _rush_. We'll get there when we get there," he said.

"Right," Naruto said grabbing onto the back of his shirt. "But rushing along anyway fits in with your 'let's get an early head start spiel'. So let's move it!"

Kyuubi groaned when Naruto wouldn't let go of him and decided it would just be easier to pick up the pace.

* * *

><p>"Hey you cleaned up."<p>

"Shut up."

"Is it for your dad?"

"No I did it for _me_," Kyuubi half-lied. Whenever Daitaru went away, the head always liked coming back home to a clean house and Kyuubi's room held a special interest to him. Whenever he came home to find _that_ clean, he was always in a much better mood. And a Daitaru in a better mood, meant more respect(a smile) and less nagging(more 'good job son') for Kyuubi. But otherwise, yeah he did it for himself.

"My plan for us today involves finding something in particular and it would be easier to find in a clean room than a messy one. Plus I don't want you going through my stuff."

"What is your plan anyway? You never told me," Naruto pointed out. Kyuubi grinned a mischievous grin and crossed his arms in pride. The moment he has been waiting for! His plan was golden.

"You, my not-intended, are going to steal something of mine," he grinned. As he expected, Naruto's reaction was one of horror. He noticed the boy stiffen and take a few steps back. Kyuubi will admit the blond's face was priceless.

"St-Steal from you?! That's-"

"Horrendously offensive I know. Which is why it's so perfect," he explained. It's true. Thievery was one the murderously high offenses, if not the highest offense, in the Kitsune species. It was actually pretty hypocritical of them to be so offended. They had no problem stealing from other witless species, but steal from them and you incur their wrath. But that's how the ball rolled.

"It's a part of the package brat," he said walking again, pleased when Naruto followed immediately. "You know of being in a bad relationship. And part of being unsatisfied means you will be willing to partake in stupid and risky behaviors for a cheap thrill." And his mom's favorite risky behavior was pissing off Daitaru by stealing his stuff. It was always done in jest and she almost always returned his junk, but it still caused a lot of heated arguments between the two. This _has_to work in their favor.

"I get it. I know...personally about it."

"Is that so?" He asked slightly concerned. The mood between them was dampened a bit and Kyuubi could see something pretty heavy was on Naruto's mind.

"Yeah," Naruto gulped. "Um...T-There was this bat demon. He was really nice and sophisticated and k-kind of crazy but in an acceptable way you know? He caught my dad's attention right away and before I knew it he was my next suitor. I wasn't head over heels for the guy but I also didn't think anything was wrong. Except...I thought he really preferred my dad over me. I mean every time I tried to spend with him he just humored me for a few minutes and then went to go find my dad. And because we spent so little time we spent together I didn't even notice him taking my stuff."

"He stole from you?" Kyuubi asked. He uncrossed his arms in shock.

"Tried to. I'd see little things disappear, some of my favorite food, a picture or two that I drew and had hung up, some of my blankets, and other things...And I got really curious about it and I suspected him. But I had no proof and dad couldn't believe it either. I kept getting angrier and angrier about it but the bat just kept...I don't know he kept talking down to me about it! He kept acting as if _I _was the crazy one. He tried to convince people that I either never had the stuff or that I hid it myself and was just looking for attention!" Naruto shouted angrily and Kyuubi winced a little in sympathy. With his fists clenched at his sides Naruto glared at the floor.

"I really started to hate him then. And I was mad at everyone else for giving _him_ the benefit of doubt instead of me. It wasn't-It wasn't fair! I know I play jokes all the time but...It wasn't until he tried to take," Naruto gulped and nervously laughed, "hehe, the 'most valuable thing in the compound' that everyone kind of woke up and realized what was going on...literally."

"He took something that belonged to Kushina?"

"No," Naruto shook his head and looked up at Kyuubi. "He took me."

"What? You?"

"Right out of my bed. He swooped in, grabbed me, and tried to fly off. I was half-asleep until I was up in the air and I realized I was afraid of heights."

"Wait he literally tried to steal you?" Now _that_ was just strange. Kidnappings themselves weren't surprising but a kidnapping by a _suitor_? What kind of fucked-up situation is that?

"I screamed, dad woke up, and...hehe woooo. I've never seen him that angry before. It took him one jump to reach us and he grabbed the thief and tore him apart. Just like that. Just ripped him up. My dad is always so civil and calm and he always gives warnings. But that guy didn't get a warning..." An almost haunted look appeared in Naruto's eyes, as if he was remembering a really grisly scene.

Kyuubi honestly didn't know what to say other than, "Wow..." Because that really was kind of fucked up. A suitor was supposed to be someone you trust and can get along with. Not someone who belittles you, takes your stuff without looking and then turns everyone against you, and then fucking _kidnaps_ you. And he swore if one of suitors actually tried to get on his father's good side before his own there would be hell to pay.

"It took some sniffing around but we found all of my stuff that he stole in a cave somewhere nearby. It was really creepy, because it was so..._shrine_-like."

"So he treated you so disdainfully and ignored you, yet secretly obsessed over you?"

"That's what it looked like," Naruto mumbled.

"_Why_? That's the stupidest logic I ever heard! If I liked you I would let you know up front! Not cozy on up to everyone else expect you!"

"He was crazy. I don't even want to try and figure out what was going through mind."

"It's ridiculous how he treated you that way," Kyuubi growled. "You didn't deserve that!"

And he meant it. Because Naruto could be annoying at times, but he wasn't that annoying. Kyuubi would even dare to admit that this past week together has opened his eyes to how much _fun_ hanging around Naruto can be. Although he was still wary about his flirting habits, he no longer wanted to avoid his intended. Sometimes, he even sought him out.

Naruto turned away so that Kyuubi couldn't see his face, although he had a feeling the blond's cheeks were pretty red. "T-Thanks Kyuubi. Ahem, um...Ever since then my dad's been avoiding becoming good friends with my suitors unless he knows it's gonna be serious. He pushed the rest all onto to me and I hated them all because they were worse and worse and...well," Naruto smiled at him. "Until we got to that last one."

And there was a genuineness in his voice that had Kyuubi, you guessed it, blush. Though he tried hard to hide it.

"Glad to know I'm better," he said smugly.

"Of course you are. You're way better even though we're trying to break up."

"And now I'm curious. Just how many did you go through? And just how much worse could they be?" Kyuubi asked really concerned now. He didn't know where this protective instinct that usually reserved for his close friends came from. But it was there and the more he thought about the insanity Naruto may have gone through, the angrier he got. He was really hoping Naruto would say it was all brief.

Naruto smiled an ambiguous smile. "Just three more that I haven't told you about. So about three times worse."

"That's...crazy," Kyuubi took a deep breath to calm down a bit. "...Anything I can do?"

"If you know about them of course you can do what you want. But I don't want to think about them now so maybe I'll tell you the rest another time."

Damn it. Well he wouldn't force if he didn't want to talk about it. Although used to getting what he wanted, judging by Naruto's change in persona whenever these 'suitors' are brought up, even Kyuubi could tell this is a matter that needed to be handled sensitively.

"Right, well just know that no matter what Nagato says, he isn't your only protector...of sorts." It was Kyuubi's awkward attempt to be comforting. He wondered if that sounded as corny to Naruto as it did in his head, but the blond's laughter sounded relieved.

"I can handle myself! I have to if I want to be a legend!" He said. "But I really do appreciate that. Thanks."

"N-No problem!" And now things were sentimental! In his room too! Kyuubi has to lighten the mood somehow or they'll start staring into each other's eyes and other...shit...

"Hey! How about a story for a story? I've had my fair share of suitors with stupid logic as well. And this one in particular reminds me of yours. Wanna hear? It's kind of funny."

"Sure."

"Okay so he definitely wasn't suicidal enough to take some of my stuff let alone me. But he _was_ dumb enough to take some of my father's favorite garden ornaments."

Naruto looked like _he_ was personally offended. "Not the gardening stuff! That's just heinous! That's like stealing food!"

"You like gardening?"

"I _LOVE_ gardening," Naruto spoke passionately holding his hand over his heart. "It's like my favorite past time next to pulling pranks."

Oh. Kyuubi didn't know that. That was pretty interesting to know actually. Gardening wasn't a hobby of his(or his father's really. He just loved it when his gardens looked nice), but Naruto being all passionate about it was pretty cute. Cute. Just cute.

"We actually have several gardens you could-"

"I know! Nagato told me about them and even showed me a few."

Kyuubi's ears and tails twitched in annoyance. Damn it Nagato. Not that he was jealous or anything. He was just _annoyed_.

"Well getting back to the story," he grumbled. "The dumb bastard started taking things from the garden. You know, the stones and rocks, the buckets, the flowers, the signs, even the fake statues."

"Don't tell me he took the gnomes too."

Kyuubi shuddered. He never liked those things. It was worse when he was kit and the bearded assholes were bigger than him but even now he was suspicious of them and was cautious around them. Why his grandfather wanted short, smiling, creepy humans in his garden was far beyond him. But his father protected the dead demon's wish to keep those things around. Fuck.

"He took those too."

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed. Kyuubi grinned. He was just getting to the funny part.

"And get this. He kept it all in the room we gave him!"

"Wow seriously?!" Naruto laughed.

"I cannot make this shit up. He kept his stolen goods inside the place he was stealing them. I mean come on! You'd think he'd come up with a better hiding spot than right under our noses hahaha! He was such a riot! Funniest suitor I had at that time!"

Naruto abruptly stopped laughing.

"Oh. Did you like him?" He asked in a surprisingly quiet voice. Calming down from his own laughing, Kyuubi didn't pick up Naruto's change in demeanor and simply shrugged.

"Not really. Other than that stupid move he wasn't all that interesting. Same old same old. Prim and proper, like a clan heir must be." Naruto let out a brief sigh in relief that Kyuubi did catch but didn't understand.

"What happened after he got caught?"

Kyuubi smiled in remembrance. "My father kicked him out of course. It was funny seeing him beg for another chance. But my father said nope! He said..." And Kyuubi remembered:

_"I'm not allowing a low-life thief anywhere near my son!"_

Kyuubi had only noted and remembered it because Daitaru said 'son' not garden despite the fact the guy never caused any problems for the heir and any discrepancies between them were due to Kyuubi picking on him all the time. Sure it probably didn't mean much but Kyuubi fully expected Daitaru to be more concerned with protecting his garden stuff than Kyuubi. So he was surprised when he wasn't...

"What'd he say?"

"Huh? Oh he just kicked him out. And he eventually had to chase him out because the guy tried to turn around and take one of our light posts. ...You know, come to think of it I never did see what happened when my father caught him." And Daitaru's white and gold robes were stained with red when he came home.

Oh well.

"After that I had no more laughs with my suitors until you came along," he smirked. "And you have caused me more laughs than he ever did."

Kyuubi felt he needed to add that last part and Naruto's smile made it worth it. After being told by the blond he was technically the best suitor he's ever had it made sense for Kyuubi to return the favor right?

But now back to business.

"So! About my plan; thievery might've bit us in the butt in those times but now it is beneficial. Once my father comes home to see not all is right with the 'happy couple', he'll be seeing things our way."

"Or you'll stress right back into another vacation," Naruto points out.

"I highly doubt he'll leave us alone twice. But should it come to that then we'll just have to follow him."

"You know, I like that about you. You don't give up easily do you?"

"Of course not. All the better if I can get away with it," and Kyuubi will be sure to make it so that he can get away with this. "Now start looking for something to steal."

"I thought you didn't want me to go looking through your stuff?"

Oh right. Well that was the issue then. But the issue now is he can't remember where he put the thing he wanted Naruto to steal. Four eyes looking was better than two but he didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Naruto.

"What? Are you saying you'd rather sit down like a good boy and let me look for it myself?"

"No!" Naruto quickly said. "I'll help you look for it."

Kyuubi smirked. Good.

"I'll start with your bed."

Kyuubi frowned. Not good.

"You stay the hell away from my bed. Search that drawer over there!" He commanded pointing towards his drawer with a red face.

"Okay my touchy master. Stepping away from your sleeping area," Naruto backed away with his hands up. That's right he better step away. Kyuubi turned around and started looking through his night stand. Barely a minute passed before Naruto let out a cry of joy.

"Hey! Can I steal these?" Naruto asked with so much excitement it worried Kyuubi. He turned around and was horrified to see the Namikaze heir holding up his black and red striped boxers.

"Put those back!"

"HAHA UNDIES!" Naruto shouted stretching the red and black pair. Kyuubi quickly ran up and tore the clothing away from Naruto's hands and shoved it into the drawer.

"You are not stealing those!" He shouted with a red face. "My father will never take you seriously if he finds you with them!"

"Can I just keep them then? I'll let you have a pair of mine," Naruto blinked flirtatiously.

"No! You cannot! And I don't want your _delicates_," Kyuubi quickly said.

Kyuubi stomped back to where he was before, grumbling all the while about Naruto's antics. That is what he had been hoping to avoid. But he knew by now it was inevitable when it came to Naruto, he thought hiding a smile. Luckily he avoided another embarrassing confrontation by finding what he needed very quickly.

"Hey come here-"

"What?" Naruto was already right next to him.

"GAH! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," though it was clear he wasn't.

"Tch," Kyuubi scoffed. "Here you can take this thing," Kyuubi said holding it up. A small piece of fleece about the size of his palm. It was red in color with a stylistic black fox with red eyes adorning it.

"Is that a tiny blanket or a handkerchief?"

"The first one. It was my baby blanket. My mom made it for me...and it did a great job keeping my nose warm," he shrugged handing it to over Naruto. His mom was a good artist but a horrible seamstress. But in her defense she probably didn't want to make this thing anyway.

"You sure this is okay?" Naruto hesitantly asked.

"I can't get offended if I know you're going to take it brat. Quit your worrying."

"I'm not worrying!"

"Suuuuuure you're not. But hey I'll give you chance to explain what it is that you are doing over some lunch. I want some ramen," he said. And before Naruto could reply, Kyuubi already grabbed his hand and was leading him out.

* * *

><p>Right after lunch, Kyuubi and Naruto decided to dawdle in the front hallway. Although it would be several hours before his father came home, Kyuubi still wanted to go over his plan with Naruto. Naruto whined of course but Kyuubi shut him up by pointing out that if they get it down now then they could play together until Daitaru shows up which worked like a charm. Whiney, little kit.<p>

"Okay, so you're going to keep that hanging out of your pocket and when my father catches you with it you're gonna tell him that you stole it. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it. But wonder if just saying that is enough. I mean, what do I say to _really_ convince your dad I stole this not to keep a memento of you but to_really_ mess with you. Hmm...I stole it."

Naruto had a point Kyuubi admitted. Since this was their concrete plan they couldn't afford to mess it up. They needed to act to the best of their ability if they wanted to trick a centuries-old father.

"You could add a little flair to it."

"I stole it with a laugh?"

"A laugh?"

"Yeah. I stole it MWAHAHAHA!" Naruto cackled. Kyuubi let out his own laugh at the overly dramatic display.

"Waaay too dramatic. He'll see through you in a heartbeat. Try...I stole it, but with a common saying."

"I stole it straight from your heart."

"That's good, but a bit too metaphorical. How about you stole it from right under my nose."

"I stole it from right behind your back."

"You stole it while I wasn't looking."

They were playing again. And Kyuubi was having fun and having a hard time holding back his laugh. He didn't get how he always fell into these little conversations with Naruto, but it was okayish now. For some reason. He didn't feel the panic he felt before when he worried about getting too close to Naruto. Now things were kind of casual.

Unless Daitaru happens to show up around the corner.

Kyuubi's eyes widened almost comically when he saw his father walk around the corner.

When THE FUCK did he get back?! He didn't hear anything about an early return! How could that have escaped him! And oh Juubi he was standing right there! How long has he been there?! When did he get back?! How did he not notice his return?! How did he sneak on them?! Did this mean he heard their conversation?!

When Daitaru looked at him, Kyuubi immediately lost the shock expression and pretended to not notice him. Judging by the amused smile on his face, yep, he heard them.

Well _now_ what? They needed to act fast if they wanted to convince Daitaru that they were not getting along and things weren't all sunshine and rainbows. But how to turn this teasing into a fight in a convincing way? He quickly thought up some ideas but he needed Naruto. But he couldn't verbally express it. So what now?! What?!

Luckily, they didn't need words between them.

Naruto picked up on Kyuubi's distress and one quick whiff told him all he needed to know. Without missing a beat he laughed loudly, tail flickering as a sign of mischief intent, and pull out Kyuubi's blanket from his pocket.

"I actually stole it and it's right here!" He said waving it.

This kid was a freaking miracle worker. The shocked look on Daitaru's face told Kyuubi that he fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

_Thank you Naruto_.

Naruto grinned and winked back.

He really wanted to verbally express that, but he had to fall into character.

"WHAT!?" He shouted surprised before a glare settled on his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing with that?!"

"Chill out man. I'm just messing with ya. I was going to give it back."

"Give it back?! Why did you take it in the first place!?"

"I thought it'd be funny! Why are you getting so mad it's just a joke!"

"It's the lousiest joke I've ever seen you do! Stealing my stuff is crossing a definite line here you bastard! If I could just-"

"AHEM!" both Naruto and Kyuubi heard Daitaru clear his throat and he walked up to them. Kyuubi had to give his father credit, the man could easily plaster on a fake smile and make it look real.

"Hello boys. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Dad! Naruto stole my blanket!"

Kyuubi swore he will take back that thank you if Naruto burst out laughing and ruined this. Yes he was sounding like a whiny brat right now, but it was Naruto's stupid idea in the first place. During their week together Naruto suggested Kyuubi try appealing to Daitaru's paternal instincts. Kyuubi doubted he had them anymore, but Naruto insisted it was worth a try.

_"You're still technically a kit you know. And even if you weren't you'll ALWAYS be your dad's son."_

He knew that, he did…And now his dad was looking at him with a raised eyebrow like 'what are you doing?' and Kyuubi wished he had said something else. Blame Naruto, he wanted to say. Blame Naruto.

"Come onnnn it was a joke! I was going to give it back. Tell Kyuubi to not be so sensitive!"

Daitaru glared at Naruto.

"My Lord?" the blond squeaked. It would've been funny had he not been standing right in front of his father, who sighed clearly annoyed.

"Well, this certainly isn't what I had been hoping to see when I came back from my vacation."

"Speaking of a _secret_ vacation, how was yours father? Nicely _timed_ I hope?" Kyuubi said placing emphasis on the 'timed' and 'secret'. He hoped his father understood that he was _not_ happy with Daitaru not only leaving, but not telling him about it. Even if he knew Kyuubi would've tried to stop him, it's just common family sense for a father to let his son know when he was going to be gone for a while. He shouldn't have had to find out from the damn doctor.

"I really hope you had fun and relaxed a lot!" Naruto chipped in. Daitaru spared Kyuubi an annoyed glance(signaling that he did in fact pick up on Kyuubi's irritation), but only answered his question.

"It was fine and relaxing. Thank you both for your care."

Relaxing huh? If that was so, then why did Kyuubi notice the stress and exhaustion in Daitaru's amber eyes? The man did look relaxed but his eyes told a different story. Was that really a vacation he went on? Unless it really was a vacation and he is only feeling stressed now because of him and Naruto_**.**_ That's probably it. Kyuubi had to remind himself of his clean room to squash the guilty feeling inside of him. Once Daitaru sees that he'll certainly perk up!

But until then, he needed to push this thing with him and Naruto.

"Okay since you are in tip top condition dad could you resolve this thing between me and Naruto? Namely by punishing him? He _stole_ my baby blanket, the one mom made me!"

"I was just joking around! All foxes do! And if Kyuubi's gonna be my mate then he SHOULD understand that right?"

"Dad!"

"Daitaru-sama!"

Daitaru squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. Kyuubi had to give his father credit for not blowing up at either of them. He expected a 'shut up' to the both of them but instead the man calmly said.

"Alright you want help? I'll help you. Let's all go for a little walk outside."

Maybe that vacation really did work wonders, he thought as he and Naruto followed the head Kitsune.

* * *

><p>"Ah nothing like a nice, calm, peaceful walk through the grounds to calm you down huh?" Daitaru said to his grumpy son and his son's pouting fiancé behind him.<p>

"The July weather is nice isn't it? It's warm with a nice breeze, a rarity in this area. The flowers are blooming and the trees and grass are green. And everything just feels like blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah..."

Kyuubi wasn't even listening to his father anymore. He and Naruto were supposed to be the ones talking, arguing really, and keeping Daitaru quiet with thoughts related to Kurama's mother. When he asked him to help with his and Naruto's relationship he didn't think he'd actually, you know, _help_.

But maybe he should've seen this coming. Daitaru did baby him more in his youth and he never actually took a 'do-it-yourself' kind of stance with him unless it had something to do with his duties as heir. Technically romancing Naruto should fall under that category. But then again, Daitaru's been actively involved in this as well so...yep, he should've seen this coming. Damn it.

Speaking of Naruto though, what was the brat doing? Was he listening at all to this?

Kyuubi glanced over at Naruto, who was walking next to him, to see that he maybe he was. He was looking at the scenery with a curious look on his face. The straw hat he had been wearing on his head to keep his ears safe from the sun(apparently they really weren't used to this kind of exposure thanks to the more cloudy weather at the Namikaze Grounds) had fallen back and was now hanging from the string around his neck since he hasn't corrected it yet.

This gave Kyuubi a chance to notice how to the sunlight hit his golden blond hair in just the right way. Not in a blinding way, but a pretty, shining kind of way. Shiny like a rare diamond...Fuck that was corny. And you know he shouldn't even be thinking that way.

He had his own diamonds. He goes cave scavenging with his pals from time to time and they almost always find something of value to take home. Most of the shiny gems went with Nanabi, but he has managed to successfully wrestle a few away from that greedy demon. Speaking of her, Kyuubi kind of missed his friends.

It's almost been a whole month since he's last seen them. He hasn't talked to any of them since he found out that he was going to be with Naruto. He kind of wishes he'd be exposed to their antics again, even Hachibi who's a perfect, goodie-goodie.

Kyuubi did want to go visit his friends soon, but he couldn't separate from Naruto. He would refuse to until they get this whole thing settled. And you know, spending time with the kid isn't so bad. He's one person compared eight others but his antics are just as hilarious. He's managed to keep Kyuubi entertained and tide over so far.

So maybe, Kyuubi smiled in the direction of the blond, he could be patient until this whole thing blows over. Hell maybe they could even still communicate as-what is he looking at? Naruto was staring at something and for a brief second he paused.

Something over there clearly caught his eyes. Kyuubi didn't even have time to look at what he was looking at when the blond looked at him and noticed him staring. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and Naruto grinned widely. The blond pointed to where he was looking at before. Kyuubi looked and...Oh yuck! It was Nagato's two friends Yahiko and Konan getting all lovey-dovey with each other.

They weren't getting physical(thank Juubi) , but they were in each other's faces and probably cooing sweet words of love to each other like lovesick kits. Gross. Where the hell was Nagato to break them up when you needed him? He looked at Naruto and stuck his tongue in disgust. Naruto clearly kept his giggles in and nodded before turning back to the scenery.

Kyuubi noticed that Daitaru was still talking(and assuming they were listening) so he turned to his side and did the same thing. Although incredibly boring, Daitaru was right in that these walks were really peaceful. Kyuubi preferred running though because he liked the rush and the adrenaline he feels when he has to push his muscles to go as fast as he can go. But walking wasn't so bad. You go slow and get a good look at all the nice scenery, like now. The sun wasn't at sunset yet but it was going down and the position it was at casted light that just made everything look so much more beautiful.

Kind of like Naruto when the light was shining on him.

...Minimizing those thoughts Kyuubi.

Oh someone was poking him! He turned to see Naruto with his finger positioned to poke his arm again. The blond then pointed once more to something that had caught his eye. Kyuubi looks and sees a cousin of his admiring himself in a small handheld mirror. Really. Go outside to the Kitsune Clan's beautiful grounds only to admire _yourself_ in a mirror. Who was that narcissistic?

Looking back at Naruto he nearly burst into laughs when he saw the golden kitsune making kissy faces, obviously mocking the other fox. When Naruto stopped he gave a meaningful glance to Kyuubi's side and glanced at him expectantly. Kyuubi immediately knew what was going on. Naruto wanted to play another game.

Hmm...Daitaru is still talking. There is nothing else to do. Kyuubi smirked back at the blond. Okay then. Game on.

The next few minutes were spent pointing interesting things, making stupid impressions of them, and silently laughing behind Daitaru's back. At some point his dad did call for him:

"Do you think so Kurama?"

And he answered, "Yeah sure dad."

And Daitaru asked, "Naruto-kun? Your thoughts?"

And Naruto answered, "I agree!"

And they had no idea what Daitaru was asking them but they tuned him out and continued their game after he said, "Very well then."

When Naruto pointed at him and imitated a heart beating over his chest(complete with the batting eyelashes), that's when the whole walk changed pace(sucks because Kyuubi was too into the game to be embarrassed and almost let out a laugh at Naruto's action).

Daitaru stopped and Naruto and Kyuubi quickly had to stop so that didn't crash.

"You've been quiet a long time," Daitaru pointed out.

"We've been listening to you and enjoying the scenery," Kyuubi answered. Please don't ask 'what did I just say?'.

"I was hoping you were," The Kitsune head said eyeing Kyuubi. Why was he eyeing only him? Naruto wasn't listening either.

"I'm glad both of you understand that you must be willing to do what is necessary for a mating. Sometimes tradition must be broken to help things along."

Wait what, Kyuubi frowned. Tradition? What was he talking about? He looked at Naruto but the blond only looked at him with the same confused expression.

"But there's not much to whine about this broken tradition. It's not even that important or engrained into the mating process."

What is he talking about?

"And I bet you've been wanting to see your friends anyway."

"What?! What do you mean?"

Now Daitaru turned around and faced him. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You said you were listening."

Oh shit. "I was! I was it's just...I was thinking so much about the question that I forgot it. I need you to repeat it again."

"It's not a question Kurama," Daitaru clarified placing his hands on his hips. "I want you to bring Naruto-kun with you to see your friends tomorrow. The sooner the better."

"WHAT?! But that's not supposed to happen until next week!"

Daitaru glared at him.

"Which I know you said because I was listening to you this entire time...but-"

"No buts this time Kurama. You asked for my help and this is my idea. I already sent a servant to make the calls. Most of your friends should be heading towards Gyuuki-san's place tonight and you, and you too Naruto-kun, will head there tomorrow morning."

"Most of Kyuubi's friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yes most. I expect him to introduce you to all of them soon, just as you will have to introduce him to your friends in the second month. But there's one friend you'll have to meet a bit later."

Oh. Come. On! You've got to be kidding! Daitaru really went ahead and gathered up all of his friends? Without telling him?

"I didn't mention the circumstances you are in. I leave that to you Kurama. Now then, could you explain why you are so shocked? You and Naruto-kun both agreed to speed some things up if it will help with your arguing problem."

Fuuuuuuuck.

"Yeah I know but...Um..." to admit what he really wanted was to admit that he was not listening(though he bet Daitaru already knew he wasn't).

Introduce Naruto to his friends? It's not that he didn't want Naruto to be a part of them. It's that he was worried how the hell his friends will act around the blond. What will he think of them?

Ichibi the Drunk. Nibi the Uptight. Sanbi the Insane. Yonbi the Prideful. Gobi the Quiet. Rokubi the...Asleep. Nanabi the Greedy. And of course, OF COURSE...Hachibi the Perfect.

Kyuubi thinks he's a bit more worried about that last one. He at least wanted sometime to call them and threaten them with some consequences if they do anything to threaten Naruto or embarrass him in front of the blond. But there are no phones in carriages and if the servant is already making the calls...

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Kurama?"

"I was listening."

"No you were not," his father said irritated. "I was telling you and Naruto-kun that the walk must end now. I have to go lie down."

"And I was asking why. Sooo why Daitaru-sama? I mean aren't you going to enjoy cooking dinner with us?"

Daitaru oddly hesitated in answering and when he did something about his tone had Kyuubi suspicious. "I have this ache in my back. The seat in my carriage needs to be replaced and I'm waiting for it to be made with the most comfortable material." The sentence sounded completely natural and if Kyuubi wasn't his son he wouldn't have picked up anything off about it. But there was this nagging feeling in him that his father was hiding something.

"Oh. Okay then hope you feel better."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Before you go, did Kyuubi tell you we learned how to fix food for ourselves?" Naruto said excitedly.

"You did?" His father looked at him and he looked so impressed that Kyuubi pushed his suspicions to the back of his mind. He wanted to be happy that his father was proud of him.

"No big deal," he shrugged.

"Waaaay big deal! Kyuubi knows how to use a stove now! We're still working on the oven though. But we cooked a lot things like meat and rice and desserts and ugh veggies. He forced those on me."

"You need to eat a balanced diet," Kyuubi said. "How are you supposed to get strong without vegetables?!"

He felt a touch lighter when heard his father's joy-filled laugh.

"Well that is certainly what I wanted to hear! My son is finally becoming independent!"

"Dad!" Kyuubi muttered. What was he talking about he already was independent! If he wanted to move out right now he could. He just didn't know how to feed himself before.

"I'm proud of you Kurama." Kurama blushed as Daitaru ruffled his hair. Well this felt nice and kind of new. When's the last the last time he made his father proud of him? When he first became eight-tails he thinks.

"Awwwww," Naruto cooed in the background and Kyuubi oh-so-dearly wanted to tell him to shut his fat mouth. But he didn't want to ruin the rare moment.

"Now," Daitaru started as he pulled away. "I'm going to go lie down and Kurama I trust you to prepare Naruto-kun for his meeting with your friends. Any mischief from you and you're gonna hear from me."

* * *

><p>"He lost it brat! Completely lost it!"<p>

Watching Kurama shout angrily while pacing back and forth in front of me is a sight I am familiar with. So I really should stop being so happy that he's doing it in my room. I mean so what right? Right...Well other than the fact that this _could_ mean he actually likes me now. I mean, he never talked to me before in my room. Always demanding that we talk in a much less intimate area. Now here we are. In my room. Talking.

"Meeting my friends isn't supposed to happen until the fourth week! He's pushing us way ahead!"

Or he's talking and I'm listening.

"Are you listening to me?" Sorta heehee.

"I'm just not really upset about this."

"And why not? Please tell me you have some idea of how we can use this to our advantage. Because I'm thinking and I can't think of anything!" He pouts. Kurama pouts! In front of me! It's so cute! But to answer his question...

Well what _can_ be done? Friends don't matter in the mating process. They're like, cheer and support. Even high-ranking friends can't stand in the way of a mating. Only family matters so it wouldn't really matter if Kyuubi's friends like me or not.

...

Still I hope they like me.

"Well, to be truthfully honest I kind of want to meet your friends."

"You want to meet them?"

Well he didn't have to look and sound so surprised! Of course I'm interested in meeting new people!

"Tell me that's a joke," he groaned slapping his hand onto his forehead. What's with the groaning and the facepalming?!

"No. It's not a joke. I want to meet your friends!"

"Why would you-"

"Because I don't get along with other kitsune okay!" I didn't really want to get into my sob story here but if it helps Kyuubi understand that this part is maybe just a liiiittle important to me than I'll rant and rave about it until he gets it!

"Back at home, the only kitsune I get along with are the ones in my clan. I...somehow I managed to offend all of the other ones to the point that they all avoid me and exclude me from their games. And so...everyone here had been really nice but you're the only kitsune that...I..."

Huh. Now where do I go with that thought? I get along with Kurama now.

But are we friends?

I...kind of want to think we are.

"My friends aren't foxes."

Wait what?

Kurama sighed and looked a little nervous. He certainly wasn't looking at me. "The friends my dad is talking about introducing you to, they aren't foxes. They're a variety of different species and a brand of oddity and weirdness."

Oh. Well that's okay. I would say the same things about my friends. And I feel a lot less nervous now. Because I totally get other species better than my own.

"Oh! Well can you tell me about them?" I made sure to sound as excited as I feel. Kurama still looked nervous for some reason and I wanted to help calm him down.

"They're not assholes in a sense. They're all pretty powerful, cause they reached their full potential. Ichibi, Hachibi, Nanabi, Nibi...ITACHI!" Kurama suddenly shouted. Heeeey that startled me! And it hurt my ears!

Wait...Itachi? Itachi Uchiha? Sasuke's weird older brother Itachi?

Or is he talking about a different one? He looks kind of freaked now. The Itachi I know may be aloof, but he's not intimidating unless Sasuke is in trouble and it's _your_ fault. I know from experience.

So it can't be _that_ Itachi because Sasuke doesn't know Kurama and if they don't know each other than Kurama couldn't have put Sasuke's life in danger which means he wouldn't be suspect to Itachi's wrath. So...

"Hey who's Itachi?"

"N-No one! No one brat haha...No one at all that you need to concern yourself with. He's just...someone waaaaay over there who is meek and mild and-and-and you know you probably won't even meet him hahaha."

Whoa...Kurama was lying..._badly_. What's with that? Why does this Itachi guy make him nervous?

Whatever the reason is, it's not right. It's not right at all. No one should be making Kurama nervous. Especially now, since he's got other things to focus on(namely _**me**_). This Itachi weirdo better not show up if Kurama doesn't want him around.

**He really better not**.

"Well geez if you want to meet him that badly..."

"Huh? What?" Why was Kurama looking at me weirdly? In the past few seconds I was only-Aw shoot my anger. Gotta correct this and fast!

"Oh no it's not that. I don't want to meet Itachi if you don't want to introduce us. I was just thinking of a suitor who also made me nervous."

"Itachi does NOT make me nervous!" He shouted. It was a relief to see that pride of his again. "He's just bothering me with something I don't want to be bothered with! We also haven't talked since you showed up and so I really don't want to deal with the blow up when we meet again."

"Then don't meet with him again. Let's just stick with your oddball friends. **I already like the sound of them better,**" Crap! Crap! Crap! That was a _**horrible**_masking of my anger! Please stop looking at me like that Kurama.

"Yeah well...be prepared for a weird day tomorrow then," oh no he's heading for the door! I can't let him leave on that note!

"Wait!" Oh good he listened. Now time to...flirt!

"What will you introduce as hm? Your lover? Sweetheart? Honey fox?"

Kurama glared at me and said, " You'll be lucky if I ever introduce you to anyone that way!"

Normality! Thank Inari!

"My friends don't know about us. So I guess now's a good time as any to finally tell the truth."

"As a show, like for your dad, or are we going to tell them the whole truth?"

Kurama shrugged. "I don't know yet. I can trust them to keep us a secret but can't trust them to not be annoying about it. Meh. I'll decide as I go."

"Oh."

And now a period of silence between us. Now's a good time to ask him about us. Maybe. I want to think we are friends. What I want more is to know we are friends. But what will I do if he doesn't feel the same way? I won't be able to joke with him again I don't think...

"So if that's all-"

"Wait." Now's the moment. Do or die.

"Would you introduce me as your friend?"

He definitely didn't see that question coming. I'm nervous now so I'll keep talking.

"I mean would you do it truthfully, like you really mean it. I mean, come on! I _can't_ just be a way to get your dad to leave you alone about mating. Right?"

Kurama's silent and he's not looking at me. But he's looking thoughtful. Does that mean something good?

"Think about all the times we bonded and it didn't have anything to do with your dad. Think about our joking around and our training together and all of that and admit it! Admit what I am to you!"

Kurama looked at the floor which worries me a little. It doesn't have to be romance. I'm not looking for that. I just want to know that these pass two and a half weeks _meant_ something. That we won't walk away from this as strangers.

"Say it Kyuubi. Just say that I'm-"

He mumbled something.

"What?"

Kurama mumbled it again but I can't hear it.

"Can you say it a bit louder? I can't hear you."

Now Kurama finally looks at me. I hope he says it really loud because my heart is pounding in my damn ears.

"I said, you're my friend and I'll introduce you that way," he said clearly. "If you want," he mumbled after.

I'm his friend? We're friends? It's not just me? It's not just me. It's not just me!

IT'S NOT JUST ME! WE'RE FRIENDS! HAHAHA!

I probably startled him with my happy bark and maybe jumping onto him and making us nearly crash into the door didn't earn me any bonus points, but I didn't care!

"We're friends! We're friends! I see you as my friend too!" And I had to hug tighter because I had to let him know that I believed this _so much_. I barely noticed him trying to push me off.

"Get off of me stupid brat!"

"You're my friend too!"

"Pipe down! Someone could hear you!" Hehe my new friend's shouting at me to keep quiet. Hahaha my other friends act hypocritical too!

But yeah let me be nice to him again.

I got off of him, even though I didn't want to. I still feel so incredibly giddy! I can't keep still and I can't stop smiling heehee! I sure wish Kurama could share my excitement because now he was rubbing his neck and staring at me like I'm a freak. Hehe my other friends sometimes look at me with that same expression!

"You little brat. I had no idea this would make you _this_ happy," his eyes followed me bouncing up and down.

"Well it does! I really, really wanted to be your friend Kyuubi!" At first I didn't but times have changed. Maybe around last week or so is when it happened, but I'm not about to fight it because of first impressions. Bad attitude and overbearing pride or no, Kurama has _proven_ himself.

"Yeah well...I'm happy too haha? But ahem I guess we better part ways now. I have to go bathe and then get some sleep because we're gonna have to get up early tomorrow," he was pouting again! How cute haha!

"Yeah you can be all smiles and sunshine about it. Just please chat with my carriage carriers or something so that I can sleep in my carriage in peace."

"Sure thing!" And I meant it!

"Good." Kurama opened the door to the hallway and this time I didn't stop him. I'm happy now and I won't prevent him from leaving anymore. Ahh just so happy!

"Er," Kurama said pausing in my doorway. Okay now I stopped my bouncing around because now I was confused. What else could he have to say to me. His face was a little red(he's so easily flustered!) and he looked around for a few seconds before he finally looked at me and said,

"Good night."

I gasped. A good night from him? Wow that's...even knowing that we're friends now I did NOT see that one coming. I grinned my biggest smile and replied,

"Sweet dreams!"

And then my heart skipped a beat. Or several.

Because Kurama smiled at me. And it wasn't his 'I got a plan' smile or his handsome 'I want something' smile or his very nice 'you did something right' smile. This was a smile I had never seen before. It was small, a little awkward, but so...so..._genuine_.

After he closed the door, I still picture it. And suddenly I notice that I feel lightheaded. And my face feels kind of warm. And my damn heart won't settle down...Cause his smile is something I want to see again and a little more often...

Ahahaha! That's the power of friendship!

Friendship. Just friendship. Yep.

You know, I don't feel tired at _all_ right now. The clock even says 11 o'clock, and I don't want to sleep. I'm either too giddy or that training has _really_ helped me. Because I don't feel sleepy. Not at all. I should because I gotta get up early tomorrow. But I don't. So I guess I should go make myself feel sleepy.

Lying in bed is boring so I'll just go and run it all off or something. And while I run, I'm going to think of all my happy thoughts, to really get my energy going.

Kurama and I are friends now. _Wow_.

* * *

><p>And that ends the double update!<p>

Yay! After 9 chapters we have admitted friendship :)!

Yeah kidnapping is worse than gluttony and it's only going to get worse(about three times worse). Kyuubi's stories in constrast are lighthearted and dopey so you don't have to worry about him lol.

Sooooo the ending gives you a big hint at who's going to return hehe. Yep the famed Uchiha(s) will make an appearance next chapter. I won't tell you what they are going to do though!

I hope you enjoyed this double update!

Please tell me what you think :).


	10. Chapter 10

I AM DISCONTINUING THIS STORY!

Just kidding. I wouldn't write over 10000 mother muthafucking words just to say that!

What I really mean to say is:

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

For those of you wondering, distractions. That's the best answer I can give. I got distracted a lot. Plus thinking/editing/making this good. Sorry again. I hope the LOOOONG length at least makes up for some of the wait.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_Just want to remind/tell you all that I do regularly update my profile with my story statuses to make waiting hopefully a little easier. I even just recently added word count! So if you ever find yourself wondering how the next chapter is going I recommend you look at my profile :)!

EDIT: Don't worry about it :D!

_Anon Review Reply(NOTE to everyone: if I forget to reply and you want a reply then feel free to nudge me or something):_

_me(from chapter 7)- FUCK I AM SO SORRY I FORGOT TO REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW! I always try to reply to every review I get so I am so sorry! I kept thinking about going back to edit but I figured it was too late and so I'm replying here. Again so sorry. But uh yeah haha the denial is strong in this one. Especially on Kyuubi's end. Angst is gonna appear definitely ;P._

_Miso Muchi- THANK YOU :)! Don't know what is enchanting you but I'm glad it's working. Hopefully this next chapter is just as good?_

That's all.

Please enjoy this monster. It is UNBETA'D as of right now so I apologize in advance. My beta and I will fix them as soon as I can feel my fingers again heh.

* * *

><p>"Kurama."<p>

Kyuubi paused on in front of his door and turned around to see his father looking at him with a serious expression. He had good feeling in his gut of what his dad wanted to talk about. But he wasn't really sure if _he_ wanted to talk about it so he tried to escape.

With a wide yawn he rubbed his eye and said, "Whatever it is dad can it wait until tomorrow? I need to get some sleep so that I can get up in the morning. ...Unless you're gonna be nice and push the time to the afternoon?" Because Kurama was totally willing to talk if it meant more sleep-in time. He loved his sleep-in time.

Daitaru rolled his eyes. "You are as lazy as..." He shook his head not bothering to finish that sentence. "Anyways what I have to speak to about is too important. Your friend Itachi-"

"Say no more father. I know exactly what you are worried about and rest assured that I have it completely under control. Itachi and I aren't even fighting anymore."

It was a total lie of course. Maybe. He wasn't 100% sure. They hadn't spoken since before he met with Naruto and Itachi called to list all of his faults(admittedly he was kinda a little spot on sorta for some reason). Although, he wondered if Itachi had calmed down from his earlier tirade.

He highly doubted it.

Those Uchihas were something else when they wanted something and Itachi was no different. Great.

"You've talked to him recently?"

"Yes we've spoken during the week you were out. I've got it covered don't worry," the heir said. And with that Kurama turned to go into his room, ready for this conversation to be over. But his father then said a sentence that made him freeze in his tracks.

"Then why did Itachi write a letter to me about you two being betrothed?"

Kyuubi was so stunned that his reaction was delayed by a few seconds. When he finally reacted, a very loud "What?!" left his mouth and he turned to face his confused father. Itachi really did that? What the hell? Why the hell? No he knew why he _would_...but why did he actually...they never even...or at least he was _supposed_ to wait for Kyuubi to give him the 'okay' which was never coming because Kyuubi didn't WANT a mate. Not even a friend who he had known for the past 100 years.

"Father I **swear** to you I had no idea he was going to do that! And if I did I would've stopped it! I seriously had nothing to do with Itachi doing that!"

"But you wanted it?"

"N-No," Kyuubi stuttered. Not out of any hesitancy. But because this was a little overwhelming. Overwhelming like 'holy shit my friend is making this problem real'. He could deal with Naruto right now because Naruto could deal with him. Sure they were moving a bit slowly, but they were _moving_ and it is probable that they'd get this problem out of the way very soon. But he can't deal with Itachi. Not right now, not at the same time. He was hoping that if he ignored that particular problem it would stay beneath the radar(and if he was _really_ lucky just go away), but Itachi is bringing it above the radar and...Kyuubi doesn't really know how to deal with it.

Because no matter what is said or done, at the end of the day Kyuubi didn't want to hurt the people he cared about.

"Look Kurama, on my vacation I was able to think to about things. Mainly things you have told me and things you have been trying to tell me. I get now. I rushed you into this. I really, really like Naruto-kun, but if you really want Itachi then-"

"No!" Kyuubi shouted surprising his father. "No just...listen to me please! I had nothing to do with anything Itachi did."

"Then where did he get the idea that you wanted to be with him? You said you spoke to him while I was gone. Just what did you say to him?"

Kyuubi felt like tearing his hair out in frustration. Nothing! He said absolutely NOTHING in that phone call almost three weeks ago that hinted that he wanted to be with the cat demon. He actually couldn't even remember if he said anything at all other than 'hi' and 'bye'.

"Whatever Itachi told you, it was a lie father. I am not interested at all in anyone other than," Kyuubi paused because he was about to say Naruto but then thought better of it. "Myself. Not even the blond brat is getting through to me."

Daitaru really looked like he wanted to snap at his son for his insult towards his fiancé but at the last second retrained himself. Instead he looked at his son with a skeptical expression.

"Are you certain? Are you telling me the truth? I understand that you are not interested in mating now because you are young but if you are sometime in the future-"

"Do you actually trust Itachi's word over mine?" Kyuubi didn't mean to sound so hurt but he was.

"Well Itachi has never lied to me before."

"I've never lied to you either!" Kyuubi lied. And what's worse is both he and the man standing in front of him knew it was a lie. A stretch of silence happen between the two and Kurama felt like screaming and shouting and maybe tearing down some walls if only it would stop Daitaru from staring at him like that. He actually(accidentally) ripped the sides of his pants and the edge of his sleeves a little, which he didn't even realize until he felt his sharp claws almost stab into the palm of his hand.

Kyuubi quickly forced the violent feeling away because that _will not help_.

"Don't change anything! Please I can tolerate Naruto a little while longer! Just don't...set me up with anyone else." And try as he might Kyuubi couldn't stop himself from looking like a kicked fox kit. He actually wasn't trying that hard anyway because in this type of situation pride is his enemy. Even if it meant looking vulnerable, if it meant his father would listen to him and _not do anything_ then it is necessary.

Sure enough, Daitaru faltered and gave in. Maybe Naruto was onto something with that 'appeal to fatherly instincts' trick.

"I didn't even reply to the letter yet. I didn't want to until I talked to you first and now I see that maybe..." Daitaru trailed off and Kyuubi's ear twitched in his direction, silently urging his father to continue. When the demon lord did it wasn't to finish that sentence, "Well I couldn't change anything right now even if I really wanted to. I would have to speak to Minato first anyway."

"Good," Kyuubi sighed not sounding nearly as relieved as he felt.

"I'll still be keeping an eye on you you know. You just...are really complicated right now and I'm not sure how to handle you."

Handle him? Why put it _that_ way? Plastering on a grin that was a bit too wide to be real Kyuubi quickly said,

"Just don't worry your proud, little head father. Leave my relationships to me and you should be able to sleep soundly at night."

Daitaru shook his head and Kyuubi knew his father would not only ignore his advice but keep a closer eye on him than before. He expected a sharp comeback. Maybe a 'you are the last person in this compound who I would trust to handle a problem' but instead he said;

"You know I just want what's best for you."

Kyuubi could only blink in response. Is _that_ what he's doing? The words were also too foreign for Kyuubi's ears so he was one confused kitsune at the moment.

"Things didn't work out between your mother and I and I just don't want to see you fall into the same trap."

And now Kyuubi was uncomfortable. Talking with his old man about his mom was not something he wanted to do. Ever. So he folded back his ears, tucked his head, and curled his tails around him hoping his father would get the hint. He could tell the man had a great deal more to say to him, but to Kyuubi's luck and joy he backed off.

"Good night Kurama," Daitaru bid him before turning around and walking off.

After a few seconds of silence Kyuubi quietly replied, "Good night."

But by then Daitaru was out of sight. Kyuubi quietly went into his room and got ready for bed. But it would take a few hours before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi stared at his carriage runners.<p>

His carriage runners stared back at him.

Kyuubi could respect the fact that none of them were scared nor were they backing down, but he wasn't going to either.

"Some of you are going to be carrying Naruto so why are _all_ of you crowded around me?"

"Kyuubi-sama." One of them said. "It's morning. By now we know Naruto-sama and we definitely know you."

"Obviously not. You see I'm wide awake don't you?" Kyuubi replied. He even blinked a few times to show that once his eyes close they open back up right after.

"Yes. But once you go into your carriage you won't be. We know this. You know this. And all of us here also know that you sleep like a...well quite frankly you sleep like you."

Kyuubi didn't even know if that was supposed to be an insult but he glared harshly anyways to show he was offended. But those stupid carriage runners are already used to seeing the worst of him.

"Please lighten your stare Kyuubi-sama this is for your own good," the stupid fox sounded almost bored which made Kyuubi really want to throw something. Preferably his carriage. At them.

"I will be fine in there," he said through gritted teeth. "You don't need to talk to me to make sure I'm awake!"  
>"We don't want to experience what happened last time we travelled in the morning and couldn't wake you up."<p>

"For your information I got a decent amount of sleep last night! So I won't be tired-"

"We doubt that. We are keeping you awake. And if needed we will get written permission from your father too." Now that, Kyuubi knew, was servant-speak for 'we're telling your father you're being a brat!' Bunch of...

"Go ahead then! You better hope he will even bother with something like this."

And the carriage runners walked back into the compound. Taking advantage of the privacy, Kyuubi ran up to Naruto's carriage.

"Hey!" He whispered knocking on the door. "Hey get ready! We're gonna leave soon and you're supposed to talk to my carriage runners remember?"

No response.

"Heeeeeey! What're you-" it was then that Kyuubi heard the soft sound of...snoring.

"Oh my Juubi again?! Naruto wake up!" And neither of the boys could even celebrate the fact that this was the first time Kyuubi actually called Naruto by name without his father around. Naruto because he was asleep and Kyuubi because he didn't even realize that slipped out.

He opened the door and growled at the sight of a sleeping, drooling Naruto, curled up on the floor in the same way he was when they first met. Kyuubi looked and sniffed around extensively before determining the coast was clear. Ignoring the strong scent of rain that made him want to snuggle right next to Naruto and fall asleep, he crawled into the carriage and shook the sleeping kitsune.

"Wake up!" He whispered harshly. How was this even possible in the morning? Naruto was always up and awake before him. Always. He didn't even go to bed _that_ late last night(when Kyuubi last saw Naruto it was 11) so what the hell.

"Come onnnnn!" He groaned. But Naruto only grinned in his sleep and then...for some unexplainable reason poked his tongue out and started licking the air in front of him. That sight, combined with the knowledge that he was in Naruto's carriage, combined with the scent of rain...made Kyuubi want to wake him up even faster!

The Kitsune slapped his hand onto his forehead and let out a whine. How can he do this quickly? Seriously? If not just to curb his own impulses then to do it before anyone catches him in here. Wait a minute.

He could've sworn Naruto said something about waking him up. In fact Kyuubi will swear that Naruto said something about that because he remembered it. He remembered...looking down Kyuubi gulped as his eyes caught sight of Naruto's pink lips.

He knew what Naruto was implying when he mentioned that. But really? How could he? Come on. And in his carriage too? Again? But not really because last time it was an almost? It's like...not possible. But it is. And it can happen. For the greater good. For the greater sleep. Kyuubi's sleep. And Naruto's mouth is just so important for that strangely. Strangely. But he's drooling. They haven't exactly swapped spit yet neither directly nor indirectly. Erase the yet. Or not because he needs to do this. Even though he wasn't planning on their first swap to be a slobbery one while Naruto is asleep. Not even conscious. So like what happens when he wakes up? Worth it or not?

Yeah.

Kyuubi took a deep breath. Okay. If he was going to do this he had to do it now before his carriage runners come back. And before he loses the nerve of course.

He leaned down onto his stomach.

He reached over and gently moved Naruto's arm out of the way.

He very slowly started inching his head forward.

His eyes started to subconsciously close.

His nose twitched as Naruto's ramen-scented breath once again mixed with his natural rain scent.

His mouth parted a little. His breathing picked up. And so did his heartbeat.

And all he could think is: Worthitworthitworthitsleepwo rthitworthitdroolsleepworthi trainworthitworthitworthit Wait.

Only centimeters away from Naruto's mouth and Kurama paused to think, what was he doing? He sat straight up. Naruto only said that his lips were the most sensitive part of his body. Hah, Kyuubi grinned. Hahaha duh! Kyuubi swiftly smacked two of his fingers against Naruto's mouth and was actually surprised when the blond yelped and woke up.

"What was that for?!" The blond shouted backing away a bit. "And what are you doing in here _again_?"

Kyuubi glared and hopped back until he was out of the carriage, but still close enough so that he could grip the floor. "You promised me you would help me sleep this morning!"

"I didn't _promise_. I said sure I'd help but-"

"Almost the same thing! And what's the matter with you why are you so sleepy this morning? You never sleep in the mornings."

"It is not and you know it! And for your information, making a new friend is a happy occasion that causes lots of celebrating. I kinda lost track of time," Naruto answered, surprisingly honest, as he stretched. Well, Kyuubi thought sighing, Naruto could've chosen a worse night to lose track of time. It's not even that deep anyways.

Briefly, the older kitsune wondered if he had stayed with Naruto instead of turning in early would he have gone to sleep in a celebratory mood too.

"Anyways..."

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Naruto asked leaning towards Kyuubi on his arms.

"What?"

"I mean I still don't know if we're going to let them know the truth, whole or half, or even how we're going to have them tie into our plan of breaking up. Did you think of something last night?"

"Uh..." No, he didn't. Not really. His father's conversation coupled with the knowledge that Itachi sent a letter to his dad had him very distracted before he fell asleep.

"I actually haven't decided yet what we're going to do," he admitted scratching the back the of his head. Naruto sat back with a pout and crossed his arms.

"Don't look like such a _kit_. I'll figure out something. Don't worry and go back to sleep."

"It's not that! Well actually it is that! Can't I help figure something out? I'm a good planner AND I am just as much a part of this as you are!"

"You don't even know my friends," Kyuubi pointed out raising an eyebrow.

"That's because you haven't told me much about them. You kind of suck at preparing me for this," Naruto poked his tongue out teasingly but then he quickly shook his head. "But! Don't bother because it might be all the better if I go into this blind! I can totally think of things from different angles. Maybe even see things that you can't."

"That...makes little sense," Kyuubi said with a small, amused smile. Just because Naruto looked so proud and smug, like he totally figure this whole thing out even when neither of them have anything to work with. "But hey if you're so eager to help then go for it. I'm not _that_ prideful and you can actually be useful at times."

"Don't you mean I'm useful at _all_ times? I mean I'm your daily dose of fine ass to stare at right?"

"We're friends now. You're going to stop that aren't you?" Kyuubi made sure to look as annoyed as possible and hoped Naruto didn't see him actually glance towards Naruto's butt(which he sadly-not-yeah-sadly could not see anyway because Naruto was sitting on it). ..Doubtful. He hoped to Juubi that Naruto didn't mention it.

"Of course not. Not when you find it A-OK even to come into my _carriage_ when I'm asleep and," Naruto leaned over so that his mouth was right next to Kyuubi's ear.

"Vulnerable," he whispered.

"I'm going to my carriage!" Kyuubi shouted and his voice cracked a bit. He swiftly jumped away and tried his very best to ignore Naruto's laughter. Because the blond _was_ vulnerable in the intimacy that is his carriage. Twice. But he would never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, _ever,_** EV-VERRR **know about it. Noooo freaking way.

"I'm still going to think about a lot of things!"

"Whatever! You better hope I even listen to your garbage!" Kyuubi shouted even though they both knew by now that he would listen. He got into his carriage with an air of pride around him anyway.

"Well it's very nice to see you two getting along." Kyuubi heard from beside him the moment he sat down. He turned to see one of his carriage runners standing outside of his carriage and he smelled the other runners standing at their positions. Bastard lacked a piece of paper hehe.

"If anyone asked us at this moment, we would say-"

"I don't care what you would say. Me and Naruto are having arguments I thought that was common knowledge by now."

The runner was silent for just a second before he grinned that grin kitsunes grin when they know something you don't. Said grin always shook Kyuubi to his very core whenever it was directed at him. Still he showed no reaction to it.

"I would say that we saw you conversing intimately with Naruto-kun. And so close to his carriage too? Why Kyuubi-sama if we didn't know you _so_ well we'd assume you are enjoying Naruto-kun much more than you let on."

Kyuubi outwardly didn't do anything but stare at his runner, hoping he'd get the hint and get a move on lest he receive Kyuubi's wrath before they even leave. Inside however was a flurry of explosive panic, anger, and cussing before the calming thoughts of 'at least I wasn't caught _inside_ the carriage' came.

"Whelp time to go! And remember! We will be talking." And with a very creepy giggle, the runner shut his carriage door.

Kyuubi frowned. Damn it.

* * *

><p>The journey to Hachibi's estate was a slow and long one that gave Kyuubi plenty of time to think when he wasn't being pestered by his stupid runners(because Naruto wasn't doing his damn job. Idiot probably fell back asleep again).<p>

These friends they were going to meet with were from clans as old as the Kitsune clan. They were close to his own clan so they all grew up together. They are like the annoying siblings he never had and never wanted but got anyway and at some point during their centuries of friendship grew to actually care for(even if he'll never show it).

So he doesn't mind lying to them. But there wouldn't be much of a point and really why waste the effort? They cannot do anything to affect Daitaru's decision...regarding Naruto anyway. They _can_ help Naruto and him affect it and with ten heads thinking here, they could probably come up with some gold. But he and Naruto already had a plan that was somewhat working. Getting Daitaru to break tradition(as small as it was) is a pretty major step.

And even though they practically live at each other's houses, with kitsunes you only see what they want you to see. They know only what Kyuubi has said to them_("My parents keep on fighting." "About what?" "Stupid stuff.") _and nothing more. So they can't help there...

By the time they reached Hachibi's compound, the only plan Kyuubi had was this:

If not feeling lazy-tell whole truth(that he and Naruto are plotting to get out of this relationship)

If feeling lazy- let them figure it out themselves.

After hours and hours of thinking, Kyuubi can't care enough anymore to plan beyond that. Friends are just too damn useless in the mating process. This is only for the after-mate, Naruto would need to feel comfortable around the people Kyuubi calls his second family if they got together. Which they won't, but hey there is always the friendship aspect.

The smartass carriage runner was the one who opened his door. Perfect. Getting out, Kyuubi made sure to land as hard as he could on the kitsune's foot. The pain-filled cry was so satisfying.

"Kyuubi-sama I need that to bring you back!" The fox cried cradling his injured foot.

Kyuubi simply smiled.

"No you don't." And he meant it too. This guy was a _carriage_ runner. Danger and Risk are bolded, underlined, italicized, and written in caps on the job description. They might as well change the title from carriage runners to expendable people, Kyuubi thought snickering.

He then gave his most menacing glare.

"Don't run your mouth when you don't know what you're talking about," he threatened. The kitsune flinched back a bit before pouting and then running off with other carriage runners to do whatever it is carriage runners do when they are not on duty at a foreign place. Not even an 'I'm sorry'. What the hell?

"Whoa."

Kyuubi turned to see Naruto leaning on his own carriage smirking. "With an attitude like that no wonder everyone calls you a brat."

"Shut up," Kyuubi scoffed. Like he hasn't gotten so annoyed at a servant that he had to resort to threats.

"I'm going to try and change you sweet fox. You know, make you nicer to those lesser than you."

"Oh and you're so sweet and kind to them at your compound I presume?"

Naruto faltered a little before grinning a sheepish grin. "Nope! But we're gonna try _together_ now to be nicer people. That poor baby ran off too scared to even apologize. Not cool so we have to change that!"

Kyuubi scoffed and turned away.

"Do it with me or I'll make you."

A new voice then teasingly(and possible semi-seriously)said, "An impossible task I'm afraid. Kyuubi doesn't have a nice bone in his body. I would know."

Kyuubi knew who it was. He knew who it was before he even showed up and not just because he could see the demon walking towards them from behind Naruto. Speaking of whom, the poor blond jumped a little and turned around and stared up in awe at who it was.

"Close your mouth that's an old friend of mine."

The large, dark-skinned man smiled down at the blond.

"Hey there. I'm Gyuki, the great eight-tailed ox demon."

* * *

><p>From Ichibi to Nanabi where there in the garden. They were lying about variously. Ichibi chugging an alcoholic drink beneath a tree and Yonbi snoring loudly beside him. Gobi meditating on a rock, Nibi sunning on the grass, Sanbi lurking by the pond, Nanabi chatting to Rokubi who was probably giving his best effort to stay awake and listen...and when they all realized he was there he couldn't even get a 'hi' out before he was attacked by a green blur.<p>

Everyone else exchanged normal pleasantries with him, Ichibi even throwing away his bottle for the moment, but Nanabi hugged him tightly. He was used to this kind of affectionate greeting from her because this was how she greeted all of them after a while of no contact. But what he was not used to was Naruto's reaction. In the corner of his eye he noticed Naruto blink several times before eyeing Nanabi sharply.

Nanabi looked up at him and with a cute smile she asked, "so how was your month?"

Her voice had a naturally low tone, so she would often sound seducing even if she wasn't really meaning too. It was a quality her lover Rokubi loved. But clearly Naruto didn't.

The blond hurriedly grabbed Kyuubi's arm, pulling him away from the busty seven-tails.

"His month was great! Wanna know why? Because he met _me_ and now we're close!"

"Friends," Kyuubi added, but he sounded a bit distracted and puzzled he was staring at Naruto's grip on his arm which he noticed tightened a bit when he said 'me'. It was possessive kind of. It was hot kind of. It was ridiculous kind of because come on Naruto jealous of his Nanabi? He'll have to explain to the blond that it's nothing for him to even think about...later on...after he asks why Naruto was even jealous in the first place.

Ichibi pulled Naruto away from Kyuubi and into a big hug shouting, "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!"

Kyuubi saw Naruto shift a bit in Ichibi's tight grip and he saw him sniff the air.

"Are you drunk?"

"Eternally," he whispered to the blond. Ichibi heard and glared at him.

"YOU DON'T GOTTA SAY IT LIKE IT'S A BAD THING!"

"Of course it's not a bad thing lardass."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY THEN!?"

"I'm saying despite all logic and reasoning you are somehow more tolerable when drunk than when sober."

"He's right," someone said. But unfortunately this could not become another make-fun-of-Ichibi fest(an enjoyable time for everyone!) because at that point Kyuubi noticed Naruto freeze up.

"Ichibi let him go now!"

Naruto was quickly dropped as if he were poison and the one-tailed tanuki backed away with his hands up. Fortunately it didn't look like Naruto wasn't breathing or anything. But then he said,

"Wait a minute," Naruto muttered. "I think I know all of you."

Now that was a surprise. How did Naruto know them? It's not like his friends ever mentioned him. And Naruto didn't say anything about them during these past few weeks either. So how did they know each other? And...

Why did Naruto know them, but didn't have a clue who _he_ was until they met?

Kyuubi certainly wasn't jealous. But he was...annoyed again. And it wasn't really aimed at Naruto or even his friends. It was more so at the general demon community. No fucking way could Ichibi be more famous than him. He's like, the bottom of the barrel. And you know what so are the rest of them when compared to him. Yes all of their clans are as about as old as his. But...really?

"Really you know us?" Yonbi puffed out his chest in pride. Kyuubi had half a mind to growl at him. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I think so." He then pointed at each and every one of them as he introduced them and things he said made Kyuubi smile.

"Shukaku, the fat, lazy drunk." Ichibi let out a 'whaaaaaaaaaa' and Kyuubi nodded because that was hella true. The only thing to rile Ichibi up was a full moon and a fresh batch of liquor.

"Matabi, the stuck-up, nosy snob." Nibi fell back a bit and let out a loud "HUH?!" At that Kyuubi quietly snickered into his hand. That was also too true as Nibi certainly tried to hold her head up higher than the rest of them. Kyuubi guessed it helped that she was the second tallest of the bunch, only(who else)Hachibi was taller.

"Isobu, the insane, and not-in-a-good-way." Sanbi's only open eye started twitching like mad and a psychotic frown slowly stretched across his face. And at that Kyuubi quickly caught the turtle's eye and bared a hint of his teeth in warning. Sanbi's insanity was actually used for their benefit a good chunk of the time so Naruto was wrong there. Still Kyuubi wanted the three-tailed beast to know that _he_ will correct him and that if he attacks there will be consequences.

"Son Goku, the too talkative, arrogant, giant-headed pea-brain." Yonbi let out a primal roar and demanded to know who spoke of him that way. Although Yonbi was _much_ bigger being a gorilla demon, Kyuubi felt a swell of pride in him when Naruto didn't even flinch back at the four-tails' anger. He remembered that Naruto had one more tail on him, but still Yonbi could be an intimidating beast to smaller, younger demons. He was sort of happy to see that Naruto wasn't like them.

"Well I-" He started but was interrupted by Nanabi.

"Wait what about the rest of us?" She quickly asked. Kyuubi highly doubted she wanted to know what was said about her, but she liked getting angry for some reason. Or actually, she liked dishing out revenge.

"I WANT TO KNOW-"

"WAIT A MINUTE LOUDMOUTH!" Nanabi shouted at the angry gorilla. He promptly shut up.

"Please resume."

"Uh...okay?" Naruto grinned nervously. Kyuubi wanted to tell him that this is completely normal and soothe his fears. But right now he had fears of his own coming true, he thought slapping his forehead. Trust these idiots to make Naruto uncomfortable. Sometimes he felt like throwing them into the ocean.

"So uh, Kokuo the uh...completely silent. And that's it." Gobi simply frowned and true to Naruto's word he didn't say a word. Well he is the quietest of the bunch. It really takes something to get him to speak. Not a quality Kyuubi minded as his sensitive ears get enough yelling from Ichibi and Yonbi combined. Gobi was always nice to be around if you wanted peace and quiet.

"And Saiken, the laziest, narcoleptic, sleepyhead ever." Saiken looked to have mumbled something under his breath but it was drowned out by his yawn. Yep. Yep that was sadly and annoyingly true.

"And what about me huh?!" Nanabi asked stepping forward. Naruto looked up in thought.

"What _did_ she say about you? Hmm..."

'She'? Who is 'she'?

"Come on! You remember everyone else but me?! What is that huh?!" This time Kyuubi let out a growl because Nanabi stepped towards Naruto in a threatening manner. Deep and menacing and on a frequency that only the beetle demon would hear, it was to warn Nanabi to watch her anger around Naruto. The dark blue-haired girl noticed and shrunk back a bit.

"Oh! Now I remember! I don't think you'll like this but you're a greedy bitch."

"WHAT?!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" It actually wasn't just Kyuubi laughing. Ichibi, Yonbi, and Sanbi were also bending over with peals of laughter coming from them.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" She shouted. Naruto continued as if nothing strange were going on at all. At all.

"And Gyuki you're a killjoy."

And Hachibi in his infinite maturity and wisdom only sighed and shook his head.

"And that's how I know you all," Naruto claimed with a proud grin. "I'm guessing by your reactions I'm right?"

And there is where the laughter stopped from everyone but Kyuubi

"No you're not right! I'm not _insane_ I'm decidedly homicidal! There's a difference!"

"WHO THE FUCK IS SAYING THAT ABOUT US!"

"SON GOKU IS NOT-"

"It's obvious," Hachibi said and Kyuubi knew it was because he hated it when they got too loud in his compound. Hachibi's compound was up in the mountains surrounded by clouds. A cool area and great for training, but it echoes and echoes and echoes. Keep yelling for a while and you and everyone around you gets a headache.

"Son of a bitch why does everyone keep interrupting me-"

"What's obvious?" Someone with more tails than Yonbi asked.

"This is that blond kid that's always playing with Bee and the others."

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Those babies are talking about us behind our backs!?"

"Babies?" Kyuubi asked. What babies? And why didn't he know about them?

"Oh they're part of _my_ circle of friends," Naruto told him.

"They're those nutty apprentices we took on remember? As a now contributing member of the insect demon society it is my job to help make this darling little girl named Fu unleash her damn potential as beetle demon?"

Oh right! That big-brother, big-sister program for demons. The one obviously put into place as a disguise for various demons trying to raise their armies of loyal sidekicks in the forms of young struggling children and teens. Kyuubi thought it was all a crock of shit. The Juubi didn't have a sidekick and neither will he. He already has his 'minions' anyway.

"Basically we're doing what you're doing with Naruto only without the rom-ing fun. The roaming fun. Is what. We're without."

Everyone kind of just stared at Ichibi and Kyuubi had to wonder, what kind of fool did he take him for? He was definitely going to say something else.

"Be quiet Shukaku. Kyuubi none of this matters let's just get you and Naruto settled in okay? You're both staying for a while right?" Hachibi asked.

"Just until the end of this week."

"Good," Hachibi nodded. "Okay then let me show you to your rooms. The rest of you however can get a move on!"

"Yes sir!" Kyuubi's eyes slightly widened in surprise. Those 'yes sir!'s were not sarcastic. Since when did the lesser tailed demons actually willingly listen AND respect one of them? And why Hachibi?

In a flash tails one through seven disappeared leaving only Naruto, Hachibi, and Kyuubi. Both of the kitsunes looked at each other in confusion, but Hachibi didn't answer their unasked question.

"This way please. Kyuubi I'm sure you remember the room you always stay in right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well this time around you get a new one. Naruto gets that room."

"Huh?!" Kyuubi stopped looking like he just found out the sky is not in fact, red.

"Really?!" Naruto also stopped looking like he just found out that he won the lottery.

"Wait, wait Hachibi what the hell why the change?! I ALWAYS sleep in there!" And he refused to move until he got his answers. Next to his Naruto hopped up and down and giggled into his fists. His golden tail was swinging wildly and Kyuubi grabbed it before it could smack into him again.

"Hachibi!" Kyuubi yelled again when the ushi-oni demon didn't stop. This time he did and when he turned around his large shoulders hunched up a little and he smiled a partially nervous smile.

"If I could tell ya, I'd tell ya. But don't worry your new room is right next to your love-ah oops." His face suddenly looked very, very red.

Was he about to say lover? Oh damn. He dropped Naruto's tail and the blond stopped looking so happy.

"Hachibi," Kyuubi said threateningly.

"Slip of the tongue Kyuubi I'm sorry heh. I've been spending too much time with that Bee kid."

Hachibi didn't even stick around for a 'whatever'. He just turned around and did some very hurried walking away. A brief second of silence passed during which Kyuubi tried to figure out the amount of speed and power to put in his jump which would knock Hachibi to the ground but not actually break anything when Naruto spoke up.

"Bee does rhyme a lot Kyuubi. And what else rhymes with 'ya'? Love-ah, yes. Otha? Brotha? Help me out here."

Kyuubi groaned and slumped his shoulders. It actually did make some sense. Ever since the eight-tailed ox took on that apprentice of his, his speech has been peppered with lame rhymes from time to time(the fact that he usually had a hilariously embarrassing reaction whenever he accidentally did it made it more amusing). Naruto may be right in that that could be another slip up, but he'll keep a closer eye on everybody just in case. He started following Hachibi with Naruto hopping along beside him. Wearing a waaay too sunny grin...

"Bee's pretty good though. I'm trying to catch up and I have a bunch of rhymes of my own. Want to hear one? Ahem. She sells seashells by the seashore! I bought some from her and...now I want some more!"

Kyuubi cracked a grin.

"You are so lame sometimes. Stop it."

* * *

><p>"What a day!" Naruto exclaimed flopping onto <em>his<em> full-size bed in his pajamas. Like Kyuubi's bed. What the hell was he doing in his room anyway, Kyuubi was sure Hachibi showed Naruto where he would be sleeping first.

"I just want to talk to you," Naruto shrugged. Kyuubi shrugged back. It wasn't like he was going to bed right now anyway. He actually just got back from trying to rope whoever was awake into playing gambling games with him. Unfortunately everyone was either asleep, going to sleep, or in Ichibi's case, showering and then going to sleep. He didn't realize Naruto was awake on account of the late time.

"I think you've gotten the hang of my sleeping schedule."

"Hah! I'm only doing this tonight and then that's it! I miss watching the sunrise you know? It's hard to do so when your eyelids won't stay open."

"I'm well aware of that. So how are my friends? Are they everything you thought of and more?"

"You're friends are crazy!" Naruto grinned so it didn't look like he was insulting them or feeling weirded out or anything. A good thing, Kyuubi figured. A really good thing.

"I kinda can't wait to see what tomorrow brings. Cause I mean, today kind of felt like an interview. Asking questions and giving answers and I mean that's what boring adults do. We're all young demons here so we should have lots of fun doing things. And this place is like huge and there's sooo much to do. Did you know I know a lot about the land? Bee lives pretty close by actually."

Listening to Naruto talk was starting to become a hobby of its own. Like if there is nothing to interrupt him he could string a lot of sentences together and it's kind fun to hear what he says. Sometimes Kyuubi can even make a mental drinking game. Anytime he repeats himself, anytime he cutely stumbles over his words, anytime he forgets what he was talking about in the first place, etc., etc.

"You're not supposed to-"

"I know, I know I can wait to see him. I'm just saying I know we can do more than interview each other here. And uh...we didn't tell them anything."

"That's because they're acting pretty suspicious," Kyuubi pointed out looking down in thought.

"Yeah so while I was dreaming earlier I got an idea and I think it fits here."

Kyuubi remembered the air-licking and sweated a bit because they were in a bedroom and even the open door didn't make him feel that much better. "Do I even want to hear this idea?"

"Of course you do it's coming from _me_. Just one quick question first. Do you think we could get your dad to worry about us?"

Kyuubi immediately thought back to the conversation he and his father had before they went to bed last night. The same one he pushed to the back of his mind because if his habits have taught him anything it's 'one thing at a time'. He opened his mouth and almost told Naruto about it, but instead he said,

"How should I know? The man is as confusing as a final exam." This was a truth. He couldn't tell Naruto about what was going on now, right _now_. What could the blond kitsune do? They haven't even gotten past their relationship problem yet-getting out of the relationship. It was complicated enough already so it was best not to add another layer to it.

Hopefully, if Kyuubi is as lucky as his species grants him, he can just ignore that problem until it goes away. Itachi doesn't even pine. Maybe for something like this, if he doesn't get it he wants right away, then he just moves on...right?

"What I mean is do you think your dad would like worry enough that he'd have spies on us or something? When he's not around."

"Well everyone at compound already tells him things." Except him of course.

"Annnnnd? You don't think that he maybe could've had your servants slip to your friends to keep a close eye on us? Maybe?"

"Hmmm. Why do you think so?"

"Because your dad is really invested in us! And your friends are the cheerleaders. And if even the cheerleaders aren't cheering for the game then...see where I'm going here?"

Yes Kyuubi did actually see where Naruto was going. It was reasonable, reasonable enough that he thought the exact same thing earlier when he noticed his friends eying them a little too closely all day, being careful with their comments, and generally acting not as themselves(barring introductions) but like people on a mission. If he _really_ had to guess, he'd say his father lied and actually did tell his friends the truth about Naruto's and his relationship and was hoping that they could quell the 'arguing' and get them to fall in love.

Sneaky, sneaky father. Bringing in reinforcements.

"Hello?"

"Yeah I'm listening to ya. But I just don't understand why in the world he would bother! He never went through this kind of trouble before!"

"Maybe he loves me and wants me to be his son-in-law?"

Kyuubi looked at Naruto in shock. Of _course_! No wait maybe love is too strong of a word. It's not like Naruto has made any significant but good changes in the Kitsune Clan Household and otherwise Daitaru would be far less open to the idea of the other problem. But Daitaru did say that he liked Naruto and he is certainly faaaaar more tolerant of, and like Naruto said invested in, this relationship more than any previous one. What was with that anyway? Was it because of Kushina? Or something else?

Seeing that Naruto was waiting for an answer from him, he simply nodded.

"Wonder if my dad will like you?"

"You're an idiot if you really think that even matters. We won't even get that far!" And really thanks to Kushina all Minato does is make fun of him. He would smile that stupid smile Naruto always wore and point and laugh and call him a brat and just UGH! Kyuubi is not at all concerned about what Minato thinks of him presently.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed rolling onto his stomach, "I think he would like you just cause you're soooo determined. But you need to tone down on the 'we need to break up' thing. I guarantee you his blessing."

"I don't even-ugh. Can we talk about something else?!"

"Oh uh sure! What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked rolling onto his back again. Kyuubi walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed next to Naruto's head.

What did he want to talk about? What was there that wasn't related to this whole situation?

"What's my favorite food?" He heard Naruto asked.

"Ramen," he answered automatically, still thinking. Pranks? Tch, how many times have they talked about _that_?

"What's my favorite kind?"

"Um miso with extra meat on the side." They talked about a lot. There has to be some fun subject he could bring up. He lied down parallel to Naruto.

"Do you know my favorite color?"

"Orange. All shades." Well they haven't exactly talked about favorite forms of entertainment yet. Maybe he could bring up some of his favorite music? Yeah that seems like a good place to start.

"Heehee finish this sentence. 'When Naruto has nothing else to do and is all tired from training, and even if it's raining he really likes to...?"

"Um garden in that giant garden bed outside of his room. He does it so much Minato just said 'fuck it' and it's his now." Wait what in the demon realm was he doing?

He sat straight up only to see Naruto do the same and twist his body towards him with this half-smile half-smirk on his face.

"A new game that I love to play. Talk to a distracted person and see how much they know you."

Kyuubi's jaw dropped. And he answered every single one of those questions right didn't he? Looking at Naruto's expression, he knew the answer to that question.

"Well, they were some pretty basic questions."

"Hmmm," Naruto hummed leaning forward a bit and his blue eyes stared into his red ones. "Fish and steak with curry sauce and a side of extra blueberries. Catfish, medium-well, and the curry sauce doesn't matter it just has to be prepared right. Red and black. And prank calls, two favorite victims are Daitaru-sama if he is away and Shukaku."

All that without a pause of hesitation or any hint of doubt.

"I'm not distracted but I hope you can see that I don't need to think about those answers anyway," Naruto grinned brightly. "We know each other now huh?"

"Basically," Kyuubi answered because he didn't know what to say or even what he was feeling at this moment. It was another of Naruto's games but why was his mind slowly becoming messy mush at the moment?

"We're gonna learn more about each other right?" Naruto asked _softly_(Kyuubi's ears twitched because they are picking up signals from Naruto's voice that his brain can't process).

And Kyuubi can't answer right now because he's too busy noticing how blue Naruto's eyes are. A deep, sapphire blue that was starting to become his new favorite color. Even in the ensuing mind mush he could tell Naruto wasn't speaking either which made it that much easier to only focus on his alluring, half-lidded blue eyes. Made it easier to try and twist scoot his own body closer.

Made it much, much easier to miss the fact that he was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"GAH!" He yelped as he fell to the floor. He heard Naruto scrambled across the bed to reach him. The blond shouldn't bother. Nothing hurt except his pride.

"Are you okay?" Naruto shouted leaning over the side of the bed. Physically he's fine but Kyuubi decided to just lay on the floor anyway and think of it as well as the humiliation as punishment for earlier thoughts.

"You should probably get to bed now, before you can't wake up until dinner time."

"Uh! Yeah okay!" Naruto hurriedly got off the bed and ran to the hallway but paused in the doorway. Turning around he looked at Kyuubi with a bemused and somewhat shy expression.

"You don't think Gyuki put me in there because of you do you?" His mind was such a mess of embarrassment and the calming down from earlier thoughts that Kyuubi didn't even have it in him to kick Naruto out. He decided just calmly answered the blond's questions and patiently wait for him to leave.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked away but the way his ears bent back and lowered a bit and his tail curled around itself didn't escape Kyuubi's notice.

"Your scent is all over the room. In the pillows, in the sheets, in the walls even."

"Makes sense. That's the room I always sleep in."

"But it's like never leaving the compound or sleeping in your room at the compound or..." Naruto turned his head slightly and smiled down at the puzzled-looking Kyuubi. He was slightly nervous about where the blond was going with this.

"Or you sleeping in the same room with me."

"NOPE! No not gonna happen!" Kyuubi shouted crossing his arms and turning away. His face, his face it was too damn warm.

"I'm not asking it to happen genius. I'm just saying that that's what it feels like."

"Good to know," he said curtly and refusing to look at Naruto. And he hoped to Juubi Naruto didn't hear the quickening of his heartbeat because that would be more embarrassing than he deserved and like damning evidence of that stupid carriage runner being right.

He heard Naruto sigh(and was it him or did it sound exasperated?) and say, "Well good that you think it's good to know. Good night Kyuubi."

"Good night," he managed to say before Naruto shut the door. He kept his ears trained on the blond. First he heard his light footsteps go down the hall and into his room. He heard him slip under the covers and turn off his lamp. He heard him shift around, no speaking a sound, until he finally got comfortable. He heard his breathing quickly even out and soon enough become light snores. And he heard the unique _beatbeatbeat_ of his heartbeat settle into its usual sleeping rhythm.

And then he broke out of his trance and realized what he was doing. Making sure Naruto went to bed alright. Making sure he was having a fitful sleep and listening for any sounds of distress or nightmares.

Typical. Mate. Behavior.

Kyuubi nearly broke a fang grinding his teeth together. As it healed he got ready for bed thinking of a few things.

He had to make it clear to himself that he is _fond_ of Naruto. He'd be upset at his funeral(his heart kind of twinges at the thought of Naruto being dead_)_ and he wouldn't threaten his not-by-blood brothers and sisters if he wasn't.

But he's not fond of him in _that_ way. Period. Maybe they'll come a time where'd he risk his life for Naruto. Maybe that's even what the carriage runner meant by what he said. Because under no circumstances would he ever fall in love when he doesn't even want to. No way. He had one goal in his life and nothing more. He had room for friends and family, but a lover? And one chosen by his father?

No. No. No.

And on that note there is the fact that Naruto is similarly uninterested. He wants out just as much as Kyuubi does and that is also a fact that, judging by his ramblings and willingness to help, won't change. He will never fall for Kyuubi either. So that whatever earlier was a fluke that will never happen again.

As Kyuubi slipped under the covers, turned off the light, and started letting sleep get to him, he felt a bit better with the harsh reassurances. But one last thought teased his mind before he fell asleep and forgot all about it.

He forgot to ask Naruto why he was staring so much as Nanabi.

* * *

><p>"Itachi!"<p>

"What Sasuke?" Itachi didn't mean to sound as snappish as he did. But he was feeling incredibly irritated at the moment and Sasuke was interrupting his attempt to calm himself down by reading a good book. His little brother however also was feeling moody and instead of backing out of the library he only pouted in the direction of his big brother and pulled up his sword.

"You promised to help me with my weapon training. I need to master Kusangi soon. Father said."

"Not now Sasuke I'm busy."

"You're not doing anything productive! I know you're not so come help me!"

Itachi discreetly rolled his eyes, wishing for the days where Sasuke treated him like an idol whose every command had to be obeyed. It actually wasn't that long ago. But ever since Naruto was betrothed to Kyuubi Sasuke's been in a moody slump. Though the younger Uchiha didn't exactly know that Naruto was betrothed. As far as he knew, Naruto was on this extended trip and cannot for whatever reason contact him. So now he was upset, because he didn't have his blond best friend here to piss everyone off, and was making sure everyone, even Itachi, knew it.

Itachi could hardly blame him though. He's been the same way except worse because he at least knew why his own best friend couldn't talk to him.

But it wasn't like his irritation was unjustified. Honestly nearly a month of no communication? How is Itachi supposed to be sure that everything is going as planned if Kyuubi doesn't tell him? Has he rejected Naruto yet? Does Daitaru-sama hate him? How bad were things now? He sent a letter for goodness sake! Did that help at all?

"Itachiiiiiiiii!"

"Fine! Go to the training grounds and do a few warm ups Sasuke. I'll come out after I've spoken to father about something."

Sasuke pouted and Itachi knew it was because he wanted attention now to make up for the fact that Naruto wasn't here to give him any. But Itachi's command sounded final and so Sasuke mumbled 'fine' before walking out, dragging Kusangi behind him.

The elder Uchiha wasted no time in hurrying to the head of the clan's office. He politely knocked and entered when Fugaku gave him the ok to come in.

"Father I implore you to do something about this."

Fugaku sighed and put his hand on his forehead, "'This' meaning the mating situation with Daitaru's son right?"

Okay so perhaps Itachi has brought this subject up quite a few times before. But he has to keep bringing it up to make sure his father gets that this is important.

"We have an alliance with them and they are one of the oldest clans around. There is nothing but benefits for our clan if I mate with him," Itachi said quickly. He only said the things he knew his father would want to hear. He didn't dare speak the truth. If he told his father that the real reason he was heckling the cat demon to just do _something_ is that he loved Kyuubi and wanted to save him from a loveless and unhappy mating...well there would be consequences to pay.

After all emotions were frivolous to an Uchiha. And they should never put political ties at risk.

"Itachi you seem to be missing the point here. Kyuubi is already betrothed. I _can't_ make Daitaru break a contract like that just because you want me too."

Itachi kept his cool facade up but was inwardly cursing up a storm. He knew his father wouldn't be easy to sway but he was hoping that appealing to his 'I-want-our-clan-to-be-the-most-powerful-and-the-best' would do something at least. Still he would not give up.

"But it's with the Namikaze clan and we have a treaty with them too."

"So explain to me how I can explain to them that taking Naruto out and putting you in will help them at all. Kitsunes are opportunistic creatures. They won't do something to be nice. They'll something to be nice _and_ get something out of it. I can't convince Namikaze that Naruto is wrong for Kyuubi and you are right. So let it go. Do not bother me about this again unless you have _rational_ reasoning."

Itachi discreetly gritted his teeth. He hated to admit his father was right, but he had to. This talk was over...for now. He did a quick, respectful bow before heading out, but before he could really leave Fugaku had one last thing to say to him.

"And Itachi? Stop letting your emotions cloud your judgment. You're an Uchiha. Act like it."

Itachi was surprised his father could figure out his true intentions that he tried incredibly hard not to show it. Itachi figured the saying must be true, 'parents know everything about their children'. Still he was hoping he was a lot harder to read than Sasuke. Without facing his father the cat demon did a short nod and then hurried out of the office.

The walk from the office to the training grounds isn't that long. But Itachi planned on taking his sweet time in order to, well, plan. He would not give up on Kyuubi. He couldn't. His best friend needed him now and in past he spent so much time laughing instead of helping. Now they are at this point and Daitaru is a stubborn old fool. Kyuubi needed his help to avoid unhappiness for the rest of his life and Itachi would do his absolute best to help.

He didn't make it far(nor do much planning) when someone interrupted his thoughts.

"You're an odd child Itachi."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the sight of Madara.

"Shouldn't you be behind bars?"

"A little good behavior goes a long way. I've been behind bars for such a long time. Don't you think I deserve some walking time?"

No honestly. Murder wasn't frowned upon, but what Madara did was. In fact if it weren't for him this probably wouldn't be as hard.

"Don't make such a frown Itachi. I'll be going back in about 10 minutes. But before then maybe I could help you with a dilemma you are having?"

"No thanks," Itachi said tersely before he turned around and swiftly walked away. He wanted Kyuubi. He wanted him badly. But he wasn't desperate. He would not turn to the Uchiha clan's most shameful member.

"You are making a mistake rejecting my help. I'm certain that I could help 'convince' your father that you are right for Kyuubi."

Itachi didn't even acknowledge Madara's words. He wasn't even surprised that Madara knew what his problem was, it wasn't like he kept it a closely guarded secret. And Madara is supposed to be confined to this compound for a looooong time. It's perfectly reasonable to assume that he overheard some things.

He heard Madara's ominous chuckle behind him which sent shivers up his spine but he forced the mere thought of the man out of his mind until he reached Sasuke.

Sasuke was swinging his Kusangi around in a graceful manner, as if he was born to wield the weapon in his hands. The only thing that ruined the picture, was the sad, almost cute, pout that adorned his face. It kind of took away the warrior element Sasuke almost had going on.

"Sasuke?" He called out and Sasuke paused and looked at him.

"Finally. I didn't think talking to our man-of-a-few-words father would take that long."

"I'm sorry but..." Itachi hesitated in speaking the next sentence. Father _did_ say that in order to convince the Namikaze clan to accept Itachi taking Naruto's place, they will need to get something out of it.

"But what? You better not be backing out of my training Itachi!"

"No I'm not it's just..." But this idea he had was just a little bit crazy. And possibly unfair to Sasuke should he not feel that way. But Sasuke was the only one who Itachi knew was Naruto's age and he did have his suspicions about his little brother's relationship with the blond(namely Sasuke's desire to see Naruto constantly and how he acts when he can't).

So it shouldn't hurt to...ask should it?

"Sasuke can I ask a favor of you?"

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

Sorry no Naruto's POV :(. THe Uchiha did what they do best and hijacked the story. The end anyway lol.

For the next chapter I'm planning on individual scenes with the tailed beasts to 'help' Naruto and Kyuubi move along(also TigrezzTail I'm sorry I couldn't fit Naruto's backstory with the other kitsune in this chapter. I'll definitely try to put it in the next chapter!)pand be cuz having a scene with a large amount of ppl is hard to do as you can see in my attempt haha. The Uchiha probably aren't going to appear(going back to Naruto's POV) but do not worry as now you know they are cooking something up behind the scenes. And what did Madara do :=? Will it even matter in the grand scheme of things?

Of course. Everything I put in here matters in the story :P.

EDIT: Nevermind! It seems my insecurities about chapter-length were unfounded! Thank you everyone who answered :)!

Extra thing of note: I hope my Itachi was good/okay. I like him and I had my beta look over his part too.

So Kyuubi's in major denial don't even know about Naruto and yeah I'm exhausted. one last sorry for the wait.

Please let me know what you think and I really, really, really hope you enjoyed the 10th chapter of Oct. 10 :)!


	11. Chapter 11

Ta-da! Chapter 11 much earlier than I had expected :)!

Some notes:

This is a loooooooong chapter. I actually first thought it would be SHORTER than I had expected but then nope! It ended up exactly as long as I expected. Over 11400 words :P. Wonder if the next chapter will be over 12000 lol.

This chapter is like chapter 8 in that it is done in a different style. You will see MANY different POVs. Naruto's, Kyuubi's, the other tailed beasts, and one more that you'll see at the end ;P. All in third person though. Not calling it an Intermission tho as that is misleading. Plot relevant things happen here.

I think there's more dialogue than thoughts here lol.

Tried my best to have personalities and to the same extent relationships show and shine. Fingers crossed!

And yeah that's it.

_Anon review reply_

_Nami152- THANK YOUUU :)! Hehe the answer to that question is actually in this chapter ;P. The Uchihas unfortunately aren't in this chapter. But they'll make their return soon. You'll see why in this chapter. Thank you I definitely will :)!_

_Guest- Really glad you liked it :D! I do my best to avoid character bashing like the plague and keep characters in character and the Uchihas will be no exception! THANK YOUU for your review :)!_

_glykeria- Wait no longer hehe._

EDIT: Still unbeataed but I fixed some of the glaring typos...

Plllllllllease enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<em>

Kitsune will accept any and every opportunity to have a drink. But tanuki SEARCHED for any and every opportunity to have a drink.

"So here's to the second day of you being here!"

"Here here!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. This was an odd occasion to pop open a bottle too, but Naruto won't complain.

"Soooooooooooo. Let's get to the goodies. You. And Kyuubi. What's up?"

"Um...How about you go first!" Naruto tried. He knew this talk was coming but he didn't expect it to be the first thing to come out of the tanuki demon's mouth. It's not even something he wanted to talk about all that much even though it was the reason he was here in the first place.

"Oh you don't want to know the painful, gory story of us."

"I do! I do!"

"It's like hate. And love with a little bit more hate. A pinch of love but a lot more hate. Underestimating. And hate. Some love but a lot of the other two. Hate. And love. So how about you two?"

"Whoa wait what? Can you run that by me again but this time with more detail? Then I'll tell you what's going on." Naruto said. He didn't say he would say everything that was going on though.

Shukaku sighed. "No one can ever understand my poetry." That was what now? "It is what it is. Kyuubi and I, I mean, I and Kyuubi didn't get along a lot. We still don't sometimes but we are close."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE HE KEEPS UNDERESTIMATING ME! AND MAKING FUN OF ME BECAUSE I'M A ONE TAILED BEAST! I'M LIKE 'FUCK YOU' ALL THE TIME BECAUSE HE ASKS 'WHAT CAN YOU DO ICHIBIIIII?' LIKE A BITCH AND I'M JUST...I'M JUST ANGRY!"

"Uh..."

"He's so obsessed with our tails and power. That's why calls us all by the number of our tails and not by our names. If I didn't know him so well I'd think I'm not a real person to him. But I know better. That's why we're still cllooose."

"Huh."

"And one day. I'm gonna kick his ass in something. Preferably fighting. Yeaaah one day his guard will be down and then POW!"

"Hmm," Naruto giggled a little at that statement.

"Now tell me about you guys."

"Kyuubi doesn't underestimate me. He actually estimates him perfectly if I recall. Yep he sticks by me in training and always tries to help. Sometimes he makes fun of me but only when I say I got something I actually don't have. I guess I do deserve it then sometimes but really-"

"Do you really think I came here to get drunk with you and hear this boring shit?" Shukaku flatly asked while scratching his potbelly.

"Huh?!" Naruto exclaimed. Shukaku took another swig and then stared straight into Naruto's eyes with a large smirk on his face. The Namikaze heir hesitantly put his guard up at the sight. Shukaku's eyes were yellow irises surrounded by black. It made his stare look threatening, even when he probably didn't mean it to be.

"I am talking about _this_," the tanuki demon gesture to Naruto's body.

"Me?"

"Kyuubi likes attractive things. They make him smile almost as much as they make Chomei smile."

"A-Attractive?!" Naruto stuttered with a blush on his cheeks.

"Yeeeeah! Don't you think you are? To him. I mean. Anyway?"

It...Made sense yeah, Naruto looked at the bar counter. He liked to flirt with Kyuubi and pretend that he sees him as undeniably and irresistibly attractive. Aside from doing so because of his promise, it was fun because there were little cues like glances and stares that made him wonder. He had admitted once that he wouldn't mind falling into bed with him too...

"So. Any answers."

But that didn't mean Naruto was going to talk on his behalf.

"H-How should I know? Why don't you ask him yourself?!"

Shukaku let out an even louder sigh and stood up. He ran his fingers through his tan-colored hair(which matched his skin blowing Naruto's mind. If it weren't with the little blue lines all over his skin, someone with really, really, really bad eye sight probably wouldn't be able to tell where one ended and the other began).

"Alright," he quipped. "I'll ask him. But if he pops me for it I'm bringing the blame back to you. You got that?"

"Why would he hit you for asking if I'm attractive?"

"My mouth and brain sometimes don't-"

"Who are you asking if Naruto's attractive?" Both Ichibi and Naruto looked towards the door and saw Kyuubi standing there with his arms crossed. He didn't look mad or anything but curious yet confident. Or maybe the confident look was being imagined by Naruto. For some reason. Anyway the blond smiled and was about to greet him when Shukaku opened his smile.

"I'm asking you, your ill-majesty if your ugly, WEAK ass mug finds this gorgeous-entirely-out-of-your-league specimen attractive and if his mind-blowing-you-will-never-attain attractiveness makes you happy...Shit."

Naruto suddenly understood why Shukaku would get hit now. He saw Kyuubi's eyebrow twitch twice before he disappeared and next thing Naruto knew, there was a loud crash and Shukaku was in the bar, his eyes swirling with a large bump on his head and a few missing teeth. Naruto let out a low whistle and turned to Kyuubi, who was standing with his arm out.

"That was nice," he smiled to show he was joking. Kyuubi scoffed and turned around.

"Tell whoever works here I'll pay for the damages later. And tell that lardass when he wakes up not to cross me anymore."

"Heehee kk! But uh, you gotta answer his question!"

"What question?"

"About my attractiveness! Does it drive you _crazy_?" Naruto tilted his head and did his best to copy Kyuubi's dazzling 'I-want-something' smile. To his inner joy, Kyuubi actually reddened. But then the red-haired fox demon faced away.

"Quit fishing for compliments! I already told you I think you're cute once! Sheesh!" And Naruto could feel and the anger and embarrassment coming off of Kyuubi as he stomped his way out of the room. Naruto didn't really know what to think of that. By now, his shy and embarrassed reactions to his flirting were habitual and kind of cute.

Also kind of telling...Especially with what almost happened last night.

Before Naruto could go deep into thought about that, his drinking buddy woke up.

"Ugggggh," Shukaku groaned. "I have another poem for you."

"What?" Naruto started carefully making his way over the broken wood and glass to help the one-tail up.

"Fault." Shukaku whispered. "Fault. Fault. Not mine. Yours."

Naruto blinked in confusion when the tanuki demon fainted once more. ...Well then. Now what?

* * *

><p>Only two sounds were being made.<p>

One was the drumming of Isobu's fingers on the wooden table.

The other was the small noises Naruto made, as he clearly wanted to say something but didn't know what. He also shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He'd take the gorilla's boisterous yelling over this. He and Isobu were in the game room but instead of playing any games Isobu told him immediately to sit down at the table.

Naruto did so because he thought they were going to talk and hey he liked talking. But not a word was spoken. The three-tailed turtle was just _staring_ at him with his cold, zombie-looking red eye. Seriously his pupil was just a red dot surrounded by grey tissue and his other eye was just closed and Naruto was seriously freaking out a little.

He tried to focus on something else like his long grey bangs, but that didn't help because said bangs looked as sharp as fangs. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if the guy ever actually killed someone by stabbing them with his hair.

"Do you still think I'm insane?"

Naruto screamed and jumped a little when he spoke and reddened in embarrassment when he realized it was just an innocent question spoken in a soft, almost shy tone and not a war cry. Still he shouted out.

"YES! I do!"

"Why? I haven't attacked you yet have I?"

"No but you're sitting here _staring_ at me and it's giving me the creeps! I feel like you're going to reach across this table and strangle me or suck my soul out or something." Naruto couldn't help it. If Isobu's intent _wasn't_ to make him uncomfortable then he was doing a piss-poor job of it and he should know it.

"What did Kyuubi tell you about me exactly?"

"Oh uhhhh before I came in here? Well he told me not to offend you which doesn't help my opinion of you by the way." And neither does remembering everything Yagura has told him. That _really_ doesn't help, Naruto thought imagining Isobu going full demon and trying to skin him with his tails...Naruto could feel his mouth quiver and his face turn blue.

Then to Naruto's confusion, the guy in front of him laughed. Like opened his mouth and exposed these sharp, teeth-like ridges that lined the top and bottom of his mouth and a grey tongue. Was it okay for Naruto to feel a little bit more scared now? Forget the power difference between them, this guy was scary times 10. Ears folding back, Naruto realized all that courage he had when they first met was gone and he'd feel much, much safer if Kyuubi were here...

"You're not supposed to offend _any_ demon you want to impress! You are _so hilarious!_" Isobu said laughing some more.

"Ok," Naruto squeaked. Isobu abruptly stopped laughing.

"Are you less afraid now that you've seen my sense of humor?"

What? Naruto blinked. Isobu was leaning towards him and so he was leaning back, but the turtle demon didn't look so scary right now. He looked...innocently curious.

"Uh."

The three-tails let out an annoyed cry that made everything beneath Naruto's skin jump but the older demon wasn't attacking. In fact he leaned back and crossed his arms, his three tails waving behind him in agitation.

"What will make you less afraid!? I said I'd try and I'm _trying_!"

"R-Really?"

"Look I'm not as bad as Yagura says I am!"

"You're not?"

"NO! I only act psychotic to the little brat because I _have to_! Like he's my apprentice and _you always _fuck with your apprentice!"

"So the scars?"

"Well if he would just _move_ a bit quicker and maybe not _piss me off _so much such things _wouldn't _happen! I _warn him _you know! I _always warn _people."

"Um..." Naruto whimpered because Isobu's mouth was getting bigger and that crazy spark in his eye that Yagura told him about once was there. Isobu then looked incredibly polite, clasping his hands in front of him on the desk. And his voice was the polite, soft tone he spoke with before.

"But I'm really not an angry person. I'm actually quite calm and relaxed once you get to know me. Maybe even a little shy heehee," and then the turtle blushed like a little girl and slightly tucked his head into his grey and red, turtle-neck shirt. What the fuck.

"If you want, you can direct me in a way that makes you most comfortable."

He was trying, Naruto thought gulping. Kyuubi told him to be nice. And he did want to make new friends. He promised himself before coming here at least. He just needed to stop thinking about Yagura and maybe he'll be less afraid. Naruto looked around and hesitantly pointed to the long shuffleboard table.

"I like shuffeboarding..."

Isobu turned around clapped his hands once. "I love gambling! Do you gamble often Naruto...-kun?"

"A little..."

"Well then let's play! I brought some money with me so I'll put that on the table. What will you bet? Your arm? Leg? Life?"

"UHHHH?!" Naruto exclaimed leaning further away. The guy looked totally serious!

"Heehee just kidding! I only would make you force those things up if we were playing Monopoly or Mario Kart! Shuffleboard isn't a game I worry over too much. Unless you cheat. And you don't cheat like Kyuubi does. Do you?"

He was breaking his personal bubble and eyeing him again in that creepy way. Naruto quickly shook his head rapidly. He actually doesn't cheat all that often. His dad always told him he was born with the kitsune's luck when it comes to gambling games. It explained why he always beat his friends and why Minato always allowed(sometimes forced) him to play as his teammate when gambling.

"Good! If you want, you can bet that cute robe you are wearing. And on that note forfeit replacing it with any clothes for the rest of the day."

"But then I'll be walking around in my underwear!"

Isobu smiled. "No one will mind. And I think it will make Kyuubi happy."

Kyuubi? Was this on purpose? Shukaku was trying to get him to talk about how attractive he thinks he is to Kyuubi and now Isobu wants him to try and be so?

"Come on! I am patient but we only have a few hours left to spend to together. If we don't play I'll assume victory and rip your robe off _myself_."

_Oh Inari_, Naruto thought getting up.

_Kurama heellp!_

* * *

><p>"1,998. 1,999. 2,000!" Naruto counted. He then frowned. "Only 2000? Ugh Isobu lies he doesn't carry a lot of money on him at all!" He whined.<p>

Next to him the tall, white-haired man shook his head.

"I think he was holding back on me. Course I wasn't about to ask him," Naruto paled a little. "He doesn't take losing well does he?"

Once again, Kokuo shook his head.

"Right so...what do you want to talk about?"

The five-tails only gestured towards Naruto, a clear invitation for him to speak.

"You serious? I'm warning you I may have a lot to say."

Gobi shrugged. Pushing his long pony tail behind his back, he pointed a clawed finger to his pointed ear and smiled.

"And you like to listen?" Naruto asked. Kokuo shrugged once more and nodded. He shifted into a more comfortable sitting position and waved his fan in his face. The white fan with silver lining matched his kimono and with his pale skin and ice blue eyes, Naruto found it easy to understand why this guy made his home in the icy tundra.

In fact, that's what he started talking about. He stated how lucky Gobi was to be able to stand the cold so easily and it snowballed from there. He said aloud everything that appeared in his thoughts from the weather at his home to the lunch they just had. Kokuo quietness allowed him to say everything without interruption. He may have repeated himself a few times or even forgot what he was saying, but he got it all out. He didn't think of any major problems he had, but all of the petty problems or the little things that annoyed him were off of his chest and he felt so much better now that he said them.

"You know, you're pretty easy to talk to. You have this calm air around you. I feel like I can rant to you for hours and hours!"

Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes. "But I don't want to put you in that position. I'm told I talk a lot and that annoys some people. I don't want to do that _all_ the time. I'm a fox but I like making people happy."

"Kurama."

"What?" Naruto asked sitting up. It was the first thing he had ever heard the five tails say. The dolphin-horse demon lowered his fan so that Naruto could see he was smiling at him.

"Do you make Kurama happy?"

"Do I...I don't know. We get along so I guess he likes me a little."

"Do you want to make him happy?"

"What? I-" Naruto cut himself off by blushing heavily. What was with these guys and questioning about how he is to Kyuubi? Can't they ask _him_ those questions? It's not like Naruto knows, he can't read his mind.

"Would you like to? Make him happy?"

"Well yeah I would! I like him you know and I like to make people I like happy."

Kokuo smile grew bigger and he closed his eyes and turned away. "I'm glad. Please try your best Naruto-kun. I'm sure he will make you happy too."

* * *

><p>"Fu's right you're a bitch!" Naruto shouted once everyone had left the dining room except Nanabi and him. Her jaw dropped and she placed her hand over her chest.<p>

"I didn't even say anything to you!"

"I just know you are!" Naruto replied. He was upset, probably irrationally so but she stepped on his toes when they first saw each other and Naruto has yet to let it go. Because it has yet to be addressed.

"Oh I see. The little fox is just upset because he thinks I might take his toy away from him. Like a child."

"Who's _really_ the child here?!" A weak reply Naruto knew but damn it when he's upset his wit leaves him.

"Um excuse me? You do know that out of all us tailed beasts Kurama's the youngest right? We go down from Shukaku, so if you're younger than him then you shouldn't get upset when I call you what you really are."

Naruto gritted his teeth. He just didn't like her _okay_? Fu had some really _nice_ things to say about her. Some girly stuff about shopping trips and pampering but fuck that! Naruto isn't a girl and he definitely does _not_ appreciate this girl in front of him does.

"I should really call you a jealous child. Just so you know, NOT attractive okay?"

"I'm not jealous!" Naruto automatically shouted.

"Oh please. You're just mad because I hugged your little Kyuubi. Well just so you know he was _my_ Kyuubi first! And he still is. Hmph!"

"You're not dating!"

"Of course not. But he's known me longer and he's loved me longer so hah! And you _know_ he does because he lets me have the nice diamonds."

"Only _children_ try and play a 'who's better contest'!" Naruto pointed out. And so what if Kyuubi gives her diamonds?! He bet if he asked, Kyuubi would give him diamonds too! Not that he would ask. Chomei grinned at him in a mocking way. She even put her hands on her hips and bent down as if highlighting the fact that she had several good inches on him. He still stood tall anyway.

"It's not about being 'better' kid. Although I certainly am," she bragged tilting her shoulder up so that her long dark blue hair spilled over her tan shoulder like a waterfall. Had they been other people, then maybe Naruto would actually think Chomei looked sexy in her off-the-shoulder dark blue top with a ribbon around her neck and white skirt that went to her mid thighs.

But he was Naruto and she was Chomei and she...she may think it's only because she hugged Kyuubi that he doesn't like her but seriously she also just rubs him the wrong way!

"It's about how Kurama likes to see _me_ happy. And nothing gets me twirling like those glittery jewels," she did a little twirl and held her hands up to her cheeks. Her orange eyes certainly shined like diamonds.

"Yeah well he...makes _my_ favorite food!" Naruto bragged puffing his chest out. Monetary value meant little it was the thought that counts. And Kyuubi was obviously thinking of his happiness when he slaved over a hot stove for him.

"And what do you do in return?" Chomei, to his displeasure, didn't look impressed. She leaned on her right leg with her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow and a sardonic smile.

"If you are so intent on proving that Kurama cares about your happiness more than mine," she paused to giggle. "Then tell me how you make him happy in return. Then and only then will I believe that you actually have a leg in this race little boy."

"What do you do?" Naruto shot back because he didn't need to explain himself to her and definitely not first. Whatever she's done he's probably done better anyway. Chomei glared and crossed her arms.

"We aren't talking about me," she growled. And Naruto was a little stunned because she actually looked pretty angry.

"We're talking about you. _You're_ the one by his side now. And if you want our blessing to stay by his side prove to us that you deserve to be there."

"We're just friends," Naruto feebly tried. He didn't like how his heart raced a bit. He wanted to blame it on the pressure Nanabi was clearly stating he was under, but he knew that with what happened last that was far from it.

Chomei burst into laughter. She pointed at him and laughed and laughed and even continued laughing when she turned around and started walking out of the dining room. She only abruptly stopped when she reached the door way.

"I don't know what kind of dance you and Kyuubi are tip-toeing, but I swear to you kid my loyalty lies with him. So figure it out and figure out what you do to make Kyuubi want you around or else I'll make sure you are."

She faced him and snapped her fingers. "Gone."

And with that she brought her wings out and flew off, leaving Naruto alone in the dining room with a lot to think about.

The first thought? Fu's right. Chomei is loyal. Still a greedy bitch though.

* * *

><p><em>Friday<em>

"Sooooo," the tall, odd-eyed cat demon purred leaning on the counter. Kyuubi was already on guard. Nibi only purred on happy occasions. As far as he was aware, nothing spectacular has been going on.

"Logically, today's weather is perfect for feelings of joy and happiness."

Kyuubi put down the lemonade he was drinking and eyed her suspiciously. "Yeah...?"

"The sun is actually shining through the clouds for once, and you know what sunlight means right? A release of serotonin in your brain. Serotonin is the biological chemical that causes happiness you know."

"What is this school?" The fox grunted drinking his lemonade again. He was distracted when one of Nibi's tails flicked his nose.

"Careful! You could've summoned some undead shit or something!" He shouted dropping his now-empty cup onto the counter. Nibi only grinned a cat grin at him and continued what she was saying earlier.

"And what did you think of breakfast? It was such a delight right? The wheat was rich and the fruit just absolutely scrumptious! And a full meal of glucose and lactose, and all that sugar just kicked start my brain into a sweet overdrive. How's the lemonade by the way? Is it doing your taste buds any favors?"

"It's as good as always."

"Good food and drinks always have me feeling very happy," Matabi pointed out. Kyuubi already knew that. You wouldn't know it by looking at her, but Nibi had a bottomless pit for a stomach. She could shovel ten times her body weight into her mouth a day, and yet in human form she was tall and willowy with a tiny chest, something easily noticeable with the large lavender sweater she had on. Kyuubi quickly learned that mentioning her chest is a quick way to get her angry. Something that had its advantages.

"As much as I would like to sit here and hear you babble about food, can you get to the point? Beating around the bush isn't like you. And you suck at it."

Matabi's face went red with anger and her yellow and green eyes glowed beneath the heaps of mascara she put on. "Don't insult me like that Kyuubi! I'm smart enough to outwit you any day," she turned her nose up and meowed, flicking her shoulder-length blue hair.

"Today is not one of those days. What do you want?" Now that he figured her out, Nibi was all business. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"What is it about that new blond tag-a-long of yours?"

"He's _not_ a tag-a-long Nibi refer to him with more respect than that."

"Sorry, sorry," Nibi meowed once more. "Just a curious kitty trying to figure out what makes her boss happy. You've been in a bit of a depression recently you know?" Kyuubi flinched but she didn't notice. "I just want you to tell me the effect the little blond has on your amygdala. What emotional processing does even the sound of his name cause?"

She smirked showing a little of her fangs. Her ears twitched back and she purred out, "_Naruto Namikaze_."

He felt his insides tingle, but ignored _any_ emotion that he felt so that he wouldn't have anything to tell her. This stupid woman set him up for that!

"Maybe you should stick with analyzing food. You know you don't get nearly the fat your chest deserves," Kyuubi smirked back eyeing the blue-haired woman's very flat sweater where her chest should be. As expected, the earlier subject was dropped.

"EXCUSE YOU?" Matabi hissed unleashing your claws. Kyuubi cackled as he ran out of the kitchen, Nibi hot on his heels. But it was an empty cackle, as her words of him being in a slump and what they implied, echoed in his mind. Completely and utterly, unwanted.

* * *

><p>"Hup Haaaa HUWA!"<p>

Kyuubi's ear twitched as Yonbi broke another log and the splinters went flying.

"Hup Haaaa HIYA!"

And now it twitched because a splinter got lodged in it. Great.

"Hey you dumb beast turn that around!" He shouted pulling the wood out of his ear. It smarted a little but quickly healed up.

"Excuuuuuuuuuuse me but I told you that I would be training in THIS direction! If you do not like how Son Goku trains, then you can remove yourself!"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and muttered, "Fine". He stood up and started brushing the debris off of his outfit and when he looked up Yonbi was standing right in front of him with a huge and obviously nervous grin on his face. He even started wrapping a bit of his bright red handle-bar mustache around his large finger.

"Actually I think I'm done. How would you like to stay and talk for bit?" Weirded out by this change in behavior, Kyuubi almost just left anyway. But Yonbi forced him to sit down on the bench again(and because Son Goku was the largest muscle-wise, he had some arm strength on him, particularly when Kyuubi was not on guard) and sat down next to him.

"Kurama let's talk."

"Tch. When will you stop that and actually call me what I want to be called!?"

"Heh! I'm not talking to _nine tails_. Son Goku is talking to Kurama! My friend who can talk about anything he wants to me. Anything." Yonbi leaned towards him, his large white teeth practically glittering in the sun.

"Between you and Nibi I don't know who more set on creeping me out today," Kyuubi said leaning away.

"Did she upset you?"

"No we had a pleasant conversation about cat nip. Now leave me alone for a bit will ya?" No. He would not admit aloud that Nibi's words unsettled him.

"Pleasant? As in happy?"

"Yonbi-"

"SON GOKU!"

"Fuck..._Son_ I know you're going to ask if we had a happy conversation about Naruto. Well you can save your breath because no more than two sentences were said on the matter. I insulted her chest just to get her off of my back." And boy did she get her claws on him when she reached him. If it wasn't for her terse, but genuine apology and his quick healing...

"Ah right little Naruto Namikaze," the gorilla nodded. Kyuubi glared at him.

"Don't make me have to piss you off too to get you to shut up."

He expected the gorilla to start shouting and getting all emotional about his little threat, but to Kyuubi's confusion Son Goku only sighed and looked at him with an almost somber expression. His yellow eyes filled with a sympathy and concern that made Kyuubi's skin crawl a bit.

Dear _Juubi_ he knew where this was going. Suddenly, he was okay with talking about Naruto again.

"I know-" the Yonbi started to say but Kyuubi cut him off with a tug on four-tail's beard.

"Lighten up Son," he grinned. "Here I'll even admit to you that yeah, Naruto does kinda make me happy sometimes. Sometimes he's a little annoying and he doesn't always do what I say like you guys. But you know what? I call him my _friend_ because that's what he is to me. That's what you all are to me." He stood up.

"And I know all of my _friends_ are worried for no damn reason about me. Except him you know what that makes me happier than anything. Because as annoying as Naruto can be at times-"

"But-"

**"He doesn't bother me!"** Kyuubi practically roared.

Yonbi winced and shut his eyes. "Kurama you should stop and let us help because we can-"

"Don't care. Go back to training. We can 'talk' later about something else." Kyuubi said and his tone made it clear that Yonbi shouldn't argue about it anymore. The fox demon shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out of the training grounds without looking back at Son.

He heard the ape mumbling to himself but really, Kyuubi had nothing to feel bad about. He had _told_ all of them before that he didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

><p>"You mind if I sit with you?" Kyuubi asked plopping down on an armchair. The sleeping boy on the couch only had one response.<p>

Snore.

"I just don't want to hear any opinions and as long as you are asleep I don't have to hear anything from you at least."

Snore.

"This is going to go _exactly_ how I think it is isn't it?"

Snore.

"Yeah. I'll just shut up and sleep too."

And he did take a quick little fox nap. He woke up at the tail end of a dream and it was an incredibly pleasant dream. It was so pleasant, it had him feeling giddy and squealy when he opened his eyes. He remembered a beautiful song, a low melody hummed by an enchanting voice. He remembered that along with a pleasing image, golden rays and blue waters and an orange sun to top it all off. So pleasing and beautiful, that it filled him with an intense desire to draw out what he saw and see if that song actually exists.

And then he forgot it all. Just like that.

"FUCK!" He shouted. Rokubi slowly sat up with a yawn. He stretched and blinked his grey eyes open. Kyuubi was too busy grumbling to himself to even realize that he wasn't the only one awake anymore. It wasn't until Saiken said something that he stopped pouting over his failed memory.

"Feeling better now?"

"Holy shit why are you awake?"

"Looks like Nibi isn't the only one with the power to wake the dead. Your voice could probably revive my uncle."

"Hah...Listen I just had a really nice dream and I forgot all about it. Help me remember it." Rokubi's mastery over the sleeping world is actually just what he needed at the moment.

"Hmmm I _could_ do that. Very easily actually. Piece of cake." Here it is, what Naruto _didn't_ say when introducing Saiken. Whenever the slug was wide awake, he put Yonbi's boastfulness to shame. Truly, he and Nanabi were made for each other.

"But first I have to ask something of you. You haven't been talking to us as much as you used to. We're just concerned," Rokubi parroted with the same worriedness in his voice that Yonbi had. _Ugh_, Kyuubi slouched. Not again.

"Save it. Both Yonbi and Nibi have talked to me today you don't need to jump down my throat too."

"Uh yeah. Not doing that. I don't even need to. Just tell me _honestly_ about how you are feeling and then I'll take your word for it. But you _have_ to talk to me honestly Kyuubi."

Well listen to him. He wants honesty about how Kyuubi's feeling? That isn't so bad actually. He can tackle that demand _honestly_.

"Honestly? I'm feeling pretty shitty right now because I had a damn good dream and I can't remember any of it."

"Can I cheer you up?" Despite the eye roll and the fact that his voice was clearly dripping with sarcasm, Kyuubi responded as if Saiken had NOT given him any attitude.

"HELP ME REMEMBER!"

"Really pleasant dreams are not _that_ big of a deal boss," Saiken smirked. "I am certain it will come back to you, the moment you see something that reminds you of it."

"But I don't remember any of it dumbass. Don't you get that?"

"If it was a really nice dream then all you have to do is go and see or hear or even _hang out with_ the _person_ who brings you the most happiness. It's really that simple."

His smug demeanor rubbed Kyuubi the wrong way. Mainly because he knew Saiken was talking about Naruto. Of fucking course.

"Never mind then," Kyuubi declared standing up. "I'll just have the dream again another night. It's not like you only have a dream once."

"Of course not. As long as you are as in denial as you obviously are, your brain will keep on subconsciously trying to remind you of what you are trying to deny. That's something you really should've learned as a kit Kyuubi. Honestly."

"Good thing I brought this fucking salt with me!" Kyuubi pulled out a table salt container out of his sleeve, brought just in case Saiken got mouthy like just now. Rokubi's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and his cheeks as pale as his grey-white hair.

"WAIT I'M ALLERGIC!" He screamed scrambling to get away. Kyuubi's grinned evilly and chased after the slug.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to win this time," Hachibi declared breathing heavily.<p>

"In your dreams," Kyuubi growled. He was dedicated to winning this match and keeping his score ahead. It wasn't even about proving himself in front of an audience. This late at night only he and Hachibi were out as everyone else was either asleep or avoiding the inevitable 'say I'm better!' demands that follow a fight between Kyuubi and Hachibi.

No way was he going to lose a tie. He never went lower than a tie.

But he was more tired out than usual during one of their scuffles. Maybe he should've kept a closer eye on his dinner plate. He sat between Shukaku and Matabi after all. Speaking of them-

Kyuubi let out a gasp when he found himself in Hachibi's arms under crushing pressure.

"H-HEY!"

"Do you give?" Gyuki asked squeezing even tighter.

_No way_, Kyuubi thought. He tried to build up enough chakra to blast him away but every time he felt he got enough one of Hachibi's tails would wrap around him and the increase in pressure distracted him enough to lose his concentration. By the seventh tail he was finding it a bit hard to breathe.

Just as he was feeling like his head was going to explode, Hachibi let go of him. Kyuubi didn't realize how high he really was until he landed hard on his side and looked up to see Hachibi in full demon form.

"You were distracted. More so than usual. I could never sneak up on you like that before. And even when I did get you in a grip a chakra blast came instantly! I was expecting you to at least realize what I was doing and to turn as well," the ox said with his voice booming.

Kyuubi had very little energy to respond. It didn't strike him that he had lost this match until he was on his knees finally catching his breath. Once it him though, he punched the ground taking out a sizable amount of dirt. Hachibi morphed back to human form in front of him.

"Kyuubi? Are you crying?"

"Shut up and get away from me." No he wasn't crying but he was a bundle of crazy emotions and none of them were happy. He didn't even know why. He's seeing his friends again after a while and he _did_ miss them. He wanted to blame their stupid jabbering about his state of happiness. Maybe if they hadn't been _bothering_ him he could've been on top of his game tonight.

Kyuubi didn't even realize that he didn't truly want to be alone until Hachibi sat down next to him.

"Is it Naruto?"

"Hachibi you're pushing it." Didn't mean that he was going to make it easy for the ox demon.

"Just answer me this, he makes you happy right? I mean I noticed that you aren't usually frowning around him."

"..." Not him too.

"Kyuubi? Please just talk a little." Gyuki pleaded. Kyuubi took one glance at his pale silver eyes, sighed and turned away.

"Look this battle will be written off, not counted, if you just talk a little. Are you happy?"

"I know why you're asking that."

"Re-Really now?"

"Cut the crap. My dad put you up to this didn't he?"

"Well. I mean. Okay so then...Is it that obvious?"

"So obvious, that I question leaving you guys with secrets in the future."

"Come on be a little fair. It's not something that could easily be kept a secret. And besides I'm the only one your father talked to and I had to rope the others into helping. They did without fighting by the way. We're all just really worried about you, you know."

"...Why in the world is my romantic life any of your concern?"

"Huh?"

"Especially when I made it clear that I don't _want_ a love life. The fact that my dad told you to make sure me and Naruto got along shouldn't be enough for you butt in."

"You think that..." Hachibi trailed off and then quickly picked up again. Scooting closer he said, "Okay okay let's stay with that thought. How do you feel about Naruto?"

"What we're you going to say?"

"I was going to say that you think that we are only doing this about of that? No no! We've all been pushing for you to get laid for...a while now..."

Kyuubi glared. "I _have_ gotten laid."

"I know," Hachibi said innocently. "Now it's time for you to get laid by someone you like. So tell me about Naruto and how you really feel."

Suspicion never left Kyuubi's eyes. "I like him as a friend. He's good to me and has his uses."

"Oh. Sounds like good mate material."

"Don't fucking start. I'm not in the mood."

"Seriously Kyuubi why don't you want at least try to mate with this guy?"

"You _know_ the answer to that."

"You don't think you're good enough? He might be good mate material for you but are _you_ good for him?"

"I will rip your other horn off."

"Alright, alright sorry. You can do all the talking now."

And you know, Kyuubi felt like being honest for once. He may not be Itachi, but Gyuki really was the best he had right now. After all his own father practically disowned him for a short time when his first horn was torn off by a mere human. Things were much better between them now, but Hachibi still had a sympathetic nature and that's what he needed right now.

"Aside from the fact that I don't feel that way...It's not really Naruto so much as my father. I don't trust what he's doing."

"Why?"

"He's...I just don't know what he's thinking. And I don't like that. Whatever he's trying to get to do I don't want to do it because I don't know...anything really, about what's going on." And that was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to their problems.

"You're dad wants what's best for you I can tell you that."

"So did he. But I can't believe it." Not yet if ever.

"I see so you need some reassurance huh? In that case, I see what you are doing. It's good for you isn't it?"

"Sorta. I should be able to decide want I want and when I want it. I'm-" he was about to say 'scared' but at the last second decided not to. "Nervous when he makes the decisions."

"This really sounds like something you need to tell him."

"Like he'll listen."

"No I'm serious. _You_ should be telling him this..." The strange emphasis on 'you' got his attention.

"Huh?"

Hachibi shook his head and stood up. "Sorry I have to go make a phone call. But for what it's worth I think you're right. And I think, or no, I know you get through to him one day."

"You're naive," Kyuubi smiled shaking his head. He even tugged on Gyuki's knee-length sandy blond hair for good measure.

"I'm optimistic! If my dad and I can patch things up you and Daitaru certainly will too."

"Blah."

"I'm serious. I am confident in you. You're going to become the very top of greatness right? And if you can do that..."

"I haven't done it yet."

"Patience. Sometimes progress for the things you want move at a snail's pace. But the best things come to those who wait...even if you don't realize it's something you want."

"Are you talking about Naruto?"

"How about you just take my advice and apply it to wherever in your life?" Gyuki coughed and bushed while Kyuubi laughed. It actually was a real one this time too. Maybe Gyuki realized that and that's why he patiently waited for Kyuubi to stop, even laughing just a little with him, before asking his final question of the night.

"The score's still tied right?"

"No. It's 47 to 48. You win this one but the next time you won't be so lucky."

"I haven't got a doubt about that..." Gyuki laughed nervously and rubbed his arm, as if he could picture what he will go through in their next spar."

"Sweet dreams Kyuubi."

"Night."

When he was alone, that's when Kyuubi got up and headed to his room. He felt a bit better, a bit lighter. There are times when their competiveness, clashing personalities, and even jealousy get ahead of them and litters their relationship(and occasionally their physical bodies) with bruises. But then moments like that happen and Kyuubi remembers why he thinks of Hachibi his not-by-blood brother.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday<em>

"Staying up late again?"

"Psh! It's only sunset! And I actually went to bed early last night!"

"I know I heard you this morning," Kyuubi chuckled. Laugh it off like a joke he decided. No need to freak out at noticing Naruto's every movement again. They were sitting in front of a small pond, kicking their feet lightly in the water. The sun was just at the horizon so the sky was a beautiful blend of dark blue, pink, and orange. The sight was too nice to miss and looking at it with Naruto was okay with him.

"You know what's funny?" He asked lying down. "My dad really did secretly recruit them to be spies and they did a terrible job at keeping it a secret. I guess they can't keep one after all."

"Yeah they kept talking to me about you. It was so obvious."

"Told ya."

"Heeey I figured it out too!" Naruto chuckled lying down next to Kyuubi. He could feel the heat coming off of the golden kitsune but that was again, okay with him. He already had his epiphany when it came to Naruto and these past few days have been relatively tame, which means Naruto has been doing a good job affirming his theory that whatever it was between them was simply friendship.

No matter _what_ his friends tried to imply.

"Can you sing?"

"Tch. Hell no."

"Come onnnn. You're trying to become the perfect demon right? The perfect demon's gotta be able to do everything...perfectly," Naruto grins slyly and says 'perfectly' in a sly tone while rolling over to face Kyuubi. Kyuubi doesn't pick up the innuendo.

"I like music especially rock. But I don't sing. What about you? Can you sing?"

Naruto grins. "My friends all tell me I can't. Doesn't stop me!"

Kyuubi scoffs and laughs, "What, are you trying to become a professional singer?"

"Nope! I'm trying to become a legend. But singing is nice hobby. And it has many great uses. Entertainment, trains your voice...luring."

"Luring?"

"Yeah lurrring" Naruto purrs. Kyuubi looks at his companion to see Naruto tip his head forward with his eyes half-lidded.

"Have you ever seduced someone by song before? It's a lot of fun actually," he says in a low tone.

Kyuubi is staying cool. Staying super cool. Naruto is only doing this because he is 'trying' like he promised his father he would. And he is staying super super cool because he sees Naruto as a friend and friends don't...fall for seduction tricks. Kyuubi looked away.

"Tch. Who the hell have _you_ seduced before by song?"

"Oh _everybody_. I get plenty of people chasing my tail the moment I open my mouth."

"I can believe that," Kyuubi said in a deadpan tone.

"Hey! Shush with the sarcasm! I got my first and only girl with my singing!"

"Oh...did you care about her?" His tone was casual. He was feeling completely _okay_ with this new information. In fact better than okay. Much better.

"She was sweet. Kinda interesting because she literally never said a word. I don't think she knew how to speak. But in the end it didn't matter because she never met my dad and she left me like all of the other kitsune," Naruto shrugged. Kyuubi nearly sung praises because _finally_ there was an opening for a subject change. And it was something he wanted to know too as an added bonus!

"Why is that anyway? You told me you don't get along with them and I can't see why. All you have to do is cause mischief and you're good at that at least."

"Well what about you huh? I see you have a ragtag bunch of _not_ kitsune friends too!"

"Are you deflecting?"

"Yes. No. Yes. Do you _really_ want to hear?"

"I _really_ want to understand yes."

Naruto sat up and let out a loud sigh. He was quiet for a few moments before mumbling,

"You might not know this, but I can be a pretty arrogant guy at times."

"No really? You?"

"Hahahaha I hate your sarcasm. Stop it."

"You really set yourself up for that."

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

Kyuubi made the motion of zipping his lips and did his best to hide his laugh. An angry Naruto relieves the tension as always. Naruto sighed and lowered his ears. "It's my dad. I mean it's me wanting to be like my dad. Some of the things he can do, I try so hard and I can't do it. So I get frustrated when they can."

"An ugly side of you _does_ come out in training."

"I deserve that. I don't know what's wrong me. Why I get so competitive. And then when I do try my hardest and succeed or fail and then _they_ get mad at me telling me to chill out it just...I don't get it! Is it me that only gets this way? I thought all kitsunes strive to be the best."

"We do strive to be the very best we can be."

"And we get frustrated when we're stuck yet?"

"More or less."

"So when I get frustrated then why does that mean I get shunned?"

"It depends on how you take out your frustration. I for example do copious amounts of destruction. It calms me down to see things destroyed and burning, imagining them to be my problems is like therapy for me. What do you do?"

"What do you think I do?"

"Yell at others. Yell at me. Yell."

"Yeah that's...I mean..."

"So what is there not to get? Even us kitsunes don't want to be treated offensively. We then get offended and we get even. I guess the foxes in your area decided the best way to show you a lesson is to shun you."

"Well they did it in any case," Naruto said glumly. It made Kyuubi upset to see Naruto looking so sad. So he tries to comfort him.

"Remember what you said about being nice to those lesser than you? Well I guess we found something to help you with. I'm going to teach you how to let your anger out in a destructive but not _socially_ destructive way. How's that sound?"

Naruto smiled at him still looking a little sad, but hopeful. "Magical. Like a really nice melody."

Kyuubi barked out a laugh. "A melody? Singing still on your brain?"

"I find the arts to be artful and fun. And besides I learned that my zodiac sign, the Libra, has a very artistic mind. I know you draw really well, can you sing too?"

"No one says anything about Aries and art and I only know how to draw."

"Come on...Please?" And Naruto stuck out his bottom lip in a way that had Kyuubi rolling onto his side to face the other direction. He didn't mean anything by it. Naruto always makes that face when he wants something. From him anyway. Naruto's begging was also sort of getting to him...It's what _friends_ do. Sure he would never sing with his own crew unless otherwise mentally impaired by a certain substance, but Naruto deserved a little special treatment for helping him get out of their situation. There that's his rationalization.

"Fine," he mumbled. "Tell _anyone_ here about this and I'll set you on fire."

Naruto only giggled in reply. Kyuubi opened his mouth and then Kyuubi stopped because he realized he had no idea what to sing.

"What the hell are we singing here?" Most of his favorite songs involved screaming which was a no-no at this place.

"Let's make up a song and sing about something fancy like our dreams."

"Really."

"I know what you want to beeeee!" Naruto sang in a little tune.

"I bet you're wrooooong!" Kyuubi sang back in that same tune. Naruto pouted and glared.

"Oh come on it's obvious. It's in your name even!"

"Haha I knew it! Shows how well you know me!"

"I thought I showed that last night?"

"Stop being smart. I mean being Kyuubi is hardly my dream. I aim to go even further."

"...Further?"

"My goal," Kyuubi said determinedly. "To become the next Juubi."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Juubi? You want to become the legendary ten-tails?!"

"'A'," Kyuubi insisted. "I'll become my own 'the' thank you! But yeah that's what I want. More than anything really. And I know I can do it! I can feel in my bones all I have to do is keep trying to control my power. And soon I'll be a demon of legend!"

Naruto oddly looked thoughtful. "Hmm I feel like I've..."

Kyuubi blinked in confusion. Don't tell him someone else wants his dream too. He glared, well that person better dream on because there can only be one. Naruto shook his head.

"Never mind I can't remember. Anyways that's the most awesome goal I've ever heard," Naruto said smiling warmly at Kyuubi. He then grinned cheekily, "next to mine of course."

Kyuubi grinned back but he closed his eyes to avoid staring at Naruto's smile for too long. Something that shouldn't have that much of an effect on him in the first place. They were toeing the boundary line and the sooner they stepped back the better. He would rather avoid it all than feel something and spend hours or so denying it. Kyuubi opened his eyes again and frowned when Naruto teased him.

"But you know, nine tails is pretty spectacular too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how many _young_ nine-tailed demons have there been?"

Kyuubi could answer that one easily. None. There have been young demons with no tails, demons with eight tails, and everything in between. But the world has yet to hear of a youthful nine-tailed demon as everyone reached nine tails in the last leg of their life. The ones alive now are ancient, several on the brink of death.

"I think it will be really cool once you make nine-tails."

"My father and I used to talk about it all the time," Kyuubi said wistfully. "We used to talk every day about me becoming the youngest nine-tails in existence. The day I finally surpassed him and got my eighth tail, we partied for eight weeks straight," Kyuubi chuckled a little as he remembered the happier, fun times and Naruto's blue eyes watched every bit of the Kitsune heir's face with a curious frown. Kyuubi barely noticed and paid it little mind.

"He was so proud of me…but then," Kyuubi scowled. "This stupid clan business came up. Suddenly it became less about how strong I get and more about how I need to find a mate."

"He's doesn't believe you can become Juubi anymore?"

"Hah! The thought had never even crossed his mind! He still believes I only want to become a Kyuubi and really, if he can't figure out that I want to become more than there's no need to correct him," he answered bitterly.

"Oh...well you know, Kyuubi isn't really a bad stopping point. Then you and your friends can be one through nine like, in a row. A gap would be so awkward wouldn't it?"

"Well fine how about _you_ go for 9 tails and fill that gap yourself? I'm going for the very best!"

"_M-Me?_ A nine-tailed fox?"

"You sound like that's not possible," Kyuubi pointed out raising an eyebrow. He then tilted his head with a knowing smile. "Or you don't _think_ it's possible."

Naruto was staring at the ground when he answered. "I mean it's just...the thought of _me _being that powerful..._wow_..."

"I find it hard to believe this never occurred to you before. You're always so anxious in training, just where did you think your power would cut off?"

"I don't know...six-tails?"

Kyuubi burst out laughing. "You give yourself waaaaay too little credit!"

His eyes were closed so he didn't even notice Naruto's little smile.

"Kushina was an eight-tails too right? At least give yourself seven tails."

"Do you do this on purpose? Or do you just not notice how kind to me you are?"

Awkward feelings arising. "W-What?" Kyuubi stuttered with a blush. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled.

"Never mind. Don't want to scare you away this early."

"Hey! You don't scare me!"

"I don't huh?"

"Not at all. This..." Kyuubi gestured between the two of them. "thing or whatever may be weird but it doesn't mean anything. You're my friend and that's it! I'm nice to my friends you know! Sometimes."

"So if I...just...crawled on top of you, you wouldn't run away?"

"The hell kind of question is that?"

"I'm testing your limits."

"What kind of-"

"If it reeeeally isn't anything, then there shouldn't be anything wrong with me on top of you."

It was at this point that Kyuubi noticed how serious Naruto looked. And the awkward feelings became anxious feelings. Naruto was now stepping on the invisible boundary line and slowing inching his way over.

"Why are you asking about this now?"

Naruto sighed. "You can't deny it Kyuubi and neither can I. It's early so...let's just _see_ if this is it. My cut off isn't at six-tails so maybe _our_ cut off isn't at friendship."

"You're really talkative tonight," Kyuubi pointed out looking away. This was not what he wanted to hear. WAY too much for him deal with. His heart was pounding and it didn't feel good.

"My dad taught me to be open about myself. He said my mom wouldn't want me to grow up hiding my emotions all the time. So he said whenever I could, I should just let them out."

"Do you always think your dad is right? That kind of thinking could obviously be used against you."

"Boy scaredy-fox. Didn't think you were so afraid." The dig at his pride was it. That's right, if he had _really_ had something to prove, that this was no more than friendship, then he shouldn't be so _scared_ to prove it.

"OKAY! Okay...just do it now and get it over with," Kyuubi shouted. He faced the blond and leaned back onto his elbows, legs sprawled out in front of him.

What's worse is Kyuubi had no idea what Naruto was going to do. He was going to crawl on him and then what? What? Kiss him? Should that be the stopping point? And by that should Kyuubi stop him if he tries to go farther or-

Oh Juubi.

Naruto had taken a deep breath and what looked like a few seconds to gain confidence because it was _obvious_ that Naruto was as nervous as he(which brought of the question of why the hell they were doing this in the first place. But neither would back down now that it has started).

And now he was touching his legs. In a crawling positing Naruto made his slow move onto Kyuubi and he was putting his hands on Kyuubi instead of the ground. Not light, feathery, nervous touches. Not even gripping the soft cloth of his pajama pants. Full on grabbing his legs.

Kyuubi could control himself. He let out a gulp but no more than that. He kept his ears still, his tails still, and his expression as neutral as possible while his eyes stayed on Naruto's face. The blond's expression was unreadable, but he looked like he was taking this seriously. With that thought in mind, Kyuubi wondered if Naruto was suddenly going to jump up and start giggling and shouting "GOTCHA!" at which Kyuubi will stand up too and punch him in the face. This is sooooo far from funny and sooooo not the time to pull a prank.

Which actually means it's the perfect time to pull a prank.

Is Naruto messing with him?

He was on his stomach now, his head hovering over his chest. His heavenly rain scent assaulted Kyuubi's nostrils. He could see each individual dark blond lash and he just now noticed that what he thought were all around blue eyes were actually blue eyes that were a lighter blue around the edges and darker in the middle. The fine whisker marks stood out against his tan cheeks.

If he was going to foil Naruto's potential prank, now was the time to do it. He tilted his head away a little.

It was on the fore front of his mind. The tip of his tongue.

_"Okay Naruto stop."_

But he didn't move another muscle and suddenly, Naruto wasn't moving either.

"Someone's watching us."

* * *

><p><em>At the same time...<em>

"Look at them. It's sickening," the seven-tailed beetle sneered at the sight of Kyuubi and Naruto lying down next to each other.

"Shut up Chomei! You're just jealous because you lost your big chance at Kyuubi's fortune!" Matabi snapped.

"Shut up!"

"No need to feel bitter about it. He technically dumped all of us. But cheer up! At least we're his friends!" Gyuki tried to reason but it was a fruitless effort as Chomei was on a tangent. And once she got on it took a while before she got off.

"Rich demons should not mate with other rich demons! They should only mate with poor demons to spread the wealth."

"Right cause what's love got to do with it?"

"You're not even poor."

Nanabi ignored the second statement. "Love means nothing when you both have nothing."

"Oh my gooooosh! Saiken wake up and hear this!" Shukaku flatly dared, immediately trying to wake up Nanabi's fiancé. The green-haired girl just grinned and stuck her tongue out at Shukaku.

"Don't bother him badger boy. He already knows how I feel and totally agrees with me! We are so meant for each other," she sighed dreamily.

"A 'snore' does not mean yes Nanabi."

"Shut up! It's only around you bores that Rokubi sleeps. Around me he's wide awake."

"I would be too to be honest."

"Are you implying something you dumb beast!?" Nanabi growled at Shukaku, her wings fluttering threateningly.

"Rokubi better watch out. Nanabi's ideal mate is a rich one."

"Be quiet!"

"He or she doesn't have to be anything more than a blob! A blob with A LOT OF MONEY!" Shukaku whispered loudly. Nanabi was going to hurt him so Hachibi stepped in before he had another mess to clean up.

"Did anyone see this coming? Who could've imagined it? Our leader mating with the ring leader of our bratty apprentices?"

Ever logical, Matabi could see exactly what Gyuki was trying to do and quickly helped. "True. When Yugito told me about that blond fox she always listened to I never thought it could mean Naruto."

"Looks like Daitaru actually hit the mark this time," Sanbi said. "The little blond fox actually has some skill to him when it comes to talking to Kyuubi." Chomei let out a huff but no one paid her any attention. "Wonder how happy he is about that?"

Hachibi flinched and then quickly answered.

"I-I think his happiness depends on how happy Kyuubi is with this thing or even things in general. Speaking of which did he seem happy to you guys?"

"I mean I couldn't tell anything was different. You know he's been a mood since...God how long has it been?"

"Well does he at least seem a _little_ bit happier? Come on you all talked to him and I told you guys to look for that."

The lesser tailed beasts started thinking. The past few days they had to study Kyuubi, Naruto, and Kyuubi and Naruto together because Hachibi told them too. When they heard it was to keep an eye on their leader's happiness they agreed without a fight. They had been worried about the boy for about a year now. When they were little they called him Crybaby Kyuubi because he cried whenever he lost something(now if they call him that he'll make _them_ cry). Yet they have not seen him shed one tear over his mother and so they started to wonder if he was getting any better.

It was hard to tell. He still didn't want to talk. Kyuubi, kitsunes in general, were always good at hiding that kind of stuff and putting up a mask so to speak. A kitsune mask. That they wished he would take off. One looked over at the two kitsunes.

"Oh wow it's not even mating night yet and they're going that far?"

"Ohhh okay we're going to stop this now guys! Let's go before this is embarrassing! We shouldn't be watching this..." said by Hachibi, who didn't look and didn't want to look.

"They aren't even kissing yet! Look Naruto is just on top of him stop acting all scandalous."

* * *

><p>"Are they watching us?" Naruto asks. He didn't even look away from Kyuubi and the red fox knew why. He could smell them all huddled together just across the pond and in the bushes. <em>Amateurs<em>.

"Yeah. Probably just curious about us. I'll get rid of them."

"Okay." Naruto puts his hands on Kyuubi's shoulders but Kyuubi pushes him off first and immediately leaves.

A pinch of joy was felt when all of the tailed beasts were startled by his appearance. Then again, he did appear in front of them, looking as angry as anything.

"OUT!" He shouted. Within the next second his friends were gone.

And now what?

He turned around and got his answer.

Nothing.

Naruto was gone too.

* * *

><p>Daitaru punched in a number he knew by heart. He held the phone up to his ear and it rang a few times before a sleep voice answered "he-he-hel-...do you want to talk?"*<p>

"Sorry are you doing anything right now?"

"I was sleeping a moment ago."

"I mean is there anything important you are working on right now. In this time frame?"

"Of?"

"This next month or so."

"Oh...No not really. I've been able to get so much work done that I'm ahead and now I can just sleep. Why?"

"I had to send them to a friend of Kurama's. You know Gyuki right?"

"The eight-tailed ushi-oni? Not personally but I've heard of him. Mainly through one of Naruto's friends, that Bee kid. He sounds like a nice guy."

"He is...He helped a lot this past weekend. He and Kurama's other friends."

"Why'd you send him there?"

"Kurama needed a change of atmosphere and he needed to be with people I knew he would be completely honest to."

"Is something wrong Daitaru? How's Naruto?!"

"Naruto-kun is fine don't worry. The issue is mainly with me and my son. As is usual lately..."

"Sounds like things still aren't going well."

"Far from it. I asked Gyuki and his friends to keep an eye on Kurama and find out if he's happy or not. I asked them to watch over Naruto-kun too and see if things are going well with him too."

"So what happened?"

"Naruto-kun is alright it seems. But Kurama...," Daitaru heaved a heavy sigh. "It's all going horribly Minato. _Nothing_ I do is right. I know I've made slip ups, especially lately, but I've been trying so hard to find someone who brings Kurama happiness and it looks like all he can focus on is how I...don't."

Minato made a sound that sounded unmistakably like pity. So Daitaru did not speak any more about the subject of his terrible relationship with his son.

"Please. Naruto-kun from what my blind eyes can see is doing a better job than anyone before at breaking Kurama's walls. I really, really think he's the one but from what I'm told Kurama isn't interested at all and I don't know how to figure out if that is true or if..." He trailed off, not wanting to admit that Kurama would sabotage his own relationships just because Daitaru was the one who set him up.

"You want me to watch over them?"

"If you could please."

"The time for me to meet Kurama is coming up anyway. Send them over here I'll watch them for about a month or so and we'll see what happens from there. I mean I got a letter from-"

"An Uchiha?"

"Yeah." Daitaru could hear the confusion in Minato's voice. "How'd you know?"

"I got one too earlier. But Kurama insisted that no move be made and I will respect his wishes." _For once_ he imagined in his son's voice.

"Okay. I'll get this place set up and you can send them to me when you are ready."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now get some rest you sound like you need it."

"Mm-hm." And then he hung up after hearing Minato do the same. He was already in bed and he really did need some rest. Maybe a glass of water too. And a rain storm would be nice. He should probably go talk to Nagato.

But he sat up, winced, and lied back down again. The pull was getting worse now. That damn woman. Half of him could only hope she felt what he was going through. The other half hoped she held out a little bit longer. His son wasn't happy yet. He was already doomed to hell anyway, but as long as he loved is son he _needed_ to stay around long enough to make sure...to make sure...what he was doing was right.

In the end, Daitaru hoped it would all be okay but he could no longer take chances. He didn't have the time. So Minato was his last chance to make sure that Naruto-kun was what his son needed to be happy. His last chance to see Kurama find _someone_ before he makes the same mistakes his foolish father did. It's always best to find them young. Always...

_Of course. If only I could_... Daitaru thought before sleep finally over took him.

* * *

><p>And finished with this monster.<p>

This is first time I've ever felt evil posting a chapter O_o! I bet you're all wondering why Naruto did that little disappearing act at the end huh? Don't worry it will be revealed in the next because there we return to our regularly scheduled hijinks and of course, Naruto's POV(1st person).

So a couple of things:

1)Each tailed beast scene had a purpose. I'm sure you can all figure out the over all purpose but there are little things I hope you caught. For example, Sanbi's scene with Naruto is to show how a lower tailed demon can get the upper hand on a higher tailed demon. It's not the power, it's the demon lol :). Nanabi's at least clarifies the age thing too. Etc.

2)About Kyuubi's scenes being a little more somber, yeah I put this under 'family' genre for a reason and well there it is. Kyuubi's issues with his parents is something that is going to be pretty big and I think you all can tell why. Kyuubi and Daitaru's main problem is that they clearly don't trust one another. But they do in fact care about each other. But will it be too late to patch things up? You'll see! Do note though that I am REALLY BAD with extended scenes/periods of angst. So no worries about Kyuubi becoming a sobbing mess for like...3 chapters or something lol. Still everything he's repressing will be addressed.

3)THE ACTION SCENE FUCK. It was short but action makes me nervous(not good because there is action in later chapters). Still it's a start. And on that note I did the same with the descriptions. I always think at first that I should leave that up to the readers' imaginations but I thought that the tailed beasts deserved some description at least.

4) Favorite part to write was a 5-way tie between Nanabi's scene, Hachibi's scene, Rokubi's scene, the spying scene, and of course Kyuubi and Naruto's scene. Honorable mention goes to Shukaku.

5) **Little peak at the next chapter**. Sunday morning good-byes(the tailed beasts might appear again but I don't know yet). _Someone_ is really angry...he then gets really angry again...and that's all so far.

6) Minato's stuttering hello is because I heard once that foxes can't say moshi-moshi lol

About the other stories...well see profile. Having some writer's block with Little Terror but the others are fair game for updating. I might do ATCGW first, Seas next and then Salvation. But we'll see.

Hope you enjoyed the long(er) ass chapter! Please let me know what you thought of it :)!


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 woot!

Well I'm 30 minutes late but at least it is before July is over haha. And maybe the length will make up for it :D? If you looked at my profile, you would've seen that I already beat the last chapter's word count. But now I beat it and then some. Over 14625 words(tho ywriter 5 says over 16000 I think it also counts the spaces). Yeah. Broke the little pattern I had going on meh lol.

EDIT; well that wasn't fun. I was kinda suspicious how over 2000 words went missing but not enough to actually do something until I glanced over my chapter and saw an ENTIRE scene was missing! -_-. It's in here now but damn. It's a pretty necessary scene to understand later parts of the chapter(and of course later chapters). Sorry to anyone who saw that ._.

Few things of note:

1) I'm sorry but I was overconfident in thinking I could squeeze Minato into this chapter. He'll show up NEXT chapter folks :(. But uh Nagato appears here so that's a plus haha.

2) Way, way, waaaaaay back in chapter 3 or so, I said Naruto's crush on Sakura wouldn't be much of a problem. Well it is now but not necessarily in the 'torn between two lovers' kinda way. Just be prepared!

And now I will save the rest of my rambling for the end!

_Anon review rep_ly

_Guest(1) - Haha glad you're caught up now :). LOL of course he will fail but it'll be fun to see him try won't it ;)? Hmm I do like me some NarGaa but I'm not sure how to fit it in here since another love interest sort of pops up *ahem*. But I hope you enjoy anyway :D! And RIGHT YOU ARE! Just read this chapter dude and you will see why that is! Thanks so freaking much for your review!_

_Stillaguest - I'M SO SORRY BUT MINATO WILL SHOW UP NEXT CHAPTER :(! Yeah I have trouble trying to make sure it's clear who's speaking(and who gets to speak even) when they are in a big group. I have their personalities mapped out and so I was trying to make it clear through their dialogue who was speaking(if it mattered) but it looks like I have more improving to do haha. LOL don't worry I didn't come up with them :P. It's their official names so if you ever need to know it's only a Google click away!_

_YAY! I mean there is going to be more action later of course as enemies of the relationship show up cough cough. And something in this chapter will hint where cough. But thanks for your comment on that part! I'll keep length in my when I do future action scenes :)!_

_Oh God...I am SO FREAKING happy to help you with your learning! This motivates me extra hard to filter out typos now! Thank yoooooou for your review!_

_Guest(2) - Wait no longer! Here it is! I'm really sorry about the wait! In this case, I had all of these ideas that I loved and the closer I got to the deadline(July 31st) the easier it was to write them down and have them all connect and flow and be consistent with previous chapters. Sorry again! But thanks a whoole lot for your review! Happy to know you are interested :)!_

_Crucifix HiME - Your review scared me a little lol. I only upload this story here so if you see it elsewhere it's not me :P. But seriously THANK YOU! I don't thank I'm perfect at all but I really appreciate how much you like this story :)! Haha yeah Naruto has given me a lot of trouble(and I mean a LOT) because I don't want to make him boring and 2D and I want to give him aspects, goals, likes, etc. separate from Kurama. But since Kyuubi has dominated the story thus far(and it was intentional) I'm just trying to show who Naruto is through Kyuubi's eyes and through his thoughts at the end. HOWEVER as I plan more of this story, his character becomes clearer and so I'm going to try and do a LOT better with him!_

_It'll help that the next month(aka: the next several chapters) will be at his home so his friends, family, and problems will FINALLY take up the spotlight!_

_Kyuubi's just got issues. Issues he cannot resolve on his own yet. He's complicated now but he'll be helped out soon enough. You'll probably notice a little moment at the end of this chapter where he becomes 'simple' and you can guess the cause ;P._

_Haha then you probably reaaaaaaally don't want to know what I originally planned for that scene XD! THHHHHHHHHHHHHHHANKS so very very MUCH for your review!_

_kristine - Here's the update :D! Sorry for making you wait so long! Thanks a bunch though for letting me know you are really interested haha :D!_

_Guest(3) - The time is now! Please enjoy this update. And thank you so much :D!_

And that's it! Now a quick shout out to all the people who faved and subscribed this story, my other stories, and me :D! Really thank you all! It truly makes me happy to know you guys are entertained by what I write and despite the delays sometimes, still want to read!

Lastly, this is PARTIALLY BETA'D! LadyofBlu looked over the beginning and said it was fine. I just sent the whole chapter over to her now.

So without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>He is mad.<p>

He is. Last night, that was uncalled for. Crawling on him and then running away like a scared rabbit? Totally uncalled for. Now there were awkward feelings between the two. Why couldn't Naruto just keep things between them the way they were? Why did he have to go there when it was _obvious_ neither of them wanted to go there?

Risky, dare-devilish, little shit.

"Sooo I guess it's a good thing we didn't say anything about OUR secret huh?"

And now he was trying to act like nothing happened.

Kyuubi didn't even answer him. He practically turned away from the younger kitsune and almost, sort of, kind of had his nose up in the air. Unless Naruto wanted to explain or apologize or promise to never pull a stunt like that again then he didn't want to listen. And he didn't want to see Naruto's face either. That's why he wasn't looking at him. It had nothing to do with the fact that he knew the blond was going to look upset.

"Hey...did you hear me?"

Kyuubi was pretending not to. He was now pretending to be preoccupied with his claws. He won't stop pretending until Naruto says something to the effect of 'I'm sorry'.

"...Are you ignoring me?" He heard Naruto ask. He almost reacted. He _almost_ did because Naruto's voice changed a little. It got a little high-pitched. There was a tinge of a certain emotion in his voice. Fear? Anger? Uneasiness? Just something that had Kyuubi want to calm him down. But no. He had more control than that. No matter what his instincts told him to do, sometimes he just didn't want to do it. And now, in this situation, he won't.

"...Kyuubi..." Naruto sounded a bit small and vulnerable there. But no, no, no. Kyuubi wasn't going to react until Naruto said any of the magic words. He wasn't going to do anything. How long was this walk to the front of Hachibi's grounds? It felt a bit longer this time around than previous times. Maybe he should start running. The sooner he got to his carriage and on the way back to his compound the better.

So he took off. Naruto may have started to say something again but that time Kyuubi really didn't hear because that time he really wasn't paying attention.

Aside from Naruto, he was a tiny bit conflicted on another matter, his friends. Their good-byes this morning were much more natural and received much better than some of the other things they did these past few days. Mainly because he wasn't looking forward to spending MORE time hearing questions about Naruto and if he's feeling 'okay'. How long will it be before they get the hint and stop bothering him about it? Another year? Two? Three even?

Kyuubi hopes, he really, really hopes, they'll understand soon enough that his mother was out of his life and he does not care anymore. Nope. It's not like she wanted to be there in the first place even though she did 'try' her part as a mother a little. A lot of times she failed. And you know, she wasn't even good to Daitaru. Yeah he deserved it some of the time, and he's grateful for their union because if it hadn't of happened he would not be here, but still she was not an essential part of the family. When it came to him she was more lax than Daitaru, too lax. She wasn't the good cop to Daitaru's bad. She was the MIA cop. Just straight up, say a few 'motherly' things a few times, mainly about his stupid hair, but ignore him the rest. He could get away with anything under his mother's supervision(partially because she got away with a lot herself).

So right now, it doesn't feel any different from how it has been. The only difference is he can't see her anymore. That's all and that's nothing for him to have a breakdown over. So he hated how his friends kept on treating him like it was going to happen. It wasn't. _**Period**_.

And their talking about Naruto, ugh. It's like nothing he says means anything. At all. To anyone. That's not a nice thought he realized. He should think of something else, like becoming Juubi again. Once that happens, EVERYONE will listen to him. And the ones who don't won't matter at all(or won't be ANYTHING at all should it come to that).

So Kyuubi reaches the front of Hachibi's grounds soon enough. By this point, everyone but him and Naruto and Hachibi has already left so it SHOULD be just his and Naruto's carriages in the front.

But all he saw was his.

Naruto's was just a pile of broken wood.

The runners were there, doing a piss-poor job of looking sheepish and guilty. Kyuubi didn't know what to say. What in the world did they do?

"MY CARRIAGE!" Kyuubi heard from behind him. He turned to see Naruto standing there.

"...It...fell?"

Naruto gaped and stared horrified at the crumpled remains of his once beautiful carriage. Kyuubi watched the shocked blond take slow steps forward before turning to glare at the runners. Briefly, he forgot about his anger towards Naruto and felt anger towards them. He was offended on his companion's behalf. A carriage itself can always be repaired(as he is welllll aware) but still 'it fell'? The badly disguised grins said otherwise. The runners deserve a good punishment for dropping a guest's carriage and it looks like they pummeled it a little.

By now Naruto had fallen to his knees in front of his carriage and was just staring at it. Kyuubi was almost worried. He might not have to be the one who dishes out the punishment. The Kitsune stood tense when he saw the smartass runner who was giving him trouble before walk to Naruto and kneel by his side. His hair may have bristled a little, stood up on end even, when he saw the adult jerk put his hand on Naruto's back. When he started to rub, Kyuubi may have stepped forward a little. Growled a little. Ready his claws a little. And then realized what he was about to do and _why_.

The anger from before, at Naruto, at his friends, and now at his runners was starting to become one. He shut his eyes and took deep breaths in order to calm down. His runners were worried about what would happen if he overslept but they also _**know**_ his anger very well. They showed no fear before but they weren't at his compound now. And his father wasn't here to protect them should he get out of hand.

"Don't worry Naruto-sama. You and Kyuubi-sama can share his carriage. I'm sure he won't mind."

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open and he stared in front of him. The runner was looking back at him. He probably thought he was doing some type of favor. He probably thought he was helping things along like a good samaritan or something. Probably...but Kyuubi knew what it really was. It was the grin the stupid, smug grin that said 'I know _something_ is going on'. It was the fact that he was a kitsune and he knew, he _had to know_, Kyuubi and Naruto were 'not getting along' and he had to know that Kyuubi didn't want this. The runner wasn't trying to be 'helpful' out of the goodness in his heart. He was trying to _embarrass_ them. Make 'em think all their denial and boundary tip-toeing was just childish rubbish and they were so dumb they didn't even realize what could be possible between them.

With what happened last night, Kyuubi wasn't in _**any**_ kind of mood for that shit.

So he zoomed forward. He was going to punch the annoying(annoying, annoying, annoying Everyone's been so _**ANNOYING**_ lately) runner's face in. He had been given one too many chances this journey and his luck has come to an end. His fist was poised ready to connect with the jerk's face and he swung. He was so quick, that it took until the last split second for the victim to realize what was about to happen. The runner's expression started to contort and match one of horror just as Kyuubi's fist connected with his face...

Or it would've had Naruto not punched the runner out of the way first.

What happened was too fast for even him to pick up on. One second the smugly, grinning kitsune wasn't grinning anymore. The next he was gone, flying sideways due to Naruto's punch straight to the side of his head. If it had ended there, maybe it would've _really_ ended there(or maybe not. Maybe Naruto would continue his assault). But it didn't end there because Kyuubi couldn't stop his own fist. It carried all the way to Naruto's nose.

"OW!" Naruto howled falling back. There was a growl in his voice too. Kyuubi stared at him wide eyed. The blond was holding his nose. Kyuubi could smell the rush of blood and suddenly he felt worse than before. He felt hot, like that hot bubble of anger that was settling inside his stomach had finally exploded.

Had the runners not dropped Naruto's carriage Naruto wouldn't have gone up to it and then gotten comforted. Had the jackass not pissed him off he wouldn't have gone up to punch him. Had he not pissed _Naruto _off Naruto wouldn't have punched him away before Kyuubi could.

It was the blood. It always does crazy things to his senses. The scent of the wounded was often exciting to a demon and the scent of specific blood can cause even the gentlest and/or cool-headed demon to lose him or herself in blood lust. Kyuubi was neither cool-headed nor gentle and Naruto's blood smelled so _**sweet**_ and at the same time it repulsed him and he was angry and...and...and he was the one who hurt Naruto, something he didn't mean to do, and it was because of those beside him. The scent of Naruto blood became too strong for him. His vision was colored red and he forgot to think.

He could still feel, if only a little. Hard ground was being crushed beneath him.

"KYUUBI! I don't want a blood bath up here!" Hachibi yelled running up. Kyuubi growled at him and Hachibi immediately went on the defense. "SPIT HIM OUT!"

Kyuubi spat out the remains.

"Eugh," Hachibi winced. "_Off_ the mountain please?"

Kyuubi knocked the remains off of the mountain with his large hand.

"I guess I'll...clean all this up later. Right now you need to leave before more damage is done."

Kyuubi roars.

"Look just calm down. I have a back-up carriage. This is the mountain so this kind of thing happens all the time. It's gonna be-"

"Iss okay Hachibi," Naruto murmured from the ground still holding his now bloody sleeve to his nose; looking otherwise unscathed. He stood up. "We can walk."

"It'll take longer though. A few days at least."

"Thas fine. We could obviously use the alone time to talk," he sniffled.

The fact that he could understand the conversation and could see Naruto and Gyuki meant he was slowly coming down from his rage and blood-induced high. He took deep breaths and looked down to see the source of his anger, the runners, have disappeared somewhere. The smartass he could taste but for the rest it was hard to tell if he tasted them too or if they were coating his claws. Though he could be sure a few escaped. That should've angered him, but he then he realized his back leg was standing on some crushed wood and he looked back with an exasperated expression to see that he did indeed crush his own carriage in his anger. Just fucking perfect.

"If you are rational now can you please come down before I have to defend Naruto from you?" He saw Hachibi move to stand in front of Naruto(though the Namikaze heir did step to the side and mutter that he could defend himself). Kyuubi quickly reverted to his human form and glared at Hachibi fiercely.

"I wasn't going to hurt him! That punch was an accident!"

"Yeah but ignoring me wasn't an accident huh?!" Naruto shouted bringing his fists to his side. The blood that was pouring out of his nose before had finally slowed to a halt thankfully, but Kyuubi gulped at the still powerful(_and sweet_) scent.

"You'll stop that now right?!"

Kyuubi growled and turned away. No. Naruto had no right to be mad at him for that when it was his fault in the first place.

"AHEM!" Hachibi interjected. "As much as I would like to play the necessary role of counselor, I do have things to do today. So the both of you need to get a move on and take your fighting _off_ of my mountain!"

Why was Gyuki glaring at _him_? Naruto was the one shouting! Rather than have his anger boil over once again, Kyuubi summarily ignored Naruto and Hachibi both and started walking to the entrance. He was sure Hachibi was rolling his eyes when he whispered 'good luck' to Naruto and then walked back to his compound.

Kyuubi was dedicated to keeping to himself and willing to ignore Naruto for the rest of the trip back. But his plans were forced to change once his sense of smell was assaulted by a mixture of blood and rain right next to him. He quickly hopped away.

"Over there," Kyuubi said through gritted teeth. "I'm not walking near you."

The small frown on his face only amplified the hurt Kyuubi could see swimming in his blue eyes. But no he wouldn't care. He wouldn't do anything about it because he is _angry_ and _angry_ people do not help those who made them angry in the first place! A wise way to follow. Too bad when Naruto started to walk more than a few feet over, ears and tail bent low and back and shoulders hunched up, Kyuubi just _had_ to blurt.

"Not _that_ far. We'll be going in different directions!" Because even though he wasn't happy with him right now, he still needed to make sure Naruto got back okay. Still the blond had it right getting as far away from him as he could.

Naruto perking up, both physically and emotionally and rushing to stand closer to him(but not too close) had him similarly confused and agitated. Did the blond not get that things were _not_ okay between them? They purposefully almost did something intimate last night. And Naruto ran away. That was not okay.

They walked instead of running at first even though it would be much quicker to just bound down the mountains. They could take even larger steps if they went full demon, but both Kyuubi and Naruto stayed human as they made their slow descent. Naruto with his hands behind his head and Kyuubi with his arms crossed. As the silence dragged on Naruto's ears lowered and his tail swished around nervously. He kept glancing at Kyuubi, changing his walking pace, making little coughing noises, fake yawning noises, sneezing noises, humming noises. Kyuubi on the other hand, was quiet and still and couldn't take his eyes off of the ground(it was not necessary for him to watch where he was going, he knew this route by heart). His glare was on full force, though he didn't realize it. He was just so confused and he wasn't supposed to be.

"You gonna apologize for punching me?" He heard Naruto ask. His silence was all that was needed to nonverbally say a big fat fucking NO. It was an accident.

"You can't stay mad at me forever you know," the Namikaze mumbled with his head bowed. '_The fuck I can't_,' Kyuubi thought showing his teeth.

Well actually he can't. But he can damn well sure be mad at him for a while. How dare he make things more complicated? It was bad enough with the _other_ problem. Naruto just couldn't be falling for him as well. He couldn't. In fact he _definitely_ couldn't because-

"Why'd you run away?" He asked looking at Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Last night." Now that the question was out there he might as well just clear the air. "You ran before anything could even happen. With your tail between your legs I presume."

Naruto flinched and glared back beneath his bangs. "That last bit was uncalled for."

"Guess I'm not always nice and cuddly to you am I?"

Now Naruto brought his head up. Clearly he wasn't about to take this with his head bowed.

"Why are you being such a jerk?!"

"Don't side step my question. Answer that first!"

"Not until you tell me why you are being an asshole!"

"I asked first so you answer first!"

"That's not always how it goes! I don't owe you shit while you're being like this right now!"

"I won't tell you why that is until you tell me what I want to know."

"Not until you fess up first!"

"Well then I guess we'll both be quiet until the other gives up first." And he could do that. He could be stubborn. But could Naruto? He knew by now that Naruto had a little weakness to him. He couldn't sit still. He couldn't stay quiet. And he definitely had to start talking when there's something he wanted to know. He would crack soon. Sooner than Kyuubi for sure.

"Look if you want me to apologize...!"

That was sooner than expected. Kyuubi scoffed and casually shrugged his shoulders and said, "What's there for you to apologize for?"

"I don't know you tell me!"

"Ah ah! Not until you-"

"It's not fair!"

Rude little brat! Always interrupting him! But Kyuubi couldn't snap back because Naruto's expression was one of anger that was very badly masking his hurt. A tiny sliver of guilt held him back.

"It feels like you're being a passive-aggressive little bitch and taking your feelings out on me!"

Guilt was gone. This. _**Brat**_. "That's because you caused all of this unnecessary trouble in the first place you moron!"

"Well it's not like I _meant_ to make you angry."

"Then _why_ couldn't you just let 'this'," he gestured between them again, "_alone_ huh?! I mean look at what your little experimenting has done to us! Why couldn't you just ignore it, push it back, or hell just pretend it's something else? Then we wouldn't be fighting over something so _stupid_ and I wouldn't have the urge to claw your tongue out!"

With each word Kyuubi's voice got louder and Naruto shrunk back further. Kyuubi only realized then that he was stepping towards Naruto. His chakra must've flared too for now the air around them was heated. He didn't want Naruto to run away or anything so with a clench of his fists the chakra around him tightened and shot off. A few rocks suffered the brunt of it and now there was a sizable hole in the mountain, but he definitely felt better. At least, better enough to take a few steps back and give Naruto some breathing room(and some cooler air).

"Then let's do that now," Naruto muttered. His eyes were squeezed tight as he stood up straighter.

"What?"

Naruto peeked one eye open.

"Let's ignore it all now. You're right it only caused anger and nothing good. So it's stupid and not worthy of being in the forefront of our minds. You can calm down now."

That...That wasn't fair! Naruto didn't answer his question!

"Hold on answer my-"

"FORGET ABOUT IT!"

This time it was Naruto who stepped forward, faster than Kyuubi could even see. '_How did he...?'_ He had taken it a step further and grabbed the front of Kyuubi's shirt and pulled the red-head down so that their noses just brushed(Naruto's still smelled like blood). It tore as Naruto's claws had come out. Kyuubi blinked in surprise. He really couldn't do much else as he couldn't remember Naruto ever being so angry before. His blue eyes even, were now a burning red.

Fangs bared Naruto growled out, "I'm _not_ answering your dumb question if it's only going make you mad at me! So forget about it! You want to ignore this fine! Ignore it! And I will too!"

Naruto finally let go of his shirt(shoving him in the process) and stepped back. He then continued walking and didn't say a word. Kyuubi, after a few seconds, continued walking down too.

* * *

><p>He was slumped over with his head on his knees staring at the giant fishes cooking over the fire. He was slouched back against a rock watching the blond. He sighed.<p>

"I can't help but feel apologies are in order." There. Ice broken.

"I want to hear several coming from you."

"I want to hear several coming from _you_."

"..."

"..."

"Whenever I got into a fight with one of my friends in front of my dad, he'd make us stand in front of each other and then he'd count to three. When he got to three we both had to say we were sorry."

Ah that old thing. Daitaru made him do that often too.

"...So who's going to count to three?"

"How about we both do it?"

"Alright."

"1! 2! 3! You're forgiven!"

Both Naruto and Kyuubi looked at each other.

"I never actually get it right on the first try."

"Me neither."

At that point they burst into laughter and Kyuubi was finally happy again. It was like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders and a cool waterfall of relief washed over him in its place. He'll admit that the silence was weighing on him just as it had before only this time, knowing Naruto was angry with him, it bothered him a lot more. Even though he still felt it was Naruto's fault in the first place, at some point he couldn't help but feel he was blowing things slightly out of proportion.

They were still in this situation together. And if there's anything he's learned growing up it's that some relationships-err friendships- were worth salvaging. Naruto's was one of them. Still that boundary line between them has been blurred too much. It needs to be clear again.

"I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"I know I know. 'It's not you it's romance in general'. I get that," Naruto smiled.

"Good. Now I expect you to _respect_ it."

Naruto held his hands up and grinned. "Lesson learned! I will wait until you make the first move."

"What the hell did I just say?!" Kyuubi was only playing, until he saw Naruto wasn't. The blond frowned.

"I can't stop! I promised my dad remember? Remember to just ignore it. Tell yourself that I'm only playing around. I won't go farther than that."

"_Tell myself_ that you're only playing around?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine I _am_ only playing aroun-ouch!" He winced grabbing his neck. "I-I mean! Eeeeee Kyuubi this hurts! Think about my promise I can't tell you that I don't mean it!"

"Ergh. You are the most complicated suitor I've ever had!"

"You mean that in a nice way." Naruto grinned.

It was pushed to the back of his mind now. Naruto's runaway did provoke the fox's curiosity in him, but he could let it go. Naruto's right this whole fight is needless. Pointless. Why prolong it and make the rest of their courtship awkward and uncomfortable when they could just leave this thing as friends? He will let it go.

_For now_, a part of his mind whispered.

Kyuubi ignored it.

"Oh hey! Can you stand up real quick?"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and did just so. Naruto quickly bounded up to him. Kyuubi flinched back a little but when Naruto didn't hug him or anything he stood his ground. But he was nervous. Naruto was just smiling at him.

"Since we've made peace and I know you won't attack me for this, there is one thing I would like to do."

"What's tha-FUCK!" Kyuubi shouted as his nose was introduced to Naruto's fist. He stumbled back a bit holding onto it as blood filled it up. He hissed in pain even though seconds later his healing kicked in and the blood flow stopped.

"What the FUCK was that for!? I thought we made up-?" Kyuubi looked up to see Naruto looking more furious than before.

"That...was for punching me in the nose earlier. And it was also for that little show you pulled with your chakra that had _me_ scared!" He shouted. "What you do to calm down is fine but if you're gonna do it in front of me MAKE SURE I _know_ I will be safe first!"

"I'm..." This was odd. A few seconds ago they got past one problem and now-

"My worst suitor yet."

Kyuubi's eyes widened. Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Not you but the one before you. He...well yeah he..." Naruto trailed off rubbing his shoulder. He then turned around and stomped off shouting, "I'm gonna go grab some more fish!"

Despite the giant fishes still cooking over the fire...Whoever Kyuubi reminded him of...well it didn't feel good to be compared to whoever it was. The fact that Naruto obviously doesn't want to tell the story when he always told suitor stories before made Kyuubi feel particularly lousy. He thought about it. And he understood.

"Sorry!" He said loudly, watching as Naruto paused in his tracks and turn around. He meant it too.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to scare you like that um. I mean it wasn't my intention. Like I'm trying to say..." At least Naruto wasn't laughing as Kyuubi stumbled his way through one of the most awkward apologies he's ever had to make in his life. "I don't want to remind you of whoever it is I'm reminding you of?"

Naruto was silent but clearly still listening.

"I won't do it anymore...I'll tell you a funny story later, before we go to bed."

At last! A smile! Naruto smiled and nodded. "Ok. I would like that."

* * *

><p>"So this entire time we've been right on the edge of each other's social circles. Think about how different things would've been if we already knew each other. I wonder..."<p>

Yeah. Kyuubi briefly wondered too how things would've changed had they known each other ahead of time. What if they were friends too? But then he stopped because it gave Kyuubi chills to think about it.

If they had known each other and that caused a significant change like him actually _wanting_ to mate with the blond...then wouldn't that mean that getting to know him now would later lead to...?

Gah. He doesn't want to think about it.

"I wonder who else you know that knows someone I know? Hmmm," Naruto wondered aloud. With his new resolve to not think about it Kyuubi honestly didn't think it mattered. But he didn't want to snap at the blond and tell him to forget about it. Not after they just made up last night. So he decided to just grimace and bare it. Besides they may not actually be friends of friends of anymore friends...if that makes sense.

"I have like, plenty of not kitsune friends. There is this one girl, Sakura-chan."

"Who is 'Sakura-chan'?"

"Her name is Sakura Haruno-don't laugh! I know her clan isn't all that but don't underestimate her! She can be strong if she wants to!"

"Yeah but a _Haruno_? Seriously?" From the way Naruto is talking it sounds like Sakura has something of note about her, but that's not saying much considering Kyuubi still doesn't know who she is. And the rest of the 'clan' is practically a joke anyways consisting of a bumbling head and his shrill mate with a slew of failures and stagnation of power to their name.

Come to think of it, if he only knew Haruno clan members thanks to their failures then maybe it is a good thing he hasn't heard of this girl. In her case that can only mean she hasn't failed yet.

"Oh hush! _She's_ really strong and really, incredibly, unbelievably smart! Smarter than me even!"

"Not a difficult challenge," he smirked.

"OH HA HA! Just you wait! You'll be going to her for knowledge one day! She'll be the smartest in the realm believe that!"

Okay, Naruto's gushing was starting to really get on his nerves. Kyuubi can take his word for it, it's not like Naruto to overexaggerate things. But did he have to talk about her like she's the greatest thing to walk this Earth? The way he's gushing it's like he..._likes_ her...or something...That thought made Kyuubi gasp quietly and his heart twist. Twist in a good way. Sometimes pain is _good_ even if it did come with that annoying feeling called 'uncertainty'. Like he's **uncertain** of Naruto's motives when he doesn't tell him things like 'I actually like someone'.

"What? Upset you won't be the best at everything?"

"No," he growled out a little harsher than he intended. "You're just talking about this girl like she's the gold in your treasure box or something...Do you like her?" He tried to lighten up when he spoke again but his voice just stayed all gruff and growly like how his dad used to speak when he was _really_ annoyed with a guest who commented on Kyuubi's mother's looks and she just giggled and sighed all flattered like.

"She's a cute girl I'm interested in. Before my dad sprung you onto me, I was hoping to ask her out. And I'm telling you I _did_ try to tell him I'd much, much, MUCH rather try my chances with her than you. But my dad tacked on the 'and agrees to accept you in return' thing."

Well. If that didn't feel like an invisible punch to the gut. Kyuubi's eyes widened at the feeling. _Meaning_ Naruto insulted his pride preferring some nobody over him! And it would've been really, really great to learn that little fact _sooner_! Like right when they met! He needed to so that...Because...Going into this whole courtship thing knowing that would've made it a lot easier to...Plan a way out.

Why did a part of Kyuubi's mind doubt that last bit?

"Gee. Thanks," was all he could say. Naruto may have been oblivious to the anger before but now he smiled at him.

"Hey don't get so offended! That was before I got to know you ya know."

And what did that mean? Did he really want to ask the question plaguing his mind? Why was it plaguing his mind? Why did he want to know?

Once upon a time, a bad person told Kyuubi some great advice. "Sometimes it's better not to ask questions." This, Kyuubi figured was one those times. Especially given the fact that they kind of already fought over it and made peace. In an attempt to rid the unwanted feelings, he chalked it up solely to ego...and asked what was on his mind. Reluctantly.

"And now?" He gritted out looking at the ground in front of them. Naruto was silent and Kyuubi didn't have to even look to tell he was frowning.

"Gee you _want_ to see me in physical pain or something? I got a promise to keep remember?"

The fine hairs on Kyuubi's skin bristled a little. So...that was how it was? This entire time? Naruto preferred an unknown cat demon? _The entire time_?

"And like it even matters. You didn't agree to accept me either...And still don't."

Right. Right! That was clearly rejection. Kyuubi obviously made it 100% clear that he'd reject any and all romantic advances with any genuine intent behind them. And now it's Naruto's turn to make his intent clear. Obviously he couldn't do so before thanks to his **_stupid_** promise, which must've muddied things up between them. But now knowing there is someone out there that Naruto's interested in, things should progress much more smoothly between them.

"Anyways to change the subject. I have to ask do you know the Nara family?"

Kyuubi was grateful for the feeling of gratefulness that came with Naruto changing the subject. He was all too happy to talk about someone else. "I know OF them. Should I know them personally?"

"Well I saw you had some of their medical products. Including a healing gel I _know_ they only give out personally."

"A servant must've bought those. And either way I don't use them. Eight-tails is when your healing ability increases."

"Oh. Well one of my friends is the heir of the Nara Clan. Shikamaru! He's about my age but he is the laziest, most unmotivated deer demon you could ever find haha! If he could sleep for the rest of his life he would!"

"Really now? No responsibilities or cares for the heir?" A slow teasing smile spread across Kyuubi's face. That sounds ideal to him. Well, barring the lazy part. He enjoyed his sleep but there's always room in his schedule for training. Staying active is key to getting stronger.

"Other than his friends no. And it's weird because he's also the second smartest demon I know. Like seriously he could beat anyone in a game that requires tactics or strategy. Even Sakura-chan has to think extra hard around him"

He just _had_ to tack on that comment about stupid Sakura-chan didn't he? But Kyuubi bit his tongue. It's water under the bridge to be angry about it now would be stupid(to be angry about it at all is stupid). So he countered with some bragging of his own.

"I bet he can't beat me."

"Well of course not honey. You are a special brand of intelligent," Naruto cozies on up to Kyuubi. Like he grabs his arm and tucks his blond head under Kyuubi's chin, pressing up against him with some serious strength. _Why_ Naruto decided to spontaneously do this(and call him 'honey') was beyond Kyuubi's reasoning. Kyuubi blushes and tries to (gently)push Naruto off while the younger fox teasingly laughs.

"I kid Kyuubi. Thought I'd actually like to see you try to outsmart him one day. You are intelligent. Really so."

"Hn..." That was a genuine compliment right there. And Kyuubi didn't know what to say to it.

"Continuing on, there's Shikamaru's best friend who is also my friend Choji Akimichi."

Once again Kyuubi didn't know 'Choji' personally, but he did know the Akimichi's were the fattest butterfly demons one could ever meet. Most common butterfly demons stop their nonstop eating at the end of their caterpillar stage but that clan took it and weaponized it so they got a name and a compound to themselves.

"And then there's also Ino Yamanaka, who's Sakura-chan's best friend by the way."

At the sound of her name Kyuubi found himself wishing Naruto neglected to tell him that information. Did he need to know that Naruto knew the girl's favorite food too? A sense of dread came over the Kitsune heir at the very plausible idea that Naruto would offer up that information.

"And then I'm also friends with the Hyuuga heiress Hinata and her cousin Neji. And then there's Rock Lee, who's Neji's best friend. And Tenten, who's pretty much Hinata's big sister, and Kiba and Shino who are close and-"

"Hey brat. This is all well and good and all that you know all of these people but I don't know any of them. I only know of their families and nothing more."

"Aww so we can't trade secondhand stories?"

"I don't need secondhand stories about my friends I get enough of them firsthand."

"And now I know them firsthand too! All of your closest friends under one roof who were willing to tell me embarrassing stories of your childhood. But it looks like you _lose_ the opportunity to learn about me." Naruto snickered and the quietly said, "Crybaby kitsune...or was it crybaby Kyuubi? Either way crybaby."

Oh Kyuubi heard that. And make no mistake revenge will be in order. But Kyuubi winced now for a different reason. There was one friend he hadn't introduced Naruto to. A friend he's been neglecting for some time. He felt guilty about it at least. If only said friend wouldn't take matters into his own hands. It would be easier to introduce Naruto to the guy.

"Come onnnnn you have to reply back! Don't be like Sasuke!"

Kyuubi immediately thought of Itachi's runt, little brother Sasuke, who is as moody as they come(according to Itachi. He put in a nicer way but Kyuubi got the message). But he didn't believe Naruto meant that Sasuke. It was a popular name after all.

"Sasuke always ignores me when I get on his nerves. I like how you reply back."

"Who?"

"Sasuke," Naruto repeated as if his first name was all that Kyuubi needed to know to know who he was.

"..."

"Now he is MY best friend. But if you know him don't tell him I said that! We're not that much alike and he gets on my nerves a lot. He's a cool guy, like ice cool. And he's kinda prick so I like to call him a bastard _a lot_. But our friendship is...I mean I'm better than he is but he is a good guy by himself. Really skilled, and don't EVER tell him I admitted that. He can only know that I at least know he's got my back. I also know that it's really his clan that pushes him to act all stone-coldly like but he's so sensitive when I bring that up. He's also the guy Sakura-chan likes although he doesn't like her back so..." Naruto rambled tapping a finger on his chin.

He mentioned that Sakura-chan _again_. But for once that only took a tiny blip of his attention(and irritation) for his focus was dominated by the description of this Sasuke.

"Sas-uke?"

"Yeah. I know I annoy him a lot, kinda like how I do you actually. And sometimes he attacks me if he gets grounded for quote unquote 'going along with my stupidity'. Though if you ask me that bastard-"

"As in Uchiha Clan?"

"Huh? Oh yeah his name is Sasuke Uchiha. That's right he has an older brother, the same name as your friend actually. Ita-"

"Chi. I know."

"Huh? Whatsa matter?"

What wasn't the matter? Really.

* * *

><p>Finally, after several days of uneventful travelling(seriously uneventful. Not even a lowly common demon interrupted them. Kyuubi and Naruto pouted over this once they reached the edge of the Kitsune grounds and realized they were no longer in any kind of danger), they were back. They were still walking over to the front gate and going over a few last minute things at Kyuubi's insistence.<p>

"First we gotta see my dad and tell him why we have no carriage runners."

"And I need to ask him what I can do about my own carriage. Can't believe it broke." Naruto sounded really bummed out. Sure Kyuubi perfectly understood the value in a carriage and he understood exactly why it was so valued. But his own carriage has been destroyed and replaced so many times that he really didn't see the big deal in having it replaced. The value stays the same anyway.

"Technically it was destroyed. And why worry just build yourself a new one," Kyuubi shrugged.

"I don't think you realize that going through multiple carriages is something that is unique to you," Naruto teased with a small smile. "You're actually not supposed to break those things Kyuubi. Even I know that!"

Kyuubi scoffed. He knew that too, but what can he say? He's a rule breaker with a terrible temper at heart. And Naruto is too the little dope.

"Anyways I know you really want to get this done with, but just few days at my place is all I need."

Wait. Now Naruto wanted to leave?

"It's not a big deal if you make a new one here."

"But I _have_ to make it with my dad around."

"Why you big baby?"

"I made my first one all by myself."

"All by yourself?"

"Mm-hm," Naruto nodded. "I couldn't have been older than say, 130. But my parents let me design it all by myself. They weren't even in the room when I was painting. Though someone was there to make sure I couldn't eat the paint haha."

Kyuubi's experience getting his carriage designed(the first time) wasn't as great. Luckily the second time, when he was still a child, was much more peaceful as like Naruto he was able to design it in a room by himself. He's stuck with that design all this time but maybe it's time for a redo.

"130 huh? I liked it but it is seriously time for a redesign. You've had it that way too long."

"Yeah you're right. My mom really liked my design when she first saw it, but maybe if she were still here she'd like to see something new too! I liked the black on yours. It made the red pop out more you know? I need my orange so maybe I'll put black in there too. Something to make it 'pop'!" Naruto said gesturing with his hands what he wanted.

"Hey you're the Libra here. Whatever vision your artist mind inclines I'll support 180 percen-" Kyuubi stopped.

"That better not be sarcasm!" Naruto shouted but Kyuubi quickly shushed him by placing his hand over the blond's mouth. Were his eyes playing tricks on him or was he really seeing what he is seeing?

Daitaru standing there, seemingly waiting for them.

"My dad is here?"

"What? Doesn't you dad greet you when you come back from a trip?"

"Of course he greets me!" even if Kyuubi doesn't always greet him when he comes back from a trip.

"It's just weird because it feels like he's been playing keep away this month. I'm just shocked he didn't take the time we were away to go on another vacation."

"Maybe he wants to stick around for all of this month. I mean after it there's only one more. And the second month is where _big_ steps happen Kyuubi."

"I know. So we're going to work extra hard now to get broken apart right?"

"Yeah!" Naruto's enthusiasm did lift Kyuubi's spirits. Thinking about it, so what if he might be doing this partially because he wants some cat with a terrible name? He hasn't _disproven_ the idea that Kyuubi's happiness may also be a motivator. Right?

"There you two are!" Daitaru called walking over to them. He frowned. "I was worried something had...Where are your-"

"Destroyed," Kyuubi said. He hadn't thought up a believable lie yet, but that is a good start.

"How?!"

"Wind storm!" Kyuubi was surprised to hear Naruto chip in. With a lie no less. "They can get pretty ferocious up there. And it got bad the exact moment Kyuubi was going to take me down to get some ice cream. We were going to use my carriage and then we're going to use Kyuubi's because it seemed sturdier. But nature didn't care either way. Sorry Daitaru-sama."

Kyuubi was going to take this moment to exercise a lot of trust for Naruto. As in, he is using every ounce of will power backed by every fiber of his being to trust that Naruto knew exactly what he was doing when he said that incredibly unhelpful statement. There was a wind storm. And there was a trip down the mountain for some ice cream. But it wasn't just him and Naruto and no carriages were involved.

"Well then. I suppose I'll have to arrange for replacements then."

Well there was one benefit to Naruto's lie. Despite the frequency, Daitaru never liked it when Kyuubi broke his carriage and never got used to having them replaced. In this case, he took the news that it broke _again_ much better than Kyuubi anticipated. But the Kitsune heir still felt uncomfortable when his father looked at him curiously. The desire to ruin Naruto's lie came up full force but he ignored it.

"Er, actually Daitaru-sama I wanted to make my carriage on my own. At my own-" Naruto paused and glanced back at Kyuubi. It was then that the Kitsune remembered they never reached a conclusion on whether Naruto should go home to fix his carriage. Well in his mind, absolutely not! If they don't travel anymore then it's not something he should worry about until this whole thing is over.

"I'll gladly discuss this with you later Naruto-kun but right now I have news for you two. I spoke with Minato-"

"What?! You spoke with my dad? And didn't let me know!? I wanted to speak to him!"

Daitaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto's disrespectful outburst and Kyuubi snickered off to the side.

_"Sorry_," Daitaru said and Kyuubi couldn't be sure if he was being sarcastic or not. "But you were away at the time and you should be happy to know that we reached a little deal."

"Deal?" Both Naruto and Kyuubi asked. They looked at each other, both nervous. Kyuubi wasn't entirely sure what his father meant but if it had _anything_ to do with Itachi then...He didn't have the slightest clue what Naruto could be worried about.

"Oh yes. One that should incite smiles from the both of you."

This time when they looked at each other Kyuubi looked more hopeful. Could it be that they finally realized what Naruto and he had been trying to show them all along? Could it be that their plan worked and now they are broken up? Kyuubi couldn't help himself. He smiled excitedly.

"What is it?"

"At the beginning of the month you both will head over to the Namikaze grounds and stay there for a while."

That...! Wasn't at all what Kyuubi was expecting to hear. He frowned.

"FOR REAL?!" Naruto shouted hurting both of the Kitsunes' ears. But the smile on his face was something to smile at so Daitaru did so and nodded.

The Kitsune head then let out an "oof!" when a blond blur crashed into his torso. Naruto had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist and was screaming his thanks.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'M SO HAPPY! I mean don't get me wrong I love your compound it's so beautiful and everyone here is just the pinnacle of kindness and hospitality but OH INARI THANK YOU! I've been waiting to see my dad!" Naruto grinned up at the demon and Daitaru grinned a slightly pained grin back at the golden kitsune. Though only Kyuubi noticed the 'pained' part.

He couldn't dwell on it though as it was his turn to be tackled. He didn't brace himself so he was on the floor while Naruto screamed on top of him,

"Just you wait Kyuubi! You're going to _love_ my place! It's great! There's so much to see and do and it's not hot all the time and-"

"That's great Naruto," Kyuubi interrupted sitting up. He glared at Daitaru.

"A while?" Kyuubi repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

Daitaru turned his back on his son. "I mean that you will be staying there for as long as you must. A month might be-"

"A _month?!_ You're shoving me away for a whole freaking month?!" He stood up so abruptly that Naruto had to cling to his neck to keep from falling onto his butt.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked worriedly, slowly letting go. But Kyuubi paid him no mind.

"Why are you so eager to get me out of your sight?!"

"Calm down! You'll be gone a month _at_ _most_. Everything else we agreed on will still happen here."

"That is NOT the fucking point old man! In this past month you have been gone a week, sent me away to be at my friend's compound instead of just inviting them here and now you're kicking me out for a freaking month?!"

"I'm not kicking you out! I thought you'd be happy to be gone and out of the house! To get away from your duties is what you want right?!"

"It's looking a lot like _someone_ wants me gone," Kyuubi said coldly. Tension radiated in the air as Daitaru kept his mouth shut. Kyuubi was certain this father-son talk was awkward for Naruto but he was too angry to care.

"And listen up old man. Don't think I haven't noticed how strange you've been acting lately. Something's going on and I can't believe you don't trust me with it! Why have you decided _now_ to stop playing 'dad'?!"

"Your allegations are extreme. Regardless I don't need to defend my actions to you."

"Don't need to-...It's. My. LIFE! It's my life that you're dictating! My words you won't listen to! And now it's just-"

"It's for your own good. Weather permitting," Daitaru started to say, "You'll leave tomorrow."

"What's good for me is you keeling over."

And with that Kyuubi turned around and stormed off. He didn't pay attention to his father's expression or Naruto's nervous stuttering. He didn't even pay attention to his volatile chakra ripping and tearing up the walls, ceiling, and floor in his haste to get away.

* * *

><p>"Found you!" Kyuubi heard Naruto shout from behind.<p>

He was sitting by the pond they sat by the night Naruto met everyone in his clan. After having an hour or so to himself the fox demon didn't feel urge to snap at Naruto and send him away like everyone else who had the misfortune to cross his path. But that didn't mean he was happy to see him nor did it mean he wanted company. So he settled for a low growl that clearly indicated the fury bubbling beneath the surface as a warning.

Naruto however, is not like anyone Kyuubi has ever known. He never just backs down or goes away.

"First month will be over by the time we get to my place Kyuubi!" The blond pointed out sitting down next to him.

"I _know_."

"What do we do?"

"How about we stop trying before my father sends us somewhere else?" It took an incredible amount of effort to keep his voice steady even if he wasn't.

"H-Huh?"

"Sarcasm calm down. This is so stupid."

"Well, I mean my place is really nice! You'll like it!"

"Whether I like it or not is irrelevant."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Of course something is bothering me! It's getting harder to convince him if we are not around him!" Kyuubi said through gritted teeth. He clenched the ground beneath him but refused to make a scene while Naruto was there. He didn't want to scare him anymore.

"No seriously what's wrong?" Admittedly it shocked Kyuubi that Naruto could tell-err-_thought_ there was something else bothering him.

"Nothing at all to do with what you are thinking of," he said. Kyuubi knew Naruto was assuming he was upset because he was spending less and less time with his father. Well hah joke's on him. He didn't care about his father anymore and so this was actually wanted. He just _needed _to be around his dad so that he could break them up officially. His game of 'stay away' was maddening because it was slowing Kyuubi's plans down. That's all. That's...all.

"Maybe we are reminding him of something bad," Naruto sounded hesitant, like he had something he wanted to say but wasn't sure how to say it. The Kitsune heir didn't say anything, wondering if Naruto would be daring enough to speak what was on his mind. Sure enough, a few seconds and attempts later and:

"Kyuubi? Where's your mom?"

"Not here," Kyuubi growled out through clenched teeth and he hoped he successfully communicated to Naruto that that was _**all**_ he was going to say on the matter.

"You know, the books on the Kitsune clan that I read stopped mentioning her at a certain point. She just disappeared from the text. None of them say what happened to her."

Sticking to his earlier vow, Kyuubi completely ignored what Naruto said just now. His earlier statement however, drew his attention. What Naruto said about Daitaru's true motives make sense and Kyuubi got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He tried to remind Daitaru of his relationship with his mom but what if instead of ending it he decided to keep it out of his sight? Then that meant his words that night were empty if he was all too willing to force Kyuubi into making the same mistakes he did.

Is it really possible to hate someone this much? Yes. It is.

"Kyuubi! I'm asking you something! I won't stand for you ignoring me again!" Naruto yelled poking the already testy demon's cheek. But Kyuubi didn't get mad at him. He simply grabbed the intruding finger and held it away from him. He refused take his anger at his father out on Naruto.

"We have bigger problems at hand. How are we going to stay here?"

"But...!" Naruto tried before his ears lowered with a sigh. A part of Kyuubi did feel bad. He directed that guilt towards anger at Daitaru. Naruto would be able to go home if it weren't for him.

"I want to know."

"One day," Kyuubi muttered. He was making no promises on that. He only said it to get the blond off of his back. He felt a tug and then realized he was still holding Naruto's hand.

"Um."

Kyuubi quickly dropped it. "Now quit poking me! I'm trying to think!" He shouted hoping to Juubi that Naruto would mistake-err-_see_ his red face was due to anger. If not he could always point out Naruto's own red face(even if his cute eyebrow raise and small grin was making him look more attractive). For a guy enamored with Sakura-chan another guy shouldn't be making him blush at all!

"Sweetie if you want to hold my hand, you don't need to ask," he purred.

"Your pet names have gotten worse I see."

"But Kyuusan, I say them out of love for you!" Naruto blinked innocently. Let it be known that Kyuubi is only tolerating this because some normalcy, and by that he means clowning around with Naruto, was welcome after the stress he's been dealing with lately. That's why he was grinning right now.

"I can get really crazy you know. Hmm...can I hold your hand my...Spicy sugary sweet apple red hot cutie-haha!" Naruto giggled as Kyuubi put his hand on his mouth and shoved him over. His anger at his father was _far_ from forgotten, but Naruto did manage to cheer him up a little. And his head was clear enough now to really start thinking of a plan. There had to be something they can use. And then, Kyuubi remembered.

_"Weather permitting you'll leave tomorrow."_

That's it.

* * *

><p>"Nagato I need you to make it storm!" Kyuubi demanded to his adopted cousin. A panting Naruto slowly caught up to him but Kyuubi didn't have time to do more than a brief glance over to make sure he was okay. They did cover a lot of ground to get here(Nagato's fault. The guy was so solitary sometimes) and he was sure Naruto was going to raise complaint since Kyuubi ran off with no warning.<p>

Nagato blinked at him and lowered his book with a sigh. "A storm falls under permittable weather Kyuubi-sama."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. So he already knew huh? Not that Kyuubi should be surprised it's just, as heir(and you know, the one having to leave!) he would THINK his father would notify him first. But whatever.

"Not like raging, flooding, hurricane-like storms." That's what they needed. This area didn't get storms like that. Kyuubi knew that Daitaru didn't prepare the compound for anything like it. Heat waves? Yeah. Fire storms? Okay. Anything to do with uncontrollable water falling from the sky? Nope! Nothing! To keep their trees and plants watered they rely on kitsunes or other demons with a chakra affinity for water.

"I can't make that. Need I remind you that I'm still trying to reach my full potential myself? I can't use two elements, full power at once. The best I can do is let it rain a lot-"

"Then get some of your friends to help you!"

"They won't be able to show up in time. I'm really sorry Kyuubi-sama."

"Ergh...Naruto!" Kyuubi rounded on him. Naruto stood straight up.

"You said my-"

"Do you know _anything_ that could help us?"

"Um..."

"I know you have to have some kind of elemental affinity. All demons do. My main one is fire though and wind and earth are only my back up and neither will help since he can do the same thing. What do you have?"

"I-"

"And don't lie to me! I know you want to go home but the sooner we get my dad to let this go the sooner you can go home and not worry about coming back!"

Naruto was staring at him like he had grown a second head and Kyuubi didn't figure out why until Naruto put his hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him out of his personal space. Right, Kyuubi flushed a little. Why did he even? Er he got a little antsy there. Can't blame him this idea is their ticket out of this! He would jump on Nagato too if the guy wasn't useless right now.

"Wind is my strong point. My second is water. And I've been dabbing in lightening but that's waaaaaaaaays off. So I can help-"

"You're perfect!" And to Naruto's shock Kyuubi pulled him into a hug. S-See? Kyuubi's just excited that another one of his plans will be executed. No big deal if it's _Naruto_ who he's thanking. In this manner.

"UH-Uhhhh Kyuubi you said-!"

"Chill worry wart I'm thanking you," Kyuubi reassured him, pulling away but keeping his hands on his shoulders. "You can literally make a perfect storm. Sure there will be no thunder or lightening. But a powerful wind would be enough. It would be just enough for hurricane weather with some flooding. Can you do that?"

Naruto, cheeks red, only gulped and nodded. Kyuubi's face was only inches from his own. And when the red fox let go he heard Naruto let out a little sigh.

"This is an excellent opportunity for you to train your chakra Naruto. That jutsu I showed you to make it rain will help you."

"Oh yeah! Thanks for teaching me that by the way," Naruto grinned and Kyuubi _did not pout_ but his bit his bottom lip because Naruto's tone was so warm whenever he spoke to Nagato. He briefly wondered if Naruto spoke to Sakura-chan like that(he also wondered if Nagato knew about Sakura-chan). Um back to the matter at hand!

"So then that's what we'll do right now. I'll help you with it!" It sucked though because mastering three affinities was one of those things demons at full potential can do(he was exceptional at learning jutsus for all of his elements. He was only perfect with fire and wind, but he was a genius so yeah). And if Naruto was only just starting his third, then he had a while. Wind, water, and lightening. That would've been great. He wondered what kind of combo it would've made with his fire, wind and earth?

Kyuubi then noticed Naruto smiling at him and shaking his head.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just it's nice to see you so excited again after seeing your grumpy face and dealing with your crabby butt for so long." Nagato snickered at Naruto's terminology making Kyuubi pout. "And to see you get _sooooo_ excited over a little water."

"Well in Kyuubi-sama's defense natural rain is a rarity around here. It'll be fun to see something new happen." Nagato abruptly frowned. "I shouldn't be encouraging this. Excuse me I'm going to visit Yahiko and pretend I heard absolutely nothing."

The Uzumaki disappeared pretty quickly. He was such a stickler for rules. But whatever, Kyuubi grinned mischievously at Naruto. They have a fool-proof plan.

"Come on Naruto. I'll explain how we're going to do this."

* * *

><p>"You're <em>sure<em> no one will die from this?"

"Of course I'm sure! What do you think the Kitsune clan is made of? _We_ can definitely handle a little rain and strong winds. It's the compound that's in trouble."

"Why don't you use your illusion ability? You have a high enough number of tails so you could probably get away with it. Make him think that a really nasty storm is going on."

"If you want to try and cast an illusion on the entire compound for a few days then you're welcome to try. But right now a _real_ storm plus the after-damage will definitely keep us here for at least two weeks depending on the clean-up."

"Clean up?! You didn't say anything about that!"

"I hope you don't think _I_ of all people want to clean up the compound. But it's a small price to pay for a little extra time here."

"I'm gonna make you clean up in my place. Anything I have to pick up or fix, _you're_ gonna do it instead," he grumbled.

"I'm so glad you're excited Naruto."

"Hm?"

"I've decided that every time you complain about something that will help us in a long run, you are only doing so to annoy me and secretly you are as excited as I am," Kyuubi smirked. Naruto smirked back.

"If it helps you sleep at night. Not that you _really_ need help with that."

"Heh. Oh get ready!" Kyuubi exclaimed as he witnessed Daitaru sit down in one of their garden's lounge chairs, afternoon snack in hand. The smirk on Kyuubi's face gained a psychotic tint to it at the thought of ruining Daitaru's snack. It looked like a pretty lavish piece of meat. He probably worked hard to make it right. Maybe after this they can go around and ruin a lot more of his hard work.

"Hey Kyuubi? You won't get mad if I mess this up right?"

"No. I'll just hate you forever."

"Kyuubi!" Naruto harshly whispered, mindful of Daitaru. But he did get Kyuubi to turn away from the man and look at him. Kyuubi was surprised to see him actually look upset over this.

"I'll only get mad if you sabotage us on purpose. But seriously Naruto we have from now until he forces us into those shitty replacement carriages. If you mess up once or twice or even ten times I won't hold it against you, so long as we accomplish what we need to accomplish before then. Assured now?"

"Yeah. Thanks Kyuubi."

"D-Don't mention it. Seriously." He did have standards when he requested help from others. If people find out that he was lenient with Naruto(ONLY because he still felt guilty about scaring him. In fact this should alleviate his guilt!) then they might think he's going soft or something and think they deserve second and third chances.

"Just remember all the chakra training we've done. Water shouldn't be too hard if you remember all of that."

"I hear ya, I hear ya! Now shush I'm concentrating!"

Little. Fucking. Brat. Why was he even nice to him? That question was answered when some dark, stormy clouds suddenly appeared over the compound. Perfect, he grinned. He started to get ready for his part. To make things fair, he offered to take care of the strong winds. Kyuubi didn't have to put as much effort into his part however, since he mastered wind soon after turning eight tails. But he held the wind back, waiting for the right time.

It was coming. Daitaru already noticed the storm clouds and looked up in wonder and worry. Kyuubi saw him release some chakra and then scratch his head when he realized this wasn't an illusion. Predictably, he then looked aggravated.

"Alright who is playing with their chakra?! If this is a prank I'll have you know I am _relaxing_!" He shouted looking around. Kyuubi ducked deeper into the berry bushes he and Naruto were hiding in, hoping the strong scent could disguise theirs just a little bit longer. Why did the Kitsune grounds have areas that could disguise scents? For moments just like this of course.

"Do you have enough water yet?"

"Almost," Naruto gritted out, still concentrating. "This jutsu...isn't...easy...you know."

"Just keep concentrating then," Kyuubi said keeping an eye on Daitaru. The Kitsune head was looking incredibly peeved as he scented the air and couldn't find the culprit. He looked in the direction of the berry bushes and Kyuubi quietly let out a string of curses. Naruto needed to move quicker.

"Al...most."

Daitaru made a move towards them but then stopped. His head was bowed so his son couldn't see his expression. The head of the clan then heaved a heavy sigh and called out,

"Karin!"

Almost immediately, that shy pink-haired kitsune ran out and bowed to him. "Y-Yes my Lord?"

"There is apparently some storm clouds brewing. Obviously the work of some prankster. This is _not_ the time so could you find out who is-"

"What?!" The girl exclaimed looking up. Her ears bent back in obvious fear. "Daitaru-sama those can't be the work of any of us!"

Kyuubi grinned as the servant girl explained how everyone with water affinity was elsewhere(including Nagato. Good ol' cousin always coming in handy even when he leaves!) and no one has managed to sneak in(she mentioned heavy security to Kyuubi's confusion). Finally Daitaru started to look worried.

"Y-You don't actually think...?"

"Oh! How could this happen in this area?!"

"Never mind that! Find Kurama and Naruto-kun immediately and get them to safer ground!"

What?

"Al...most...th-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" A voice from behind shouted scaring the ever loving hell out Kyuubi and Naruto. Both of them jumped up and met the eyes of a shocked Daitaru and Karin. With their holds released a strong wind blew everyone over and a torrent of water fell from the sky. Kyuubi barely heard the shouts with the water clogging his ears.

Nothing was hurting or anything. But the water was incredibly annoying and he could do without it plugging up his senses. And it looks like he put a lot of power in that wind. He couldn't even hold his ground until he grabbed onto something firm and that firm thing grabbed a hold of him. It was a few more seconds of windy watery hell before everything finally slowed down to a halt.

Fuck Nagato's comments. Fun his ass. He's played with wind, fire, and earth before. But being a soggy kitsune was never one of his favorite past times. Now there stood five wet kitsune demon in whatever remained of the garden. Or no wait he wasn't standing. He was holding onto something tall and firm...that had two hands that held onto him.

Slowly he blinked his eyes opened and looked up into the disorientated golden eyes of his father.

Letting out a high-pitched squeak he quickly let go of his dad's shoulders but didn't fall down for Daitaru still had him by the waist. Kyuubi needed to get out before he got his barring's back. But looking around there wasn't much help. Poor Karin was a few feet away tightly gripping one of the stone water fountains, her tail bushy and ears erect. Naruto was in no better shape than him only he was in the arms of the petite kitsune doctor instead of a seven foot kitsune and he was looking quite dizzy.

Kyuubi looked back at his dizzy father and attempted once to break his hold and get to Naruto but it backfired. Daitaru noticed the moment and once his eyes focused he immediately focused on Kyuubi.

"Kurama!"

"Hi."

Daitaru set him down gently and Kyuubi tried to stall by shaking the water out of his ears but Daitaru simply gave him a hand. As if he was a kit who needed his dad's help. Kyuubi was still mad at him. Once the water was all gone, the talking started.

"What happened here?!"

"Well."

"Two boys up to dangerous antics that's what!" The doctor yelled from behind Daitaru. Kyuubi and him looked to see her glaring harshly with Naruto struggling in her hold. She had a one more tail than him and so Kyuubi slowly started inching over to give him a hand but Daitaru's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What does she mean by that Kurama?" He asked. That tone was void of any suspicion. Did his father seriously not realize what happened?

"Uggggh," Karin groaned from where she was but didn't look injured at all. In fact, none of them looked injured.

"See Naruto. Told you everyone would be alright."

"Alright? ALRIGHT!? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Kyuubi kept his mouth shut. The red-haired fox demon in the soaking doctor coat had no authority over him even when he was sick. He didn't answer to her no matter how much she shouted.

"Yumi please!" Daitaru shouted.

"I'm sorry Daitaru-sama. I just feel your son and his fiancé need to be aware of the seriousness of their actions. A punishment should definitely follow."

"Punishment for what?"

'For what' is almost right. Looking around the garden was totaled, but the overall damage to compound is nothing a few hours of working together couldn't fix up. Hell the 'flood' only went up to his ankles. Kyuubi glared at the still struggling Naruto.

"I thought you said you were almost ready!"

"I guess I over estimated myself...Hey wait you said you wouldn't be mad at me if I messed up!"

"Messed up?" Daitaru repeated.

"Daitaru-sama." Karin wobbled over, clearly still dizzy. "Should I get a bucket?" Poor girl couldn't even stand still.

"Hm? Er yes please and some extra hands too, to help clean this mess up."

"Right away sir." She practically tripped over herself stumbling away.

"Now what is going on here?"

"I'll tell you. I witnessed these two as the perpetrators behind this little freak storm," Yumi tattled. Naruto giggled nervously and Kyuubi groaned. Snitch.

"...Is that true Kurama?" His voice sounded heavy with disappointment. Kyuubi debated on whether or not to tell the truth but it was moot anyway because the moment he said,

"What a silly question. Of course I'm going to tell you I didn't do it," in a sarcastic tone, Naruto said,

"We thought it'd be funny!" At the exact same time. Naruto chuckled nervously again this time because Kyuubi gave him an annoyed glare.

"It was FAR from funny! You could've killed your father!"

If someone asked Kyuubi what he thought 'overexaggeration' was he'd repeat to you what the doctor just said to him. Yes dealing with floods and rainstorms is something none of them really know how to do, but like he said the Kitsune Clan wasn't made of pushovers. Besides Daitaru is still standing. He's fine. Looks a little furious but fine.

"Kurama. Naruto," He growled. 'Naruto'? What happened to the '-kun'? In fact, a glance between the two showed Naruto doing his best to look really innocent and Daitaru looking less than impressed with him.

"If you're disappointed I understand. We shouldn't have gotten caught so early. But that woman shouldn't be sneaking around grounds either."

"Sneaking around?! I was here the whole time keeping an eye on-"

"That's enough," Daitaru murmured. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed. He glanced over to see Yumi tighten her hold on Naruto in anger and Naruto struggle harder in response. Seeing those two were preoccupied, he glared at his father and muttered a sentence so lowly, only the head could hear.

"You really are sick again aren't you old man?" A tinge of disdain and contempt was in his tone but he couldn't help himself. If his father would let her go like Kyuubi did then he wouldn't get sick. She was bad for him anyway and he knew that. That means if he's still hung up on her he brings this sickness upon himself. And he had the nerve to focus on what Kyuubi's doing(making sure he goes through the _same_ mistakes).

Daitaru answered with no more than a grunt.

"Can you let me go now!?" Naruto shouted kicking at the demon doctor. She promptly dropped him though he landed perfectly on his feet.

"Okay if we're all okay, can we go eat now?! That meat looked really good. Well used to."

Yeah that soggy meat was going to be fed to the little animals now.

"That is not necessary. You'll both get what food you deserve later. Right now a punishment is in order."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. And flipped off Yumi who was still glaring at him. He could hear the names she wanted to call him. Naruto pouted a bit and both of them followed Daitaru out.

* * *

><p>Underground in the dank, dark 'Kurama punishment room', both Kyuubi and Naruto sat. One with a blank expression, the other looking around curiously.<p>

"Kinda cagey huh? So this room is named after you? Did you get sent here a lot? Shukaku told me about the third kitchen incident by the way hehe."

"Daitaru is going to pay for this."

"I have bad memories of my time-out corner too."

"He can't just do these things and think he can get away with it!"

"Boy when we come back...I mean I can imagine if I came back here with you that this place would be a sight to see. I'm kinda sad I'll miss your revenge."

"What do you mean you'll miss it?" Kyuubi scoffed. Naruto blinked.

"Well I guess I can see you raging so hard it makes the news."

"No you idiot! We're going to get revenge now. I've been _much_ too quiet lately. My inner demon urges to cause unrest and I'm mad enough to do it. So no tantrums, no letting loose at the training grounds. You and I Naruto, are going to unleash havoc right now," Kyuubi declared standing up.

"Really?!"

"Yes. Think of it as an early parting gift. After all a month is a long time to be away. Many things could happen. People could change, father needs to remember just who I am before I go." Kyuubi then pulled off a little trick he learned from the last time he was locked in his punishment room. A swift blood seal and the locked, impenetrable bars were opened.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted throwing his fists up in the air.

"Remember the more offensive the better! Now let's go Naruto!"

"Right behind you!"

* * *

><p>"Oh dear the dining room is on fire again. Could someone-"<p>

"HELP! HEEEELP! I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING STUCK IN MY-"

"MY ROOM IS NOT MY OWN ANYMORE! IT'S NOT WHAT IS-"

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP POOR SUKI! I think she's stuck in a horrible illusion and she can't get out!"

"I've fallen! I've FALLEN! I've fallen!"

"Oh you poor thing!"

Various screams, a new one popping up every second, came from across the compound. In the middle of it all stood an exasperated, stressed, and annoyed Daitaru with his hand on his forehead and a sympathetic servant patting his shoulder. A blaze of fire was in the dining room and outside, far away on a large boulder sat Kyuubi and Naruto, enjoying it all.

"Ah," Kyuubi sighed contentedly, leaning back on his arms. "This reminds of my favorite place."

"I would make a 'your room' joke buuut I think that's kinda moot seeing what we did to it," Naruto cackled and Kyuubi cracked out a psychotic grin.

"I'm talking about a place much messier than that. And by messy I mean in all ways you can possibly imagine."

"Hm?"

"Alcatraz," Kyuubi says dreamily, lying down on the boulder now with his hands behind his head.

Naruto gasps loudly, placing his hands over his mouth, but he's clearly grinning.

"No way! You go to the most unrestful, violent area in this whole realm?!"

"Regularly. No rules, no help, no nothing. All in a little area at the base of a mountain." He's been there as much as he could whenever Daitaru's back was turned. There's no place like it that's for sure. It's the most thrilling place for demons and after a visit you can't help but feel alive(that is if you are still alive).

There's a buzz you get not from consuming anything, but just by interacting with the craziests. Other demons that need to let off steam like you do(in many more ways than one) are just so _entertaining_(when you can win the battle of course). And Kyuubi wasn't exaggerating with the 'no help' bit. Alcatraz is the kind of place where you can leave with someone(though it's recommend you don't), but you don't show up with anyone. Even if you do, you'll separate soon after. It's that kind of atmosphere where twosomes, threesomes, and moresomes need to be in private or feel the distaste and glares and physical confrontations of everyone around you. One at a time of course. Gang ups just don't happen there.

"I know where it is. My dad told me never go there."

"You've missed out."

"No I haven't. He never let me, but I went to go anyway. It's glamorous isn't it? All the fighting and all the. you know, else stuff."

"The one place where boring old peace treaties have no say whatsoever."

"Haha boring?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember the time before all these peace treaties started popping up? Ten times more pleasurable." Mainly because as heir, he was on the front lines of defense. The constant fighting, the chaos, and state of unpredictableness was always a welcome distraction from his other duties as heir. Plus it was a time when all the foxes could truly get along as disruption and disorder was their M.O. Many priceless advantages were taken as even Daitaru allowed a young Kurama to roam around and cause havoc. But that was centuries ago.

"Most of that's behind us though."

"Tch. Almost wish it wasn't."

"My dad says it's cyclical. He says that there's always a period of peace and then a period of fighting and then a period of peace, rinse and repeat. He also said that every peace treaty that is made is carefully planned out because sometimes two clans only want a temporary peace treaty and some clans want a permanent one."

"I know. Paper treaties are usually temporary. Three guesses as to what kind of peace treaty _our_ union was supposed to be," Kyuubi smirked.

"Heehee! But the demons there are sometimes not so glamorous. Take it from me don't bring any of them home."

"You took one _home_ with you? I was only going as far as the border before breaking away from my partner. Of course if he hadn't of tried to jump me first we would've made it out of the front door."

Naruto is silent for a few seconds. "It's a story for another time. I'm in too good of a mood right now."

"Suit yourself."

Kyuubi was also in too much of a good mood to have it ruined by depressing flashbacks. He and Naruto then fell into another languid and tranquil silence while they enjoyed watching the chaos at the compound start to quell down. It was almost peaceful in an odd way. With the sun setting low, casting an orangish glow on everything the fire couldn't reach, an easygoing breeze passing by occasionally, and of course his partner-in-crime Naruto sitting and breathing next to him, everything felt _right_.

The worries and stress that bothered him earlier were all but gone. Even knowing he was going to leave tomorrow didn't bother him so much anymore. Kyuubi liked this feeling, he really did. He closed his eyes and with a sigh allowed a lazy smile to appear on his lips.

"You going to sleep?" Naruto chuckled.

"Too early."

"I'm hungry by the way."

"Can't eat at my place haha!"

"Let's go hunting again then! It was fun when we did it coming back here!"

Kyuubi thought about it and realized Naruto was right. So he sat up and grinned at him.

"Alright but as punishment for ending my lazy time early you're gonna hunt for one extra piece of food and give it to me."

"That's not fair! You can feed yourself you bum!" The humor shining in Naruto's eyes as he stood up showed that his indigent expression wasn't nearly as real as his words implied. Funny because Kyuubi was being semi-serious.

"Well you're also free to pick me a couple hundred blueberries," he commented as they started walking away from the dying commotion.

"What am I your servant? You want me to get you something you gotta pay for it."

"Do you accept smiles?"

Side by side they laughed they left to catch and eat their last dinner of the first month.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't understand. I could've sworn this is what he wanted." It sounded like Daitaru was trying to be really quiet but I heard him anyway. I should follow Kurama and see if he's okay but I need to know-<em>

_"What do you mean?" I'm going to face this guy. I'm going to be looking at him straight in the eye for this. Daitaru looked surprised that I answered but put himself together pretty fast. Faster than Kurama can at least._

_"It is not of your concern Naruto-kun. You should go make sure he's okay."_

_There is no way I was going to accept that cop-out answer!_

_"Why should I?! You're the one who made him angry! What's stopping you?!"_

_It's like I can't explain it but there was this powerful feeling inside of me. Sure Kurama's dad could kick my tail all up and down this hallway. But he wasn't the guy I was trying to impress. That guy just stormed off. Right after things finally got back to normal. _Why _did Daitaru have to go make him mad again? Why did he treat him like that just now? My dad would _NEVER_ treat me like that!_

_So, so what if I sound rude? I'm gonna defend Kurama no matter what!_

_"He's your future mate. And I need to clean of this mess-"_

_I stopped listening. What bullshit(though it is noteworthy he even answered. Not that it helps him)._

_"Do you think he doesn't want to be here or something? That's what you said!"_

_That got him. He looked pretty mad that I was questioning him but I didn't care because he has it all wrong!_

_"I have never heard Kyuubi once say that he didn't want to be here!"_

_"You haven't spent enough time with him."_

_Now that's even bigger bullshit! I've spent so MUCH time with him this past month! And one thing I know for sure is he's trying his best to get _**me** _kicked out not him!_

_"So he doesn't like to write peace treaties and he doesn't want a mate; so what? That doesn't mean he hates it here!"_

_I know I wasn't seeing things. Daitaru definitely twitched when I said that last part. I wonder why?_

_"If that's all you know then you still know too little."_

_Huh?_

_"I already figured one month wouldn't be long enough. And I figured out recently that staying around here won't help at all."_

_"What are you talking about? Help what? Him? Us? I don't get what you are trying to do but if you're trying to make him happy then you should take a good look at this hallway! It's not working! He doesn't even need to tell me that! I can see it just by looking at him! You're doing a bad job and I want you to do a whole lot better!" At this point I just kept talking. My dad always told me to be careful when talking to people more powerful than me. But I never listened before and I won't start now just because of who this guy was. "You HAVE to do better! You're just pushing onto me and that's NOT what a good dad does!"_

_But this was weird. Daitaru didn't look angry. He looked almost impressed._

_"I understand what you are saying believe me I do. But I also understand Kurama needs more time."_

_"Needs more time for what?!" I was so confused! But Daitaru wasn't listening to me! He was looking at the ground and muttering to himself._

_"And I hope, I think, he'll stand by this one. No matter how long it takes."_

_"I don't get what you_'_re saying." Oh _now_ he looks at me. And he's smiling? Why? I just yelled at him!_

_"Naruto-kun, you have my faith and trust now."_

_"CAN YOU PLEASE SPEAK SENTENCES I UNDERSTAND?!" Does he NEED to know I can get a headache if I'm really confused!? He let out this laugh, like this booming laugh that I've heard a few times before, but it didn't have the same power behind it for some reason._

_"I'm sorry I was just rambling before. What I mean is I'm impressed that you stood up to me on Kurama's behalf. If you can do that, I can trust you to be by his side."_

_HUH?! WAIT! WAIT! I mean I always stick up for my friends I mean sure never to their parents but I stand up for them and now Kurama's just one of them I mean maybe I got kinda angry there cuz now I'm feeling the adrenaline but seriously it's not like I wouldn't do this for them it's just opportunities like this don't happen often I mean sure Sasuke's dad plays favorites sometimes and sure Hinata's dad didn't see much worth in her at first and sure they got through those problems without my help but you know if I had a one-on-one talk with them like this I'd do the same thing I definitely would I mean...I mean..._

_Why am I rambling in my head like this? I don't have to defend my actions to myself!_

_"Are you testing me or something!?" I ask because he sounds like he is. In that case then my actions are definitely okay and actually I should say better than okay because I usually fail tests and knowing I passed a secret defend Kurama test is pretty cool just because it's cool to know that I defended _that_ guy and you know passing a test is cool._

_I just hope he's okay. It's not about tests when I want to cheer him up. I should go but Daitaru should be the one to say sorry. But he's not moving. He's just thinking I think._

_"Hmmm."_

_"What now?" Aren't you going to go?_

_"You have a little of Kushina in you and a little of Minato as well."_

_Uh, okay I feel my cheeks flushing. Okay I feel better towards him. I love both of my parents so being compared to them is kinda my secret weakness. But I'm kinda conflicted because I want to be mad for Kurama but-_

_"T-Thanks." I gotta express my gratitude. He got me right where I'm vulnerable._

_"I shouldn't be surprised they made a child so uniquely you."_

_"Are you trying to distract me from my anger or something?!" Now that I think about it this kinda smooth talk is what Kurama does when he wants me to do something 'for him'. Though he uses less words and more handsome smiling I suppose._

_"No," he chuckled. "I'm simply commenting on the good choice I made. I did right by going to your father."_

_Oh? So he approached my dad?_

_"Now then, you should find him and cheer him up. I have a huge mess to clean."_

_"Wait no! You're the one who-"_

_"Not this time Naruto-kun. I wasn't testing you before, but this time I would like to see how you handle this situation now."_

_"Really?! I've been dealing with it every time it happened fine this past month! What makes now so special?!"_

_"If this goes right then you will be the main one to console him for the rest of his life." AS A FRIEND OKAY!? "You should be getting used to the role. He'll need you."_

_Hm? He'll need me?_

_"I-I don't know how you can sound so confident in me." I really don't. There's a good reason I'm going back into 'we're just friends' thinking. After I massively fucked up back at Hachibi's compound, it's just so obvious to me that Kurama will never be interested._

_"You're different from the others. It's been a month and you haven't told me once that you wanted to leave or that you couldn't handle my son."_

_My jaw dropped. IS THAT WHAT HE'S BEEN WAITING FOR?! Does that mean Kurama's whole plan really rides on me?!_

_"And I know my son has been difficult in the beginning but I'll let you on a secret. He enjoys your company."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm pretty sure that's what he was getting at when he asked me to keep you around and not set him up with someone else."_

_He tried to find someone else? And Kurama said no?_

_"Though it looks like you have a few kinks to work out before he will readily admit how much you really mean to him. But he never tolerated anyone else as much as he does you and that, and seeing what you just showed me now, is why I'm confident. I'm just not confident anything can happen while I'm around. So please Naruto-kun if you could just keep trying for the next month I really do believe you'll get to him."_

_What do I say to that? He's freaking telling me that despite what happened Kurama may actually like me but doesn't want to admit it? I can't make any promises on that chance, I just __**can't**__! _

_"Why is this so important to you anyway?! If you know Kyuubi never wanted this then why-"_

_"Now __**that**__ is REALLY none of your concern."_

_"But-"_

_"It's something that can be raised to your awareness if you get Kurama to speak about his mother. Something I definitely cannot help you with."_

_His mom? That's right she's not around. No one here has mentioned her either. And the books I read only gave me so much info before she just disappeared. Now that I remember, she hardly seemed to be involved in much if all I learned about her is how she looked, her position in the clan(Daitaru's mate and Kurama's mom), and her name, Kojoro._

_"If you are that curious and you really want to help, then prove it."_

_I do want to help. I just don't know what will result in my 'help'(he sounds so confident a relationship will happen but really what does he know?). But I do want to do it._

_"Fine. I'll keep trying." Not making any promises. "However if I have to work hard to get in Kyuubi's good graces you have to do something too."_

_"The joy of helping someone you care about should be a good enough reward on its own."_

_"Don't look so annoyed! I'm not talking about doing something for me!" After all this talk who does he think I am? _

_"Oh. I see. Well since I am requesting this to you, it stands to reason that your request has something to do with you. That's typically how kitsune pay each other back."_

_"I know that!" No I didn't haha. "But I still want YOU to try harder to get Kyuubi to like you too!"_

_"...You're really quite shouty. Perhaps I should talk to Kurama about trying his best to handle you."_

_"Hmph! I'll count that anyway. Just do it!"_

_"You'll have to request something else Naruto-kun. I don't need to have that be my payment. It's something I should really do on my own. _After_ you manage to get to him first."_

_Grrr he has a point. Dunno how Kurama would take it if Daitaru only tried to patch things up with him because he was paying me back for sticking around some more. But so long as he follows through with his end it's okay I guess. Okay then. I guess I can use this chance to get rid of something else that has been bothering me. _

_"Can we drop the honorifics?"_

_Haha that threw him off guard! He looks like I just asked him to marry me or something! Ah clan heads! They're such sticklers for the rules of respect or something(except my dad. But that's probably because I've weaned him off of it hehehe!)_

_"We've known each other for a few weeks now. And if we're going to know each other much, much, much longer like you said, then we need to be closer right? I want my uh," eeee how do I say this? I guess the only way I can. "future father-in-law," wow that sounds weird, "to be one of my pals. And we'll start by stopping the formalities!"_

_"So long as...well...I suppose."_

_"Good Daitaru!" He flinched hahahaha! "I'll go cheer up Kyuubi then. But remember, by the time we get back it'll be you and him and you'll make things okay, you got it?!"_

_"Yes I do. Naruto." Okay I smiled at him because he said my name so easily. And he smiled back and waved me off. So in my better mood I showed off a little while dodging all of the damage Kurama left. But speaking of him I'm a little nervous about this. If he's _really_ mad at his dad then maybe I should really leave all of this patching up thing between the two of them._

_So I shouldn't tell him about this conversation yet. Besides he might take it the wrong way now. Or no I shouldn't tell him at all! Wouldn't that be a surprise!? IF he comes with me and sees how great me and my dad get along and then he comes back to see his dad trying to get along with him again, then wouldn't that be good? _

_After all his complaining that Daitaru doesn't listen to him, he'll be in for a great surprise then!_

* * *

><p>I can feel it in my bones again.<p>

I think that asshole desires me.

But I guess I should let him PROVE that to me this time hehe. I mean if all I got is how different he's being since I told him I liked Sakura-chan then I'm probably just setting myself up for fucking up again.

Grrr. I blame his dad! Daitaru shouldn't have sounded so confident that _I_ can win over the most stubborn kitsune ever! _I_ shouldn't be confident that I even have a chance! But I got that gut feeling in my bones and it's weird because I don't even know how to feel about it.

Kurama liking me should only matter if I want it or I don't want it. I've thought about it too much to say I don't care how he feels. But I just don't get how _I_ feel I mean-

Okay, thinking about not wanting it. I don't want him to like me. In fact he doesn't. He's still trying so hard to break up with me which means we're only friends. That feels right. Hell it almost feels safe!

But it also feels like not necessarily not-right but not-good either. Like not meant to be.

But thinking that I do want it-shit my heart's going a mile a minute! Too scary! Way, way too scary! And I don't get it!

It didn't feel scary before. Not until that Saturday night when I was on top of him, staring into his eyes. That's when it-it-it-it was fine before. _I_ was fine before. I was just playing! I was also curious but I was just _curious_ because Kurama is Kurama and I'm Naruto and it was just crazy and hilarious to think 'what if'? Neither of us wanted(_**want dammit**_) this and so how funny would it be if we did? It'd be hilarious right? A sold-out comedy show!

I wasn't really _thinking_(I'm sure he picked that much up) and ever since that stupid moment I can't help but think. I mean when he put my hands on my shoulders he _pushed_ and _if_ he pulled then I can picture and-and-and you know, I don't even know what it is about him that's making me think so much! I heard a saying once that you can attract people with X but you keep them with Y. In our case, looks have everything to do with it(INARI IS HE HANDSOME) but what is his Y? Yeah he's _fun_. I get that. We had so much of it today that I'm _still_ tingling from it all(and I'm tingling even more thinking about it! I _need_ some of that when we get to my place. Need it!)! But he has a lot of Zs that are annoying too! I mean they're tolerable but they're annoying too! So why aren't they enough to stop me from thinking?! Why!?

Could it really be that I like him?

I think I-but there's no way I could like him in a month!

I don't want to! I don't crush on people _that_ fast! Can't we just be friends? I mean where would we go? Daitaru even said that there's more to Kurama than what I know.

So it's waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too early to jump to that conclusion right?

Right it is. I'm just jittery because I'm going home tomorrow and seeing my dad again and he doesn't know what we're doing because I haven't talked to him in a while. And I miss him so much too. I hope he's not sick too(I didn't even see it! But I heard Kurama and thinking back on it I can see what he means. But he's not worried so I guess I shouldn't be either?). He got sick a few times after mom died because he missed her so much but he hasn't been sick in a loooong time! GASP! What if he got sick because he misses me?!

Ahaha now I sound paranoid! He knew I would see him again soon at least. I just gotta calm down. And this'll help. I want to go home. It'll be like a vacation.

...

Kurama's trying to break us up! It'd be so STUPID if he wins and then one of us turned around and said 'okay now that we're not being forced together how about we try again without the pressure?'. I either gotta have someone else or go at it solo for life and my feelings for Sakura-chan came _first_ I remember. I mean I wonder how she's doing? I've thought of her sometimes(though it's hard to think of anyone from home because Kurama's SO demanding of my attention!). What I feel when I think of her is a little different but good than when I think of Kurama and so that's good. During this month I gotta see her. That'll clear things up!

Sigh. It's too late to be avoiding sleep thinking like this. I guess I'll do like always and just keep doing what I'm doing but no serious attempts! Not that I want to do serious attempts. And I'll see who wins in the end. Either Kurama will have us broken up or his dad has excellent judgment after all and we're both idiots.

And if Kurama wins? Well then.

After all the craziness he's put me through, trying to court Sakura-chan and reaching my full potential will be like a walk in the garden(one of the Namikaze gardens I mean).

* * *

><p>And finished!<p>

So Naruto tried to see what would happen if he tried to end the whole denial stage early and it backfired...badly. So what will it take for Kyuubi to realize that a romance with Naruto wouldn't be a bad thing? Seeeeeeee in the second month ;D! ...or possibly third :X...or guess because I dropped some pretty obvious hints lol.

So a few things:

1) I know sounded all happy and prepared in my profile but why did it take so long? Well if you didn't read my review reply above, it's because as I really did have all these ideas but only when I got close to the end of the month did I get enough ideas for the chapter to come out like it did now. And of course I hit a minor snag dealing with Naruto. And Daitaru. I wanted to do a bonding scene but I didn't know how to do it(and to make things even more difficult I wrote the rain prank scene-cause chaos scene before I even thought of the bonding part). But I got it I hope hehe!

2) YES! Naruto DID forget the runners. And YES a few did escape and they WILL return!

3) Fun fact: Initially Kyuubi was going to promise Naruto not to scare him like that again. But then I realized at this point in their relationship Kyuubi didn't need to rely on a promise to do that. That's why he spends the rest of the chapter reminding himself of it. He can keep himself in check; he doesn't need broken-promise-pain to remind him to do what's good for Naruto.

4) Like I said, we go to Naruto's place in the next chapter. And trust me after all of the drama Kyuubi's problems have put you guys through it's time to take a break and give Naruto a chance to shine! All of his family, friends, and problems, hobbies, everything that is Naruto will be push to the forefront and hopefully I can show you who he is better now!

5) About 'Alcatraz'...it was the first name that popped into my head. And really it's SUPPOSED to be a draft name. I haven't quite thought of a better name. And I know Alcatraz is an island and a prison(tho I feel like I've heard it from a book or something) so it's not terrible. But keep in mind that this is possibly the ONLY thing I am telling you now I MIGHT change.

6) Naruto is much more aware of his feelings than Kyuubi is but at the end of the day that still doesn't mean much. And yes it IS partially Kyuubi's fault as you can tell. And now with some competition, Kyuubi's gonna have to seriously step it up this next month. Poor Naruto's been showing all the care, it's Kyuubi's turn.

7) Favorite scene? I quite honestly loved writing all of them. But I think I like the Daitaru and Naruto bonding scene a little bit more :).

And that's all of my rambling. So next chapter we actually get to Naruto's house and it's Kyuubi's turn to go through the touring and all that. Of course Minato will be there hehe.

As for what I'll update next I really don't know. I'm stuck between Cheater Cheater, Little Terror, and Seas. It's criminal how long it's been since Seas and LT were updated but eh writer's block shows no mercy :(. I'll just keep writing though and SOMETHING will hopefully be updated/uploaded in August.

Really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think :D!


	13. Chapter 13

SURPRISE! Finally am I right?

I really don't know how to apologize for the super long delay between updates. I feel bad just telling you 'life happened'. To give you the abridged version, last fall I got sick and it involved a lot of doctor visits, a LOT of medication, and an inhaler and it was all really terrible. I also met a guy who creeped me out and he knew where I lived which creeped me out even more. I got sick again and then finals happened. I did poorly and had to end my winter break early to deal with the mess and I was just so stressed out that I didn't even have the motivation to go to my classes this past spring semester much less write. Took me the past several months to really recover from it all.

As for lately, this chapter was supposed to be up earlier but I'm home right now and unexpected occurrences happened (some good some bad but whatever now) so here it is.

Another reason I delayed so long is because I wanted to make absolutely sure this chapter was up to the standards of the previous chapters. I know it's been a while but I don't want to put up rusty work! This reason will also probably apply to my other stories as well.

And that's really it for why I haven't updated in while. So I'm really sorry. But now you know that unless I get sick again, I should be back to updating at least two stories every month :D.

**BIG THANKS ****TO EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited and subscribed!** I got every single notification (duh haha) and honestly that kept me thinking about this story and reminding me that I'm not the only one who wants to see it reach its conclusion! **And of course BIG THANKS to my regular readers too! **Sorry for forcing you to only read the same 12 chapters for so long!

_**SPECIAL THANKS**_ to blackangelgirl14 for keeping me motivated as well :).

**Chapter-related**: Word count has been reset with only 8103 words but that's all I needed to get out all I wanted to show in this chapter. It's more transitional than anything which is why it's so short too haha.

_Anon review reply_:

_Still a guest: HI! Haha length depends on the author and I just happened to have a lot to say :P. This chapter is shorter though!_

_LOL nooooo not at all! And he's not done yet! But it's something that Naruto is learning to adapt to very well hehe. I'm glad you see him as sympathetic :). My aim is show that he's someone that needs to calm down, but I don't want to make him annoying you know? I'm trying to make his outburst slightly overdramatic but at the same time you can understand why he got angry in the first place._

_Thank you so much! I do too! I find it easier to immerse myself in the story when I can see the relationship actually go from point A to point B and all of the bumps and stuff in the middle. But really thank you so much for that comment. One of the things I often worry about with this story is pacing. But Naruto made a tiny bit of breakthrough last chapter that will be reflected all through out the month starting with this chapter._

_MINATO IS HERE NOW :D! NO UCHIHAS THOUGH D:! But they're still plotting don't worry._

_I feel soooo bad because I just didn't write for a few months (well I wrote but not enough). But if you didn't read the above let's just say last fall was too stressful and chaotic for me to find enjoyment in anything at all including writing. But I feel like I'm back now! I hope!_

_Thank you so much for your reviews though! _

_Guest 1: Thank you so much :)! Glad you're enjoying this!_

_Guest 2: THANK YOU! I AGREE AND THAT'S WHY I WRITE THESE STORIES! They fit SO well together! Needs MUCH more love D:._

_Guest 3: I will definitely finish don't worry! I want you all to see the end and I want see how I reach the end myself. I enjoy reading my own work :D!_

And that's it. **If I did not reply to your review and you want a reply then PLEASE shoot me a PM. I think I got everyone but if I didn't it was not on purpose!**

And now without further delay, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"I'm thinking of a word. Begins with K. Means totally crazy. Go!" Naruto laughed.<p>

"Very funny," Kyuubi muttered rolling his eyes. "But my _kooky_ little friend you must know that it is too early for games. So go get the things on the list like I asked or I'll kick your ass into gear."

He wasn't kidding. They already had most of the ingredients but Naruto can't be slacking on his end because his end was the most important end.

"I can't help it my betrothed. It's just here you are up on _my_ time to make breakfast for your dad as a what? I'm sorry gift?"

"First off a smoothie is not breakfast in any shape or form in this house. And second do I freaking look sorry to you?"

"You're probably gonna be. So what's this for anyway?"

"Get those ingredients on that list and I'll tell you," Kyuubi said, glaring impatiently at his blond companion. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Okay but remember what you said!"

"I know I know. Help me with this and you get to go home for two days."

"_Three_ days! I'm not letting you forget that part!"

"Fine fine! Get a move on Naruto!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before turning around and running off finally. Kyuubi faced the counter behind him and put down the last of the food-based ingredients on it. His father wasn't a sweets person so he had mostly bitter fruits in front of him. The only sweet thing was the small bowl of blueberries, a tiny incentive for Daitaru to trust him. After all, Kyuubi was protective of his favorite food so he must be really sorry if he's giving some to Daitaru. At least, that's what the head of the Kitsune Clan will think.

And he'll think if his son is really sorry, then he might want to stick around to try even harder to make up for yesterday...and fill in for him in the days to come.

_'Oh Daitaru, can't work very well when your bowel movements are so upset huh?'_ Kyuubi snickered. Yeah it was one of the oldest tricks in the book, but it was a classic for a reason. Petty as well? Of course but Kyuubi found it hard to care.

"Okay I got the ingredients," Naruto said walking over to the counter and setting them down. He looked at Kyuubi and put his hands on his hips.

"Now will you _please_ tell me what you've come up with now?"

Kyuubi smiled as he gathered up all the ingredients and put them in the blender. "An oldie, but classic," he told Naruto before turning on the machine.

"I'M GONNA FEED DAITARU THIS SMOOTHIE! AND HE'LL BE SO _BUSY_, THAT HE CAN'T SEND ME AWAY!" Kyuubi shouted over the sound of the blender. Now he didn't expect Naruto to be SUPER impressed with his plot because it was kind of plain as far as plots go, but Naruto looked down right confused which confused Kyuubi in return.

"WHAT?!"

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT WILL REALLY MAKE YOU SORRY IN THE END?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I MEAN DAITARU'S GONNA KNOW THAT-oh. Okay Daitaru's gonna know that you poisoned him if you give him the smoothie and he gets sick right after."

"Hmm. You're right," Kyuubi said leaning on the now-off blender. How could such an obvious thing slip past his notice? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that for once he didn't care about getting his father angry with him. In fact...

"But that can be used to my advantage too! He has to keep me around to punish me. And what could be a 'bigger' punishment then separating us?"

But Naruto for some reason, looked unsure. And that confused the Kitsune even more.

"That sounds really good Kyuubi. But are you sure that you should do this?"

"Why do you sound so unsure? So it's a laxative so what? It's not like it'll kill him."

"Well...it's just...I feel sorta bad for what we did yesterday."

Kyuubi scoffed.

"No hear me out! We ruined his relaxing time and then destroyed this place and didn't even help clean up."

"Since when do you have morning regrets?"

"It's not really 'regrets' per se. I mean I had a lot of fun yesterday it's just...I don't want to go _too_ overboard ya know?"

No Kyuubi didn't know. Daitaru didn't deserve any leniency and especially not in a situation like this. The longer they put this off, the harder it will be to actually break up...Which did _not_ mean what it sounded like it meant! Naruto's attitude right now reminded him of the beginning, where he was so hesitant to act because he didn't want to be hated. But this time around Kyuubi's been taking the fall with him. So what was the problem?

Like Kyuubi had the time to figure that out. Daitaru will be forcing them away soon so Kyuubi decided to just focus his frustration on getting Naruto on board with this. He can question the blond later.

"...Come on Naruto. This is one of those classic and perfect pranks."

"Yeah but-"

"Don't you feel your blood pumping now? You're going to slip a drug to the leader of one of the oldest and most powerful clans around. You're going to get close,sneak pasthis _extremely_ well-guarded defenses. Doesn't that excite you?" Kyuubi practically purred walking closer to Naruto. Naruto obviously didn't expect Kyuubi to do this, and to be honest, he is also a little surprised at himself. But these times call for _these_ kinds of measures! It's strategy!

More importantly, it's a strategy that always works.

"He won't even see it coming. Not from you and me. We'll be able to get away with this for _weeks_ at least. We'll be taking out the Kitsune head, the head of one of the oldest and most powerful clans ever, in an embarrassing and yet satisfying way. _You _will pull on over on one of the most powerful people _alive_. It has the potential to be _legendary_."

Kyuubi's words were working, he noticed with a smirk. Naruto's eyes were glazing over and a smile slowly stretched across his face. And now for the piece of resistance, or to be more accurate, the piece _Naruto_ can't resist.

He grabbed Naruto's hand and caught the surprised blond's eye. And then, with centuries of practice behind him and perhaps a little more feeling behind it than usual, Kyuubi smiled.

"Please? For me?"

* * *

><p>It was not a carriage it was a cart. They were in a wooden box with no roof (or even a top half at all) being pulled by the closest equivalent to mules with the speed of F-zeroes and the stamina of a human, the demon world could offer. Daitaru was just that annoyed with them when sending them off this morning. That's why it was perfectly okay for Naruto to share it with him. But that is not to say, that Naruto was <em>happy<em> about sharing it. Kyuubi could plainly see that by the stink eye the Namikaze was giving him.

"Oh cut it out. You knew this was going to happen."

"I knew _you_ were gonna get punished. Didn't know that _I _was gonna get it too...Should've called my dad to pick me up instead."

"You can't REALLY say you thought this wouldn't work."

"I wanted to tell you that I thought this would backfire on you but I didn't want to burst your bubble when you looked so happy. I _sorely_ regret caring about your feelings you know."

"Hmph! We got what you wanted so I don't know why you're even complaining!"

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. He then gritted his teeth and looked off to the side as if remembering something. "Goddamnit," he muttered under his breath before taking a deep breath and looking at Kyuubi straight in the eye.

"I think your dad will forgive you by the time we get back."

Kyuubi growled softly under his breath. Why did it sound like Naruto was taking his freaking father's side? Just because Naruto was a daddy's boy didn't mean he had to sympathize with the man making him miserable.

"He should be more worried about me forgiving him! But whatever I'm going to sleep."

"Okay..."

The wooden bench in this open cart was far from comfortable. Worse than the ground even. But Kyuubi fell asleep in seconds anyway. He, true to his nature, slept for a majority of the morning. He overheard his father warn Naruto about letting him sleep for too long, but Naruto apparently chose his side for his sleep went uninterrupted until now. He woke up with a quiet yawn and a light stretch on the uncomfortable wooden seat he was sprawled on. He shivered a little because the air was slightly chilly and NOT because the cart was also for some strange reason, rocking.

He opened his eyes to see that 'strange reason' was of course, Naruto having a very hard time sitting still. He was leaning over the side watching the scenery, but his expressions were going through a flurry of changes. Happy to contemplative to apprehensive back to happy to thoughtful to impish rinse and repeat.

"What are you doing?" Kyuubi asked sitting up. Naruto smiled at him, still bouncing in his seat.

"We're almost there! See that river? It flows straight into the big lake on our grounds. The one with the waterfall that I mentioned way long ago? Oh and there's that giant Sakura tree! It's the one I like to go play on because look at it! It's huge! You _gotta_ be full demon if you don't want to spend all day climbing it! And it smells _so_ nice! Just take a whiff right now Kyuubi!"

Naruto paused in his bouncing to take a deep breath while Kyuubi took a smaller one but he could smell what Naruto was talking about. That really _was_ a pleasant smell. Maybe he could take a few petals to take back with him.

"And notice the sky. Pretty cloudy huh? There's some sun poking through and notice how one ray is on the tree? It's _always_ like that. The sun and the clouds can be kinda random but there's some spots that _always_ get the sun when it's out. That's one of them. That Sakura tree right there."

That was pretty intriguing. In fact, looking around Kyuubi realized he was not used to a sight like this. Back at home things were usually so orange or yellow and red, here he could see the glow of the land was more cool colors. More grey, green, and blue with only the occasionally bright spot thanks to the sparse sun rays. The effect was one of beauty. Not depressing but calming.

"Oh," was all he could say.

Silence. The effect must have gotten to Naruto too. Or maybe not, Kyuubi looked to see he was switching up his expressions again. For a split second he looked serene but then he looked thoughtful and then once again he nervously bit his lip.

"Excited?"

"Of course I am!"

"You don't look excited. You look like you're the one who drunk the smoothie. Couldn't resist my cooking skills could you?"

"PBBBT!" Naruto stuck his tongue out. "You might want to shush! I'm thinking about you you know so be grateful."

Kyuubi expected Naruto follow up with his statement but silence reigned once more. And now Kyuubi was annoyed because something that was bothering Naruto should be brought to his attention.

"I don't want to play 20 questions with you! Now what's wrong?"

Naruto didn't appear to hear him at first. The blond continued chewing on his bottom lip and looking away. Before Kyuubi could (thoughtlessly) threaten to chew Naruto's lip for him, the golden kitsune demon finally looked at him and answered, "About us. I mean my dad is a part of this deal you know."

"Yeah. And?"

"And we need to convince him what we're trying to convince Daitaru."

"Yes we do. But that doesn't explain what has you nervous."

"I'm just wondering how to do this. My dad's going to be really protective this time around. And I don't want him to hate you."

At that Kyuubi blinked. Huh. How thoughtful. It highlighted their differences for sure. He remembered how his very first plan involved getting his own father to hate Naruto. Heh...Things were so different back then. Hard to imagine how one month changed this so much.

"You know, if we keep seeing each other after this my dad is gonna have to approve. But we can't make him approve _that_ way you know?"

"I'm sure we'll come up with something. You don't have much to worry about anyway since your dad and I go back a bit." He didn't really want to tell him that they weren't on the best of terms. Even though he'll likely find out anyway.

"You guys know each other?"

"Kinda. We met a few times through your mom. So chill Naruto. We'll get something out of this trip."

"Heehee." A laugh! What a pleasant sound. But that grin on his face wasn't a pleasant sight.

"What?"

"You're still calling me by my name! So it wasn't a fluke. That's gonna stick right?"

"What's the big deal anyway?" Kyuubi grumbled to sound of Naruto's laughter.

* * *

><p>"Thereitisthereitisthereitisthereitis!" Naruto muttered in rapid succession as his humble (for a clan at least) home came into view. Naruto then gasped, "There <em>he<em> is!"

The cart didn't even come to a complete stop yet before Naruto took off.

"DAD!" Naruto was a blur as he shot forward towards the golden-haired man standing at the front entrance.

Minato was nearly barreled over and let out an audible 'oof'! But he stayed stay standing. He grinned down at his only son and hugged him back tightly. Kyuubi stayed where he was, silently observing the father-son reunion. He didn't really know how to feel about what he was looking at.

Normally such things wouldn't phase him, but he felt a bit awkward now. Like he was intruding on something. Even if it was just Naruto and Minato.

"Naruto! Wow you've gotten a lot stronger over this past month!"

"Yeah I've been working really hard to get more powerful. I missed you though." Kyuubi's ear twitched as he heard what sounded like Naruto's voice shaking. But the shaking was gone and before Minato could even reply Naruto shot off a ton of questions.

"So what have you been doing? Did you miss me? Did ya get a lot of work done? Are you glad I came back here? Can I-"

"Woah woah son slow down a bit! First off yes of course I missed you and of course I'm glad you're back here. But other things need to be addressed here first," Minato seemingly purposfully cleared his throat. "Uh Kurama and I need to be formally introduced to one another."

"Oh yeah! Kyuubi get over here and meet my dad!"

That was his cue. He kind of wanted to ignore it.

But he sucked it up and made his way over to the happy family with a large, slightly predatory grin. "I'm sure you've heard of me."

At least Minato had the decency to look embarrassed. He chuckled a little and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah haha. Kushina told me a lot about you, Kurama. But! That was a long time ago and I'm sure you've matured greatly since then."

Naruto apparently decided this was the perfect moment to scoff and start snickering earning a glare from Kyuubi.

"...So I'll be the judge of your character now depending on what you show me this month. It's all a clean slate!"

"You'll get a greater feel of me _and_ my cooperation if you referred to me as Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi? Right. Alright then. So has this been working out so far?"

At this Kyuubi drew a blank and immediately looked at Naruto. The blond would know how to answer better than him. Though he needs to keep in mind that he still needs to get revenge for two earlier instances of Naruto's loudmouth. But the revenge left his mind as quickly as it entered when Naruto was just as quiet, looking incredibly contemplative, as if he didn't really know the answer.

"Um," Kyuubi mumbled hoping to catch Naruto's attention. Naruto didn't say a word. Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Um?"

"Um-"

"I have to go unpack! You two talk!" Naruto then abruptly turned towards him. For some strange reason he hesitated for the briefest of seconds before rushing behind him and pushing him towards Minato.

"Hey!"

Naruto didn't answer he just turned and ran. Minato and Kyuubi stared after him for a few seconds. How that idiot was going to unpack when he left his things back in the cart was anyone's guess.

"Any particular reason why my son acted like that?"

Kyuubi shrugged. "Don't ask me. Your little ball of sunshine has been jumpy all morning."

"And you have no idea why?"

"He said he missed this place and you."

"Still he didn't answer my simple question..." Was Minato glaring at him?

"HEY! Iruka put me down!" They both heard Naruto scream. Both Kyuubi and Minato turned to side to see Iruka carrying a struggling Naruto over his shoulder, bringing the Namikaze heir to them.

"I have orders to follow. I was told that when you get back to make sure that you stay away from the kitchen."

"I WAS GOING TO MY RO-"

"Oh! Iruka! Thanks for grabbing him but you can put him down." Minato quickly said. Iruka looked a little confused but did as he was told. Still he held Naruto's shoulders, keeping the pouting blond from running off.

This Iruka, he was the brown kitsune that brought Naruto over in the first place. Judging by his reaction it looks like he recognized Kyuubi too. He narrowed his eyes a bit and Kyuubi got the feeling he was going to be grilled by that man at some point. But Iruka also made a slight bow in his direction for which Kyuubi appreciated. But what he did not appreciate, was Naruto leaving him hanging. The red kitsune crossed his arms with a frown and furrowed his brow in Naruto's direction, showing his confusion and displeasure with the way Naruto was acting.

Naruto responded with a flinch and a small, guilty grin...and Kyuubi _still_ didn't get what that meant. Don't tell him that Naruto was going to rely on him _again_ for coming up with their plans? It's not like Kyuubi was planning on _relying_ on Naruto once they got here. But damn he was sure hoping he could give his brain a rest and let Naruto come up with the tricks and plans for once.

"Dad I have to-"

"In a minute. First off I want an answer to my question."

"Umm...Can you rephrase it?"

"As in?"

"Not romantically?"

"Okay...How have you two been getting along?"

"Great! We've been along much better than I thought we would!" Naruto zipped to Kyuubi's side and slung his arm around his shoulders in an obviously friendly way. Kyuubi didn't react at first other than blinking confusedly (because what? What was Naruto's plan here?). At least until he noticed Minato looking between the two. Then he grinned and patted Naruto's hand.

"Hmm...Alright then. Don't worry about unpacking. Right now you have enough time to give Kur-I mean Kyuubi a tour."

A tour?

"That's right! Yeah! Come on Kyuubi I'll show you _everything_!"

Naruto grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him off. Kyuubi noticed Iruka and Minato immediately start talking but he couldn't hear what they said since Naruto pulled him inside his house at that moment.

* * *

><p>"My room's right over here!" Naruto exclaimed leading Kyuubi up a flight of stairs and down the hallway. His room was the very first stop on his little tour. Kyuubi would bet five of his tails Naruto is doing this on purpose.<p>

"Right here!" He shouted as they came up to an orange door. Naruto grinned placing his hand on the doorknob. "You might find some things familiar but it's pretty cool anyway! Check it!"

He opened the door and...Kyuubi laughed. Loudly.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! And you made fun of _me_ for being messy? Least you can see my floor! HAHAHA!"

Naruto's jaw had dropped. His room didn't look like a room anymore. Sheets hung up on the walls, a missing carpet, not to mention the piles of broken wood and empty paint cans and...was that a lunch bag?!

"What-But-I-I didn't leave it like this! Why is-oooooo DAAAAAAD!" Naruto screamed. Kyuubi nearly screeched himself as his inner ears rung. He figured the man could've heard that if he was sitting in the Sakura tree. Minato's laughter could be heard as he made his way over. The man must be completely used to Naruto's loud voice since he wasn't double checking his hearing.

"Hello Naruto!" He smiled. "Surprise?"

"SURPRISE?! What'd you do to my room?!"

"Just a few renovations."

"A FEW RENOVATIONS?!"

"Well yeah. It's going to be," Minato cleared his throat. "a room for two now. Just making it nice."

Oh...yeah...

It's not like Kyuubi was trying to forget that part or anything. It's like he already forgot about that part. An amazing feat considering Naruto's strange obsession with his own room, but he did it. He forgot they were going to share a room together until this bastard right here reminded him.

Even Naruto faltered back a little at the big reminder. But he was not stunned for long. Naruto's face got even more red as he yelled some more. "But we _never_ used my room before! We always used a guest room! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! You should've ASKED first!"

"That's beauty of it all Naruto. After all your little 'projects' to the house without notifying me, I saw my perfect chance for revenge. And I grabbed it!" Minato grinned smugly and stood up straight with his head held high. "It actually feels good having pulled one over you."

"Grrrrr!" Naruto growled and he quickly turned on Kyuubi when he heard the red fox demon's laughter.

"What? That was funny and it was a successful prank. I may take notes. I need to get you back for two instances remember?" Were he on better terms with Minato, he would've given the man a high five just for the effort and Naruto's reaction.

Minato eyed the both of them for a brief moment (him more sharply than Naruto of course) and saved Kyuubi from a(n attempted) beating when he said, "...The renovations should be done by tomorrow so you guys will have to use a guest room just for tonight." Which immediately brought Naruto's attention back on him.

"Don't you mean guest _rooms_?"

"But we have a guest room that can hold you both. You know that."

"Just give us a night to get used to the idea. I mean...preparation. To prepare for. This."

"But you've had a month! You knew this was coming-"

"I'm with Naruto. One more night on our own. Please."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and Naruto looked back at him with the same expression. He could immediately tell they were thinking the same thing. They weren't prepared for this.

"But...Alright," Minato sighed. "If you guys really need it, one more night."

At that Kyuubi wanted to smile. Daitaru would've never given them that little inch. But Minato seems more willing to listen to Naruto anyway.

"Thanks pops!"

"You're welcome," Minato said. He didn't look entirely convinced that delaying this part of the courtship was the right idea. But to be fair Kyuubi probably wouldn't be able to say no to that happy expression either. Minato then turned his back on them and started walking away.

"If this is all you needed from me then you can get back your tour." He then suddenly stopped and turned back to smile at them. "Oh! And dinner's at seven tonight. I'm going to have your favorites made okay? So work up an appetite you two."

Kyuubi reddened. Just what the hell was he implying they _do_ on this tour?!

"You know it!" Naruto saluted. Kyuubi blinked. That wasn't innuendo? He saw Minato patiently waiting for his response so he did a quick nod and the Namikaze head left.

"Whatever plan you have in mind it's probably good to get it started _now_," Kyuubi whispered to Naruto once Minato disappeared from sight.

"Plan? I mean-uh-yeah of course! Patience Kyuubi I know what I'm doing haha," Naruto stood tall and puffed his chest out haughtily. And Kyuubi seriously doubted that Naruto knew what he was doing.

"Well when you do figure out what we're going to do, let me know immediately."

"Hey! I DO know what I'm doing alright!?"

"Then explain to me in as few words as possible what you did when we first got here."

"Umm, I was giving him an idea that you know..." Naruto's cheeks flushed in what had to be embarrassment because Kyuubi knew he caught him in a lie. The demon smirked and chuckled a little.

"Poor little amateur. Need some help?"

"NO! No way! I'm fine just leave it to me! My behavior HAD a point! I'm not just making this up as I go along!"

"Right," Kyuubi sarcastically said while walking away.

"Really!" Naruto insisted following.

"Uh-huh."

"I mean it!"

"Sure I believe you."

"I'll show you! Now stop getting on my nerves and follow _me _asshole."

* * *

><p>"And here's the garden!" Naruto exclaimed leading Kyuubi into the courtyard. Kyuubi looked around with a small smile. It was nice, smelled gorgeous, and was actually pretty colorful.<p>

"This is where I'll probably be most of the time when we're not doing anything at al-huh?" Naruto cut himself off when he saw a yellow-haired kitsune shearing a bed of flowers. It didn't seem out of place to Kyuubi, but he looked at Naruto and saw the blond's eyes were red, teeth bared, and vein popping out of his forehead. Before he could ask what in the world was wrong, Naruto was on the move.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted, leaving Kyuubi behind to stand behind the kitsune. Kyuubi followed anyway.

The servant looked back at them and once he saw Naruto he sighed in what sounded like an incredible amount of frustration. "Oh you're back. What do you need now Naruto-sama?"

"What are you doing cutting those flowers?! Those stay there!"

"Well in case you haven't noticed the season changed about a month ago. It's time to place this season's flowers-"

"NOT THOSE! You NEVER replace THOSE plants! What kind of dumbass are you?!"

The kitsune looked like he wanted to say something but then promptly shut his mouth. He stood up abruptly and curtly said, "My apologies Naruto-sama." He then swiftly left.

"Bastard," Naruto grumbled.

"I thought you said you get along with the kitsune in your clan?" Kyuubi asked watching the gardener leave.

Naruto wore an uneasy expression put his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "I do. My dad and are very close."

Suspicious...Clans are at least thirty in number. Kyuubi thought back to the books he read on the Namikaze clan. Of course there was plenty of mention of Minato's great deeds, his mating with Kushina, and the birth of Naruto. But there wasn't much about anyone else in the clan. Wait, Kyuubi's eyes narrowed. As he thought about it more...strike 'much' and replace it with 'anything'. There wasn't anything specific about any other members of the Namikaze clan.

Just this vague reference to large body of nameless kitsune. 'Minato and the rest of his clan...' 'All of the members of the Namikaze clan...' But no specific names or anything. And the books all started with Minato, not with Naruto's grandparents or anyone further down the lineage. Just one day...Minato.

At the time, Kyuubi couldn't bring himself to wonder about it. Although the Kitsune clan is no slouch in having noteworthy members, even he knew that if you didn't do anything prominent, your name is not going to be in a book. All Kyuubi knew about beforehand was Minato and _just_ Minato and that was thanks to Kushina. But if Naruto's implying what he thinks he's implying...

Kyuubi looked at the blond just as Naruto started whistling and got on his knees to inspect the damage done. Since he wouldn't speak, Kyuubi would.

"So...just the two of you?"

"By blood yeah. I mean, we have our unofficial members. Iruka and Kakashi aren't related to us by blood but they're practically my uncles," he answered quietly.

"So just four of you? Heh. You sure do a good job bluffing it in the books and to everyone around you," he grinned. First day here and he's already come across the second biggest scandal of the Namikaze 'Clan'.

"Amazing. But I can't blame you for reaping the benefits."

"You're not going to tell are you? Because we don't actually get that a lot of the benefits. And we're bluffing for a good reason!"

"Of course not! I'm not even mad!" Kyuubi grinned. And he meant it because friendship has a habit of doing that to you. One can easily overlook illegal activities of another if they share a bond. Besides, Kyuubi had a strong feeling that reason Minato pushed and kept up this appearance had nothing to do with parties, discounts, and VIP accesses, but instead was related to the biggest scandal of the family: safety concerns. The less people in your family, the less protectors/fighters there are. And the more people that know that, the more likely that some crazy...

He wouldn't dare put Naruto in harm's way.

"You're the only one who knows about this okay? We've been lying to everyone else but you...I'm trusting you _that_ much so don't betray me!"

"Naruto who do you take me for? I'm someone who sees the benefits in everything! So this is great because I guess I don't have that many people to impress," he joked, happy when Naruto dropped the serious look for a smile.

"You mean disappoint," Naruto winked back.

"Speaking of which some tips on how to do that would be great right about now. Have you come up with ANYTHING?"

"Look," Naruto sighed. "For once, I can't be too hasty with this. I told you before I don't want my dad to hate you and forbid me from seeing you ever again or you me. Given my courtship history, that's really the only option if we try the same tactic we're using with Daitaru with him."

Well now Kyuubi sort of understood where Naruto was going. Yeah...Convince Minato that something was something but wrong, but not necessarily wrong with _him_. Pretty genius actually.

"Alright. I approve of your plan," he nodded with his eyes closed so he didn't see Naruto's confused look. "Just let me know when you have the specifics decided."

"Uhhh sure. Yeah. Of course."

"Good. Now then, this place is pretty but I want to see more. Where are your bathhouses-"

"Wow you're really in a rush to see _those_ aren't you?" The blond purred standing up.

Kyuubi knew _exactly_ what Naruto was hinting at and he knew _exactly _what the blond expected from him. And you know what?

_Why not?_

Naruto's has had the upper hand on this game the entire time they were on his turf. Well now, Kyuubi just cannot be so nice anymore. There were at Naruto's home and he needed to establish himself _somehow_ right? Time to beat Naruto at his own game. For real this time.

"I was going to say 'and your training grounds' stupid," Kyuubi smirked with his arms crossed. "_You_ on the other hand, are showing a lot of eagerness."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up and he nearly fell back when he stumbled back in shock. He then shook his head rapidly and timidlytitteredbefore almost instinctively grabbing Kyuubi's arm and then almost instinctively letting go.

"I-That's-Promises ya know? R-Right this way!"

* * *

><p>It's been an awkwardly silent dinner so far. Doubly so since he at least knew both annoying blonds sitting at the table. But he got used to it. Yes he got used to the silence, got used to the good food, and got used to Minato's constant stares. But what he did not get used to, was Naruto's odd behavior.<p>

Kyuubi returned from the bathroom and plopped down on the chair at the table next to Naruto. He didn't care about his lack of grace in front of Minato as much as he cared about Naruto briefly smiling tensely at him and then suddenly staring at his plate. What?

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Naruto just grinned and looked back and forth between Minato and him. Once Minato looked away Naruto winked at him.

Ohhhhhhh.

He still didn't get it.

Naruto is doing this completely wrong. He's supposed to go over the plan with him _before_ he puts it into action. Kyuubi huffed softly in frustration. Well what the fuck ever Naruto, _he's_ going to eat his steak! His anger was only slightly mitigated when he looked at Naruto again and saw the blond mouth the words 'trust me'.

Well yeah fine, that's no problem. Good know that Naruto has _something_ up his sleeve. But Kyuubi's main problem stemmed from the fact that he _**hated**_ not knowing what was going on. Especially when it involved him. They need to have a little talk a little later on.

But whatever these blueberries won't eat themselves.

"So I didn't hear any fighting all day. Daitaru told me to be a bit worried."

"Hmph," Kyuubi snorted. His sour mood got even sourer at the mention of his father.

"Kyuubi's not _that_ much of an instigator dad. He knows how to get on my good side," Naruto mumbled.

"Really?" Minato blinked innocently. Had Kyuubi been paying to anything other than eating, he would've seen the gesture as _too_ innocent. And he would've been better prepared for the next statement.

"Because the little Kyuubi Kushina told me to keep an eye on once upon a time, didn't want to get on _anyone_'s good side because the only side he cared about was The Killer Youthful Ultra Undeniably-."

"Ah! Don't choke on blueberries Kyuubi! You can handle it!" Naruto shouted slamming his fist on the choking fiancé's back. Minato meanwhile, was chortling up a storm.

"You didn't let me finish!" The Namikaze laughed. "There are seven more adjectives to add to the title."

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Kyuubi breathed before swallowing the blueberries correctly. He then turned his glare on Minato.

"YOU SAID CLEAN SLATE!" He was still a stupid childwhen he came up with that ridiculous nickname! Kyuubi is much better and rolls off of the tongue easier which is why he made the switch and **buried** that embarrassing nickname along with the other embarrassing childhood moments. But Naruto didn't need to know the dark history behind his nickname(and he definitely didn't need to hear Killer Yaps-A-Lot ever again).

"Ahaha sorry! I'm sorry," Minato laughed wiping away a tear. "It's just it's been so long! I couldn't resist! You're still so easy to tease!"

"_I'm_ not a mouthy, little kit anymore! But _you're_ still as immature as ever I see!" Like dumbass husband, like even dumber-ass late wife. And Daitaru wanted _this_ man to be his father-in-law?

"Now Kyuubi. Pouting is unbefit for a-"

"I am NOT pouting! If you weren't Naruto's father I'd rip you apart old man!"

"Kyuubi," Naruto warned. "Don't make threats against my dad."

"But he started it!"

Neither Namikaze could stop themselves from bursting into laughter. Kyuubi simply growled and crossed his arms. Did he really prefer this over awkward silence? If he were being completely honest with himself, he wasn't sure. But what he was sure of, is that he's completely willing to fight fire with fire. If Minato wants to bring up embarrassing secrets of the past, then boy does he have _plenty_ to tell (and make-up!) to Naruto. Minato gets a warning for now. A silent one.

"Okay, okay we're done!" Naruto quickly said holding his hands up.

"Good! Cause so am I!" And then Kyuubi stood up in front of his empty plate. "And if YOU!" He pointed at Naruto, "want to talk seriously then you can find me somewhere where I WON'T tarnish your family's good name due to defeating the head."

"Tsk tsk Kyuubi," Minato shook his finger with an impish grin. "You shouldn't go picking fights you're not 100% confident you can win."

He was as bad as Kushina and **no one** can convince him otherwise. Once again good manners and grace were damned as Kyuubi flipped the cheeky blond the bird and made his way out of the dining room. On his way out, he heard Naruto nervously excuse himself as well, to go look at the garden. Curiously the blond didn't follow him and instead took another route out of the dining room.

Ah whatever. He didn't want to talk about what just happened anyway!

...Rotten Minato! Coming here was like hoping out of the fire back into the frying pan or however the hell that human saying goes.

* * *

><p>Finally found him! My place really isn't that big but sheesh make me run ten laps around this place trying to find you why don't ya? He didn't look too happy, but that I expected.<p>

"I've been looking all over for you! ...Why are you hiding in my room?!"

"Need I remind you _how_ we do things Naruto?" Fine don't answer my question! I'll jump to my own conclusions...quietly.

"If it's about my dad, then I came to tell you he was just teasing." And kitsunes sometimes _do _that to each other right?

"I'm **aware**. And _no_ it's not about that! I'm not even upset anymore honest. It's about another part where you've been failing at."

Well if he's not upset anymore then there's no real reason for why he can't wait a bit. "Can you lecture me tomorrow?

I know I know, it was only a month. But I missed my dad so much!

"I'm just going to the library Kyuubi. My dad's most likely there and I want to talk to him for a while. I missed my chance earlier trying to trail your sorry butt." And enjoying my garden for a good ten minutes but that was partially to throw my dad off.

"But-"

"I don't feel like being lectured tonight Kyuubi! I came up here to see if you were alright and since you're fine, whatever it is you want to say can wait until tomorrow! Need I remind _you_ that I helped you out with your smoothie idea this morning and thus deserve my vacation?"

"I'm not giving you three days to slack off!"

"I'm not asking for three days anymore! I'm asking for one night to talk to my dad!"

Kurama crossed his arms. "And what am I supposed to do?"

Oh this was it. _This_ is the moment I've been waiting for since the end of my first tour of the Kitsune grounds. Revenge is sometimes sooo sweet. "You know the grounds now. You can find something to do."

HAHAHAHA his face!

"Really?!" He asked, his voice was all growly.

"I'm just messing around Kyuubi! You can come with me and-"

"No thanks! I'll do just that. Find something to do!" He walked around me and out of my unfinished room and stomped off. Oh he's not really mad. That steam coming out of his ears is superfluous hehe! There's nothing at all to worry about! Seriously, he'll get over it.

I better go get to my dad. I'm sure Kurama can handle himself here.

* * *

><p>"I was worried about you a lot. But I suppose everything was alright?"<p>

"Yep! It's great over there! Really hot but so much room and space and places to train and _really_ good food."

"And the people?"

"Well yeah. I met Nagato and he's so great! I even talked him into coming over here from time to time." The guy was still reeling over mom's death and he didn't want to face the place where she lived the last part of her life too soon. At least, that's what he told me when I asked why he didn't visit before.

I'm not sure my dad believed that excuse either. But he smiled anyway.

"That's great Naruto. But you know the real reason I asked is because I remember before you left you didn't exactly trust the clan."

Oh. Yeah. It's strange, it feels like it's been such a long time since then. But I remember feeling that...huh thinking back on it, I can't pick up anytime they were mean or hostile. I mean I was with Kurama so much of the time that I didn't really speak to or get to know anyone other than Daitaru and Nagato but...no. I can't think of anything. It's like I told Daitaru, everyone here is so nice...but that's because they're _not mean_.

I mean, the only significant interaction I've had with them is that dinner. And all they did was talk about my mom and how cute I was. But I do find it really weird how not one of them hates me for mom's death. I mean I know it wasn't my fault _directly_. But we've been distant from them for so long and then suddenly...all is forgiven?

I guess time really does heal all wounds!

"They weren't what I expected. I expected them to still be mad and blame me and shun me and stuff. But none of them really treated me badly. I think Kurama's love life means a lot to them." Or Daitaru made sure it meant a lot to them hehe.

"They kept cooing at me and making comparisons. Like, 'ra ra ra Kushina's son is so CUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE!' and 'EEEEEEEEEEEEE look at his plum cheeks!' 'Plum? I specifically remember Kushina being a tomato! And now her son must be too!'...I don't have plum cheeks do I? "

Dad bursted out laughing at that and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"That's you Naruto. You could charm anyone after all!"

Well I wouldn't say _that_. If I could then I'd-the door opened. Shoot! Please don't be work related!

Huh? It's Kurama?

He was looking at us curiously and then he just froze and looked all embarrassed.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "It's you two. I just heard laughter and I thought-" he cut himself off. Why did he suddenly stop talking-oh...Heh. Poor guy.

"We're having fun in here." It was a risk but I wanted to take it. "Want to join us?"

"No! No. I mean. Carry on I'll go find something else-somewhere else to be." He left. I frowned.

"Well that was strange."

"Yeah." Not to me really. I guess seeing me and dad get along bothered him. I wish it didn't. It doesn't feel good at all seeing him sad and knowing why. It never did really. I should...at least make sure he's okay I mean. I have a month to finish talking to my dad-

"You've been acting weird all day and then now you invite him in?"

Oh right yeah. Wait this is perfect! I mean with how I've been acting, this isn't exactly where I expected to end up, but I can make work! Kyuubi's gotta wait until after I turn this talk in my favor! Err-_our_ favor. Somehow.

"It's...complicated dad," I sigh, lowering my ears.

"Are you hurt?" Here it comes. Dad rushing over and grabbing and pulling and ugh.

"Dad. Do I look hurt?!"

"What about in here?" Dad touched my head. I don't think I have anything to say to that-wait our fight...where he...rejected me.

That...kinda stings to think about. But he said sorry for making me upset and he's been on his best behavior since but-but-but no I can't tell dad about that.

No, to do this _just_ right requires something else.

"No. Kyuubi's great actually. He's a lot different from the others."

Dad sighed in relief. "That's good right?"

"Actually."

"Hm?"

"It's complicated! Like I'm conflicted inside because Kyuubi is just a friend to me dad. But you guys want us to be mated. It's complicated because I _want_ you to see he's my friend but I don't want you to think that we're like _that_ you know?" Look down, lower ears even more, lower tail. Quiet voice! Dad KNOWS something is wrong whenever I get really quiet.

He fell for it of course like he always does. "Well...I mean are you sure? Are you absolutely 100% sure you feel no chemistry? It's only been a month after all and-"

"Dad..." I felt a little bad pulling his strings like this. But it is his fault I'm in this situation. He accepted Daitaru's proposal without talking to me about it. I should bring that up next time I talk to Kurama, just so he doesn't feel as bad.

"It's not that I _want_ push you into this Naruto. But you should understand that this is a bit more difficult than just pulling you out. I _need_ to be sure that you don't want this. You're _sure_ he's not like the others."

"Far from them!" I quickly reassured him. "Do you need me to prove it to you? Pull out all the stops. Give us all you got. Nothing will make Kyuubi want to mate with me."

"Kyuubi-"

"Nor I him!" I shouted. I most certainly did not forget to add that on! I just didn't know if it was true. And I won't ever find out if I think he's too dramatic or perfectly except through force. After all, I'm not charming enough to convince him to stop being so stubborn willingly. Just a little push is all I-he-_we_ need.

Dad didn't answer right away and I think I get it. He's not supposed to involve himself in this anymore and I know that but...It's not like he promised it! And Kurama's different! It'll be good for him to get involved this time around! He _**needs**_ to see this one. Especially if my brand new plan is going to come through.

"...Alright. This month I'll help you along. I'll do just what you requested and if in a month's time nothing happens. I'll talk to Daitaru about pulling you out. Okay?"

"Great. Thanks dad." I smiled. So it's not a total betrayal. Kurama should be happy with this part at least. He should be very, very, very, very happy.

Yeah...He'll be happy...But at this point I'm still not sure if I will be so that's probably why it still stings to think that.

* * *

><p>Hmmm. I wonder if Kurama's back in his room.<p>

His room was right here and...yeah his scent is strong in there and I hear him breathing. I still feel a little bad for earlier. Maybe I still can cheer him up now. I-I don't need to tell him the very good news. That-That's a surprise that should come later!

But I can cheer him up by...hmm dad should be asleep right now...And no one else is around so...hehe it shouldn't hurt to keep up this old habit. It shouldn't hurt to try again. I mean so long as no one catches me, everything will still go according to my, um, plan! I just need to be careful, but no one is around so I don't have to be careful _now_. And he won't respond to this with what-he-did-earlier will he now? That fluke? No way!

I'll get the upper hand again!

"Are you masturbating in there?"

HAHA he just threw something against the door! But he's laughing. Good. It's almost better when he laughs.

"I'm trying to sleep Naruto! Go away!"

"Just making sure you're alright," I whisper. I don't think he appreciated my way of seeing if he's alright but hopefully he appreciated my attempt.

"Fair warning to get all the urges out now! I don't know how long you can go without it. A day? Two?...Sleep nicely!" I add.

Because it will be the last night of solitude you'll get for a while.

* * *

><p>And finished! Yep short.<p>

Some things of note:

**1)** Things that I really hope were worth the wait in this chapter: All of it. As I stated in the above A/N I did NOT want to post this if I felt it was of lesser quality than the previous chapters. I hope the funny stuff was still funny, the banter still witty, the characters and how they acted matched how they would believably act given the past few chapters, etc. I edited this baby many, many, many, many, (MANY) times. If you feel it did not meet your expectations then feel free to let me know.

**2) **Anything that was confusing was **purposefully** done so because

_a)_ Naruto is really confused himself as established last chapter. He's had time to think and obviously has come up with his own 'plan' from now on, but he's still not sure of everything because he's clearly still hurting from Kyuubi's rejection.

_b)_ For laughs. Naruto obviously isn't the planner of the group compared to Kyuubi who did so freaking well last month huh haha :D? But this is good because it shows much they need each other don't it?

_c) _There were a LOT of things introduced in this chapter that I want to spend more time on. The relationship between Kyuubi and Minato is a big one. The circumstances behind Kushina's death, more suitors, etc. A lot of the things here will get more explanation and chapter space dedicated to them because hey I got a month's worth of events to write ;P.

With that said I am willing to answer any and all questions. I mean don't expect spoilers but don't be afraid to ask for clarification on why certain things happened and certain things didn't happen, things in general, etc.

**3) **LOL now it's time for Kyuubi to reflect on his research :P. Oh and mess with Naruto's head a little. That will be fun to write. A flirtatious Kyuubi I mean. With a little practice he just might...hehe.

Okay so that's all I really needed to say. About what's coming next, I'm leaning towards DCLT but I know there are several other stories which are close to going 2 years without an update. But we'll have to see which one is easier and faster to write for. I mean I got time haha.

Lastly PLEASE tell me what you think! You all had to wait patiently for this and I am SO GRATEFUL! To show my gratefulness I need to give you a chapter that meets your standards so if it didn't feel free to tell me. Also feel free to tell me if you liked it as well haha :).


	14. Chapter 14

Woo!

A day later than I planned. But we all know by now that me and updating schedule are kinda not buddies :(.

Anyways this chapter is a bit longer than I thought it would be. I thought it would cap around 6000 words but this baby added an extra 2000 and is now totalled at **8677** words which is more than the previous chapter hah :D!

**Chapter notes**: I called the last chapter more of a transitional chapter right? Well this one is more of a set-up chapter. We get through one of the biggest hurdles of the month (what the hell are Naruto and Kyuubi planning to do) and move forward in some other ways.

_Anon review reply:_

_thor94- In SOME ways Naruto places Kyuubi's happiness above his own yes. But in others (as you will see in this chapter), he'll be a little more selfish. In his defense he has to haha! And don't worry! During this month there will be a plethora of things (including some really sad things) that Kyuubi will learn about Naruto which will push him in a certain direction ;P. Thank you so, so much for the review!_

_Still a guest- Always fantastic to hear from you! That actually is surprising! And flattering thank you so much! i would love to give recommendations, but Im being honest when I say I haven't read any Naruto fanfic in a loooooooong time. I need to comb through the Kyuubi/Naruto filter to find some good stuff tho so that I can update the community._

_THANK YOU! Glad you enjoyed it :) and I'm really glad you like Minato! He's definitely a character to write and it's great that we learned more about him in this war arc (though an entire prequel dedicated to him would just be fantastic). He doesn't show up much this chapter, but he should be just as lively!(and there is a stated reason for his absence)._

_Ask and ye shall receive ;). Please enjoy this chapter for flirty Kyuubi._

_Thank you **AND EVERYONE ELSE**for being so understanding with my sporadic updating schedule. I actually am feeling back at 100% this time around and I really am proud of this chapter. And honestly, aside from life, I want to give you all the BEST reading experience. That means as much as I would LOVE to update quicker, sometimes the ideas don't hit me until later (and usually they hit me all at once...like these past few days actually). DCLT needs some creative burst, but it will never die!_ _Of course! Thank you!_

_Hippo- thank you, thank you, and thank you very much! I try my best!_ _Guest- Not as soon as I had hoped, but wait no further! Thank you so very much!_

_reader101- Thank you :D! One thing I really wanted to do with this story is make more than just Plot A. MUCH MORE! Who wants a story just about Naruto and Kyuubi falling in love easily? To make 3D characters you need a 3D world ;P. Everything and more will be answered eventually though! Glad you like Minato hehehe! Thank you again for your review!_

And that's it.

**FRIENDLY REMINDER:**THIS STORY WILL NEVER DIE! NOT AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE :D!

And now without further ado! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The foxes were frolicking through the forest now. They were prancing a bit faster and whether it was because of the cat chasing them or because they were rushing to get to the golden treasure in the sea blue treasure box is...well actually it's because of both. Suddenly one of the foxes screamed,<p>

"GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS?!"

"AAAAAAH!" Kyuubi shouted as all of his hair stood up on end and he squeezed his pillow. "WHAT TIME IS IT?"

All he had to do was turn his head to the side to see _Naruto_ standing next to his bed, smiling his devilishly innocent smile.

"Time to get up."

Kyuubi didn't know if he wanted to shove him, punch him, or punt him all the way to the moon. What did he do to deserve this? As tempted as he was to cause Naruto pain, another look at that smile and he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Could he even push him away-nope! He was actually kinda too tired to really. So he just gave the blond a tired glare.

"Naruto! _Why_ are you in my room waking me up?"

"Your room? We're not at your house anymore silly! I have access to every single room in this house." And Naruto just looked so damn _smug_ while he twirled what had to be the key to this room around his finger. "So now that you can't hide behind a locked door anymore you better believe I'm gonna take advantage of it."

Kyuubi buried his face back into his pillow with a groan.

"I...I can't possibly see how this is a good thing," a sleepy kitsune demon mumbled into his pillow. Not only did he see the barest hints of sunrise outside his window, he saw the barest hints of sunrise outside of his window! Being awake before 10AM for no reason was terrible. Being awake before 7AM for no reason was insanity. What kind of month was he in for?

"What does it matter? We'llbesharingaroomnowanyways." That sentence was all jumbled together. But Kyuubi heard that...now if he could just summon the energy to care...nope! He can't even muster up a blush at the thought of sharing a room with Naruto. He was just so tired.

"Now come on! Let's go get breakfast!"

"It's too early..."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I didn't wake up on my own. That's how."

"Oh I get it. You're trying to get breakfast in bed aren't you?"

"What I'm trying to do is get some sleep."

"Come on Kyuubi! You were up around this time just fine yesterday! Why can't you get up now?!"

If Naruto was seriously expecting an answer to that, then the blond had too much to learn about him. Of _course_ Kyuubi would be up and ready when he needs to be. When Kyuubi's up before brunch time, it's because Kyuubi _has a plan_. Or was planning to be up. Or Daitaru was planning for him to be up. Those were it; those were the only three reasons he would sluggishly roll out of bed and shake himself awake.

So Kyuubi did not lift his head from his pillow and only mumbled, "'m not going anywhere."

"Fine," Naruto said crossing his arms and slowly walking away. "I guess I'll go tell my dad to prepare the mating bells for next week..."

Yeah that was fine. Prepare the mating bells for next week, fine. Just leave him alone to catch a few more Zs finally...

...

...

...

...

...

Wait.

"Hold up Naruto!"

That stupid blond was stepping out the door, nearly gave him a heart attack, and he had the nerve to _giggle_.

"I have a plan Kyuubi! And if you could come eat breakfast with me, I'd be happy to tell you what it is so we can get started right away!"

"You were seriously NOT about to carry out that threat were you?"

Naruto shrugged with a laugh. "Look at you freaking out haha! No, but I wanted to wake you up. Come on we have tons of things to talk about!"

Kyuubi groaned again as he fell back onto the bed. He just can't win here can he? If Naruto really wanted to talk to him that badly though, maybe he should just get up and give him what he wants. Juubi knows they need to talk anyway (but why at this timeeeeee?).

"Want me to give you a piggy back ride? I think I can fit you onto my back."

"No. No," Kyuubi sleepily mumbled. "I'll get there myselll-" he rolled off of the bed onto the floor. "Even if I have to crawl," he muttered into the carpet.

"Haha! Are you sure?" Naruto laughed grabbing Kyuubi's arm and pulling him up into a standing position. "I got you out of bed which I assume is the hardest part. You can lean on me and I can get you even farther!"

Kyuubi was about to verbally express agreement to that plan (boy was he tired) when a sudden sleeping spell hit him. It was one of those split second black outs where you close your eyes and they just don't open. Kyuubi also lost control of his muscles and leaned over.

His head fit very comfortably on Naruto's shoulder, in the crook of his neck. The scent of rain surrounded him and he was all too happy to keep sleeping, slumped over, with Naruto's shoulder as his pillow. Just like that.

But the blond squeaked and freaked and jumped back and for the second time that morning, Kyuubi found himself face down in the carpet. To his credit, Naruto DID try to stop his fall.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you okay?! You startled me! I wasn't ACTUALLY expecting you to lean on me!" The Namikaze rapidly exclaimed from above the irritated Kitsune.

"Then why'd you offer then? As payback, you should let me just curl up right here and sleep." Kyuubi was too tired to really care about Naruto's reaction, but he wasn't too tired to try and take advantage of his partner's guilt.

He heard Naruto's annoyed sigh before he squatted next to him and started poking his ears which-heh-tickled a little. "Come on Kyuubi! I'm always up and ready at whatever time for _your_ plans. Now it's my turn so get up! I know you can!"

"Fine, fine," Kyuubi said, getting up on his knees and rubbing his eyes. He then put his hands on the floor and did a little pre-dry shake. Normally demons only shake like that when they're soaked in something other than water (usually mud or whatever else clings to the skin or fur in full demon form) and the rapid movement helps force it off easier than a towel. But Kyuubi has found that the movement great for getting his energy going when he's forced to wake up before he wants too.

"I'm up. I'm really up this time."

"...'s cute."

"What?"

"Still want to lean on me?"

"...What?"

"...Nothing. Let's go, follow me!"

* * *

><p>They were alone in the only kitchen on the entire grounds. Sitting at a small table together, Kyuubi was chewing up the rest of his breakfast while watching Naruto slurp up the rest of his. The sunny blond has been particularly...sunny this morning. That smile hasn't left his face since they left Kyuubi's room.<p>

And Kyuubi has to admit to himself, the excitement he felt at the thought of Naruto having a genius A+ plan to rock cancelled out the impatience he felt waiting for Naruto to speak of it. Sure he teased him about it yesterday, but Kyuubi knew by now that Naruto was someone he could count on to come through for him.

He had no idea what to expect from Naruto's plan. But he was incredibly excited about it. Because it was _Naruto's_ plan.

Finally the utensils were set down.

"So," Kyuubi said leaning forward with a smirk. "You gonna stop being a secretive dick and tell me what we're going to do?"

"Well buddy, since you asked _so _nicely," Naruto replied also leaning forward on the small kitchen table.

"We don't have to do the pushy, demanding, unsatisfied, uncompromising, asshole behavior. We can do whatever we want."

Kyuubi waited for Naruto to say more, but the blond only threw his hands up in the air as if saying 'ta-da'.

"...I'm not following."

"No see, IF my dad tries to pull all of the romantic stops on us, then it doesn't matter how much we like it because all I have to do afterwards is tell my dad that there's no chemistry."

Once again, Naruto threw his hands up as if to say, 'ta-da'. His enthusiasm wasn't exactly shared by Kyuubi.

"Are you kidding me? We'll be fine if you just _tell_ your dad how you think? What if he sees us having fun and then jumps to the conclusion that-"

"He won't. Because he'll ask me how I feel first. And, well," Naruto chuckled. "As far as he knows I've never lied to him. About my feelings anyway. It'll all be okay if we just go with the flow."

What kind of foreign concept was Naruto explaining to him here? A place where _words_ actually have meaning? It was actually too strange for Kyuubi to really believe. There had to be something they had to do right? Some sort of situation or anything they had to manipulate in order for Minato to truly believe that this needed to be called off.

But Naruto was looking entirely too calm and genuine. Like this 'plan' of his was really the solution to their problem. Like Naruto's own words really held the power...

But then, what about Kyuubi's own words?

"So if I go up to him right now and tell him that I've matured a lot, he'll believe me?"

"That depends entirely on something else. But I'll help you get him to like you."

"That doesn't matter!" He could stay friends with Naruto while simultaneously hating Minato. Hell he's doing that perfectly well right now.

"What I'm wondering is if Minato will 'push' so to speak. You know, 'force the atmosphere'?"

Naruto looked somewhere off to the side. "Oh he will push. But that's okay. We can still just enjoy the ride because I've got it covered."

"So what am I supposed to do!?"

"Just...do what you want. Don't inhibit yourself. And don't worry."

And just _how_ was he not supposed to worry about this? Naruto frowned when he saw Kyuubi's glare.

"What's wro-"

"So you're telling me that that's it? That's your entire plan?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'? It's perfect!" Naruto glared back, clearly a little bit offended by Kyuubi's lack of trust in his plan.

"Naruto we're just going to do nothing? I mean-_I'm_ going to do nothing and rely on your word to get us out this?"

"It's more important than you think ya know." Naruto crossed his arms. Before Kyuubi could respond to that statement Naruto continued with, "I know you don't get along well with my dad but, he's _not _Daitaru. Okay?"

Kyuubi bit his bottom lip as Naruto's words rang through his head. Minato is not Daitaru. Yes of course he's not. They get on his nerves just the same but Minato isn't in any way like his sperm donor is he? Kyuubi paused and tried to think of any particular example that would separate the two and yes he could think of some.

Minato is much more laidback. A goofball really. Powerful of course and a dumbass (though he is _occasionally_ brilliant) but also ridiculously hard to get angry. Reflecting on Minato's personality did allow Kyuubi to immediately note that Minato was really _not_ Daitaru. And thus, Naruto's 'plan' here, different as it is, should not have any holes to it...

But really when have words ever been enough in his life? Kyuubi is a creature of 'lessons learned'. And a lesson he has learned is that some action, even the littlest bit, has to be necessary here. Naruto should've at least thought of something up. Or maybe he hasn't because he truly believes this minimal plan is all they need.

"You sure you're not holding _anything_ back on me? This is _all_ you have planned then? Because I don't want a repeat of yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"I don't like walking in the dark. If you're going to do something that involves me, you have to let me know first. That's all."

"Oh. Oh, sorry. But I was still working the kinks out ahehe."

"I could've worked them out with you!" Kyuubi exclaimed. An incredibly small grin suddenly appeared on Naruto's face and he closed his eyes.

"I could've! I've done wellish for the first month!" Okay yes of course Naruto helped and he's not denying Naruto's huge contribution to their ultimate grand plan. But a lot of the little stuff was _all_ him and if it weren't for those little stuff then Daitaru would not have made the changes he made. After all, he's never done what he did with Naruto before.

Naruto placed his hand on Kyuubi's.

...And yeah okay he blushed at the intimate action. But that's because it _surprised_ him!

"And that's exactly it. You've been working so hard before that I figured it's my turn now. You're...on vacation now. Think of it that way. You can just relax and everything will turn out alright in the end okay?"

Kyuubi lowered his stare.

How can he fully believe that?

Naruto's grip on his hand tightened which made Kyuubi's gaze rise until their eyes met.

"Just trust me."

"I do trust you," Kyuubi replied without hesitation. And that he knew with absolute certainty. He trusted Naruto.

He just didn't know if he trusted himself to sit back and take a passive role in all of this.

"Hey. Let's go do something fun outside. Just the two of us!"

"Hm?"

Naruto stood up straight and with a determined grin he pumped up his fist. "We're gonna be active today! No sitting inside and talking! NO SIR! We're gonna be outside and turn it up! Live it up!"

"What if I want to sit inside and talk?"

"Who cares what you want? My house. My say."

"Well, well, aren't you taking charge lately," Kyuubi pointed out with a pout. Naruto's choice of words could've been better chosen, but he'll be forgiven because...because! Kyuubi's not actually that upset.

"I have a better idea of what I'm doing now. Helping you out while helping me out. And you find me sexy for it don't you?"

Moment killer. No. Wait. Haha did he forget his promise to himself so fast? The one he made last night when he decided he wouldn't let Naruto have all the fun?

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do," Kyuubi purred, a hint of his fangs showing in a predatory grin. Naruto stiffened up so fast it was like he stuck a piece of metal in an electrical socket.

"Wha?" Was his so eloquent reply.

"Yeah this take-charge side is so alluring in my eyes. Course, I rather enjoy you listening to me. But I like a boy who can take care of himself and can keep up with me," Kyuubi continued. He leaned closer and to be extra bold, cupped Naruto's cheek.

But now Naruto's face was flushed. As soon as Kyuubi's hand made contact, his shoulders shot up, but he didn't back away.

"I-You-Take-Charge-I-Can-It's-I-" Naruto stuttered this intelligent response and only made Kyuubi's smirk grow. Heh. _Now_ he _really _understood why Naruto flirted with him so much. This reaction was great! If he knew Naruto's would be this much fun, he would've flirted like this with him muuuuuch sooner.

"You do exactly what you desire. I admire that."

Kyuubi said that, and then shockingly realized the truth behind that statement. Well he did _mean_ that but he didn't mean to mean it like it sounds like he meant it! Just because he's cupping Naruto's cheek and stating the truth here doesn't actually mean he-he-he should probably quit while he's so far ahead.

"What are you doing?" Naruto squeaked out.

Kyuubi smiled and patted Naruto's cheek. "Just having fun." Using Naruto's own medicine against him to win at this game. And this round he'll declare that he has won, Kyuubi thought as he brought his hand down back to his side.

A hint of a smile appeared on Naruto's face before it was replaced by a smirk. He grabbed that same arm. "Well. I know an even better way to have _more_ fun."

And with that, Naruto started leading Kyuubi out of the room. And Kyuubi let him. After all he trusted Naruto.

* * *

><p>They say you can never go wrong with training. And it's true, they can't go wrong with training. But it was ridiculously hard to get training <em>right<em>.

"Naruto. Just. Knock. The stone over. This isn't hard."

"I'm gonna get it perfect Kyuubi just watch," Naruto licked his lips as he _continued_ to store up chakra. Chakra that would ultimately be pointless given the point of this whole activity.

"Have you forgotten what we're actually trying to do here?" When they started this training Kyuubi at least tried his best to hide the true purpose which was to help Naruto with his anger issues regarding failure. But there was only so much of Naruto's outbursts he could take before the older fox demon had to shout that he was trying to help him all along.

Naruto glared at Kyuubi. "I know you're going to sabotage me somehow. So what's wrong with trying to get stronger at the same time?"

"Why are you so difficult to train with? You're jumping to step 7 while we're still at step 5 again," Kyuubi warned placing his hands on his hips. "You should know that getting stronger involves having the right attitude. So let's tackle that first shall we? Now push the stone over with enough force so that it breaks when it hits the ground!"

Kyuubi patted the tall tree stump on top of which sat a large stone. Although it looked a little dangerous, he actually purposefully chose a tougher training tactic for this lesson. The true purpose may involve intentionally causing Naruto to fail, but the little blondie is right.

Nothing wrong with getting a little stronger at the same time.

"Ok! Here I go!"

"Not too much! Remember you're just knocking it over, not knocking it out of the stratosphere!"

"In other words, don't make the same mistake you did during the demonstration."

"It was not a mistake! I'm just giving you different instructions!" Kyuubi defended himself as he recalled what happened earlier with a blush. He was showing Naruto what to do when he-er-unintentionally sent the stone flying much, much farther than he intended. ...Still had many ways to go.

But while he's brushing that terrible thought out of his head, Kyuubi watches Naruto draw up a little chakra ball in front of his mouth, consume it, and then spit it out in a roar at the stone. His blond companion actually made an impressive show of power. Kyuubi knew by now that Naruto's control was far from perfect so the fact that his attack had this weighted stone flying meant that he had a lot more raw power than he could control as well. For a five-tails.

Luckily, Kyuubi didn't have to go far to catch it and was still in Naruto's sight when he did so. And here's where his little training comes into play. The strength of an eight-tails in human form _can_ be consistent with the one in full demon form IF the demon trains at it. And more control in human form meant easier control in full demon form and better control all around. While this stone certainly isn't light, the fact that Kyuubi _didn't_ hear any bones crack means he's at least improving. That caused him to smile briefly before returning his attention to Naruto.

"Ok you failed," He stated dropping the stone on the ground. Bad decision as the dirt flying around caused a bit of a coughing attack.

"What the fuck you caught it!" Naruto shouted running up to him, practically fuming. It's not like Kyuubi was looking for sympathy for his little coughing spell...at least he expected this (and for Naruto to forget what this is really about).

"Naruto. _You failed_."

Naruto still looked peeved, like he wanted to chew Kyuubi out some more. But with his face red and cheeks still puffed out, he took a deep breath and sighed, "...shit on a stick. How could I be so weak?"

"Now you're frustrated. What are you going to do?"

"Bitch at you because you are literally the reason I failed?! I mean I HAD it! If YOU hadn't of-"

"Naruto." Kyuubi was just stopping him before he falls completely flat on his face. There's a struggle here, breaking Naruto out of this terrible habit. Kyuubi could hardly believe that this time, progress was actually made.

Naruto took a step back and huffed loudly in frustration.

"I don't know...Just...ummm?" Naruto looked around before his gaze went downward. His face contorted into a snarling expression and he let out a particularly loud growl before stomping as hard as he could.

"Yes! Yes! You got it!"

The Namikaze kitsune looked like he wasn't expecting that reaction at all. "I do?"

"Don't you feel a little better now?" Kyuubi smiled.

A smile slowly spread across Naruto's face. "Yeah I do. A little," he said looking straight at Kyuubi.

"And you see, that's it! That's all there is to it. You don't have to make me want to strangle you Naruto."

"Yeah and, you don't have to make me fail either do you?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. Still some kinks to work out huh? "Naruto I would never intentionally try and make you fail at anything. All of my actions were towards your benefit. Understand that?"

"Yeah. Uh-huh. I do!"

"Good! Now you're gonna have to repay me for all this you know?" Kyuubi's grin took on a sadistic tint to it and Naruto's eyes widened which was always just the perfect sight because he knew he made that face when he was excited.

"You're going to let me help you with _**your**_ training?!"

"Hah!" Kyuubi snorted. "Maybe? We'll have to make sure you're up for the challenge first."

"I AM SO READY!" Naruto shouted. But see he was right in Kyuubi's face because he just ran up to him in the blink of an eye and was now grabbing his shirt and leaning into his chest and his face was just _centimeters _away from his own and-aheh.

That was _alright_ with Kyuubi. Because there's _no_ reason why it should _not_ be right?

"I can help you! I so want to help you! What's your training like?"

"C-Calm down Naruto! I have to be sure you're ready first. I'm not an easy guy to train with."

"Neither am I remember?" Naruto's smug smirk was just brutal. Every teasing insult Kyuubi throws his way, this little blond sometimes manages to throw it back at him. Kyuubi bit his lip again with a grin.

"Okay okay. But I really want to be sure Naruto. You have to be able to show top notch defense. You have to be able to dodge and duck and defend and a whole lot of other things to avoid getting killed." Not that Kyuubi would ever use anything lethal against Naruto. But so long as his lack of control is an issue in his training, he wanted Naruto to be extra sure he has to be _**extra**_ careful.

"Hehe my defensive jutsu really sucks but-"

"Then we're doing nothing together related to my own training until you get better at it."

"Huh? Wa-wait I was just-"

"Come along Naruto we have more to do!"

This time, Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him along.

* * *

><p>It's been a good few hours since they started this. A good few hours meaning it was almost time for the second dinner of the second month where Kyuubi will be introduced to the rest of Naruto's 'family'.<p>

What's funny though, is how Kyuubi has seen nary a blond hair or blue eye of Naruto's actual blood-borne family. Minato hasn't stopped by once to see what they were doing or what was going on. Which is peculiar and sort of terrifying.

"Naruto?" He called out when the two were resting on the grass.

"Yeah?"

"Have you talked to your dad at all today?"

"Of course! We talked this morning before I went to wake you up."

"I haven't seen him all day."

"I thought that'd be a _good _thing for you?"

Kyuubi blinked. Sure on the surface it is a good thing really, but underneath that, Kyuubi wasn't sure he could trust this absence.

"Don't fret!"

"I'm not fretting!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and rolled onto his stomach to face Kyuubi. "I can see it in your face. You're not fooling anyone fretter. Believe me when I say this is a good thing."

"I'll believe you when you tell me _how_."

"Remember what I told you before? About the time I was kidnapped by a suitor and my dad decided from then on to keep his distance? He doesn't think we're serious is all."

"And he's not going to do anything about it?"

"He's going to try a few times. But then I'm going to report back and it'll all be okay!"

"'Report back'? How is that necessary when you can say something right now?"

Naruto was quiet. He was idly kicking his feet as he stared intensely at the ground. What in the world was he thinking about?

"Everyone wants to see us succeed Kyuubi, do you realize that?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I do."

"Then, you understand all that you need to know. I tell him what I need to tell him once he sees what he needs to see."

"Naruto are you sure-"

"Shhh! Hear that? That's the sound of you _relaxing." _Naruto crawled over to him and put his hands on his shoulders.

Huh. The last time Naruto crawled towards him-whoa blocking that memory Kyuubi! Now was the time to relax like Naruto wanted.

"I told you once and I'll tell you a billion times if I have to. Everything will be fine. We'll get through this and by the end, we won't be able to get enough of each other!"

"Interesting choice of words there," Kyuubi smirked. He liked to think that he's going to be really good at picking out these 'moments' to 'flirt'...'for fun'.

But instead of the stuttering, amusing reaction he was looking for, Naruto just grinned with a blush which obviously wasn't as hilarious.

"Oh! Hear that? I think I'm hungry. Ready to go?"

"I think _I'm_ hungry. So sure."

They got up and started walking back to Naruto's compound when suddenly Kyuubi remembered something.

"Oh wait Naruto! Before we go can we stop by your library real fast? The one you were in with Minato last night."

"What for?"

"I just saw something in there when I stopped by and I want to check it out again."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion and Kyuubi just smiled back.

"O-k. Come on then."

Sorry Naruto. But he's keeping this one prank as his little secret just for a little bit.

* * *

><p>There was a remarkably languid smile on his face. So calm and so unexpected considering where he was and who he was with. He was slowly twirling his straw in a tall glass of that delicious Rivina Humilis tea, while Naruto and Minato stood right there in front of him drinking their own tall glasses (Naruto, with his towel for a stomach, was on his third glass).<p>

But of course it was simply a cover for much darker and more sarcastic thoughts.

"You know? If this perfect night could get any better, we'd be sharing cooking tips."

"Can any of us cook?" Minato asked.

"Me and him are getting there!" Naruto happily supplied.

"Perhaps we'd play a bored game or two," Kyuubi continued as if Naruto and Minato hadn't spoken a word.

"Do we even _have_ those anymore?"

"Of course we do Naruto. I recently cleaned up and I found a ton of them that we used to play...None of them have all of the pieces at the moment but I assure you they are all here."

"We'd be bonding and getting along and having fun."

"I think this is pretty fun right now don't you?" Naruto grinned, giving his dad a thumbs up.

"This night is a blast!" Minato returned the gesture.

"Instead," Kyuubi suddenly said with a bit of force. It wasn't fair seeing Naruto get along with Minato so well in front of him. Almost as unfair as seeing Minato happy at all. So yeah he was aggravated, and by now he was done acting nice. So with a little glare on his face, Kyuubi said,

"Instead, we three are standing in this giant empty room, _waiting_ for the 'rest of the clan', all three of them, to show up and give me the third degree!" Kyuubi ended his little rant with a loud but swift slurp of his drink.

"They are a lot later than I expected them to be," Minato agreed looking at his watch. "Kakashi I expected this from and maybe even Jiraiya has an excuse-"

"Who's Jiraiya?"

"THE Jiraiya."

"The toad?"

"The one and only!"

"An uncle?"

"No. Godfather. Grandpa. Bad influence."

"Haha!" Kyuubi snickered. Even he knew of the great toad demon Jiraiya from his great exploits to his more than savory ways. And he recalled seeing a mention of him or two as one of the people that Minato really looked up too. But he wasn't aware that Jiraiya was close to the family. There had to be an explanation for why that little tidbit wasn't in the books.

Kyuubi's laughter turned into coughs when he noticed Minato looking at him.

"Ahe-ahe-ahem!"

Naruto was drinking his tea. Kyuubi glared at Minato though, the most superior glare he could give for good measure. Minato grinned slightly in return and honestly, Kyuubi couldn't be surprised that he didn't have a much more emotive reaction.

"Anyways I knew Kakashi and Jiraiya would have trouble, but I wonder what's holding Iruka-san up?"

"Probably preparing the questions and practicing his meanest glare and angriest yell," Naruto commented before smiling and turning to Kyuubi. "Iruka may not be as strong as us but he's got the 'angry parent' schnitk down pat. Better than my dad even."

"Hey!"

"So keep your cool okay Kyuubi? You'll be fine."

Kyuubi looked a little less than impressed with Naruto's assurance. Mainly because he was still on the fence about this whole 'plan' of his. He still really _wanted_ to trust Naruto on this matter, but it just wasn't that easy. Like maybe he could place 100% of his confidence in _Naruto_ himself (he at least **knows** the blond is doing his best to help). But this plan of his that he has in mind is just...something he would have to patiently wait and watch as it pans out and that's not something he's used to doing. And unfortunately, the one idiot who could help them out of this mess was standing right next to them believing that they still wanted a relationship (even if he didn't think it was serious).

He had to say something if only to just..._do _something.

"Tell me, were any of your _friends_ grilled the same way I am going to be?"

Naruto was drinking at the time. He spat out everything that was in his mouth right onto the floor. Huh. Well he certainly wasn't expecting _that_ reaction. But at least he had Minato's attention squarely on them, even though the older blond was silent.

"W-What are you talking about? J-Just because wemaynotwant this doesn't mean you get to skip out on the traditions."

That's funny.

Did Kyuubi hear Naruto say 'we _**may**_ not want this'?

Naruto talked in an incredibly rapid pace there so maybe that's just it. Because there's no way Naruto would _lie_ to his father and try to inspire any kind of _doubt_ that they didn't want this. There's no way he'd back out of what tiny, bare plan they did have for any kind of...ulterior motive. That would betray Kyuubi's only clearly spelled out motives.

No. Naruto wouldn't.

He trusts him _that _much, Kyuubi firmly reminded himself. He trusts Naruto and he trusts Naruto is trying his best.

"Don't be so scared you know. I had to go through the same thing with _your_ family and now it's your turn!"

"Alright, alright!" Kyuubi gave in. But as he crabbily drank the rest of his tea, he could only wish that the worst thing to look forward to was some loud, drunk cheek-grabbers as opposed to some protective, pseudo-family.

A brown kitsune suddenly burst into the dining/ballroom. It was obviously Iruka, the only scarred brown kitsune on the Namikaze clan's property. He looked out of breath and breathed heavily with his hands on his knees for a few seconds before standing up straight and bowing.

"Sorry I'm late Minato-sama! Naruto-sama! I had to-"

"Sorry I'm a little late," said the grey kitsune who walked in calmly with no explanation for why he's thirty minutes late. It was obviously Kakashi, the only mask-wearing grey kitsune demon on the Namikaze clan's property.

Naruto scoffed loudly, "Boy you two are-...I mean," for some unfathomable reason, Naruto looked at Kyuubi. And then for what must be even stranger reasons, his tone got decidedly less haughty.

"I mean sure. You must've had your reasons."

It suddenly got so silent Kyuubi could hear the soft breeze blowing outside. Kyuubi blinked as he watch Minato, Iruka, _and _Kakashi (beneath the mask) stared at Naruto slack jawed.

"What?!" Naruto shouted, his cheeks a little red. Highlight of the past five minutes for sure, Kyuubi thought snickering behind his hand. He didn't even know what was the big deal of all this but he liked it.

Minato broke the silence first, slowly tearing his eyes away from Naruto and towards Iruka and Kakashi. "Ye-ah that's fine. At least you're here now. But, where is Jiraiya?"

"Hm?" Both Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other with confused faces. "We haven't seen or heard from him."

"Huh. That's strange, he knows tonight is important. I'll go try and contact him, see where he is."

That left Kyuubi alone with Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi.

"Wow I'm hungry again! I better get to the buffet before it's all gone!" Naruto exclaimed running over to half-empty buffet table. But his ears swiveled back so that they were facing Kyuubi and them.

"You know, if you're going to eavesdrop anyway you might as well get over here," Kyuubi said confusedly watching Naruto pile a glorious amount of food on his plate...that he wasn't even paying attention to...Seriously he was putting _vegetables_ on there. Why was Naruto acting so strange right now?

Ah! Reminder time that Naruto _assured_ him that he wanted this plan to turn out right. It was still weird though.

"Naruto can eavesdrop as much as he wants to wherever he wants to," Kakashi stated bringing Kyuubi's attention back to him.

"It's _YOU_ we want to hear from however."

"Perfect. But you're going to ask the wrong questions to the wrong guy. Right Naruto?"

"We'll be the judges of that."

"Do you care about Naruto?"

"Straight forward aren't you two?" Kyuubi laughed. A little joke to brush off the nerves slash irritation. How many times was he going to hear this question?

"Your answer?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I care, we're good friends," he answered, almost bored really. Actually really bored. Iruka and Kakashi picked up on this immediately.

"Oh ho ho so we're boring the young heir huh?" Iruka asked crossing his arms.

"It's not you it's the question. This is just idle chit chat."

"I think he's saying he wants to play hardball Iruka."

"Really? You think so Kakashi?"

"You shouldn't have pushed them Kyuubi." He heard Naruto whispered. What? Did he do something wrong?

"I like to call this a rapid-fire pop quiz!" Iruka sounded kinda jolly there with his sadistic little glow around him. Oh and he can even see Kakashi's teeth beneath the cloth?

Uhhh...Naruto gave him a helpless grin and a shrug.

"H-Hey! Don't be useless what am I in for here?!" Kyuubi called out as Iruka and Kakashi got a bit closer.

"They used to be school teachers?"

Well seeing as how Kyuubi was privately taught all his life that gave him absolutely nothing. You know what? He's not even afraid here. Turning towards the two men with a determined glare, Kyuubi bared his teeth in a clear 'BRING IT!' action. Everyone in this room was weaker than him anyway!

"You have three seconds to answer each question or you fail," Kakashi explained.

"I don't fail tests like this."

"Starting now! A six-tailed seeing mole demon that is ten feet long that has mastered water and earth jutsu crawls its way into Naruto's room and it's going to attack while he's sleeping. What do you do?" Iruka asked that question very quickly, but he heard it all.

Well he should've expected a pop quiz at Naruto's house to revolve around Naruto. But he can answer and deal. He won't fail.

Kyuubi glared at the floor. Seeing mole demons were special demons. Most lived underground but can actually see (hence the name). But can't stand high temperatures defensively for too long so his fire affinity-

"WRONG!"

What the hell? Did Iruka's _head_ just grow three times its size?! The steam coming out of his nostrils and the fire behind his head...it was all new and quite a scary picture actually. But Iruka was so much weaker than him so Kyuubi shook the surprise-induced fear off relatively quickly and stood his ground.

"You get three seconds for each answer Kyuubi or you fail," Kakashi reminded him shaking his head. Now Kyuubi glared at _him_ for his lack of respect. But Naruto distracted him when he heard the blond mumble,

"Aww so soon?"

What? No! He didn't _fail_ at anything this fast or this badly!

Not in front of Naruto!

"If you were paying attention, then you'd all know that I gave my answer immediately!"

"Hm?" He heard three times.

"My _glare_. Intimidation is my first tactic in this case. I'd stop it with my killer intent! Make it leave without doing damage and without waking Naruto." Make it understand that one more move towards Naruto and it would lose the 'seeing' part of its species name.

"You sure that's enough?"

"I'm an eight tails. That's _plenty_ enough."

Iruka and Kakashi frowned and looked at each other for a brief few seconds and nodded.

"Alright," Iruka continued. "Next question."

"Oops! You've made Naruto upset and it's definitely _your_ fault. How do you make him feel better?" At least Kakashi speaks a bit slower than Iruka. He had plenty of time to think of his answer. Not that he needed to think _this_ one through.

"Say I'm sorry, explain that I know what I did was wrong, and make him smile."

This time there was a smile on their faces when they looked at each other and nodded.

"Last question. Naruto's hungry. In the kitchen there's ingredients to make a succulent prime rib with a delicious side of mashed grains and finishing it off with a special salad combo of leafy greens, red and blue berries, and tiny little oranges. There's also a three day old cup of uncooked ramen. What do you do?"

Man that first meal sounded mouth-watering.

"Tell Naruto to make the ramen because he cooks it ten times better than I do." And then they could tackle that prime rib meal for himself hehe!

"YOU'RE MAKING NARUTO COOK?!" Giant-headed Iruka returned for which Kyuubi was unprepared, but he got back on his feet real quick.

"That's not a wrong answer! Naruto's been getting much better at making meals and ramen is definitely something that he can make good! He taught me how to make it and since it's the first meal I've ever learned to make in my life, I can tell you with absolute certainty that he makes it better than me."

And like geez it's cup ramen. You just boil some water. It's so easy, that it was actually surprising that he didn't know how to make it before Naruto stepped up to show him those many weeks ago. But Naruto also added many things to it (depending on the flavor) that somehow makes it taste better, fuller, amazing, and unforgettable.

So he'll just leave that meal to Naruto thanks.

Iruka and Kakashi looked taken aback by the answer. But then they looked back at Naruto (speaking of him Kyuubi hasn't heard a peep from him for a while), looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright. We'll accept that answer."

"Great so that was the last question right? All done here?"

"Oh no young man. We're not done with you yet."

"We still have 30 more days to get to know each other better."

"Well trust me when I say that the powers that be have chosen the perfect good friend for Naruto."

"Be on your best behavior and maybe we will be biased in your favor."

Sure. His best behavior. Haha. Kyuubi was sure Naruto heard that, so he turned back towards him and gave him a little wink. The blond looked like he had been quietly observing this whole time. When Kyuubi winked at him he jumped and turned away with a blush.

Well Kyuubi wasn't choosing this moment to be flirtatious but he'll take it! Haha Naruto's embarrassed!

"So!" He said turning towards Iruka and Kakashi. "I guess I'll start my golden boy behavior tonight. Let's go get some chow before Naruto eats it all. There's some prime rib on the table!"

The next hour was spent chatting and eating, Kyuubi standing next to a quieter-than-usual Naruto and Kakashi standing next to a much more talkative than usual Iruka. Minato never returned which was kind of odd, but Naruto didn't say anything about his father's absence and so maybe it wasn't that big of a deal. Though Kakashi's laidback way of referring to him irked his nerves and Iruka's giant angry head returned twice (once was Naruto's fault though), by the time they left, the dinner was ending on a high note.

"So you _can_ be a little charming can't you?" Iruka asked.

Kyuubi smiled his most dazzling smile.

"You'll be fun to moniter then. If Naruto doesn't pick you up then someone else around here certainly might."

"Kakashi!" Iruka scolded. But giant angry demon head Iruka was...a little kit compared to the shiver-inducing low growl Naruto let out. Kyuubi stared at him with a tiny grin. Naruto being protective over him was actually endearing, he realized.

"Hm? I'm not implying I want him. That's not what I meant. I just-"

"Let's stop now before you upset everyone even more with your careless statements! We're going to go turn in for the night. As for you Naruto, your room should be all nice and ready for you by now."

"Thanks Iruka. You can go now and take dog shit there with you."

"Well! Someone is definitely not on their golden boy behavior tonight."

"Bite me!" Naruto shouted flipping Kakashi the bird. There was no response as Iruka grabbed Kakashi and dragged him out of the room. Just like that. Nothing prevented them from leaving. Nothing at all happened. Nothing.

"Aren't you going to get them? Because as _I _remember, by this time a month ago I earned the respect of a room of people with a genius prank. Where's yours?"

"Ahahaha patience Naruto!" Kyuubi said, slinging his arm over his shoulders. "The moment isn't right yet. But when I do leave my mark, it's going to be with a bang! You'll see!"

"Leave your mark with a bang huh?" Naruto mumbled as they started walking out together.

"Your respect for me will shoot up to maximum level afterwards, trust me."

"Can't wait to see. Can't wait at all for you to leave your mark with a bang."

Kyuubi was happy to have Naruto excited for him at least because, unfortunately for the blond, this was going to be a prank solely carried out by his own hands. He just needed more time and set up and possibly a bit more information. Having Minato, Iruka, and Kakashi (and whoever the hell else is here) in the same place at the same time will also be necessary. But boy oh boy does he have a big idea.

And in the end it will be soooooooooo worth it hehe!

* * *

><p>It was the most noticeable thing about Naruto's newly decorated room.<p>

The lights were off and he only had his enhanced vision to rely on. The walls could be mud brown or parrot red. The carpet could be forest green or lemon yellow or not even a carpet (but it's a very plush and soft floor by the way). Where were the dressers? The mirrors? The closets? The toilet room? Kyuubi didn't know, and he wasn't looking for them.

He was just. Staring. At. The. Queen-sized bed. In the middle of the room.

Dear Juubi.

"What boring sheets. Plain white and green? Really? Some change is in order as soon as I get my hands on my old sheets with the spirals back!" Naruto declared walking over to the bed. Curiously, he went around the bed to the side furthest from the door. He took the sheets in his hands and glared at them as if they offended him somehow, before turning his gaze to Kyuubi.

"My old sheets had way more character. I don't want my room to look like another guest room!"

"A guest room is probably what Minato had in mind first before he...changed his decision for some reason."

Naruto then abruptly tore the sheets back and threw them back. They were so long and he threw with such force, that they practically dangled off of the bed and onto the floor.

Oh! Now there's an idea.

"Ahem!" Kyuubi cleared his throat, doing his best not to blush. "Speaking of sheets near the floor, we don't have to share the bed you know."

To Kyuubi's complete and utter shock, Naruto didn't agree with him right away. In fact, he didn't agree at all! Naruto actually raised his eyebrow _at him_.

"Says who?"

_He questions not wanting to share a bed_!? Was he being flirtatious again? No. No Naruto looks much more serious this time.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sleeping on the floor," the blond said coolly crossing his arms.

"You can't make ME sleep on the floor! I'm your guest!"

"So I guess my guest that we both are going to sleep on this mattress right here. Because _I'm_ not sleeping on the floor and you have two choices."

And to make that clear, Naruto plopped down on the bed and rolled onto his back. Just with his actions he made it clear he was not getting up.

"Awful-" Was the start of the complete sentence: 'Awfully hard decision here'. Meaning Kyuubi wanted avoid awkwardness and at the same time avoid sleeping on the floor. He _had_ Naruto in mind. He really did. But the blond only heard that first word and gave him _that_ look, that bitch face look, and interrupted him.

"What's the problem? We're _good_ friends right? You stepped our relationship up from friends! And you'd have no problem sharing a bed with another _good_ friend wouldn't you?"

If there was ever a time when Kyuubi felt a stronger urge to run away than this moment, he couldn't recall it.

Especially since Naruto had a point. What was wrong with sharing the same sleeping space with him as opposed to say...Hachibi?

It shouldn't be this hard to just get in the bed and-just get in the bed!

"Well well well!" Naruto sounded entirely too pleasantly surprised in Kyuubi's opinion. Entirely too.

"Now let's just pull up the covers," Naruto said doing exactly just that. Kyuubi realized the heavenly rain scent that is Naruto was surely overpowering every other scent in the room.

He was _sooo_ going to sleep early tonight.

"Relax!"

They were under the covers and if they wanted to they could totally touch skin under the covers-he's just gonna keep staring at the ceiling right now. Focus on the ceiling and stare it because it's a pretty blue color.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to see my perverted mentor Jiraiya tonight."

"s'lright."

"You'll meet him later I guess."

"Can't wait."

"You'll love him by the way. He's great."

"Based on your word, I'm sure I will."

"..."

"..."

Naruto was being suspiciously silent. Kyuubi was afraid to stop staring the ceiling and turn to look but he could just feel Naruto's gaze on him and...Naruto was grinning at him. And it was a fox grin. His tail was wagging too in that, 'I'm thinking of somethiiiiiiiiiiiiinng way'.

Uh-oh.

"I hope you got out all of you masturbating urges last night Kyuubi."

"Are you fucking serious Naruto?"

"I'm telling you I might just shake the schlong a little. Just to make sure I never get rusty."

"I'd rather you kick me in your sleep!"

Naruto started laughing. "I-I-I might do that too!" And then he started laughing harder. Kyuubi didn't know what exactly was so funny about that.

But Naruto's laughter was contagious.

And...that masturbating joke _is_ kinda funnier the second time. Haha. Really funny!

Two idiots laughing in the same bed under the covers. Somehow this was just alright with him.

More than alright.

And he was getting sleepy now. Naruto's scent was incredibly soothing and he was feeling more relaxed by the second. The mattress was not too soft and not to firm and the covers made him nice and toasty.

Naruto was in his line of vision...And he hear the _beat beat beat_ of his heart calming down from all the laughter...And wow he didn't even yawn before he was suddenly out like a light.

* * *

><p>Well I did have time to think it over last night.<p>

I can't believe I'm breathing with this doofus sleeping next to me.

He's so _cute_. Of course he is. I'd never be awake _this_ late if it wasn't for the fact that I have his face to stare at. Learning that he sleeps with his mouth open...He snores. It's kinda cute too though. And soothing. His eyelashes are red. And long. And look beautiful against his tan skin.

Heh and his hair is growing again too. It's so cute when it's at the bottom of his neck. I hope he grows it to his shoulders again. It grows so fast that maybe I can keep him away from the scissors until then. I'd like to run my fingers through it. Hahaha but I can't!

Because he's not even just sleeping next to me!

He's holding me!

I mean I can't believe that he cuddles in his sleep hahaha! I should've learned that earlier! I like learning things about him!

His arms feel comfortable and warm. I'm _surrounded_ by his scent. If I just inch over we could really be in an embrace...

Hahaha, and I don't even care if we wake up like this!

I thought about it so much last night. And all day. And all night.

I like Kurama.

* * *

><p>AND DONE!<p>

FINALLY!

AFTER 14 CHAPTERS, ONE OF THEM **_FINALLY_**ADMITS THAT HE LIKES THE OTHER!_  
><em>

But ahhh everyone knew Naruto was going to be the first to do it hehe. So here is something to note:

If Kyuubi learns his lesson, then Naruto...I don't want to say he _doesn't_ but I would like to point out that he's very stubborn. There's some delicious dramatic irony in the fact that Kyuubi doesn't know what Naruto's REALLY trying to do. However with that said, you all know that Kyuubi is ridiculous stubborn about his (wrong) opinion that he doesn't belong with Naruto. And the farther he goes up the denial chute, the more he loses his ability to understand himself.

So. Will Naruto's efforts blow up in his face again and this time cause much more harm? Or maybe by the time Kyuubi finds out, he's accepted his feelings and will be much more understanding of why Naruto did what he did? Or maybe he'll be angry and feel betrayed but will get the fuck over it. Anything's possible really.

**FUN FACTs:**

**1) **Rivina Humilis is an actual plant known as bloodberry. I did my research and in Jamaica (at least. probably other nations too), it is used to treat a certain 'condition' ;). Naruto's drinking a lot of it.

I'm not implying Mpreg will happen. That's not what I'm saying at all (**Seriously I'm not. It's just a joke.** I'm really not sure if I'll include it or not, because again I have no problem with it and it's a guilty pleasure. But I gotta see if it adds anything or not).

**2)** The hardest part of this chapter was actually Iruka and Kakashi (Naruto was easy for once). The best part was...geez all of the scenes Naruto and Kyuubi spent alone. Naruto's POV actually may take the cake as my favorite scene.

**3) **Not really a 'fun fact' but sorry to all the Minato fans :(. He's a bit distant this chapter but I am implying that the blame can be placed squarely on Naruto's shoulders for a good reason. He'll stay involved in future chapters tho.

So next to be updated is...I don't even know. I was actually planning on updating CC before this but then the ideas came. I would like to update the stuff that has gone two years without an update ._. And DCLT of course. I'll just try my best!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please tell me what you thought while reading it :)!


End file.
